The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs
by talking2myself
Summary: Trouble is brewing in The Kingdom. Villains are gathering together and to make matters worse Kelsey's brother has accidentally entered the Kingdom. Now Kelsey, Emma, and the gang have to master The Book of Songs to save both her brother and The Kingdom.
1. Darkness Brewing

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Aside from a few incredible original characters I own nothing from Disney

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello world! In case you couldn't tell by the title this is the sequel to The Great Disney Adventure. So if you haven't read it yet please go do so now otherwise this story will be hopelessly confusing. As before I am taking suggestions for movies to be featured in this story. Please no Disney original TV shows. Movies only. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Chapter. 1 Darkness Brewing

"Your minions are intolerably slow," Jafar commented impatiently. He sat in a high back chair in a dark chamber. Hades's lair. He was one of thirteen figures surrounding a dark table. Thirteen of the greatest villains in Disney history sat around the table. All of them had been summoned by an unknown leader for a secret mission.

"_Your_ minion is a parrot so I wouldn't be talking," Hades grumbled.

"A very speedy parrot!" Iago snapped angrily. He whispered to Jafar, "Why'd we pick this dump for a meeting place?!"

"I heard that, you yapping featherball!" Hades snapped.

"SILENCE!" All of the thirteen figures looked at the head of the table. Their leader sat there shrouded by shadows. "Hades!" he cried, "Where the hell is it?! We've been waiting for almost an hour."

"Look, boss," Hades sighed impatiently, "I'm trying to get it here..."

"Try harder!

"If you wanted it here you should have ordered it rush delivery," Hades grumbled.

"We're here!" Pain and Panic stumbled through the figures. Both of them were struggling to carry a large package.

"It's about time!" A tall green skinned witch sat next to Jafar fingering a glowing staff, "I was beginning to wonder."

"Pipe down, Meleficent!" their leader said. He bolted out of his chair and hurried over to Pain and Panic. Now that he stepped out of the shadows the rest of the figures could see his face.

"A boy!" an ancient looking woman cried out in a shrill voice, "Our fearless leader is a... TEENAGER!"

"Well, in his defense," A tall muscular man said, "Kuzco was just a teenager too but he managed to foil your evil plans..." SMACK!

"Shut up, Kronk!" the old woman snapped as she swatted him across the face, "What makes you think _he_ can help us?!"

"Yzma does have a point," another woman who sat next to the bickering pair agreed, "He doesn't look very special."

The teenager in question glared at them. He was about nineteen years old. He had dark black hair that was constantly getting into his face. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He wore simple blue jeans and a grungy gray T-shirt. When he walked towards them, he appeared to be taller than he was. "Give me the credit," he said, "I brought the thirteen of you here for a reason. And none of you have succeeded in defeating your heroes, so you can't say anything about me."

A dark maned lion let out a growl at the end of the table. He was the only animal present, but he was still quite dangerous. "He may be young," he agreed, "But I think the young one holds promise."

"I agree with Scar," a stiff looking gray haired judge agree, "We can at least hear him out."

"Thank you, Frollo," the boy said.

"First things first," Ursula the sea witch said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aaron," the boy said, "And I've been secretly living in The Kingdom for sometime now. After reviewing many maps and books I managed to find _that_." He pointed dramatically at the large packet Pain and Panic were holding.

"What is it?" a slinky purple monster asked.

"I'll show you," Aaron said with a smug grin. He pulled the cover off the package and lifted a tattered book.

Meleficent let out a gasp of surprise, "It can't be!"

"Can't be what?!" A muscular man asked, "What is it?"

"Honestly, Gaston!" she cried, "Don't you recognize it?!"

"Pah!" Gaston grumbled, "It's a _book_. You know how I feel about _books_."

"It's not just any book!" a blue crystallized figure near the back of the room cried, "It's The Book of Songs!"

"You mean," a pirate in the back said. "It's the most powerful piece of magic in The Kingdom?!"

"That it is!" Aaron said triumphantly, "And I'm going to use it to lead us to victory."

"I'll believe it when I see it," A tentacled figure standing next to Hook said.

"Very well, then," Aaron said, "You shall see for yourself!" He picked up the heavy book. The Thirteen villains all leaned forwards eagerly in their chairs. Aaron opened it and flicked the pages. "Only The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds may harness the power locked inside these pages," Aaron read aloud. He smiled smugly at his audience of villains. "That would be me." he turned the page. There was a picture of a hand print there. Aaron placed his own hand over the picture and declared loudly. "I am The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds!"

Suddenly, the pages began to glow bright white. Aaron threw back his head and laughed triumphantly. Then, just as suddenly, the glowing started, it stopped. "What?!" Aaron cried. The book immediately snapped shut and flew from his grip. It landed on the floor, a short distance away.

Yzma laughed smugly, "My! That was impressive. Wasn't it Kronk?"

"Not really," Kronk said, "I don't think it worked." Yzma rolled her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead.

"WHAT?!" Aaron yelled, "Why didn't it work?! I'm the Chosen One or whatever! It should've worked!"

Jafar picked up the book and examined the cover, "Perhaps not..."

"What?!" Aaron cried, "What do you mean? I'm the only from the Real world!"

"Not quite," Jafar said. He passed the book over to Hades, "Does this symbol look familiar to you?"

Hades examined the cover. On it was a circle within a circle with a horizontal line running across it. "You can't be serious!"

"Tell me!" Aaron yelled, "What does that mean?!"

"It means that there was one other person who came into The Kingdom from the real world," Jafar said, "And while she was in Atlantis she received a tattoo. It looked just like that symbol."

"Kelsey?!" Ursula cried, "Kelsey can control the power?! That isn't even _fair_!"

"Who is this, Kelsey?" Aaron demanded, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Hades doesn't like bragging about how he got his butt kicked by a kid!" Iago piped.

"I'm going to turn you into a parrot pie!" Hades yelled.

"Only one person can control the Book of Songs," Jafar commented, "It seems as though you don't have a choice."

Aaron sat down in his chair bitterly, "Where is she?!"

None of the villains knew for sure. "If she didn't make it home already," Hook said, "She's probably with that worm, Jack Sparrow!"

"Or William Turner," Rourke pointed out, "She seemed to fancy him as well."

"Where are they?" Aaron asked.

"No one's seen Jack in ages," Davy Jones said, "But I intend to find him! And soon!!"

"What about Mr. Turner?" Aaron asked.

"Port Royal," Hook said, "All set to marry his fiancé Elizabeth Swann."

"Then, I believe we have a wedding to crash," Aaron said.

"But sir..." Meleficent interrupted.

"You say that we need her to control the book?" Aaron asked Jafar. Jafar nodded. "Then, find her!"

-888-

"It's your turn, darling."

Princess Jacqueline of Hearts let out a heavy sigh and crossed the croquet court to her ball (which was really a hedgehog.) She lifted her mallet (which was really a flamingo) and swung. The ball rolled maybe two feet before coming to a halt at the base of a rose covered tree.

"Well, good try, darling," her father a short little man, The King of Hearts, said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jacqueline, or Jackie as she was usually called, cringed as her mother stormed over to her side. Jackie looked decidedly odd standing next to her mother. While her mother was huge, strong and powerful. Jackie was tall and scrawny. Her feet and hands were far too big and her dark hair was forced into two stiff pigtails which were smooshed beneath her crown. She looked up nervously at her mother through diamond shaped spectacles. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" the Queen bellowed.

"M-m-my shot," Jackie said. The poor girl had an awful stuttering problem. One that she could never get rid of especially when her mother was around.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" The Queen cried.

"Now dear," The King said attempting to calm his agitated wife.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!" The Queen wailed dramatically, "Honestly! It's a simple game and the cards help you cheat! How could you be that awful?!"

"P-p-perhaps it's an acq-q-quired talent?" Jackie mumbled staring at the ground.

"ACQUIRED?!" The Queen bellowed, "You're a princess! I thought you could do something right! Just pick up the equipment and return to your chambers! It's not worth it!" With that the Queen stomped off.

Jackie did as she was told. Then, she scurried up the stairs to her room so no one would see her crying. She flung herself onto her bed and began to sob. "W-w-why?! Why can't I d-d-do anything right?!"

POOF! Suddenly, her bedroom was filled with bright pink smoke. Jackie let out a cry and hid under her bed. Gradually, the pink smoke began to fade away. She could hear someone cough and grumble. "Honestly! They couldn't have found a neater way for me to make an entrance. That Glinda girl has a bubble!" Jackie peered out from under her bed. Standing there was a small girl in a delicate white dress and holding a sparkling wand. Her red hair was in an updo with a shiny tiara. She adjusted her octagon shaped glasses and attempted to wipe the pink dust off her shoes. "Ah there you are!" the figure cried happily.

"Who are y-y-you?!" Jackie cried.

"My name is Sophia," the girl said merrily, "Hello, I'm your fairy godmother."

-888-

"What is THAT on your neck?!"

"Shit!" Kelsey swore. She desperately tried to cover it, but it was too late. Her younger brother stood there in the doorway of her room staring at the back of her neck in amazement.

"Is that a tattoo?!" he cried.

"No!" Kelsey cried far too quickly to be believable, "No, it's not!"

"Yeah, it is!" Rob cried. Her brother was about thirteen years old. The two looked slightly similar. Both of them had blue eyes and blonde hair. The main differences were that Kelsey had square glass and his hair was short, but shaggy and his long bangs always hung in his face. He glared at Kelsey accusingly.

"It's not real," Kelsey said, "I got it at a party. It will wash off in a few days." Rob looked at her skeptically. "Don't tell mom!" Kelsey added.

"We'll see," Rob grumbled. He looked around Kelsey's room and let out a sigh. "Do you have to hang those posters up?"

Kelsey looked around. Her room was covered posters for Broadway musicals. The Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Wicked, Spamalot. "What's wrong with them?" Kelsey asked.

"They're weird!" Rob said, "No one has that much of an obsession with Broadway!"

"They're good shows!" Kelsey insisted.

"Couldn't you be obsessed with a band or something?!" Rob asked.

"The day I hang posters of Britney Spears and N Sync on my wall is the day I burn in hell!" Kelsey snapped.

Rob groaned, "Those bands aren't even popular any more! Do you even pay attention to pop culture?! Most girls are obssessed about some movie star or something..."

"And since when are you the leading authority on what girls like?" Kelsey snapped, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Looking for my gameboy," Rob said, "I think mom threw it in your closet."

"NO!" Kelsey cried. She bounded across the room and threw herself in front of her closet door.

"What are you doing?!" Rob cried.

"Nothing," Kelsey said, "It's just not in there. Check your room."

"Why are you so intent on keeping me out of your closet?!" Rob cried.

Kelsey laughed nervously, "You're breaking one of the ten girl commandments."

"Girl Commandments?" Rob asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Kelsey said, "Thou shalt not enter thy sister's closet unpermitted!"

A faint ringing noise echoed down the hallway. "Oh look!" Kelsey cried, "That must be Aunt Missy with Emma. Go answer the door."

Rob rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway. Kelsey let out a huge sigh, "That was a close one!" Kelsey opened the door of her closet. Hanging inside it was the yellow jacket and green top hat that she had received from The Mad Hatter. She really didn't want to explain to Rob how she had gotten them. She took the hat and looked it over. One year ago. It seemed like a lifetime since she had last entered the mystical Kingdom.

"Kelsey!" Emma hurried into the room and hugged Kelsey around her leg. Kelsey looked down and smiled at her cousin. She was seven years old now, but still cute and precocious. Of course, she had picked up a little too much of Kelsey's sarcasm. Kelsey had heard her aunt complaining to her mother about certain words that were creeping into Emma's vocabulary.

"Hello Emma," Kelsey smiled putting the hat back on the shelf.

Emma's eyes got wide at the sight of it, "What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Relax kid," Kelsey said, "I'm just looking at it. Sometimes I have to convince myself it happened."

"Are we gonna watch more movies today?!" Emma asked excitedly.

"Actually, Rob is going to watch movies with you this time," Kelsey said.

"Rob?!" Emma groaned. "Why?!"

"Because I'm going to the mall," Kelsey said, "It's Rob's turn."

"But Rob's boring!" Emma groaned.

"I'll bring you back a lollipop," Kelsey said. Emma continued to pout. "A big one!" Kelsey said. She took Emma's hand and walked back to the living room with her. "What's wrong with Rob?"

"Lately, he won't play or do anything," Emma groaned, "He said it's not cool to play little kid games. Why is he so grumpy lately?"

"I think it's the hormones racing through his system," Kelsey said. The two of them found Rob sitting on the couch completely enthralled with his video game. "Don't worry, Emma," she said loudly, "I'm sure Rob has tons of fun filled activities planned for you. Right Rob?" Rob grunted something in response.

Emma turned and looked at her cousin angrily, "Better be a cherry lollipop!"


	2. Uh Oh!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 2 Uh Oh!

"Inhale!"

Elizabeth Swann sucked in her breath as her maid and tightened the strings on the corset. Elizabeth grumbled as she struggled to remain still. "Oh Miss Swann!" he maid cried, "How lovely you look!"

Two more female servants let out happy sighs as Elizabeth turned and admired the beautiful dress she was wearing. Her wedding dress. A faint smile crossed her lips. _Soon I shall be Elizabeth Turner_. It was almost like a dream. "You look wonderful!" her maid cried, "Oh if your mother could see you!"

"Yes," Elizabeth said as she struggled to overcome her emotions, "It's lovely, but if I can't breathe it won't do me any good."

"But your father insists that it's the latest style," her maid said timidly.

"Then, _my father_ can wear it to the wedding!" Elizabeth grumbled, "Though I must agree, the dress is beautiful." She spun around again, like a girl playing dress up.

The butler stepped into her room. "There is a Mr. Turner here to see you, ma'am," he said dryly.

"Oh it's Will!" the other servants giggled.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried. She jumped behind the screen, "Help me out of this!"

"Shall I send him in?" the butler asked.

"Yes, yes of course," Elizabeth said distractedly. She let out a small yelp as the corset tightened.

"Elizabeth?"

The servants giggled again louder this time. "I'm in here, Will," Elizabeth cried. She could hear footsteps as Will entered the room. Elizabeth let out another yelp.

"Are you alright?" Will asked nervously.

"Fine!" she insisted, "Don't look!"

"Don't look?" Will asked.

"I'm trying on my wedding dress," Elizabeth said.

"Oh wonderful," Will cried.

"Don't look!!" she ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be surprised," Elizabeth said. She finally managed to get into a less restricting dress. She came out from behind the screen. Will was standing there shyly. His hat was clasped in his hands just like when he used to come courting. His brown eyes lit up when he saw her.

"A surprise?" he asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "I want to surprise you. Hopefully, you'll like what you see."

Will smiled and slipped his arms around her, "You could wear a sack for all I care," he said. "I would still only have eyes for you."

"Ahh!" the servants sighed.

"Eh ahem!" Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Mary, do you smell something burning?"

"Oh I'm sure Cook will take care of it," her maid said.

"Mary!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Oh!" Mary cried suddenly catching on, "Of course. Come along, girls." The girls left reluctantly. Both of them sneaking a few peeks at William before they left.

Once they were gone, Elizabeth slipped her arms around Will and held him tightly. "Just think," Elizabeth said with a sigh, "Only a few days more."

"It's going to be perfect," Will whispered to her, "I promise. Everything will be wonderful."

"Is Jack going to be there?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Will said. He sounded almost relieved when he said it, "Jack won't be there." Probably for the best, the thought of Jack mingling with Governor Swann's friends and washing down every bite of food with champagne made Will cringe. "No one's been able to find him."

"Ah," Elizabeth said. She thought about her last night on the island with Jack. "Probably for the best."

"Yeah," Will agreed quickly, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. Everything will be perfect."

-888-

A decrepit old cottage sat nestled in a dark forest. A purple haired witch sat there completely enthralled with a game of solitaire. A loud bang echoed on the door. "Oh poo!" she scowled, "I was winning too!" She got to her feet and ambled over to the door. The banging grew louder and louder. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled inpatiently, "Honestly..." she opened the door and gasped at the visitor. "Meleficent!" she cried, "Oh do come in! It's been far too long!"

Meleficent scowled at the disrepair of the cottage. "Please," the little witch cried, "Take a chair. Take two chairs. Take as many chairs as you like!"

"Thank you, Mim," she said coldly, "One chair will do."

"I'll put on some tea!" Mim cried, "Oh Mel, it's been far too long." she snapped her fingers and a teapot jumped onto the stove. "Now, Melly dear, I've heard such rumors about you and Jafar!" she cackled happily and elbowed Meleficent, Meleficent glared at the little witch. Mim changed her tune quickly, "Of course, I _never_ believed any of them. The very thought..."

"I don't have time for idle gossip, Mad Madam Mim," Meleficent snapped, "I'm here on a matter of great importance."

"Oh!" Mim cried excitedly, "A mission for the Thirteen? How thrilling!" The tea pot whistled and Mim quickly retrieved it. She began to pour Meleficent a cup. "Well, what do you need, Mel? Anything I can help with? Just say the word and I'll do it. I'm quite good at transforming. Oh Mel, you should see my dragon transformation..."

"MIM!" Meleficent yelled as her cup overflowed.

"Oh!" Mim wailed, "So sorry, Melly, dear." She quickly mopped up the tea. "Now what is it you need me to do?"

Meleficent let out a heavy sigh. The little witch was unsufferable! Short, stout, and completely mad! Meleficent hated her little pet names. But she was definitely what the Thirteen needed. A little pet to run about and perform crucial errands. Meleficent pulled a long list out of her pocket, "Here, Mim," she said, "The Thirteen needs these duties performed."

"Ah!" Mim said looking at the list, "Yes, yes of course! Right away, ma'am."

"Good," Meleficent said getting to her feet.

"Of course," Mim said, "This is a very long list."

"And?!"

"And," Mim shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Perhaps... there could be a Fourteen? By the time I'm done."

"It's not my decision, Mim," Meleficent said curtly.

"Oh of course not," Mim said, "But... you could put in a good word for me right?"

Meleficent let out a heavy sigh, "We'll see, Mim. Just get the list done first!" She was about to leave, but she stopped, "By the way. We're monitoring all the known entrances to The Kingdom. But if you hear anything of a girl named Kelsey, notify me immediately. She slammed the door and stomped out of the cottage.

-888-

"Okay, I'm going shopping," Kelsey said as she shoved her Ipod into her purse, next to her cell phone. "I don't want to be disturbed."

"Shopping?" Rob asked raising an eyebrow, "You're going to a book store!"

"So?" Kelsey shrugged.

"You don't buy anything," Rob groaned, "You sit there and read until they kick you out!"

"Yeah," Kelsey said with a happy sigh, "And I only have a few hours before they do. So don't take up my valuable time. Call me if there's an emergency. But before you do, look around, think about it, look around _again_, think about it _again_, and _then_ call me." Kelsey headed for the door. She heard Rob let out a heavy sigh.

"Could you even try to be normal?!" he cried out.

Kelsey turned around and glared at him, "Why be normal? When you can be extraordinary. Oh one second." She pulled Emma off to the side. "Just in case, you've forgotten..."

"Never, never, never, NEVER, under no circumstances should I EVER take out the DVD," Emma finished the sentence.

"Have I told you this before?" Kelsey asked.

"About six times," Emma said.

"That's not so bad," Kelsey said.

"Today!" Emma said.

"Good, then you won't forget!" Kelsey said. She patted her cousin's head and was about to leave.

"Will you be back soon?" Emma asked pitifully.

"Of course," Kelsey said, "I'll be back in a few hours. Rob will keep you entertained." Emma let out a heavy sigh.

"He has his video game on," Emma grumbled.

"Don't worry," Kelsey said with a smug smile, "He's running out of batteries."

"So?" Emma asked.

Kelsey pulled out a pack of batteries from her purse, "All the batteries in the house." Suddenly, the two of them could hear a loud scream from the living room.

"UGH! NO! WHY?! I WAS ON LEVEL TWELVE!"

"That's your cue, kid," Kelsey said with a wink to Emma, "I'll see you later."

-888-

Rob stared at the blank screen of his gameboy before groaning. Emma crawled onto the coach next to him. "Kelsey said you have to play with me," she announced.

"I never listen to Kelsey," Rob grumbled, "Why start now?" Emma pouted at him with large sorrowful eyes. Rob groaned, "Alright! Alright! What do you want to do?"

"Movies!" Emma cried happily.

"Princess movies?" Rob asked. Emma nodded excitedly.

"No!" Rob insisted, "Anything, but that!"

"Okay," Emma shrugged, "I'll get the tea party ready."

"No! Wait!" Rob sighed, "I'll set up the DVD player."

-888-

Rob sat next to the DVD player while Emma ran to fetch her backpack with all her movies in it. Rob idly looked through the rack of DVDs sitting in a pile next to entertainment center. He sifted through them idly. Until he found one that he had never seen before. It didn't even have a case. He looked it over. It sparkled in a strange magical way. "What's this one?" he asked himself. Rob picked up the DVD and put it into the player.

A few seconds passed and then he could hear a strange voice echoing out of the speakers. It was a scratchy voice like a voice coming out of another time.

"We all come to this happy place. Welcome!"

"Oh!" Rob cried, suddenly recognizing it. "Walt Disney."

Letters flashed across the screen._ Hello. Are you ready for an adventure?_

"I was," Rob scowled, "But then my batteries gave out."

PRESS ENTER. The words flashed slowly across the screen. Rob searched about for the remote. He found it sandwiched between to couch cushions. He sat there and pressed the button. At first, nothing happened. "Hey!" Rob cried impatiently, "What gives?"

Suddenly, the living room shook violently. Rob fell to the floor. "Hey! What's going on here?! We don't have earthquakes here!" The screen was glowing a bright white color. Rob could feel himself getting sucked into the television. Rob clung desperately to the carpet. The power was growing stronger. Soon Rob was helpless. He felt himself being plucked off the ground and sucked into the glowing box. "HELP ME!" Rob screamed and then he vanished into the T.V.

-888-

"Okay, Rob," Emma announced as she walked into the room, "I got it narrowed down to two. Would you prefer Sleeping Beauty? Or Snow White?" She looked around the room and saw nothing. "Rob?" she cried out, "Rob! We can play hide and seek later!" No sign of him. "Rob!" She peered beneath the couch, "This isn't funny Rob! Kelsey said that you have to play with me!"

After inspecting the entire house, Emma couldn't find any sign of Rob. "Hmmph!" she grumbled, "Who's babysitting who?!"

Then, something caught her eye. The DVD player spat out a sparkling DVD. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of it. "What's that doing out?!" she cried, "We hid it!" She pulled it out of the player and then stared at the blank TV screen in horror. It didn't take long for her brain to put two and two together. She summed it up in two words.

"Uh oh!"


	3. Back to The Kingdom

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 3 Back to the Kingdom

Kelsey sat in a very large overstuffed chair. A pile of books sat at her elbow. He had strategically placed herself in the back corner of the little store. That way she could read her books and not get yelled at by the cross owner. She had still caught him giving her dirty looks as she walked inside. Kelsey propped her feet up on the small coffee table next to the chair. She let out a heavy sigh of contentment. "Doesn't get much better than this! Well, maybe if Will or Eric were here giving me a footrub...

She suddenly felt sad thinking about Will. She really missed him some days. Him and Jack and Sophia. She could see Will and Jack if she put in a DVD, but it wasn't quite the same. She couldn't talk back to them. And she constantly wanted to slap Jack when he betrayed Will. And she couldn't see Sophia at all since prissy fairy was never really featured in a movie. Though Kelsey had tried searching the group numbers of The Beauty and the Beast. She always hoped to catch a glimpse of a broom with Sophia's eyes or smile. No such luck.

Things hadn't changed too much since she had returned from The Kingdom one year ago. She had just finished her senior year of high school and the only major difference had been that she had joined the swim team. "It's amazing!" her coach would rave, "It's like you can breathe underwater!" Kelsey cringed. _If Coach ever found out the truth... that would take some explaining! I may be spending a few afternoons in the guidance office._

While Kelsey still had her underwater lungs, she had since lost the power of flight. Kelsey wasn't sure if it was because she was losing her faith in Disney magic or if it was simply that the fairy dust had worn off. She missed flight. The blissful feeling of soaring over the clouds. Even though she had been terrified when she had first attempted it. Besides that it was a lot easier to simply fly somewhere than drive. _Cheaper too_, she thought with an old grumble in her voice, _With gas prices as they are... _

A loud bringing noise snapped Kelsey out of her reverie. Kelsey groaned and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello," she grumbled.

"KELSEY! WE GOTTA HUGE PROBLEM!!"

Kelsey jumped back at her cousin's loud voice, "Emma! _Please_ move the phone a little bit away from your mouth!"

"KELSSSSSEEEY!" Emma continued to wail, "WE GOTTA HUGE EMERGENCY!!"

"Is anyone bleeding?" Kelsey asked.

"No."

"Anything on fire?"

"No."

"Anyone arrested?"

"No."

"Then, WHY are you calling me?" Kelsey sighed.

"ROB FOUND THE DVD!"

Kelsey froze. It was as though the entire world froze with her. The worst thing that could have ever happened had happened. There were many things that Kelsey wanted to say, but all that came out was one word.

"WHAT?!"

-888-

Rob hit the ground roughly. He let out a grunt and struggled to sit upright. He brought a hand to his head trying to get the world to stop spinning around him. "Now _that_ was weird!" he said. He carefully got to his feet. His stomach was still queasy from the ride. "I hope all my organs are still in the right place," he said nervously.

He looked around at the mysterious hallway that he had fallen into. Dark. Almost completely dark. The only light he could see was far off in the distance, and it only provided enough light for him to see the bottoms of his scuffed tennis shoes and the checkerboard patterned floor. The floor was black and white, a rather unoriginal style in Rob's opinion. Rob started to head for the light. As he walked, he could only hear the loud echo of his footfalls. The rest of the hallway seemed empty of both life and sound.

"Hello?" Rob cried. His voice echoed back to him, but he heard nothing else. "This place gives me the creeps!" He peered ahead at the long hallway. It looked less and less like a hallway. Now it looked more like a tunnel. _Like the long dark tunnel most people see before they... No! Don't think about that! That is not the slightest bit comforting!_

Finally, Rob could see something come into view. He scurried ahead as the object grew larger. It was a door. A small door with an old fashioned brass knob. "Anyone here?" Rob yelled again. Nothing. Rob knocked on the door.

"HEY! How would _you_ like it if I came up and rapped on _your_ forehead?!"

"YIKES!" Rob screamed and backed away, "Haunted door!"

"Haunted?" The Door retorted, "I resent that!"

Rob cocked his head to one side and looked at the door curiously, "Um... this is gonna sound... odd, but have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I've been featured in Alice in Wonderland," the door said with a smug smile. He peered closer at Rob. "You look familiar too. Are you by any chance related to a girl named Kelsey?"

"Kelsey?!" Rob cried. _In case this isn't weird enough, the talking door actually knows my sister?!_

"I'm sure she's told you all about me," The Door said. He looked at Rob's confused face, "Or perhaps not. I wouldn't be surprised. You're almost as rude as her."

"I'm not trying to be rude!" Rob protested, "But most people don't talk to doors where I come from! At least most sane people."

"Yes, I suppose Kelsey did mention something about that," The Door said thoughtfully,

"Hold on," Rob said, "How do you know my sister?!"

"Ah! So she's your sister!" The Door said, "Well, that explains everything! Will she be coming along shortly?"

"No!" Rob cried, "Are you trying to tell me that she's been here before?!"

"But of course!" The Door cried as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Hmmph! I guess they sent you instead."

"Sorry to disappoint," Rob snapped, "How do I get back?"

"The only way is to go through," The Door shrugged, "Go through The Kingdom. Good luck with that. With all the strange things happening lately..."

"Like getting sucked into my own T.V.?!" Rob cried angrily. The Door glared at him. "Sorry," Rob said, "It's just kind of weird. All of this... I don't like weird!"

"You're certainly her brother," The Door grumbled, "What did you say your name was?"

"Rob."

"Rob," The Door said, "Okay then. Normally, Walter would be here to welcome you..." The Door paused for a moment and swallowed hard as though trying to keep back tears, "But since he's... gone. I guess it will be my duty to welcome you to The Kingdom."

"The Kingdom?" Rob asked, "What is that?"

"It's where all the Disney characters of the world live!" The Door cried, "Didn't your sister teach you anything?!"

"As a matter of fact she didn't," Rob retorted, "She never told me about any of this! And I don't blame her! If she did I would have called her crazy! Crazier than usual! Now, I just wanna go home. You say home is this way? Then, open up!"

"Oh no you don't!" The Door cried, "First things first. You're not going in like that!" The Door let out a sharp whistle. A bright shimmering light shot out of nowhere. Rob felt something small hit him square in this face. A tiny golden fairy was tightly hugging the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, the fairy looked up at him and flew away. She made an angry sounding noise at the door. It sounded like someone had dropped a xylophone down a flight of stairs. "Yes, I know that he's not Kelsey!" The Door retorted, "I never said that he was! Apparently he's her brother."

Rob was staring at the fairy in shock. "Tinkerbell?"

Tink turned and nodded. Then, she flew up above his head and dumped a fistful of fairy dust all over him. "Hey!" he cried, "Cut that out!" Tinkerbell muttered something in her strange fairy language. "I'm not being a baby!" Rob retorted, though he wasn't entirely sure how he could understand her fairy gibberish. Rob attempted to rub fairy dust out of his eyes. It was then that he noticed his hands. Slowly Rob drew them away from his face. His mouth hung open. His fingers were different. Much pinker almost pixilated. "I'm a cartoon?!" Rob cried.

"It's the only way for you to enter The Kingdom," The Door said practically, "We only allow Unreal or Animated characters. Your sister went through the same thing."

"I'm not sure what freaks me out more!" Rob cried, "The fact that I am now a cartoon or the fact that you guys seem to know my sister! Well, doesn't matter now. Open the door."

"Very well," The Door said, "Mind your step."

"Thanks," Rob grumbled. He swung open the door and promptly fell several stories down into The Kingdom.

-888-

"What took you so long?!" Emma cried. It seemed like hours when Kelsey swung open the door and burst into the room.

"Emma!" Kelsey snapped curtly, "What is the _LAST FRICKING THING _I told you before I left?"

"Not to touch the DVD," Emma answered, "But I DIDN'T. In case you've forgotten, you never told me where you hid it!"

"That's right," Kelsey said, "You can't really keep a secret."

"Hmmph!" Emma grumbled, "You accidentally give away _one_ little surprise party and you're a Loud Mouth for the rest of your life."

"I never told Rob, either," Kelsey said to herself. She flung open the door to her room and returned to her closet. She pulled the green hat down from the top of the shelf and began to rummage through it anxiously. Finally, she pulled out the case. It was the Lion King case that had hid the DVD before. It was empty. "How did it end up in the DVD player?!" Kelsey cried.

"Maybe it chose Rob like it chose you," Emma shrugged.

"That's bad news for The Kingdom," Kelsey groaned. Kelsey scampered out of her room and returned to the DVD player. She jabbed the EJECT button and the DVD popped out innocently. Kelsey picked up the DVD and glared at angrily, "You stupid piece of junk!" she yelled at it, "Stop ruining my life!" She flung the DVD a short distance away and sat back on the carpet.

"Well?" Emma cried, picking up the DVD, "What now?"

Kelsey sighed and looked at the DVD. She got to her feet and returned once again to her bedroom. "What are you doing?!" Emma cried.

Kelsey pulled the hat back down from her shelf. Hidden behind last year's prom dress, was a golden jacket. She shoved her arms into it as well. "There's only one thing to do," Kelsey declared solemnly. She reached under her bed and pulled out a sword, the one that Will had given her. She hooked it onto her belt.

"You're going back?!" Emma cried.

"Yep," Kelsey said. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a small blue crystal. Atlantean crystal. She hung the crystal around her neck and returned to her closet. She buried deeper through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. It was a beautiful green and gold dress. One that Sophia and the fairies had made for her. She shoved it rather haphazardly into her hat which could miraculously fit all of her supplies.

"We barely made it out the last time," Emma pointed out.

"I know," Kelsey said, "If we couldn't make it out, Rob doesn't stand a chance." Kelsey tossed her Ipod into the hat as well as a spare pair of glasses from her dresser. Kelsey shoved the hat onto her head and marched back into the living room. She was about to place the DVD back into the player when she noticed something lying on the couch. Kelsey frowned. Rob's gameboy. The one thing that she had left of him. Kelsey picked it up lovingly and placed it in her hat. "Okay, I'm going!" Kelsey said, "I'm going into The Kingdom. Don't tell Mom!"

"Wait!" Emma cried. She hurried over to her pink backpack. She pulled out a large floppy hat. The one that Dopey had given her last time she was in The Kingdom. "I'm coming too!" she piped.

"Absolutely not!" Kelsey ordered, "I'm under enough stress as it is! I don't need to be chasing after you _and_ Rob."

Emma pouted at Kelsey angrily, "You needed me last time."

"That's different," Kelsey said, "This trip will be quicker. I go in. I find Rob, I get out."

"Sounds familiar," Emma snapped, "You go in. You find Emma. You get out. Remember? That trip took weeks in the Disney world! You need me!"

Kelsey shook her head, "I really _am_ a bad influence on you!"

"You gotta let me come!" Emma moaned, "It's my secret too!"

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "Where do you get this difficult streak from?!"

"My mom says I get it from you," Emma shrugged.

"Okay, fine!" Kelsey sighed. She scooped Emma up into her arms, "But this time! Grab onto me! I don't want to lose you again."

Emma nodded and clung to Kelsey's jacket. Kelsey pushed the DVD into the player. "I hope this is the sort of thing that's easier the second time around." The strange, but oddly familiar sensation filled Kelsey's body as both her and Emma were sucked forwards into the T.V. Everything went black and it felt as though Kelsey's entire body had turned into gelatin as they were sucked back into The Kingdom.


	4. A Sarcastic Legend

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 4 A Sarcastic Legend

"ARRRRRGGGGGH!!" Rob screamed as the floor suddenly vanished from beneath his feet. Rob freefell several stories. Down, down, down, down. Rob screamed and screamed until suddenly his sudden plunge changed. Now he was slowly drifting towards the ground. As he fell, Rob looked around at his strange surroundings. Pieces of furniture, endtables, and loveseats were floating and bobbing around him like flotsam and jetsam. They were completely suspended in midair. "This is not normal!" Rob cried. Suddenly, his plummet resumed. Rob let out a short scream and then felt the ground rise up and meet him.

PLOP! Rob slowly opened his eyes. "I'm alive?!" Rob whispered in disbelief. He looked down at his big pink fingers and scowled, "Oh yeah. I'm a cartoon. They could drop an anvil on my head and I wouldn't feel a thing." Rob froze suddenly and looked up at the floating furniture. There was always a chance that a piano could crash down on top of him.

Rob slowly got to his feet and looked around. He had landed in a big, soft, red armchair. One that looked oddly familiar, but Rob couldn't place it right away. Rob looked around carefully. A long table stretched out in front of him. Every square inch of the table was covered with tea pots and tea cups. Plates and cups of every color and size. Chairs of every imaginable design were placed around the long white table. Rob shook his head in disbelief. _Where am I?!_

"You came from the outside world!"

Rob jumped up in surprise. He whirled around and saw a girl standing there staring at him.

"What?!" Rob stammered stupidly.

"You came from outside The Kingdom!" the girl cried gleefully, "Oh how splendid! I knew that someone would come!" The girl hurried forwards and clasped his hand, "I'm positively thrilled to meet you! My name is Alice."

"Alice?" Rob asked groggily. He looked the girl over quickly. She had long blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes that Rob had ever seen. She wore a sky blue dress with a neat white apron over the top. She wore this over white tights and petticoats and black shoes. The overall effect wasn't dazzling, but the girl did look very pretty. It was then that Rob realized who she was.

"Alice?!" he asked, "Like Alice in Wonderland?"

"Oh yes!" Alice cried happily, "The very same! Did Kelsey come with you?"

"Kelsey?!" Rob cried, "Hold on! Just stop!"

"Stop what?" Alice asked.

"I've been here five minutes," Rob said, "Five minutes, but everyone here seems to know Kelsey!"

"Why, of course," Alice shrugged as though it were obvious, "Everyone knows who Kelsey is."

"You know her?!" Rob cried.

"Well, er I've never met her _personally_," Alice said, "But I've heard stories! Look!" Alice took Rob's hand and lead him a short distance away. Rob's mouth hung open at the sight.

"They just built it after she made it home," Alice said. Rob shook his head as he stared up at a large brass statue of Kelsey. She was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was looking out over her square glasses, giving someone a cynical _are-you-kidding-me?_ sort of glance. She was wearing a large top hat and jacket, as well as a strange crystal around her neck. Sitting on the ground next to her was Emma. Emma was wearing clothes that were far too big for her as well as a floppy hat that nearly covered her face. In case this wasn't weird enough, Rob caught something sitting on the brim of Kelsey's hat. A tiny pixie, the one that he had seen earlier. Tinkerbell!

Rob rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _How far did I fall? Did I land on my head?!_ "Tinkerbell thought I was Kelsey at first," Rob said to himself, "Then, that means... Tinkerbell is my sister's friend?!"

"Kelsey's your sister?!" Alice cried wildly, "You're _Kelsey's_ brother?!"

"Yeah," Rob said, "I'm Kelsey's brother. What's the big deal?!"

"Your sister's a hero!" Alice cried. Her eyes were glowing when she talked about Kelsey, "She fed Ursula, the sea witch, to the Krakken, she sailed with Jack Sparrow all the way from The Desert to Monstropolis, and she defeated the dark lord Hades with only a pair of chopsticks!"

"Chopsticks?!" Rob asked skeptically, "_My_ sister? _Kelsey_?! Kelsey can't even make it through a round of dodgeball!"

Alice giggled quietly, "I can see that you inherited your sister's legendary sense of humor?"

"Sense of humor?"

"Mmhmm," Alice nodded, "They called her Lady Daggertongue because of her sharp and witty and rather sarcastic jokes."

"It _does_ sound like her," Rob admitted.

"Will she be arriving shortly?" Alice asked.

"No," Rob said, "Probably not. And what were you doing here anyway? Were you expecting her?"

For the first time since their conversation began, Alice's perky smile fell. "No," Alice admitted, "I just kinda hoped that she would somehow realize that we needed her and magically appear." Alice looked up again and brightened, "Did she send you instead?!"

"No," Rob said again, "She didn't. I fell in here on accident. Now, I need to find my way home."

"Oh. Well then,you're new here," Alice said, "So I should probably warn you. You can't find _your_ way home. You must find the _Queen's_ way home. I learned that the hard way."

"The Queen?" Rob asked, "You mean I have to rely on that crazy old blowhard from the movie? That's the only way I can get home?!" Alice nodded. Rob groaned, "Fine. If that's my only option. Do you know how to get to her castle?"

"I suppose," Alice shrugged, "Does that mean you won't help us?"

"Help you?!" Rob cried helplessly, "What am I supposed to do?! I've been here five minutes and now I'm supposed to believe that Disney characters are real and that my sister is a sarcastic legend?!" Alice looked down at the ground. Rob let out a heavy sigh, "Look, if I make it home, then maybe I can give Kelsey a message or something..."

Alice's whole face lit up again, "That's brilliant! Very well then! Let's go." She took hold of Rob's hand and raced down the pathway that lead into the forest.

-888-

Tinkerbell chimed something to The Door a few moments after Rob ran into The Kingdom

"No, I don't think he meant to fall three stories, Tinkerbell!" The Door snapped as they watched Rob fall, "But what am _I_ supposed to do about it? You do something!"

Tinkerbell chatted an angry retort. "I don't care if you're only three inches tall!" The Door snapped, "_You're_ the one with fingers!"

Tinkerbell turned her back pointedly on The Door. "I know, I know," The Door sighed, "But Walter isn't here at the moment in case you haven't noticed, and furthermore...!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGH!" Suddenly, two screaming girls toppled down onto the black and white marble floor. They landed roughly with a loud OOF!

Kelsey sat up slowly. "Ooh!" she moaned, "You know, I think we're getting the hang of it, Emma!"

"Speak for yourself," Emma groaned, "I'm still carsick!"

A bright golden spark suddenly shot across the room and hugged Kelsey's cheek. "Whoa!" Kelsey cried backing away. "Tink!" Kelsey held the tiny pixie in her hands. She was making very loud happy chiming noises, like a set of windchimes in the breeze. "Yes, Tink," Kelsey smiled, "I missed you too."

Tink whirled around Emma's head until Emma burst out giggling and was covered in golden dust. "As touching as this is," Kelsey said, "We need Walter. Where is he?"

"He's gone," The Door said solemnly.

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "Door! Hey! Long time no see. What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean," The Door said with a mighty sniff, "He just disappeared one day. No one has any idea where he is! It's only a little bit of what's happening lately."

"Happening?" Kelsey asked, "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Strange things," The Door said, "Very strange terrible things."

"I'm gonna need a little more to go off of than that," Kelsey said gently.

"There's a group of villains," The Door said, "They've formed a sort of band. And they've been looking all over The Kingdom for something."

"What are they searching for?" Kelsey asked, "Do they have Walter?!"

"No one knows!" The Door wailed, "But there's all sorts of problems springing up in The Kingdom. There's practically a civil war in The Jungle! There's a strange blue creature wreaking havoc everywhere. There's a crazy little witch appearing in the strangest places. No one can find Jack Sparrow anywhere."

"I don't like this," Kelsey said, "Althought the last one doesn't surprise me. I don't think the villains had anything to do with that. We better get in there and get Rob out as soon as possible. Have you seen a little boy? About thirteen years old? Blonde hair blue eyes? Answers to Rob or Robbie."

"Yes, he's already been through," The Door said dryly, "Definitely takes after you."

"Charming and intelligent?" Kelsey said. The Door snorted contemptuously. "Where is he?" Kelsey asked.

"He's in The Kingdom," The Door said.

"WHAT?!" Kelsey cried, "You sent him in?! Alone?!"

"Well, we couldn't exactly stop him," The Door insisted.

"You could've tried!" Kelsey exclaimed, "You let my brother in there, by himself with all this weird stuff going on? That's like throwing a match into a dynamite factory! I gotta find him before he screws something up! Come on, Emma! Tink, you better come too."

"Good luck, Kelsey," The Door said before swinging open. Kelsey and Emma jumped out and fell into Wonderland.

-888-

"Hey Jafar!" Iago flew into Hades lair, "Have I got news for you!"

"Can someone _please_ shove a cracker down his throat?" Hades groaned, "That voice is giving me a migraine."

"Pipe down, hothead," Iago snapped, "You'll find this interesting. You can see a useful sidekick in action." Hades scowled and his face and hair turned a deep shade of red.

"What is it, Iago?" Jafar asked as Iago landed on his shoulder.

"I was just sitting on a tree branch in Wonderland," Iago said, "When I overheard the most interesting conversation. There's a boy in The Kingdom."

"A boy?" Aaron asked. Their fearless leader had been sitting a short distance away, eagerly paging through The Book of Songs.

"Who cares?!" Hades cried, "We don't need a boy. We have enough annoying minions." Iago stuck out his tongue at Hades.

"What about this boy?" Jafar demanded impatiently.

Iago cackled happily, "You're gonna love this! He says that he's Kelsey's brother."

"Kelsey's brother?!" Aaron cried. Aaron dropped the book and hurried over to Jafar and Iago. "He's here? In the Kingdom?!"

"Yup," Iago said.

"Where's he going?" Maleficent asked eagerly.

"Said he's going to The Queen of Hearts," Iago said, "Thinks that she'll help him find his way home. Ha! The Sap!"

"Well done, Iago," Jafar said with a smile. Iago beamed and gave Hades a smug look.

"Okay, you did good!" Hades scowled, "If I had a cracker I'd give it to you." Iago was about to offer a retort, but Aaron silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Enough!" he cried, "If we have the brother it will be far easier to find Kelsey. Perhaps it's time for us to send a little message to The Queen of Hearts."


	5. A Creature of Havoc

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

Chapter. 5 A Creature of Havoc

"OOF!" Kelsey and Emma landed roughly onto the red arm chair. Kelsey groaned and sat up, "You know an elevator would have paid for itself by now!"

"Kelsey, I don't feel so good," Emma moaned.

Kelsey got to her feet and looked around. "I don't see Rob anywhere. He must have walked away. Couldn't make anything easy for me could he?" She dusted off her coat and jacket, "Well, we learned our lesson last time right Emma? Stay close and don't wander... Emma?" Emma was gone. Kelsey groaned and then yelled, "Emma! You little brat! Get back here!"

"KELSEY! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Emma appeared out of nowhere and tugged on Kelsey's arm.

"One second, Emma," Kelsey said swatting her away. "Stay here! Please. Kelsey took off her hat and began to rummage through it looking eagerly for her map of The Kingdom.

"Kelsey, come on!" Emma cried grabbing on Kelsey's arm and pulling her over to the bronze statue. "Isn't it cool?!" Emma smiled, "It's us!"

Kelsey stared stupidly at the statue for a moment.

"Holy crap!"

Emma was posing next to the bronze version of herself. Kelsey was still staring at the thing. "We have our own statue!" Emma cried happily, "Isn't it cool?"

"It's kinda creepy," Kelsey said, "But they got my good side."

Emma looked up at Kelsey, "Both sides of your face look the same to me."

"Who asked you?" Kelsey snapped, "Now if I could find that map then maybe we could... Emma! What are you doing?!"

Emma had taken Kelsey's cell phone out of the hat and was now using the camera to take pictures of the statue. "The kids at school are never gonna believe this!"

Kelsey robbed her eyes and swiped the phone back, "They're never gonna believe it because you're never gonna tell them about it! This is a secret! Remember?" Kelsey sighed and set the phone on the ground next to her. "Ah! There it is!" Kelsey cried triumphantly. She pulled the worn parchment map out of her hat. "Now. Do you see any sign of Rob?"

Tinkerbell who had been floating around Kelsey's head tugged on Kelsey's hair. She pointed down on the ground. "Footprints!" Emma cried, "Two people."

"I'd know those clodhoppers anywhere," Kelsey said, "That's either Big Foot or Rob."

"Who's the other person?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Kelsey said, "They almost look like girl shoes."

"Rob's walking around The Kingdom with a GIRL?!" Emma cried in amazement.

"Yeah," Kelsey shrugged, "Why does that make me even more nervous? Come on let's find him. Oh and one more thing." She struck a rather superman-esque pose. "Tinkerbell. We'll cover more ground if we can fly again. Hit me!" Tinkerebell shot a blast of fairy dust at Kelsey. It hit her squarely in the eye. "OWW! Tink!"

Tink smiled sheepishly and flew around Kelsey and Emma in a whirlwind of golden dust. When the dust cleared Emma looked up at her cousin, "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure," Kelsey closed her eyes and thought about being able to fly again. The thought itself brought a big smile across her face. Without warning Kelsey shot up into the air. "WAAHH!" she cried. CRASH! Kelsey collided into a tree branch.

"Kelsey are you okay?!" Emma asked.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little rusty," Kelsey said. Her legs kicked until she was free and soaring around the tree branches. "Much better! Okay we're ready to go. Come on, Emma. Stay close."

Emma scooped up her cousin's cell phone and flew after her cousin. Then, Emma paused for a moment. She flew back down and took one final picture of the statue. "EMMA!" Kelsey scolded.

"I'm coming!" Emma cried and trailed after her cousin.

-888-

Sophia sat on the floor of her new charge's bedroom. Princess Jackie was still shivering beneath the bed. "Was the pink dust too much?" Sophia asked, "Cause I thought that might come on a bit strong, but I really wanted to impress you."

Jackie poked her head out, "So let me g-g-get this straight. Y-y-you're my f-f-fairy g-g-godmother?"

"Yes, I am," Sophia said, "My name is Sophia. And I'm here to help you with all your problems."

Jackie frowned, "I d-d-don't think you can help m-m-me. I'm p-p-pathetic. My mother tells me so every d-d-day."

"Poppycock," Sophia said, "You're not pathetic. You just need a little bit of help. Now tell me. What is your biggest problem? Your tears are what brought me here after all."

"My b-b-biggest problem?" Jackie said thoughtfully, "There's so m-m-many. Well, I g-g-guess my biggest p-p-problem is..."

"Yes?" Sophia asked eagerly.

Jackie turned bright red, "B-b-boys."

"Oh!" Sophia said understandingly.

"Mother says I have to f-f-find a p-p-prince to marry and soon," Jackie said, "B-b-but no boy will look twice at m-m-me and who could blame them?!"

"That's not true," Sophia said. She playfully flipped Jackie's hair. "You're a lovely girl. You just need the right... look."

"Look?" Jackie asked, "I don't think this is g-g-gonna work. You're a fairy g-g-godmother, not a miracle w-w-worker."

"Not a miracle worker?" Sophia asked. _I made _Kelsey_ look good in a dress. I'd call THAT a miracle. _"You don't know me very well. Come on. I'm gonna make you the prettiest princess in The Kingdom."

-888-

"You really picked a lovely time to visit Wonderland," Alice said as they walked down the many paths. "The Breadandbutterflies are just starting to come out of their cocoons."

"Bread and what?" Rob asked. A large swarm of butterflies made out of two slices of bread came fluttering into the clearing. "Hey!" Rob cried as they whirled around their head.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Food is not supposed to fly!" Rob said, "Unless you're in the middle of a food fight."

Alice let out a sigh, "You're just like my older sister. So unimaginative. You're lucky. _Your_ older sister must be a lot of fun."

"Right," Rob scoffed. He was really confused about how Kelsey had managed to find her way in here. Alice's hero worship of his sister wasn't improving his mood. "What's that noise?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh," Alice said with a sigh, "That would be Mr. Dodo."

"Mr. Dodo?" Rob repeated in disbelief. Alice pointed a short distance away. A motley group of animals were running around in circle. Sitting on a rock in the middle of their ring was a large and rather ugly bird. Every so often, a mighty wave from the sea would rise and wash over the groups temporarily disbanding the animals. "What the heck are they doing?!" Rob cried.

"Trying to get dry," Alice said.

"They're trying to dry off?" Rob asked in disbelief. Alice nodded. Another wave swept over the stubborn animals. "Wow." Rob said shaking his head, "No wonder dodo birds are extinct in my world."

"What a horrible thought," Alice said as they continued walking, "You really are no fun. How can you not enjoy this place? It's like living in a dream."

"Forgive me, for being realistic," Rob grumbled, "But doesn't this... wonderness... kinda freak you out?"

"No, I love it," Alice said with big smile, "It's so much fun here in Wonderland. One never knows what's going to fall out of the sky... and ARGH!" Suddenly, something small and blue actually _did_ fall out of the sky. Alice was screaming. She ran around her arms were flailing wildly as the thing clung to her head.

"Get it off!" she wailed, "Get it off!"

"What the heck is that thing?!" Rob cried, "It looks like some sort of mutant koala! But it could just be a giant rat."

"I don't care _what _it is!" Alice screamed, "GET IT OFF MY HEAD!"

"Oh yeah right!" Rob cried. He hurried forwards and attempted to pry the thing off Alice. He finally got a good look at it. It had big eyes and ears that stuck out almost like a mouse or (as Rob said) a koala. It had four arms and legs all of which were flailing in every direction. "Wait a second, I know you!" Rob cried, "Stitch!"

"Meega nala quista!" Stitch yelled at Rob.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Rob snapped. Stitch snarled at Rob. Rob attempted to grab hold of Stitch. "Will ya hold still Alice?!" he yelped, "Come back here, you stupid koala!"

"Yu porma dissy!" Stitch snapped.

"What did you say about my mom?!" Rob cried angrily.

Finally, Stitch was done fooling around. He grabbed Rob by the arm and threw him away. Rob screamed and hit a tree hard. "OWW!" he groaned, "Grr! When I get my hands on you..."

"Rob!" Alice wailed. Stitch was climbing all over Alice swinging on the strings of her apron and digging through her hair.

"Get off her you dumb alien!" Rob yelled, "Wait a second." Rob glanced at the dodo and his companions raising around in a circle. "That's it! Alice come on!" he cried. He grabbed Alice's hand. Stitch was still clinging to her dress. He snarled at Rob and began clawing at him. Rob punched Stitch, but the alien only bit his finger. "Ouch!" Rob cried, "Come on, Alice! We have to join the Dodo's dance!"

"What?!" Alice cried in disbelief, "You told me that dance was stupid!"

"It _is_ stupid."

"Then, why are we...?"

"Do you want to get that thing off your head?"

"Yes."

"Then DANCE!"

The two of them joined the animals behind a bunch of lobsters and a large pelican. "Ah!" The Dodo cried cheerfully, "Some latecomers come to join the race?"

"But Rob, what about the tide...?" Alice's sentence was cut off as the tide came in and drenched them. Stitch suddenly let out a wail and fell stricken to the ground. Alice jumped away. The others animals collided into them. "Now now!" The Dodo cried, "Order in the ranks! Step lively now. You'll never get dry that way."

Alice and Rob were looking down at Stitch who was lying there prostrate on the sand. "He doesn't like water," Rob shrugged simply. "Does this look infected to you?" he asked showing Alice his finger.

"What is that thing?!" Alice asked.

"Stitch," Rob said, "He's a genetic experiment gone horribly wrong. Actually, he's one of 626 experiments gone horribly wrong."

"There's six hundred twenty six of these monsters running around?!" Alice cried in horror.

"No, not yet," Rob said. He pulled his belt off and tightened it around Stitch's many limbs so he wouldn't be able to run away. "This little bugger is incredibly strong and smart, but he hates water. Funny though, he was supposed to be in Hawaii being reformed by a little girl. What's he doing here?"

"There's been talk of a little blue monster causing havoc everywhere," Alice said. "This must be it."

Stitch slowly began to stir and started struggling. He snarled at Rob. "Hey!" Rob cried, "Watch it! Or you go right back in the lake!" Stitch scowled but stopped struggling.

"Oobaga Heba!"

"What did I say about your language?!" Rob snapped. He turned to Alice, "So what are we supposed to do with him?"

"Well, we can't leave him," Alice shrugged, "He could escape again."

"Does that mean he's coming with us?" Rob scowled.

"I guess so," Alice said, "Come on, we'll figure it out on the way."

Rob stood there in the surf for a few moments before glaring at Stitch. "I don't like you."

"Chaba quibo!"

"Yeah, yeah, same to you buddy, same to you!"


	6. A Villain and A Book

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 6 A Villain and a Book

Kelsey and Emma flew high over Wonderland desperately searching the ground for any sign of Rob. The ground was spread out beneath them like a giant patchwork quilt. Why does Wonderland have to be so big? Kelsey thought to herself. "See anything, Emma?"

"Nope!" Emma said, "Of course, everything looks like ants from up here!"

"I guess we're going to have to go down lower," Kelsey said, "I hope he hasn't hurt himself yet."

"What if the Cheshire Cat ate him?!" Emma wailed suddenly.

"Don't be silly!" Kelsey said, "The Cat didn't eat him!" _Of course there are countless other things that _could've_ eaten him by now._

"Maybe we should ask for help," Emma said.

"From who?" Kelsey demanded, "Will and Jack are more than likely back in The Wild Lands. I have no idea where Sophia is. And Genie is... not _my _genie anymore." Kelsey sighed sadly. "I miss the big blue goof."

Emma flew up close to Kelsey and patted her shoulder, "You can still be his friend."

"Doesn't matter," Kelsey said quickly shrugging off her sentimental feelings, "He can't help us right now. We're on our own, Emma."

"Just like last time," Emma said with a sigh.

"Yes, and you saw how well that turned out," Kelsey said triumphantly.

"Before or after we were nearly eaten, captured, and maimed?" Emma muttered.

"I liked you better when you were cute and innocent!"

-888-

The two kept flying for over an hour, but they saw no sign of Rob. Kelsey began nervously biting at her fingernails. _What could have happened to him?!_

"Kelsey," Emma piped, "Do you hear something?"

"What?" Kelsey asked cocking her head to one side.

"A weird sort of sound," Emma said, "Kinda like a... WATCH OUT!" Suddenly, something flung towards Kelsey and Emma. A strange net shot out of the air and wrapped around the two.

"This is not good!" Kelsey cried. The two of them tumbled out of the sky and into a pile of bushes.

Kelsey could see miniature versions of her cousin flying around her head. She shook her head until finally she could see straight again. "Emma! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Emma muttered, "A little bit bruised though."

Suddenly, a few figures emerged from the woods. One of them tossed something into the net. Kelsey looked down at it. It looked like some sort of grenade. "That can't be good!" Kelsey cried. Emma screamed and threw her hands over her head. Suddenly, the top popped off the grenade. A stream of pink steam drifted out.

"Phew!" Emma cried, "It's just a sleep bomb."

"_Just_ a sleep bomb?" Kelsey snapped. That was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

-888-

The first thing Kelsey felt when she woke up was a resounding headache. She opened her eyes and saw several figures swirling before her eyes. "Great!" she groaned, "Now is not the time to be dealing with "the spins."

"Not again!" Emma groaned as she opened her eyes, looking a little bit green.

"Nice of you to join us." Kelsey shook her head and tried to focus on the voice of the speaker. Finally, Kelsey's vision cleared long enough for her to look around. She was in Hades's lair. She recognized the dark room immediately. She had many unpleasant memories about this place. Kelsey's vision cleared enough to look around the room. She gasped in shock. She was surrounded by villains. Every type of villain imaginable. Of course, the villains weren't what was so amazing. She had somewhat grown accustomed to them after being in The Kingdom so long. What truly astounded her was the dark haired boy sitting in a black throne across from them.

"What the HELL?!" she cried out. Several of the villains flinched at her words. She forgot. In The Kingdom any swearing was shocking and vulgar... even for villains. The word hell was never used unless in a biblical sense.

"What is it, Kelsey?" the boy asked with a smug smile, "Oh I get it! You thought you were the only one from the real world to make it into The Kingdom."

"This is not happening!" Kelsey cried. She struggled to sit up. The net was still wrapped around her. She scowled at the boy, "Okay, buddy! Who are you? What are you doing in The Kingdom? And WHY AM I IN THIS NET?! Gotta say, I'm most curious about the _last_ question."

"Don't worry, Kelsey," the boy said with a cruel smile, "You'll find out in due time."

"How on earth did you find her so quickly, Gaston?" Yzma asked, "We didn't even know she was in The Kingdom."

Gaston smiled, "My hunter friends found her in Wonderland. They sent her our way after they drugged her. She's been asleep for days."

"Days?!" Kelsey cried.

"You were hunting in Wonderland?!" Kronk cried, "You know that's illegal! There's too many endangered species there!" Kronk shook his head, "That's low...! even for a villain."

"I'm _still _in the net, people!" Kelsey snapped.

"Of course," the boy said, "Let her out. I'll need her free."

The heavy net was lifted off Kelsey and Emma. Kelsey got to her feet as gracefully as she could. She glared at the boy angrily. "I want answers!"

"My name is Aaron," the boy said with a cruel smile, "And like you, I stumbled across a DVD. It brought me here. I arrived in The Desert. I've been living here for almost a year."

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "How...? Why...? When...?"

Aaron chuckled, "I told you how. The DVD. I don't know why and I don't much care. When? Well, it would probably be about two months after you made it back to our world. Unlike you, I didn't waste my time trying to get back home. I gathered together the most powerful villains in The Kingdom." Kelsey continued to glare at Aaron. "Impressed?" Aaron asked.

"That you didn't get eaten within five minutes of your arrival?" Kelsey snapped, "Yes, I find that _very_ impressive."

"Ah!" Aaron said with a smile, "Your legendary wit comes into play. Aren't you curious how I know so much about you?"

"You googled me?" Kelsey asked sarcastically.

"Hades and your other enemies were only to happy to tell me everything they knew about you," Aaron said.

"Not surprised," Kelsey said shooting a glare at Hades. "What did you do with Walter?!"

"Clever aren't we?" Aaron said smugly, "He's hidden away. I don't want him interfering with any of my plans."

"And what "plans" would that be?" Kelsey demanded.

"To rule The Kingdom of course," Aaron said, "Unfortunately, those plans involve you."

"You drag me out of the sky and then you expect me to help?!" Kelsey cried, "You're just as dumb as the dopey villains in these movies!" Maleficent jumped to her feet and had to be restrained.

Emma tugged on Kelsey's sleeve, "Kelsey! We're in enough trouble as it is! Don't make things worse!"

"And besides!" Kelsey continued ignoring her cousin, "ALL of these villains were defeated in the past. What makes you think they'll do any better with you?"

"That's where you come in," Aaron said with a wicked smile.

"Never!" Kelsey said resolutely (and very dramatically)._ I've always wanted to do that._

"You'll help me, alright," Aaron ordered, "Because if you don't... your brother will be in big trouble."

Kelsey's eyes widened, "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean," Aaron said, "That even as we speak, Rob is heading into a trap. He's traveling to The Queen of Hearts thinking that she will help him find a way home. She'll simply bag him up and send him here."

"I swear to God!" Kelsey cried suddenly. A fierce overprotective instinct swept over her, "If you hurt my brother... I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Aaron scoffed.

"I don't know," Kelsey stammered, "But it will be painful don't you worry about that!"

Aaron smiled at her cruelly, "Look. Just do what I tell you and you won't have anything to do worry about." He leaned in closer with a leering smile, "Savvy?"

"You can't pull it off!" Kelsey retorted.

Aaron stomped back, "Bring forth the book!"

Pain and Panic stepped out of the shadows hauling forwards a heavy book. Kelsey looked at it curiously. It was a heavy and very tattered book. One that had been opened and closed too many times to keep track. It was brown leather with tattered pages yellowed with age. Kelsey looked closer and realized that there was something familiar about it. It was incredibly similar to The Shepard's Journal that Milo Thatch always toted around. The difference was the symbol on the front of the book. It was a circle within a circle with a horizontal lines running across it. That very symbol was imprinted on the back of Kelsey's neck. Emma recognized it immediately. "Kelsey!" she cried.

"Shush!" Kelsey hissed.

"Yes," Aaron said, "I know you recognize it."

"Seems vaguely familiar," Kelsey shrugged with an heir of indifference.

Aaron picked up the book and walked over to her side, "Do you know what this is?"

"The Kingdom's phonebook?" Kelsey shrugged caustically.

"This is the Book of Songs," Aaron said, "The most powerful piece of magic in The Kingdom. Of course, it can only work for one person. The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds."

"I believe you're mistaken," Kelsey said quickly, "I'm Lady Daggertongue. Perhaps you didn't do your homework as good as you should've."

"I know you have that tattoo on the back of your neck!" Aaron snarled, "And if you don't help your brother is dead! We both know that the Queen of Hearts is a little slash-happy. Even if Rob gets a trial it will be "off with his head" before the end of the day."

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh. There's no way out! I can't let him hurt Rob! She glared at Aaron. "What is it you want me to do exactly?"

Aaron grinned triumphantly, "I knew you'd see reason." He picked up the book and put it into Kelsey's hands. "Place one hand on the book and say this. I Am The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds."

Kelsey took the book with shaking hands. "Kelsey!" Emma cried, "You can't do that! He's a BAD GUY!"

"It's not like I have a choice, Emma," Kelsey said. She slowly placed her hand over the symbol.

"Say it!" Aaron cried impatiently.

"I Am The One," Kelsey said slowly, "That Walk Between Two Worlds."

Everyone in the chamber went deadly silent. They all watched Kelsey intently. Aaron's dark eyes were wide and focused. Yzma gnawed at her fingernails. Maleficent clutched her staff in a white knuckled grip. Seconds passed in silence.

Nothing happened.

Kelsey started to laugh nervously. She gave Aaron a smug smile, "You see. I told you I was..." Kelsey froze midsentence.

"Kelsey?" Emma asked. Kelsey's entire face went pale. Her hands shook and her blue eyes rolled towards the ceiling. Suddenly, Kelsey dropped to the ground shaking uncontrollably. "Kelsey!" Emma wailed in terror. The villains started to back away nervously.

"That's not good!" Iago cawed, "That's DEFINITELY not good!"

Suddenly, Kelsey sat up straight. Her eyes gazed ahead seeing nothing. She spoke in a slow booming voice. "I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE BOOK! HOW DARE YOU!"

"It's cursed! It's cursed!" Iago wailed.

Kelsey slowly raised her hands and let out a piercing scream. Gaston sprang from his chair and hid behind Hades. "The bird's right! She's bewitched!"

"FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kelsey bellowed, "OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"

"RUN!" Cruella cried. The thirteen villains all made a mad dash for the exit leaving Emma alone. Aaron himself shoved his way forwards to be the first one out the door. Kelsey turned slowly to face her cousin.

"Kelsey stop!" Emma sobbed, "Please Kelsey! Don't do this! I'm your cousin! Kelsey stop!"

Kelsey halted midstride and shrugged simply, "Alright."

Emma stared at Kelsey in disbelief, "What...was... THAT?!"

"An academy award winning performance by yours truly," Kelsey said with a smug smile, "You should've seen your face. Too bad I couldn't spin my head around or projectile vomit. That would've had a nice effect."

Emma was still baffled. She stammered uncontrollably, "You... you were... you... you were FAKING it?!"

"Yup," Kelsey said, "Scared 'em off."

"But what about the Book?!" Emma cried.

"You'll notice that I said I Am The One Who _Walk _Between Two Worlds," Kelsey said, "I should've said I Am The One Who _Walks_ Between Two Worlds."

"Ohhh!" Emma said suddenly understanding.

"Now we have the book and a chance to escape," Kelsey said, "Come on let's go."

"But Kelsey," Emma cried as she clung to her cousin's hand, "We'll need a boat. We've been asleep for days. And Rob's still in Wonderland. Wonderland's way across The Ocean. It's too far to fly."

"I know," Kelsey said, "We need to find a boat. We need to find Jack Sparrow."

"But no one knows where he is!" Emma cried.

"Yes," Kelsey agreed, "But we can find the next best thing."

Emma thought for a moment, "Will?"

"Yup," Kelsey said, " If anyone knows where to find Jack it's Will. Now come on! We have a wedding to crash."


	7. Over the River and Through the Woods

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 7 Over the River and Through the Woods

While Kelsey was being yanked out of the sky, Rob was facing his own problems with Stitch. The alien was still bound up in Rob's belt and struggling to break free. Rob followed Alice through Wonderland dragging Stitch behind him. Stitch was gnawing at the belt desperately trying to get out. "Stop that!" Rob snapped.

Stitch spat at Rob, "Mo Bugga Rutga!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Rob snapped. Stitch spat again and continued to mutter under his breath.

Alice looked back at Stitch anxiously. "What did he say?"

"I don't know," Rob said, "But I sure don't like the way he said it!" Alice giggled. "You need to explain a few things to me," Rob said.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"Like... how EVERYONE here seems to know who my sister is," Rob said, "Why is she this big... hero?"

"She helped save Atlantis," Alice said, " And she helped Peter Pan save Tiger Lilly from pirates. And she helped save the scare factory from a little human child... though I think they were overreacting a bit. And she helped defeat the hydra..."

"A hydra?!" Rob cried in disbelief, "You mean a Greek Hydra? With, like, a thousand heads?! All of them with a bad additude?"

"Yes, that's it precisely!" Alice said.

"Jeez," Rob sighed shaking his head, "But how did she get in here?"

"A DVD," Alice said, "At least that's what she told people. Is that how you got in here?"

"Yes," Rob admitted, "But I'm kinda half hoping that I fell asleep on the couch."

Stitch suddenly snapped and struggled against the belt. "What did I tell you?!" Rob cried, "Knock it off!"

Alice looked down at Stitch in disgust, "How did you know what he was saying before?"

"I saw the movie," Rob said, "Of course... he was good... eventually. I don't understand what he's doing in here. He's supposed to be in Hawaii."

"By the way," Alice said with a coy smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rob asked.

"For getting that thing off my head," Alice said. She batted her big blue eyes at Rob. For some reason, Rob's face felt like it was burning. He backed away from Alice awkwardly.

"Um.. Sure. Yeah. No problem."

"This way!" Alice cried suddenly, "I recognize the path." She reached out suddenly and grabbed Rob's hand. Rob resisted the urge to jump back. His hands were suddenly very sweaty and his stomach was turning cartwheels. But at the same time, Rob couldn't stop looking at Alice. She had big blue eyes... big pretty blue eyes. And for some reason, Rob really liked holding her hand. Rob followed Alice down the path. His heart beating loud in his ears... and Stitch nipping at his heels.

-888-

"3...2...1...CHARGE!"

Maleficent and Jafar charged back into the chamber brandishing their staffs. Surprisingly, no one was in the chamber. Malefient let out a sigh, "She's gone."

"Of course she's gone!" Aaron barked. He shoved his way past Cruella and Kronk. "She escaped! And she's taken the book with her. Way to go! You dopey villains let her escape!"

"If I remember correctly," Frollo said, "You ran just like the rest of us."

"No," Ursula said, "He ran _faster _than the rest of us!"

"Please, let me eat him," Scar muttered, "I grow impatient with his constant failures."

"Hey! I found the book!" Aaron retorted.

"Oh yes!" Yzma cried sweetly, "Dear sweet boy. You found us the Book of Songs! Thank goodness! Now we can use it to take over The Kingdom. Oh wait. We can't. Why? BECAUSE YOU LET SOME GIRL STEAL IT!!"

"I think she was faking it," Hades said suddenly.

"What?" The villains cried.

"Kelsey has no idea how to use the book," Hades said, "She must've been acting."

Aaron groaned, "Great! We need to get the book back! It's crucial that The Queen of Hearts sends us her brother. Until then, we have to keep Kelsey from unlocking the book's power. Maleficent! Where's your purple haired stooge?"

"If by that you mean, Mim," Maleficent said. She spat out the final word almost like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "She's off causing mischief. On my orders."

"Tell her to make life difficult for Kelsey," Aaron said, "Really difficult." He looked down at the window and gazed out at the river that dead souls travelled down. She was out there somewhere. "You can run Kelsey, but you can't hide! There's thirteen of us and only two of you."

-888-

"Come on, Emma!" Kelsey cried. She was running away from Hades's lair as fast as she could. The Underworld was filled with smokey fumes. It was difficult to see. Kelsey wasn't going to chance flying. It could result in a crash landing. Kelsey's grip on the book slipped. She scooped it up again. "Dang! This thing is thicker than a Bible."

"I'm coming!" Emma cried, "Don't leave without me!"

"Of course not!" Kelsey cried. She scooped her cousin up. "Let's go!"

Kelsey continued to run forwards. The rocky ground crunched beneath her feet. She didn't know how long it would take the villains to discover that she was gone, but she didn't want to be around when they did! Kelsey suddenly skidded to a halt. The dark black river of souls was spread out before. She could hear them moaning as they passed by through to the underworld. Emma jumped behind Kelsey as one ghost raised his hand attempting to climb out.

"Shit!" Kelsey scowled, "I forgot about this."

"Need a ride?" A figure appeared out of the fog. A living skeleton. The Skeleton rowed across the river. He was the only way that you could get from one side to the other. "Why Kelsey!" he cried, "Long time no see. What are you doing back here?"

"No time to explain," Kelsey said, "Let us in."

"Hold on!" the Skeleton cried holding up a bony hand, "You remember the deal. No free rides. Of course I do know some more riddles..."

"Here's a riddle for you!" Kelsey snapped, "If I brain you with this book? How long will it take you to regain consciousness? Let's find out!" Kelsey raised the book over her head.

The Skeleton gasped, "The Book of Songs! You're the bearer of the Book of Songs?!" He bowed politely, "Please, forgive me. I will take you across the river."

"Really?" Kelsey asked, "I mean yes. You will take us across the river!" Kelsey looked down at the book, "Gee, we've really got something here!" Kelsey climbed into the boat and then pulled her cousin in as well. "Step on it, buddy!" she cried, "We've got a pack of villains chasing after us."

"I can see things haven't changed too much," The Skeleton said in a bored voice. He began to row the boat. They crossed the black river in silence. Emma crawled over to Kelsey's side and looked at the book.

"So... when are you _really_ going to make it work?"

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "No! I have no idea what I'm doing! We're going to find Rob. Then, maybe we'll look at this."

"Why not try it now?" Emma suggested.

"WHAT?!" Kelsey cried again, "No! Villains were trying to find this thing. I'm not messing with it! It's evil! Malignant! Really bad juju! Any questions?"

"What's 'malignant' mean?"

"Never mind!" Kelsey scowled.

"It could help us get to Rob faster," Emma said.

"Emma no!" Kelsey cried, "Bad things happen when you mess with this stuff. We have _enough _to worry about."

"It's meant for you," Emma insisted refusing to let the matter drop, "It can't be evil!"

"FINE!" Kelsey cried throwing her hands up in the air. "I'll take a quick look."

"And say the right words!" Emma ordered, "I'll know!"

Kelsey grumbled, but placed her hand on the book. "I am the One Who Walks Between Two Worlds." Kelsey winced away from the book a little bit scared of what could happen. The Book glowed a bright golden warm color. The symbol on the cover glowed bright white. The Book slowly opened up. Then, the glowing stopped. Kelsey opened her eyes and looked down at the book.

"Wow, that was a rip off!" Kelsey said, "My performance was way more dramatic than that!"

"What's it say?" Emma asked looking over Kelsey's shoulder.

Kelsey looked down at the book and read outloud. "_You have been granted great and extraordinary power. The magic inside this book can change worlds. Use it well._ Is that it?!"

"Turn the page!" Emma cried tugging on Kelsey's sleeve impatiently.

"I am! I am! Keep your shorts on!" Kelsey turned the page. THE FIRST SONG. It was written across the page in big golden letters. "Okay," Kelsey said. She looked down at the passage.

"_Over hill and dale I run, And yet I never tire. _

_I am friend of plant and enemy of fire. _

_Find the song. Use the clue_

_And my power will belong to you_."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kelsey cried angrily. She flipped through the pages of the book. "It's all written in riddles! Dammit! Doesn't anything in this world come with a user manual?!"

"Well, the first part of the riddle is easy," The Skeleton said.

"What?"

"It's water," The Skeleton said, "It's pretty close to the riddle that I told you."

"Sounds right to me," Emma agreed, "Water runs. Plants like water. And it puts fire out."

"Fine," Kelsey said, "Water! The answer is water! Work darn it!"

"Wait!" Emma cried, "It's The Book of Songs. Maybe you have to sing it."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kelsey scowled.

"Try it!"

Kelsey let out a sigh and then sang in a weak voice, "Water!" Nothing happened.

"What was that?" Emma asked, "I've heard better singers voted off American Idol!"

"Oh and you can do better?" Kelsey scowled.

"Of course!" Emma said. She took the book and sang like an opera singer, "WATERRRR!" Nothing happened for her either.

"Thank you William Hung," Kelsey scowled. She took the book back quickly. "This is called the Book of Songs, but there's no music in here."

"It did say something about _finding_ the song," Emma said.

"Find my song. Use the clue. And my power will belong to you," Kelsey reread the line, "That's it! We need to find a Disney song about water!"

"Great!" Emma cried, "Let's go to The Ocean! It's gotta be somewhere in there!"

"Hold it!" Kelsey snapped, "Did we forget something important? We're going to get Rob! We're not going on stupid quests! In order to do that... we need to find Jack...

"And in order to find Jack, we need to find Will," Emma finished the sentence. "Do you really think Will will know where he is?"

"Of course!" Kelsey said.

"I hope."

-888-

Rob followed Alice down the path. It was getting darker and darker the further they went. The trees were getting taller casting frightening shadows everywhere. Bright eyes followed them as they walked. Twigs cracked and strange animals scurried here and there, out of the corner of Rob's eye. "I don't like this place! Where are we anyway?"

"It's called Tulgey Wood," Alice said with a grimace, "It's not a very nice place. It can be very dark. You better hold my hand again. We don't want to get lost."

"Well, I guess," Rob shrugged, "If you insist." Rob had secretly been trying to think of an excuse to hold Alice's hand again for almost half an hour. He clutched Alice's hand and followed her into the darkness.

An eerie silence surrounded them once they entered the woods. Rob swallowed hard, but tried to look unaffected. "This way," Alice said. Rob nodded and followed her quietly. "Don't step on the mom raths."

"On the what?!" Rob cried. He jumped back. Two multicolored creatures leapt out of the ground and scampered away from him. "Oh! Mome raths!" Rob said, "Sorry about that!"

Stitch sniffed at the mome raths and then hissed at them like a cat. "Hey!" Rob cried kicking him, "Mind your manners! If you can't play nice with the other... er creatures, I'll tie you to a tree and leave you there!"

"Rob duck!" Alice cried. Suddenly, Rob heard a loud noise. It sounded like an accordian. Rob turned around stupidly. An owl with accordian neck crashed into Rob. Rob stumbled over on top of Alice. The owl made an angry noise. It sounded like someone had stepped on an out of tune accordian. The owl puffed up indignantly and flew away.

"Stupid bird!" Rob scowled. Rob suddenly realized that he had fallen on top of Alice. His face was inches away from hers. Rob turned bright red and jumped off of her. "Sorry about that! Really sorry!"

"I'm okay," Alice said shyly. She dusted off her apron, "No harm done." She looked up, "Where's Stitch?!"

"Stitch?" Rob asked. His makeshift leash had slipped from his hand when the owl had collided into his head. Stitch was a short distance way. He wriggled out of the belt and laughed wickedly. "Hey!" Rob cried, "You get back here!" Stitch blew a raspberry at Rob and then scurried off in the opposite direction. "Hey!" Rob cried. He tore after Stitch.

"Rob, you're going the wrong way!" Alice cried chasing after him.

"We can't let him get loose again!" Rob yelled, "Think of the destruction he could cause!"

Alice cringed and then chased after Rob and the little blue alien.


	8. Wedding Crashers

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 8 Wedding Crashers

"We're FREE!" Kelsey cried triumphantly. She threw the hatch back and clambered out of the dark tunnel that led down into the gloomy underworld. Kelsey looked around the equally gloomy forest. It wasn't the nicest looking place, but at least they were out. She reached down and pulled her cousin out.

"What was that song?" Emma asked, "The one you used to sing the doggies asleep." She was referring to Hades's three headed guard dog.

"You Raise Me Up," Kelsey said.

"You sang a vicious monster to sleep?" Emma asked in disbelief, "With a Josh Groban song?!"

"It worked," Kelsey said rather defensively. She pulled out the map from the inside of her hat and spread it out before her. Tinkerbell sat on the corner of the map and looked curiously at their route. "Okay," Kelsey said to herself, "We are here. The dark spooky forest between the Wild Lands and the Princess Lands. If memory serves, Port Royal is in the New World. Technically the new world is part of the Wild Lands. So we have to fly south. If we leave now, hopefully we'll make it there before his wedding starts."

"What about the book?" Emma asked. She looked at the book lying a short distance away. Seemingly harmless. Kelsey scowled at it. _I never thought I would hate a book more than my geometry book._

"What about it?" Kelsey grumbled. She stepped behind a tree and rummaged through her hat looking for her green dress.

"The first riddle said..."

"I don't care what it said!" Kelsey snapped as she pulled her arm into a sleeve. "We don't have time for stupid riddles! We have bigger issues at the moment."

Emma cocked her head to one side, "What are you doing?"

"Changing," Kelsey said, "If we're going to a wedding then I have to look the part. Lace me up!" She turned around. Emma rolled her eyes and tied the back of her dress.

"How do you plan on getting into the wedding?" Emma asked, "We're probably not on the guest list."

"We'll find a way," Kelsey said. "I should be on the guest list anyway," she added in a pouty voice, "I saved his life after all." She spun around so Emma could see her. "How do I look?"

"Pretty," Emma shrugged, "But can you fight in that thing?"

"Why would I need to fight?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm not sure" Emma said, "But usually we do end up fighting somehow."

"That's where the hat comes in," Kelsey said, "Now let's go!"

-888-

"COME BACK HERE YOU MANGY DEFORMED KOALA!" Rob screamed as he chased Stitch through Togey Wood. Rob tore through a flock of umbrella birds. The birds scattered squawking at Rob indignantly. Stitch was bounding from tree to tree. He was obviously quite delighted to be free. He hung upside down from a tree branch. He cackled wickedly at Rob, something akin to _Nah! Nah! Na! Nah! Nah!_

"You get down here this instant!" Rob yelled. Stitch blew a raspberry at Rob and then climbed up another branch. "I'm not kidding!" Rob screamed. Stitch ignored him and was now swinging in the branches like a monkey. "That does it!" Rob cried he picked up a rock off the ground and was about to throw it.

"No don't!" Alice cried suddenly appearing at his side. She seized his hand, "Don't hurt him!"

"Why not?!" Rob snapped, "He's caused us nothing but grief since we found him!"

"He just needs another chance," Alice said. Rob dropped the rock and grumbled something about "women and their sensitivities." Alice craned her neck to look up at the alien. "I think he's stuck. You should go help him."

"Help him?" Rob cried, "That thing can throw cars around, but he can't get out of a tree?!" Alice gave Rob a reproachful look. Rob groaned, "Fine!" I'll be right back. Rob reached for the closest branch and struggled to climb up the tree. _Why am I doing this? _He moaned in self pity. _She's just a silly girl! And yet I do everything she tells me to do!_

Finally, Rob reached Stitch. He was bouncing up and down on the tree branch with a goofy grin plastered all over his face. An evil grin that reminded Rob of the Joker from Batman comics. "Come on!" Rob grumbled, "Time to go!" Rob reached out for Stitch. Suddenly, a bright green blast hit the tree. Both Rob and Stitch tumbled off the branch. Rob desperately grabbed a second branch as he fell towards the ground. Stitch nearly fell to the ground, but he clung desperately to Rob's jeans. clung to Rob's leg.

"Rob are you alright?!" Alice cried.

"Think so," Rob said as he swung back and forth. He looked down nervously at the ground. His stomach started doing cartwheels. Then, Rob could hear voices arguing in the distance.

"WATCH IT! You nearly hit that beautiful Quercus Polymorpha."

"So I knock a branch off earth tree. Big deal."

"You're going to start a forest fire!"

A sudden cracking noise interrupted the conversation. Rob nervously looked up at the tree branch. It couldn't hold both him and Stitch. "Oh great!" Rob groaned. SNAP! The branch cracked and Rob and Stitch tumbled back down to the ground.

CRASH! Rob landed on top of something... or more to the point someone.

"ARRGH!" Rob looked up at a huge purple monster wearing a hawaiian shirt . Four angry eyes glared at him. "Clumsy oaf!"

"Hey!" Rob retorted, "Maybe if you'd watch where you were shooting that thing..."

"Oh! You are correct," The monster said, "I am the one who is carrying very large plasma cannon. So maybe you should SHUT UP!" The monster shoved the gun in Rob's face. Rob paled and stopped talking immediately. Stitch scrambled up onto Rob's head and hissed at the monster like an angry cat. "Aha!" The monster cried, "There you are! Little terror!"

"Leave Rob alone!" Alice cried angrily. She hurried forwards and pulled Rob to his feet.

"Oh I don't believe it!" An ugly looking tan monster with one huge eye in the middle of his face hurried forwards, "It's a male and female homo sapien!"

"What did you call me?!" Rob retorted.

"This is what they call a date," the creature cried, "Oh I've read so much about this!"

"We're NOT dating!" Rob cried. He could feel his face burning bright red as he cried it out.

"I don't care about earthling mating rituals!" the big monster yelled, "I only want Experiment 626!"

"Let me handle this," the second monster said, "Greetings earthlings! My name is Galactic Agent Pleakley and this is Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"Evil Genius!" Jumba retorted, "I thought they put that on my business card."

"Anyway," Pleakley continued, "We've been sent to retrieve that... thing... on your head."

"Great!" Rob cried, "He's all yours!"

"Rob!" Alice snapped. She stepped between Rob and the aliens, "You can't have him!"

"For free," Rob piped.

"What is your price?" Jumba asked.

"We need to get to the Queen of Hearts's castle," Rob said, "And we could use a bodyguard."

"Fine," Jumba scowled, "We will take you to bossy monarch's castle. THEN, we get Experiment 626."

"Good," Rob said. With the two aliens close behind them. They continued down the path. Alice was shooting Rob dirty looks. _Great, _Rob groaned, _Now she's mad at me._

_What did I do?_

-888-

Kelsey and Emma finally arrived in Port Royal. The wedding was down by the docks and Kelsey could already feel a light drizzle coming down. "Not the best move for an outdoor wedding," Kelsey said.

She followed a long line of guests into the wedding. She held Emma's hand tightly in hers and tried to look like she blended in. _Hopefully no one will seen my tennis shoes underneath this dress._

One of the guards held up his hand. "Friend of the bride or friend of the groom?"

"Groom," Kelsey said.

"May I see your invitation?"

Kelsey felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "My invitation?"

"Yes!" The usher said rather impatient, "Bring it forth."

Kelsey cringed. Time for some more fabulous acting on my part. "Excuse me? But do you _know_ who I am?"

"No," The usher said in a bored voice.

"Well, obviously," Kelsey continued, "Because if you did you would never dream of speaking to me in such an audacious fashion. I am Lady... Marmalade! And this is my cousin... Princess... Diana."

"Really?" The usher asked. He sounded a little more interested this time.

"Surely you've heard of my father," Kelsey continued, "The uh... Duke of Earl."

"No," the usher said, "Where is Earl located exactly?"

"France," Kelsey said quickly, the first country that came to mind. The usher gave her a skeptical look. "We invented mayonnaise you know." Kelsey added.

The usher looked Kelsey up and down as though weighing the truth in her words, "France, you say?"

"Yes," Kelsey said, "I mean _Oui_."

"Alright," the usher said, "Say something in French."

"Certainly," Kelsey said.

"Not you!" the usher interupted, "The little one."

"What?!" Kelsey cried.

"Well, if you're truly from France she should be able to speak it," The usher reasoned. Kelsey felt a wave of panic sweep over her. _He's on to us! We're screwed! _Kelsey was shocked when Emma shoved Kelsey aside and then smiled sweetly at the guard and said.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Ce soir?"_ The usher looked down at her in shock. Kelsey let out a yelp and threw her hand over Emma's mouth. She laughed nervously, "Such a mouth on this one. I honestly have no idea where she learned that..."

"Just go inside!" The usher sighed.

Kelsey scurried her cousin inside, "Where did you learn that?!" she asked.

"Your Ipod," Emma said, "That song, Lady Marmalade." Kelsey groaned. _I really gotta hide my Ipod._

"Do you even know what you just said?!" Kelsey cried.

"No."

"You asked Do you want to sleep with me!" Kelsey cried angrily.

Emma looked up at Kelsey confused, "What's so bad about that?" she asked innocently.

Kelsey's whole face went pale. The last thing she wanted to do was explain the birds and the bees to her cousin. "Nothing," she said, "Just don't say it anymore!"

-888-

When Kelsey and Emma arrived it was pouring rain. Half of the guests were leaving muttering in disgust. "Bloody groom scarpered," she heard one guest mutter, "And isn't it just like those people..."

"Will's gone?!" Kelsey cried in disbelief. She saw Elizabeth sitting on the ground in her white wedding dress. She just sat there letting the rain pour down onto her, soaking her lovely veil and gown. "This is not good! Where's Will?"

As if an answer to her question a group of guards appeared and standing with them in shackles was Will Turner.

"WILL!" Both Kelsey and Elizabeth cried in one voice.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried tenderly as she rushed to his side and then he looked up and added in shock, "KELSEY?!"

Kelsey hurried over to his side and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Will, I'm admittedly naive in the area of romance, but aren't you supposed to save the handcuffs until the honeymoon?"

Will looked Elizabeth over and let out a wistful happy sigh, "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth was shaking nervously, "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"I'd have to agree with ya," Kelsey muttered.

Elizabeth turned suddenly realizing that Kelsey was standing there, "Who are you?"

Before Will could explain the guards dragged him away back into the church. Elizabeth tossed her bouquet aside and followed them. Kelsey turned around just in time for the flowers to hit her in the face.

"Oh great!" Kelsey grumbled looking at the bouquet in her hands, "Now I have to worry about _this_ besides?" Kelsey dropped the flowers and scampered after the guards. "Some wedding this turned out to be."


	9. All Jack's Fault

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1... again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody! This story just received 100 hits! I'm really excited about this because my last story took approximately 29 chapters to get that many. Thanks for reviewing everybody! You've made me incredibly happy! :D

Chapter. 9 All Jack's Fault

Alice and Rob continued down the path to the Queen's castle in uncomfortable silence. "Are you mad at me?" Rob asked timidly. Alice glared at him. "Could at least tell me if you are or not?!" Rob groaned, "I'm a guy! We don't pick up on these things!"

"You're trading Stitch away!" Alice snapped.

"Yes!" Rob cried, "I don't get why you're so mad!"

"You can't just trade him away," Alice said, "It's sick!"

"He tried to bite your head off!" Rob yelled.

"I'm sure he didn't _mean_ to," Alice said.

Rob snorted. Stitch was eagerly running around his legs. "Oh what?!" Rob groaned, "Now you're my best friend? Yeah, I look pretty good compared to four eyes over there!"

"I am hearing that!"

"Fine!" Alice sighed, "Trade him away. But if I ever get the chance to trade _you_ off for something I won't even think twice about it!"

Rob was quiet for a moment and then he shrugged, "Okay, great! Are we there yet?"

Alice let out an angry cry of frustration and stomped away from him. "What did I do?!" Rob cried holding out his hands helplessly, "I'm _agreeing_ with you!" Jumba chuckled at him. Rob turned to Jumba, "Are the alien chicks as messed as earth chicks?"

"I do not see what domesticated earthling foul have to do with this," Jumba said scratching his head, "But I am thinking that all members of female species are messed up."

-888-

"Will, what did you do?!" Kelsey demanded as Will was handcuffed, "Did you have too much to drink at your bachelor party or something?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Will insisted.

"What are the charges?!" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"What is the meaning of this?!" An elderly man with a long curly wig.

A short, but authoritative looking man stepped forwards, "Governor Swann, it's been too long."

Elizabeth's father stared at him in astonishment, "Cutler Beckett?!"

"It's _Lord_ Beckett now, actually" he said in a bored voice.

"Lord or not," Governor Swann snapped, "You have no reason or authority to arrest this man!"

"Yeah, you tell him Governor!" Kelsey cheered.

"Indeed!" Governor Swann said. Then, he turned and looked at Kelsey, "Who _are_ you?"

"Lady Marmalade of Earl sir," The usher interrupted.

"What?!" Will said in confusion.

"Don't ask," Kelsey said.

"As a matter of fact I do," Beckett said in a very condescending voice, "Mr. Mercer." Beckett's creepy looking henchman handed Governor Swann a sheet of parchment. He handed Governor Swann a sheet of parchment. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Governor Swann skimmed through the paper and then looked up in horror, "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh is it?" Beckett said, "That's annoying. Guards arrest her!"

"What are the charges?!" Elizabeth wailed as they handcuffed her. Will, who had been remarkably calm until now suddenly came undone. He struggled to get out of the guards's grip.

"Hold it!" Kelsey cried, "You can't do this! On what grounds?"

"Yeah!" Emma yelled stepping in front of her, "You're infringing their rights!" She whispered conspiratorially to Kelsey, "I saw that on cop show."

Kelsey groaned and then turned her attention to Beckett, "The charges?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you anything," Beckett shrugged.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Kelsey said.

"I trust you remember a certain pirate, named Jack Sparrow?" Beckett asked.

"_Captain_," Kelsey, Emma, Will and Elizabeth all said in unison.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said.

"And when Jack gets here he's gonna kick your butt!" Emma continued, "You won't..."

"Emma!" Kelsey scolded. She shoved her hand over Emma's mouth, "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against _me_ in a court of law."

"Ah, so you're the last companion?" Beckett said with a smug smile. He turned to his guards, "Arrest her as well."

-888-

"This is it!" Alice said. They stood in the middle of Togey Wood. Rob hurried to catch up with her leaving the aliens behind. Rob stared there for a few moments in confusion.

"This is a tree!"

"Yes," Alice admitted, "It is. But when I find the Cheshire Cat..."

"You called?" an eerie voice echoed in the trees. Rob jumped and let out a cry. He turned around and peered into the dark shadows. A bright white smile appeared. Rob could hear a mysterious singing echo in the air.

"_All the mimsies and monraths outgrabe..."_

"Oh Cheshire Cat come down at once!" Alice sighed, "We really don't have time for this."

The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared at once in the trees, "Why hello there. Alice you bring new friends to the woods."

"We need to find a way to the Queen."

"Well," The Cat said stretching thoughtfully, "Some go this way. Some go that way. But I prefer the shortcut." The Cat tugged on a tree branch and the tree opened up. Rob peered inside. It was a massive green maze of hedges that stretched out far.

"How do they get trees to grow in the shape of hearts?" Jumba asked thoughtfully.

"Great, let's go," Rob said. He turned around and looked at Alice. For the first time since they had started Alice looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"The Queen and I aren't on the best terms," she said nervously shuffling her feet.

"Oh," Rob said. He looked down anxiously, "Look, if you don't want to go any further... I'll understand."

"No!" Alice said quickly. She grabbed Rob's hand tightly, "We're friends. Whatever we face, we face together. I'll never leave you."

"Really?" Rob asked his face brightening. _YES! I knew she liked me! _Hand in hand, the two walked into the green maze with the aliens following close behind.

-888-

"I'm stuck in a prison," Kelsey sang.

_Duh Na Da Nah _Emma played on harmonica.

"I'm stuck in a cell."

_Duh Na Da Nah_

"I HATE Cutler Beckett!"

_Duh Na Da Nah_

"He can go straight to..."

"KELSEY!" Will cried.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Bermuda."

Emma pulled her harmonica away from her lips and scratched her head, "Bermuda doesn't rhyme with cell."

"This is just great!" Kelsey groaned she paced back and forth in her cell like a caged lion. The place stank of filth and wet straw. She could hear a lonesome dripping noise coming from some unknown cranny. Maybe that was why it was so cold. Kelsey sat down and looked at the surrounding cells. Will was across from her. Until recently he had been pacing as well, but now he sat down on the straw fiddling with the lock trying to find a way out. _True blacksmith to the end. _In the cell next to Will's, kiddie corner to Kelsey, Emma sat there in the pile of straw with her harmonica completely unaware of the danger they were in. Next to Kelsey's cell, Elizabeth sat in a defeated pile. Her wedding dress was billowed all around her. The lovely white lace dress was so blatantly out of place in the filthy little cell. It was almost comical. Despite it all, Elizabeth's veil still clung to her hair like a crown. Elizabeth still managed to look beautiful and proud despite, or perhaps because of, their dire situation.

"So are we just going to sit here quietly until the guards come?" Emma asked.

"Guess so," Kelsey shrugged.

"Yes." Elizabeth said curtly.

"Might as well." Will agreed. A few seconds passed in silence. Then, all three of them jumped up and started shouting questions at once.

"William Turner! Who _is_ she?! If you don't tell me who this girl is..."

"Kelsey, what are you doing here?! I thought you went home..."

"Where's Jack?! I need him... NOW!"

"QUIET!" Emma screamed over all of them. They all looked at Emma. She stared at them with a stern serious face. "Sit down and raise your hands if you wanna talk!" Surprisingly, they all sat. "Take turns asking your questions," Emma said.

"Fine," Elizabeth said, "But I get to go first! Who are you?!" she demanded.

"My name is..."

"Raise your hand!" Emma barked.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and raised her hand. Emma nodded in Kelsey's direction. "My name is Kelsey. I come from a different world. I accidentally fell into this one from the Real world when I found a magic DVD. Will and Jack found me and my cousin, Emma, in The Ocean. They helped me find my way home."

"Jack?!" Elizabeth cried, "You're one of Jack's..."

"RAISE YOUR HAND!" Emma yelled.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and raised her hand, "You're one of _JACK's_ friends?"

"Darling, friend is such a strong word," Kelsey said, "I keep him from screwing things up too badly."

"Your turn, Will," Emma said.

"Fine," Will said, "Kelsey, what on earth are you doing here?! I thought you went home ages ago!"

"I did," Kelsey said, "It's a long story, but bottom line is that my brother found the DVD. He's stuck somewhere in The Kingdom and I need to rescue him."

"Kelsey's turn," Emma said, clearly enjoying her role as teacher.

"Okay, Will what's going on?!" Kelsey asked, "I'm not here five minutes and I'm captured by villains!"

"The Thirteen?!" Will cried, "Did they hurt you?!"

"You know about The Thirteen?!" Kelsey cried.

"Hey! One question per person!" Emma snapped.

"Pipe down, Emma!" Kelsey snapped. Emma turned and pouted in a corner. "They captured me, Will!" she continued.

"But why?!" Will asked.

"They wanted me to use that thing," Kelsey said. Kelsey pointed to The Book of Songs lying in the corner.

"The Book of Songs?!" Will cried.

"Yeah," Kelsey said ruefully.

"That's the most powerful thing in The Kingdom!" Will cried.

"Yeah, I know!" Kelsey scowled, "Enough people have told me."

"But why you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently, I'm the only one who can use that dratted thing," Kelsey said.

"The Thirteen has been causing trouble for months now," Elizabeth said, "They're causing the Kingdom to fall into chaos!"

"But if you can use the book then you can stop it," Will said hopefully.

"This thing is written in riddles!" Kelsey cried, "I don't know what to do with it! And furthermore I don't have time to run around The Kingdom looking for songs." Kelsey turned to Emma. "Emma what's your question?"

"Oh!" Emma cried. She paused and looked thoughtful for a while, "Do you think if flying fish tried really hard they could actually fly..."

"Elizabeth, what's your question?"

"Why did you come here?" Elizabeth asked, "You're brother's not here."

"I was looking for Jack," Kelsey admitted.

"Jack?" Elizabeth cried in disbelief, "You have a huge dilemma and you think JACK will help you?"

"I need a ship," Kelsey said, "I thought maybe... you would know."

"Where he is?" Will asked. Will shrugged, "I haven't seen in months. Ten quiet, peaceful, happy months..." Will turned and looked at Elizabeth sadly, "This is supposed to be the happiest day of our life." Elizabeth returned his sad glance. "For what its worth," Will said, "When I came out and saw you in your gown. You took my breath away. And for a moment I forgot about everything. All I saw was you." Elizabeth smiled warmly at Will.

"And then they stuck a bayonet up your butt and you remembered," Kelsey muttered in the corner.

"What's your problem?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Kelsey said defensively. Emma eyed Kelsey suspiciously. "Nothing!" Kelsey insisted again. She turned to Will. "You guys should be on your honeymoon by now. Somehow I don't think this is what you had in mind."

"No," Elizabeth said sadly looking around the cell.

"I've come to a conclusion," Kelsey said.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Somehow," Kelsey said, "This is all Jack's fault."

The three exchanged glances. Elizabeth let out a sigh, "There. At least we can all agree on something."


	10. The Worst Accord EVER!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

Chapter. 10 The Worst Accord...EVER!

"Okay," Will said. He found that talking to himself made things less nerve wracking. Right now he was contemplating all possible manners of escape. "Tinkerbell could fly between the bars and get the keys. Then, we could run outside and..."

"Get shot," Kelsey said.

"True," Will agreed, "You could somehow fly up to that window and file away the bars and fly away..."

"And get shot," Kelsey said.

"Okay," Will said again. "We could send Tinkerbell to go find help. Then, they could come and rescue us and we could bust out and..."

"Get shot!" Kelsey cried, "Will, could you please think of a plan that doesn't end with us getting shot?!"

"Oh?" Will snapped, "What's your brilliant strategy?"

"Okay," Kelsey said, "Using mainly spoons, we'll tunnel out under the city and escape into the wild!"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Spoons?"

"We wouldn't get shot," Kelsey muttered bitterly.

"I like her plan," Emma piped.

"That's it!" Kelsey cried, "I'm out of ideas! I got nothing. Hot air balloon? Too expensive. Giant slingshot? Too conspicuous. Enormous wooden horse... too Greek!"

"Here's a thought," Elizabeth said, "We wait for Beckett to make the first move. Maybe he'll offer us a plea bargain."

"Great," Kelsey said with a false smile, "Why don't you and the dear lord discuss our freedom over tea and biscuits, WHILE I THINK UP A PLAN!"

At that moment Mercer appeared in the jail. "Lord Beckett would like a word with you."

"I have several words for him," Kelsey said, "But because this is a Disney movie I won't say them outloud."

"You and Master Turner," Mercer said, "The rest stay."

"Oh yeah!" Kelsey snapped. She boldly got to her feet, "Give me three good reasons why I should want to talk to him..."

Suddenly, two soldiers appeared out of nowhere and pointed two rifles at her head. Kelsey laughed nervously, "Now, those are two excellent reasons."

"Would care for a third?" Mercer asked, "Lady Marmalade?"

"No, I'm good," Kelsey said. Will and Kelsey were led out of the cells and into Beckett's office.

-888-

Rob and Alice led the way through a maze of green hedges. Rob was getting very sick of the color green the further they went. All you could see was the twisting leafy hedges that went on in dizzying patterns as far as the eye could see. "I think we are being lost," Jumba said. Stitch dove in and out of the leafy walls trying to get away. He never made it far. Jumba would point his laser gun at him and then Stitch would snarl but return to the path.

"Maybe we should stop and ask directions," Pleakley said.

"Who am I gonna ask?" Rob snapped, "That rosebush? We're just gonna have to keep going."

"I think I hear something!" Alice cried suddenly.

Rob strained his ears. Sure enough he could hear voices in the distance.

"It's your shot, Jackie. And don't take all day about it!" A few seconds of silence passed. "WHAT SORT OF SHOT WAS THAT?! "

"They're up ahead!" Rob cried, "Come on this way!" Rob sprang ahead into a wide courtyard.

"I'll show you a real shot!"

"Rob wait!" Alice cried, "They could be playing..."

WHAM! A yellow hedgehog went flying through the air and struck Rob in the forehead.

"Croquet," Alice finished weakly.

Hedgehogs were whizzing around Rob's head. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed backwards onto the grass. "Rob!" Alice cried. Suddenly, the Queen burst through.

"HIDE!" Pleakley cried. Jumba grabbed Alice and they dove into the hedges.

"Wait!" Alice cried, "Rob!"

"No time!" Jumba yelled. He grabbed Stitch and they disappeared into the maze leaving Rob sprawled on the grass.

-888-

Beckett looked up from his desk at the two figures standing in his room. He chuckled to himself. It was hard to tell which one looked more angry. Will was standing there still in his wedding suit. Obviously, he was quite upset that his wedding had been interrupted. Standing next to him was his legendary companion, Lady Daggertongue herself. Or was it Lady Marmalade now? Kelsey stood there in her beautiful dress still covered in straw from the jail cell. She was glaring at him bitterly, but she still managed to look quite lovely in a crooked sort of way. That is, she was if she didn't have that scowl across his face.

"Ah Mr. Turner," Beckett said. He nodded to Kelsey, "Lady Marmalade."

"Beckett," Kelsey spat out the word almost like it tasted like poison.

"Please, there's no need for those," Beckett said to Mercer. Mercer removed the shackles from their hands. He gave Kelsey a cruel dazzling smile, "I'd like you to be comfortable."

"You want me to be comfortable?" Kelsey snapped, "Then, let me out of the jail cell."

"I'm sorry, my dear lady," he said, "But the law requires I keep prisoners in chains. Even lovely ladies like yourself."

"Oh my stars, sir!" Kelsey said in a sarcastic voice, "Your fancy talking to little ole me. Someone fetch my smelling salts!"

"There's no need to be testy," Beckett said, "Especially to the man who's going to help you. Please, have a seat." He motioned to a chair. Kelsey scowled and sat. Only because it gave her a better angle to glare at him. Beckett turned to Will, " The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I knew Jack had something to do with this," Kelsey grumbled.

"More acquaintance than friend," Will said coldly, "How do you know of him?"

"We've had our dealings in the past," Beckett said poking idly at the fire, "And we've each left our marks on each other."

"What mark did he leave on you?"

Beckett looked away and suddenly changed the subject, "By your efforts, Jack sparrow was set free." Kelsey snickered under her breath at this point. Beckett glared at her before continuing, "I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

" Recover?" Will asked skeptically, "At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain!" Beckett said, "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free. A privateer in the employ of Englad."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone!" Kelsey cried jumping up suddenly (and neglecting to remember that phones had not been invented yet), "So Jack is off the hook? No, it's even better than that! Jack's off the hook AND he's on the Queen's payroll while WE'RE led off to the gallows?! THAT HAS TO BE THE WORST PLEA BARGAIN I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"Calm yourself," Beckett ordered.

"Look, Becky!" Kelsey scowled, "Put me back in my cell until I can speak with an attorney!"

"Your plan won't work," Will interrupted, "Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom," Beckett scoffed. The three of them strolled out outside and gazed at the shipyard, "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank pages of the map are being filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish."

Kelsey shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, Becky. This is _The Kingdom_. As long as kids have imagination this world is going to be getting _bigger_ not smaller." Kelsey stared wistfully out at the sea, "I could study this place for years and I'd still find new things."

"How poetic," Beckett scoffed.

"Doesn't matter," Kelsey snapped, "If you think that Jack's gonna give up the Pearl then you're crazier than I thought!"

"Oh no," Beckett said, "What would I want with a creaky old ship? I have an entire fleet! The object I'm thinking of is much smaller. Jack's compass." Recognition shown on their faces. "Ah!" Beckett said, "So you've heard about it?" He leaned it closer, "Bring me that compass! Or both you... and your lady friends will hang."

Kelsey cringed, "Since you put it that way. Okay, let Emma out and we'll be on our way."

Beckett leaned back in his chair, "No, I don't think I shall."

Kelsey whirled around, "What?!"

"I need some insurance that you won't run away with Jack," Beckett said, "You seem very attached to your cousin."

"You sneaky son of a...!" Kelsey yelled.

"No harm will come to her," Beckett said, "So long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

Kelsey slammed her hands on Beckett's death. She looked Beckett directly in the eye. "You will pay for this Becky. No one messes with my cousin and gets away with it!"

Beckett glared at her, "I thought you were a lady of action. Empty threats don't become you." He motioned to Mercer, "Mr. Mercer kindly remove them."

"Yes, Lord Becky... er I mean Beckett," Mercer said. Beckett looked up at Mercer in surprise. "I'm.. truly sorry, my lord." Kelsey smirked at Beckett.

"OUT!" Beckett yelled breaking his cool for the first time. Mercer grabbed Will's arm and hers and forced them out the door.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "It seems we have an accord."

Will nodded sadly, "The worst accord ever."

-888-

"Find it!" The Queen roared as she stomped through the hedges. The cards flew around her desperately. "If you don't find my ball soon!" The Queen bellowed, "I'll be taking up a new card game. Smear. I'll smear you across the palace lawns!"

"My lady I found it!" The Three of Clubs yelled, "But look!"

The King shuffled to his wife's side. They hurried forwards to view the cards's discovery. "Why my dear!" The King cried, "It's a boy!"

"I know it's a boy!" The Queen yelled in his face, "What's he doing on the croquet court?"

Rob groaned and sat up. "WELL?!" The Queen bellowed, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Not so loud!" Rob moaned, "My head!"

"Answer the question!" The Queen snapped, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm..." Rob trailed off, "I don't know. Who am I?"

"My dear!" The King cried, "I think I recognize him."

"Don't know who you are huh?" The Queen said thoughtfully.

"My dear!" The King persisted, "This is the boy! The boy that The Thirteen wants you to take care of!"

"Oh right," The Queen said, "I'll take care of him." She suddenly swept Rob up into an embrace, "Welcome to the family, my dear boy!"

The King stood there with his mouth gaping open, "M-m-my dear. I don't think that's what The Thirteen had in mind when they said, _Take care of him_."

"Don't you see?!" The Queen cried. She dropped Rob and pulled the King off to one side. "He doesn't know who he is. He could be a prince for all we know. That means that Jackie could finally be married!"

"Married?! Jackie?! HIM?!" The King cried.

"If we have to sit around and wait for Jackie to pick one, she'll never get married!" The Queen lamented, "And who's to know? We'll tell The Thirteen that we got rid of him. It's their word against mine. And who would dare argue with me?!"

The King heaved a sigh, "Only a great fool my dear."

"Good!" The Queen said, "Then, we're agreed." She hurried back to Rob. "Come along, then young prince. You must meet your future betrothed."

"Betrothed?!" Rob asked, "Then, you know who I am?"

"Of course," The Queen said, "You're the... uh... the.. Prince of Spades. Now come along, you must meet Princess Jackie."

Alice peered out from the hedges in shock. "No! They took Rob!"

"It sounds like he's going to be married to Heart princess," Jumba said.

"Ooh! I love weddings!" Pleakley cried, "Do you suppose we'll be invited."

"There's not going to be a wedding!" Alice cried angrily. She watched the Queen and King lead Rob away. She scowled at them angrily. "Not if I can help it."


	11. Abandonment Issues

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 11 Abandonment Issues

"You're _leaving _me!" Emma wailed. Kelsey's stomach twisted as she gazed at her cousin's stricken face peering through the bars of her cell. "Alone?!"

"It's just for a little while," Kelsey said gently.

"I don't care!" Emma cried, "You're leaving me!!"

"I don't have a choice here, kid!" Kelsey cried helplessly, "They only way we can get out of here without a rope around our neck is for me to find Jack and get his stupid compass."

"But it's dark in here!" Emma wailed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kelsey said, "And you'll have Elizabeth here. She'll take good care of you."

Emma looked over at Elizabeth doubtfully. The two lovers were saying their goodbyes. Elizabeth was gently kissing William through the bars of their cell. Will whispered softly to Elizabeth, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"That's some goodbye!" Emma cried.

"That would be so much more romantic if it were me instead," Kelsey grumbled.

"What?!" Emma cried, "Kelsey! You _have_ a boyfriend!"

"I don't want to _marry_ Will," Kelsey said, "I just think he's an _exceptionally_ good kisser."

Emma rolled her eyes. Kelsey knelt down besides her and pushed Emma's bangs out of her face. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Emma asked.

"Pinky swear," Kelsey said. She linked her pinky with Emma's tiny finger. "Be brave, kiddo," Kelsey whispered and then she followed Will out of the room.

-888-

"I c-c-can't do this!"

Sophia was putting the finishing touches on Jackie's dress when the pitiful princess ran into her room. Sophia set down her wand and looked up at her charge. Jackie was desperately rummaging through her drawers. "What do you mean, darling?" Sophia asked. Jackie finally found what she was looking for. A brown paper bag. She sat on her canopied bed breathing deeply into it. "Jackie, what's wrong?" Sophia asked sitting down next to her.

"Another s-s-suitor," Jackie said lifting her face up long enough to speak.

"That's great!" Sophia cried, "You have a chance to prove yourself."

Jackie shook her head wildly, "I can't d-d-do this."

"Why?!"

"B-B-Because he's so... so... HANDSOME!" Jackie burst. Jackie turned bright red, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst.

"Really?" Sophia asked. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. She picked up her wand and crossed the room to Jackie's dresser. She picked up one of Jackie's hand mirrors. "Now how did that seeing spell go?" Sophia asked herself, "Oh yes! Now I remember." Sophia cleared her throat and tapped the mirror with her wand.

"_Thunder bolts and lightning zappin'_

_Mirror, what the HECK happened?" _

A picture appeared in the mirror. A picture of what had happened five minutes before Jackie had burst into her room. Sophia saw Jackie standing on the croquet court. She cringed at the sight of Jackie standing alone. A forlorn little figure clutching a blue flamingo racket. The flamingo was laughing at Jackie's awful shot. _Poor dear_, Sophia thought, _she really doesn't have any skill when it comes to croquet. Even her EQUIPMENT is laughing at her._

The Queen came bursting through the hedges. She was dragging along a teenage boy. He had rather shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia cringed. Jackie really _had_ seen her share of awful suitors if she considered this lanky youth handsome.

"Jackie," The Queen said, "This is your new fiancé, The Prince of Spades."

"I am?" The Prince asked. Sophia looked closer. He seemed vaguely familiar, like she had seen his face in a crowd before. He also looked rather dazed. A little bit confused, kinda like Kelsey when she was confused. Sophia scowled. _Why on earth am I thinking about Kelsey?_

"The Prince will now join your little game, Jackie," The Queen said, "Fetch him a croquet mallet."

"Croquet," The Prince said, "I think I remember something about that! Very dangerous game." The Prince raised his hand to his head as though he had a headache.

"What a sense of humor you have, dear prince," The Queen chuckled. "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." As she left Sophia noticed The Queen pull Jackie off to one side and whisper, "Don't scare this one off!" Sophia scowled angrily at the Queen's retreating bustle. _Bossy cow!_

The Prince shrugged and smiled at Jackie. "What's your name again, my darling?"

Jackie turned bright red at this point, "M-m-my name's J-J-Jacqueline of Hearts."

"Jacqueline?" The Prince asked, "A great pleasure to meet you, my beloved." He took her hand and kissed the palm gently.

At this point, Jackie let out a wild squeal of joy. Sophia cringed and let out a sigh. Clearly, she's never been kissed before. Jackie had then turned pale as a ghost. She threw her hand over her mouth. The Prince looked at her like she was crazy. Jackie stammered out an apology before she turned tail and ran away.

Sophia let out a sigh and set the mirror down. "That could've gone better."

"You s-s-see!" Jackie wailed, "I'm HOPELESS!"

"You're not hopeless," Sophia said. She gently patted Jackie's shoulder, but at the same time she was thinking about The Prince of Spades. Where had he come from? And why was he so annoyingly familiar? "You just need a little bit of help," Sophia pulled a hanky out of her apron pocket and handed it to Jackie. Jackie blew her nose like a trumpet.

"Really?" she asked through tear filled eyes.

"Really," Sophia said, "Lesson one. How to talk to boys."

"Boys?!" Jackie cried. She grabbed her paper bag and continued to breathe into it until it burst. Sophia let out a sigh. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

-888-

A purple seagull hovered high in the sky. It was intently watching a tiny rowboat sail towards the island of Pelegosto. The seagull was Mim. Maleficent's orders had certainly come as a surprise. Mim had been enjoying a pint in Tortuga when Maleficent's face had suddenly appeared in her beer. "Mim!" Maleficent cried, "I have urgent news."

"Oh my!" Mim nearly fell back on her barstool. "Melly! My dear! You scared me half to death. You have to find a better way of getting my attention..."

"Listen to me you bumbling idiot!" Maleficent snapped, "We have an emergency."

"An emergency?" Mim's face brightened. "How delightful! Tell me that ole fool Merlin finally met with an untimely demise..."

"An emergency for US!"

"Oh," Mim said. Her face fell, "That's an entirely different matter."

"Kelsey, has the book!" Maleficent said, "She's doubtlessly opened it by now. I need you to make sure that she doesn't find any of the songs. Do you understand?!"

"Oh yes, of course," Mim said with a grin, "Mischief is my specialty."

"Just do it!" Maleficent scowled.

"You sound stressed, Mel," Mim said, "Perhaps you should join me for a point at The Faithful Bride...?" Mim's drink bubbled over and Maleficent disappeared. Mim let out a heavy sigh, "But then again... you_ are _really busy." Mim sighed and drank down her pint. It was then that she heard a very interesting piece of conversation.

"Jack Sparrow? Haven't seen him in a month," Two comely women were talking to a handsome young man and a blonde teenager. "When you do see him can you give a message?"

SMACK!

Will's head spun around as the woman swatted him across the face. He tumbled to the floor with a red handmark across his face. "Thank you ladies," Kelsey said, "We'll be in touch." She looked down at Will. "You okay, Will?"

"That hurt! That bloody hurt!"

"Shake it off, Will," Kelsey said, "I don't want to tell Jack that one of his girlfriends made you cry. That would give him waaay too much satisfaction."

"I'm _not_ crying," Will retorted. He dusted himself off and got to his feet. The two left the tavern shortly after. Mim stared at her drink and chuckled.

"My this is most fortunate!" Mim giggled to herself. She swept out of the tavern. She trailed the pair all over Tortuga. When the two boarded a ship Mim turned into a seagull and followed close behind.

Now the two of them were on a longboat bound for the shore of Pelegosto. Will was angrily talking to the sailor who had brought them this far. He was refusing to go ashore. "But it's right _there_!"

"It's no use, Will," Kelsey sighed, "We're swimming." Suddenly, Kelsey's eyes lit up, "You can take your shirt off if you want."

Will glared at Kelsey, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll keep my clothes _on_."

Kelsey snapped her fingers in disappointment. Mim suddenly caught sight of the book. It was sitting on Kelsey's lap. "Ha ha!" Mim cackled, "Now's my chance!" She suddenly threw herself into a nosedive.

Kelsey turned her head as she heard a strange whistling noise in the background. A half crazed looking seagull was lunging right towards her. Kelsey let out a yelp of fear. The bird landed on her head and began pecking at her hat. "Hey! What the... HEY!" Kelsey began flailing about, waving her arms wildly as she tried to get the thing off her head.

"Kelsey hold still!" Will cried. He grabbed The Book and swung it at the seagull. It hit Mim square across the face. Mim tumbled backwards in the sky.

"Will!" Kelsey cried, "Oww."

"Shake it off," Will said mimicking Kelsey, "I don't want to tell Jack that a baby bird made you cry."

"Give me that!" Kelsey yelled. She snatched The Book back, "Be careful! This thing is very important!"

"Kelsey, watch out!" Will cried suddenly. Kelsey turned around and gasped. Mim came soaring back. This time she snatched The Book out of Kelsey's hand and flew into the sky.

She giggled hysterically turning back into her human form. "My what a lovely book!" she cackled, "Let's see how good it floats!" She tossed The Book into The Ocean. It slowly sank down deep into The Ocean.

"NO!" Kelsey screamed.

"My my," Mim cackled, "It doesn't float very well at all does it?!" she laughed hysterically before she disappeared and flew away." _That settles that little matter._

Kelsey sprang off the rowboat into the water. "Kelsey wait!" Will cried jumping in after her. The boatman took advantage of the moment and began hastily rowing back to the ship. Will tackled Kelsey trying to keep a grip on her. He held her struggling in one arm while he attempted to tread water. "What are you doing?!" Will cried, "We have to find Jack!"

"I need to get that book!" Kelsey cried.

"We have a mission!" Will cried, "I won't let them hang Elizabeth while you're chasing after some cursed... book!"

"If The Thirteen find it we're done for!" Kelsey broke away from Will and started to swim away.

"It's at the bottom of the depths!" William cried, "How are they going to find it?!"

"I'm not taking any chances," Kelsey said, "You swim towards shore."

Will stared at her in disbelief, "You're leaving me?! Is that it?!"

"Pretty much," Kelsey called over her shoulder.

William grumbled angrily, "Your cousin I could understand. You had little choice in the matter. But me?! When I need your help!"

"I have abandonment issues, okay?!" Kelsey cried, "Swim to shore. Wait for me there! And DON'T go looking for Jack until I get back!"

Will let out a heavy sigh and started swimming to the island. "More and more like Jack every day," he grumbled.

-888-

Kelsey paddled deeper and deeper. The cold water swirled around her. Fortunately, she could breathe underwater. That wish she had made had turned out to be a good stroke of fortune. She had made the wish to save her from drowning. A desperate, but very clever move. The thought of wishes made Kelsey think of Genie. She frowned and kept swimming.

Kelsey couldn't see the book anywhere. The sea floor was littered with sea shells and seaweed, but there was very little less. Kelsey sighed. She had failed The Kingdom!

It was then that Kelsey heard a noise. She continued to swim towards the noise. _I must be crazy_, she thought to herself, _It almost sounds like music._

-888-

Will scrambled onto the shore. He shook water out of his hair and let out a sigh. So far there was no sign of Kelsey. Will paced back and forth on the shore until he had worn a deep rut in the sand. An hour went by. Another. Still no sign of Kelsey. Will groaned outloud. _Where was she?_

"That's it!" Will cried to no one in particular, "I can't wait any longer!" Elizabeth needed him and time was of the essence. William started to make his way into the jungle.

Will suddenly heard a loud cawing noise in the distance. A brightly colored macaw swooped down from the trees and landed on a stump next to him. Will smiled. It was Mr. Cotton's parrot! Cotton was one of Jack's crew members, a mute who could only communicate through the parrot. That meant that Jack was near. Will smiled at the bird. "Ah! A familiar face."

The parrot squawked loudly, "Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

Will looked bewildered at the parrot, "I'm not going to eat you." He walked past the parrot and journeyed further into the jungle.


	12. The First Song

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Still hasn't changed. See chapter. 1

Chapter. 12 The First Song

After a few hours of being left alone in her cell, one of the guards had the decency to move Emma into Elizabeth's. She sat there curled up in Elizabeth's skirt. She popped her up once to yell at the men in the next cell. "The dog ran away! You can stop making whistling noises now!"

"Emma," Elizabeth said, "They're whistling at _us_."

"Why?" Emma asked, "We're not dogs!"

Elizabeth chuckled and ruffled Emma's pigtails, "Never mind."

Emma pouted and plopped down in the straw. "Would be nice if someone around here would give me a straight answer once in a while."

Elizabeth laughed quietly at Emma. She had grown quite fond of the little girl despite her cousin's bizarre relationship with Will. "Do you think they'll leave us here all night?" Emma asked, "In the dark?! I mean, I'm not _afraid_ of the dark, but..."

"I think so, Emma," Elizabeth said softly. She cuddled Emma closer. This was a horrible place for a child. Suddenly, they heard the door creak open. Emma buried her face into Elizabeth's skirts. Elizabeth looked up and tightened her grip around Emma. She was ready to fight for the child if need be. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, "Father."

Governor Swann was standing there with a few guards, "Come with me, quickly!"

Emma looked from one guard to the other suspiciously, "Aren't you guys the same guards who threw us in here in the first place?"

"Hush, Emma," Elizabeth said, "Come on. We're escaping."

Emma followed Elizabeth clutching the corner of her skirt. The iron doors clanged shut behind them. "Oh wait!" Emma cried, "I forgot my harmonica!"

"Emma, we don't have time!" Elizabeth said, "And where did you get that harmonica anyway?"

"One of the other cells."

"But you were locked up the entire time. How did you...?" Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Emma crawled through the bars of their prison. She picked up her harmonica out of a pile of straw and then crawled back through. "You can fit through those bars?!"

Emma looked back at the bars, "Yup. Why?"

"Hurry!" Governor Swann ordered. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and forced her along. Emma struggled to keep up with Elizabeth and her father.

"This isn't part of the plan!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Doesn't matter," Governor Swann said, "I won't let your life depend on Jack Sparrow."

"He's a better man than you give him credit for!" Elizabeth snapped.

"I have a carriage waiting," Governor Swann said, "There's a ship waiting. Do not ask me to send my only daughter to the gallows! Do not!" Governor Swann hurried the two of them out of the prison and into the carriage. "Perhaps I can guarantee a fair trial for Will."

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging," Elizabeth said.

"You call that a fair trial?!" Emma cried in horror.

"Then, there's nothing left here for you," Governor Swann said as he closed the door.

-888-

Kelsey paddled deeper and deeper. The music grew louder and louder. Kelsey frantically struggled to swim faster. Kelsey heard a grand undersea orchestra echoing in the water. The music was suddenly interrupted by a loud yelling. "OOH! Was I supposed to play now?"

"CUT!"

Kelsey pushed aside of large clump of seaweed and stared at the orchestra. A little red crab was at the front of the band. Clearly the director. Kelsey recognized him immediately. He was a favorite character of hers. Sebastian.

Sebastian scowled and yelled out at the fish. "Dat was terrible mon! Dori! Please, do the rest of this band a favor and wait for your cue!"

"Oh okay!" a blue fish piped. Kelsey recognized her too. Dori from Finding Nemo.

"Flounder," Sebastian continued, "You came in early at measure 48. Focus mon!"

"Yes sir, Sebastian," A little yellow and blue striped fish said nodding emphatically.

"Good. Wait! Now what in de heck is dat ting!" Kelsey looked where Sebastian was pointing and gasped. The Book of Songs sat on top of what appeared to be a fish sized tuba. The tuba was completely crushed under The Book.

"Hmm," Sebastian said as he looked at the crushed tuba, "I thought de tuba sounded a bit "flat." Alright!" he yelled at his orchestra, "Which one of you was catching up on some light reading?!" He looked over at the tuba, "Oof. Apparently, not _dat_ light."

"Scuse me!" Kelsey cried swimming in, "Thanks, that would be my book."

"Your book?!" Sebastian snapped, "Do you know what you have done, mon?!"

"Actually, it was a seagull," Kelsey said, "Knocked it into the water. Stupid bird."

"Tell me about it, mon," Sebastian said secretly thinking about Scuttle. "Well, get it out of my brass section!"

"Okay, I'll get it!" Kelsey said. She swam over and picked up the book. A few pages were bent, but it looked otherwise unharmed. The ink wasn't smudged at all. Apparently, some sort of magic protected this book.

"Hey! Hey!" Dori cried, "I remember you! You're Kelly!"

"Close enough," Kelsey sighed. She cradled the book to her chest and started to swim away. "Sorry to interrupt your rehearsal," she said to Sebastian.

Hmmph!" Sebastian scowled, " Teenagers. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. Okay, from de top!"

"The top of what?" Dori piped.

"Just play de music, mon!"

"Oh okay!"

As Kelsey was swimming away. "Wait a second!" Sebastian cried. Kelsey stopped.

"What?"

"You know a lot about music right?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, not a lot..." Kelsey said. Sebastian looked pointedly at the BAND GEEK T-shirt she was wearing. Kelsey frowned. This shirt is really not doing me any favors!

"Please," Sebastian begged, "Listen to de song and tell me what you tink." He returned to his stand and tapped it with his conductor's wand three times. Kelsey let out sigh. She clearly wasn't being given a choice. She heard the first couple notes of the song. Sebastian was singing along. Kelsey _had_ to stop and listen. It was one of her favorite songs.

"_De seaweed is always greena_

_in somebody else's lake._

_You dream about goin' up dere!_

_But dat is a big mistake._

_Just look at de world aroun' you._

_Right here on de ocean floor!_

_What wonderful tings surround you!_

_What more is you lookin for?" _

Kelsey was standing there drumming her fingers on the cover of the book. Suddenly, she felt a strange vibration running through the spine of the book. "What the...?" Kelsey looked down at the heavy volume in her hands. Sebastian launched into the refrain.

"_Under da sea!_

_Under da sea!_

_Life is much betta_

_Down where's its wetta_

_Take it from me!"_

Kelsey felt the book continue to shake. She struggled to get a grip on the thing. "Hey! You are not supposed to be doing that! Sit book! Sit! Stay! Bad book!"

"_Up on de shore dey work all day!_

_Out in de sun dey slave away!_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under da sea!"_

Kelsey looked down at the trembling book clutched in her hands. It was starting to glow a bright golden color. "Oh no!" Kelsey cried, "Not again! This is not NORMAL!" Why am I surprised? She thought to herself sarcastically. To make matters worse, the book itself was heating up. "Ouch!" Kelsey cried, "That's hot! That's really hot!... we're underwater! WHY is this thing burning up?!"

"_Down here all de fish is happy._

_As off through the waves dey roll."_

"Good for them," Kelsey grumbled.

"_De fish on de land ain't happy. _

_Dey sad cause dey in de bowl._

_But fish in de bowl is lucky_

_Dey in for a worser fate._

_One day when da boss gets hungry._

_Guess who gon' be on de plate."_

"Wait! Was that my cue?!" Dori cried. She was ignored. Kelsey had bigger problems. She dropped the book. It's pages flung open and began to shift until it was at the page of the first riddle.

"Crud!" Kelsey groaned, "What's happening?!"

"_Under da sea!_

_Under da sea!_

_Nobody beat us!_

_Fry us and eat us!_

_In fricasse!"_

Sebastian continued to sing, "_We're what de land folks love to cook."_

"_I'm going to kill this freaking book!" _Kelsey sang angrily.

"We got no troubles."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

"_Life is de bubbles!_

_Under da sea!_

_Under da sea!_

_Since life is sweet here,_

_We got the beat here!_

_Naturally!"_

"_Natural-e-e-e" _a trio of eels sang in perfect harmony.

"_Even de sturgeon and de ray,_

_Dey get de urge and start to play!_

_We got de spirit!_

_You got to hear it!_

_Under da sea!"_

Kelsey wasn't paying attention to the music anymore. Her eyes were fixed on The Book. It was glowing, but the blank page opposite the riddle was no longer blank. It was like some invisible hand was writing something on the page. Kelsey peered closer and she realized that it was music! Sheet music for _Under the Sea_. Kelsey glared at the book. _I didn't go through all this trouble just for the stupid book to turn into a nightlight and float away!_ She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and prepared to launch herself at it. Meanwhile, the rest of the band just kept on playing obliviously.

"_De newt play de flute._

_De carp play de harp._

_De plaice play de bass,_

_And dey soundin' sharp!_"

"VERY SHARP!" Kelsey groaned as the plaice's bass blasted into her ear.

_De bass play de brass._

_De chub play de tub._

_De fluke is de duke of soul!_"

"Yeah!" The Fluke sang.

"_De ray he can play._

_De lings on de strings._

_De trout rockin' out._

_De blackfish, she sings._

_De smelt an' de sprat_

_Dey know where it's at._

_And oh that blowfish BLOW!"_

During the long musical interlude, Kelsey flung herself at the book. She tackled the thing to the ground and the glowing immediately ceased. Kelsey looked at the book suspiciously. It seemed like it had returned to normal. Kelsey flipped open the pages eagerly. The first riddle was gone. In it's place written in big letters was this. THE FIRST SONG. UNDER THE SEA: A SONG THAT CELEBRATES THE GLORY AND POWER OF WATER. Beneath it was the entire music for the song written out on the page. Kelsey raised an eyebrow as she looked at it. "That's interesting.

Sebastian started singing loudly again, "_Under da sea!_

_Under da sea!_

_When de sardine begin de beguine_

_It's music to me!_

_What have dey got? A lot of sand?!_

_We gotta hot crustacean band!_

_Each little clam here _

_Now how to jam here!_

_Under da sea!_

_Each little slug here _

_Cuttin' a rug here!_

_Under da sea!_

_Each little snail here!_

_Dey know how to wail here!_

_And dat's why it's hotta_

_Under de watta!_

_Yeah, we in luck here!_

_Down in the muck here!_

_UNDER DA SEA!!"_

All of the fish held out their notes extra long here, all posed in an exuberant grand finale. Sebastian was grinning bigger than anyone else. They held the pose for a few moments in silence.

"Kelsey?" Sebastian asked.

But Kelsey was gone. She was already eagerly swimming up to the surface. The fish let out a disappointed sigh before swimming away. Sebastian shook his head. "Somebody gotta nail dat girl's fins to de floor."

-888-

Kelsey broke up from the surface with the book clutched under her arm. "Well," she sat wiping wet hair away from her face. "That was an added bonus. Hey Will! You're not gonna believe this! Will?" She looked around, but didn't see anything. That is she didn't see anything... except Will's footsteps leading into the jungle. "For crying out loud, Will!" she groaned. She scrambled on shore with sopping wet clothes. She looked at the trail of broken branches that Will had left behind. He was long gone.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Men are idiots!"

She stomped back to the edge of the shore. If Will was going to be stupid and go off without her, then she was going to take her sweet time rescuing him. She had no doubt it would come to that. She was on a mysterious island... and Jack was involved. _Twenty minutes tops before I hear screaming._

Kelsey slipped off her shoe and began emptying the water out of it. She stood in the water with her pants rolled up to her knees. She began wringing out the water that soaked her clothes. As she did she casually started to hum Under the Sea to herself. "Darn it!" she scowled, "Damn song is stuck in my head!" she shrugged and continued to hum. As her humming got louder, the water around feet began to bubble and gurgle. By the time she reached the refrain she was singing outloud.

"_Under the sea! Under the sea!_

_Life is much betta_

_Down where it's wetta!_

_Take it from meeeee..._argh!" When Kelsey reached her high note, the water bubbling around her suddenly shot upwards like a geyser and it took her with it. Kelsey was high in the air on a jet of water. Her singing quickly turned to screaming. The second she stopped, the water fell back to the ground... and so did Kelsey. She splashed into the water roughly. She sat there in the shallows, completely stunned and spitting water. "What... the... HECK?!" she cried. She jumped back on the shore quickly, staring at the water like it were a dangerous animal. "Did I?" she asked in disbelief. _And my power will belong to you. _The Book had said. Control the water. "So that's what this book can do!"Kelsey cried. She stuck her finger in the water. She took a deep breath and began to hum the song again. She slowly rose her finger. As she did a stream of water followed it. Kelsey, continued to hum and began drawing across the sky. The water followed her moves as she did. She twisted it into figures eights, and squares and triangles. Kelsey smiled as she did. Then, Kelsey paused for breath. The water splashed back into the sea.

"Okay," Kelsey said, "I think I get it now. If I'm humming or singing the song and I'm near water... I can control the water?" Kelsey grinned."It's about time things started going my way!"

She looked at the dark jungle. She was going to need all the help she could get if she was going to find Will or Jack. Kelsey picked up the book off the shore and dumped the last bit of water out of her hat. She pulled her shoes back on and stumbled into the forest. _I hope Jack and Will are alright_, she thought,_ Because I'm gonna kill them both!" _


	13. Jack Sparrow, We Meet Again

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

Chapter. 13 Jack Sparrow, We Meet Again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, as you can see Jack Sparrow FINALLY makes his appearance in the story. Sorry it took so long.

Squish. Squash. Squish. Squash. It was all Kelsey could hear as she made her way through the jungle following Will's footsteps. Mr. Cotton's parrot was sitting on her shoulder. Clearly, he didn't want to be left alone. He seemed to have a perfectly logical fear of being on the menu. He repeated all the things he had heard Kelsey say on the shore.

"Darling its better. Down where it's wetter," he squawked.

"Will you shut up already!" Kelsey cried.

"Take it from me! squawk Take it from me!"

"I'm telling you, birdie! Pipe down!"

"Squawk men are idiots! squawk Men are idiots!"

"Then again," Kelsey said, "I could use someone _intelligent _to talk to."

The Parrot squawked again, "It's about time things started going my way!"

Kelsey chuckled at the bird's antics before returning her attention to the path. "What do we have here?" She looked at a loose line dangling from one of the trees. It looked like some sort of noose. Kelsey looked around at the surroundings. The tree from which it dangled was slumped over. This thing had held something... something heavy. "Will." Kelsey said with a depressed certainty. "He must stepped into a trap!" She was pretty sure that whoever had set this trap wasn't too friendly. Kelsey groaned and ran into the jungle at a quicker speed.

-888-

"Now this is the dance you'll dance at your wedding," The Queen said in a sweet voice, "You two better have it down straight by the time you get hitched." She said.

"Of course, future mother-in-law," Rob said in a rather zombie like voice. The Prince of Spades was actually more confused than he wanted to admit. But if these nice people told him that he was a prince, then he had to be a prince. Right? Why would they lie to him? And they were so friendly! "This is just a box step right?" Rob asked.

"Box?!" The Queen cried, "As in square?! No! Of course not! Do you see any squares in my kingdom?! No!" Rob was about to argue that her cards were sort of square shaped, but The Queen continued her rant. "No, it's the heart step. JACKIE! Show your future husband the steps."

Jackie frowned. For once in her life she looked quite lovely. Sophia had spent the entire night completing the look. She wore a beautiful maroon colored ballroom dress. The bodice was a light pink color as were the puffs on the tops of the sleeves. Sophia had gone a step further and embroidered red hearts on the long sleeves and the sparkling skirt. Jackie had practically cried when she looked in the mirror. Her black hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant twist with a red rose tucked behind one ear.

Despite how lovely she looked, Jackie was dreading this. Jackie was incredibly clumsy. Dancing was not her forte. She swallowed hard and took Rob's hand. She had spent the entire night waltzing across her bedroom floor (that is until Sophia had threatened to cast a sleeping spell on her. "I mean it too, Jackie! I'll do it! Sleeping Beauty style! The only way you'll wake up is if The Prince of Spades kisses you." Jackie had jumped in bed and had the covers pulled over her head in record time). Jackie stumbled as they struggled to spin around in a heart shape. Jackie stared at her feet the entire time.

Meanwhile, Sophia was standing off to one side looking Rob up and down. There was something so familiar about him! It was downright annoying that she couldn't figure out what. Sophia wasn't the only one watching the two. A short distance away, Alice and Stitch were making their way through the maze.

"I heard voices over here!" Alice cried. She pushed her way through the maze with Stitch on her heels.

"Did The Queen take him prisoner?!" Pleakley cried, "Did she cut off his head?!"

"Who knows!" Alice wailed, "They're probably torturing him right now!"

Alice pushed aside the bushes to peer at Jackie and Rob. Alice's mouth dropped open. _They're dancing?! I'm worried sick about him and he's dancing?!_ Jumba peered over Alice's shoulder, "This is earth torture? Earthlings are pansies!"

"I'll kill him?!" Alice whispered angrily under her breath.

"On my home planet, we would hang him over a vat of interstellar space leeches and play loud opera music until he goes completely insane! WA! HA HA! HA!" Jumba burst out laughing maniacally. Pleakley inched a few steps away from him.

Stitch stuck his head through the foliage and laughed at Rob's predicament. "Stop that!" Alice cried, "He was kind to you."

"Cheeba!" Stitch said crossing his arms. Alice wasn't sure what he said, but it sounded like he was being stubborn... again.

"Look," Alice sighed, "How about this? If you help me free Rob, I'll help you get away from these two. Do we have a deal?"

Stitch looked at Pleakley and Jumba thoughtfully. Then, he nodded and offered Alice one of his hands. "Oobatta!"

Alice shook his hand, "I'll take that as a yes."

-888-

Will woke up with a throbbing headache. He struggled to remember what had happened. Then, it all came rushing back. He had given up waiting on Kelsey. He had started walking into the jungle and then he had gotten his foot caught in a noose. Before he knew it, he had been swarmed by natives... and one had a blow dart. Will still felt a stinging sensation in his neck from that. Now he was hanging upside down and they were presenting him to their leader.

Will shook his head in disbelief. Standing in front of him, looking stranger than usual and covered in face paint, was the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack?!" he asked, "Jack Sparrow?!" Will laughed giddily with relief. "For once, I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Jack swaggered over to Will and said something to the natives. "Jack!" Will cried, "Tell them to set me free!" Jack continued to talk to the natives in a strange language that Will suspected Jack was making up as he went along. He pointed to Will, "Eunuchy... snip snip."

"Oooh!" The natives said understandingly. Will understood that one!

Jack whispered something to the head guard. The guard repeated the order and the natives dragged Will away. "Jack what did you tell them?!" Will cried.

As they dragged Will away, Will saw Jack whisper something, "Save me!"

-888-

Jackie dragged Rob away from the dance floor and her mother's careful gaze. "C-c-come on," she cried, "I want you t-t-to meet someone."

"Who? Who is it, My Love?" Rob asked in his strange confused voice.

"M-m-my friend," Jackie said, "My only f-f-friend. Sophia!" she cried.

"What is it?!" Sophia cried. She suddenly, appeared out of nowhere in a poof of fairy dust. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Are the bullies around? How many are there?!"

"N-n-no," Jackie insisted, "I'm f-f-fine. I just thought you'd like to m-m-meet The Prince."

Sophia turned around and jumped when she saw Rob standing there with a foolish smile. "He's not supposed to see me!"

"Why not?" Jackie asked, "Your M-m-majesty. This is m-m-my friend, Sophia."

"Oh," Rob said. He shook her hand heartily, "A pleasure to meet you, Sophie. I trust you'll be at the wedding. Come on, my dear. Let's dance some more!" He took Jackie's hand and hurried them back to the dance floor.

Sophia stood there with her mouth hanging open. She had only heard one word. Sophie. No one ever called her Sophie. Except one person. Sophia was suddenly flung back in time. She was standing in the forest shaking another's hand. _"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Sophie."_

"_Sophia!"_

"_Right."_

"Oh... my... GOD!" Sophia cried, "How didn't I see it before?! The Prince of Spades looks just like Kelsey!" Sophia scurried over one of the fountains in the garden. She had to get a hold of Kelsey. Sophia stood over the fountain. "Please, let her be near a body of water!"

-888-

Will sat in a cage made of human bones, hanging off the edge of a cliff. "I can't believe he did this!"

"In all fairness," Gibbs said, "Jack's a prisoner as well. You see, the natives seem to think he's a god of human form. They intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy form." Cotton grabbed Gibbs hand and chomped on it for effect. Gibbs yanked his hand away.

"What happened to the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"You see these cages?" Gibbs asked, "They weren't built until after we arrived." Will yanked his hand away from the cages.

"So Jack's fate is just as bad as ours," Will said.

"Worse actually," Gibbs said, "They plan on begining the feast when the drums stop." Will listened to the drumming in the distance. They were getting slower and slower. Will frowned. They needed a plan... and fast.

-888-

Kelsey was crossing over one of the many bridges that the natives had apparently built. "Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!" she kept telling herself.

"Don't look down!" The Parrot squawked.

"Shut up!" Kelsey yelled. Kelsey hated heights... especially on incredibly rickety bridges swinging over cliffs above water. _Most likely filled with piranhas, _Kelsey thought grimly.

Screaming from up ahead broke her out of her thoughts. Kelsey looked ahead. Swinging back and forth on the cliffs ahead of her, Kelsey saw two cages. "Will?!" she cried in disbelief. The first cage nearly made it to the edge. Then, it swung back. The crew members let out a loud groan of disappointment only to launch it back.

Kelsey shook her head. Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked, "Men are idiots."

"You can say that again," Kelsey said.

"Men are idiots!"

"KELSEY!" Kelsey nearly fell off the bridge as she heard her voice being called. She looked down at the river beneath the bridge. Floating in the water, was Sophia's head.

"SOPHIA?!" Kelsey cried, "What the heck?!"

"I'm using a spell," Sophia said, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Kelsey said kneeling on the bridge, "Sophia, wow! It's great to see you! It's been a while. How did you even know I was back?"

"Kelsey, do you have any other... family members in here?" Sophia asked, "Besides Emma? A brother or male cousin perhaps?"

"Yeah," Kelsey said, "Somewhere."

"I think I found him."

"You found my brother?!" Kelsey cried happily, "Where is he?!"

"He's here at The Queen's Palace," Sophia said, "In Wonderland. He doesn't appear to be hurt..."

"Good!" Kelsey cried, "You keep him there! I'll swing by to pick him up as soon as I can."

"You don't understand, Kelsey!" Sophia cried, "Something very strange has..." SPROING! Suddenly, a spear was quivering in the middle of Sophia's face. "What was that?!" Sophia cried.

Kelsey jumped to her feet. She was surrounded by native warriors. Kelsey swallowed hard. "Sophia, I'm gonna have to call you back!"

"Kelsey, wait!" Sophia cried. Kelsey ignored her as one of the warriors made his way towards her. He threw back his head and charged at her with his spear.

"Yikes!" Kelsey screamed. "Under the sea! UNDER THE SEA!" She sang loudly and out of pitch. She swirled a huge wave out of the river. It hit the native and washed him into the river. Kelsey let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." The other natives looked at her in amazement. They backed away slowly. "Yeah," Kelsey said, "That's right! Don't mess with me!" One warrior prodded at her with his spear. He said something to her in his native language. "Okay, I think that means come with me," Kelsey said nervously. The man poked at her harder. "Okay! Okay!" Kelsey cried, "I get it! I'm coming!"

-888-

Kelsey was led into the native village. The village was set up around a large bonfire. Sitting in front of the bonfire was a very large throne. Kelsey gasped when she was who was sitting in it. "JACK SPARROW?!"

"Love!" Jack cried. He hurried over to Kelsey's side. SMACK! Kelsey swatted him across the face.

"That was from Scarlett," Kelsey said.

"Oh," Jack said rubbing his face. SMACK!

"That one was from Giselle."

"Her too?" Jack grumbled. SMACK! "That's a bit much, now don't you think?!"

"That was from Elizabeth for ruining her wedding," Kelsey said.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked, "I wasn't even at her bloody wedding! How could I ruin it!"

"It's a long story," Kelsey said, "Why don't you explain to me why Will his hanging from a cliff in a cage!"

"Even longer story," Jack said, "What's truly amazing is that you're not in the same cage."Jack grabbed one of the warriors by the arm and pulled him aside, "Wootsy Cutesy. What-o the heck-o." The native muttered something back feebly. "Water goddess?! What do you mean 'Water Goddess?'" He rolled his eyes, "Jeez. They'll let anyone be a deity these days."

"Oh shut up, Jack," Kelsey said.

"Now I don't have to..." Jack froze. Thirty spears were pointed at his neck. "Shut up." he finished.

Kelsey grinned wickedly, "I could get used to this." She waved her hands dismissively. The warriors slowly backed away.

"Amazing how quickly their loyalties shift," Jack muttered. "Love," Jack said, "The whole god thing is a pretty good gig, but there is one _slight_ flaw."

"Oh," Kelsey said, "And what's that?"

"Now, heh heh, Love," Jack said, "There's something you ought to know..."


	14. Cannibal Picnic

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by Talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: Nope still hasn't changed. See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry it took so long updating. You see I have been living in a cabin in the woods miles away from my beloved computer for the past week.

Chapter. 14 Cannibal Picnic

Emma sat shivering in the dark as she waited for Elizabeth. A big cap slid further down on her face. Emma scowled and lifted it up again. Normally, Emma liked dressing up in costumes in The Kingdom. It was fun pretending to be Dopey or one of the princesses, but the outfit Elizabeth had given her was no fun. The sleeves on the shirt were long and baggy and the breeches and stockings were made of scratchy wool. Worst of all, the clothes made her look like a boy. She didn't see why Elizabeth had to make her look like this.

Emma sat outside Beckett's office. Elizabeth burst out suddenly carrying a gun in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. The papers that Beckett had been willing to trade for Jack's compass. "Come along, Emma," Elizabeth said quickly. She gripped Emma's hand and pulled her along.

"Where did you get those papers?" Emma demanded. She was a little suspicious of all this activity. First, Elizabeth had broken them out of the carriage. The carriage that was supposed to take them to freedom. Then, she had swiped a spare set of clothes for Emma from a sleeping cabin boy. Finally, she had slunk into Beckett's private rooms with a pistol hidden in her dress.

"Doesn't matter," Elizabeth said.

"Then, where did you get them?!" Emma cried, "If it doesn't matter then why won't you tell me?!"

"I'm just borrowing them," Elizabeth insisted.

"Oh," Emma said. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Is this like when _Jack_ borrows something? Cause he's not a very good borrower. He doesn't usually give them back."

"Shh!" Elizabeth hushed. She pulled Emma against the wall of a building. A small company of guards hurried past. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and motioned for Emma to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"We're getting on a boat," Elizabeth said, "We have to find Will and Kelsey and quick!"

Emma gripped the corner of Elizabeth's dress in one hand and struggled to keep up. "Are you sure your daddy won't be mad at us for running away?"

Elizabeth paused briefly. She didn't want to think about her father. She prayed that he would be okay. She knew it wasn't the proper just to leave him behind to face Beckett, but she had no choice. She had to find Will. "He'll be fine, Emma," she said with a confidence that she didn't have, "It's Will and Kelsey that I'm worried about."

"Oh," Emma shrugged simply, "I'm not worried about Kelsey."

"You're not?"

"No," Emma said, "She's been in worse trouble than this. Though I might be a little bit worried about Jack..."

"Why Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma shivered, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll hide now. Because when Kelsey finds him, she's gonna kill him!" Emma had no idea how right she was.

-888-

"THEY'RE GOING TO _WHAT_?!" Kelsey screamed. Several natives scattered when Kelsey's face started turning from red to purple.

"Now love," Jack said trying to calm her down, "It's not as bad as all that."

"NOT AS BAD AS ALL THAT?!" Kelsey continued to holler, "JACK! THEY'RE GOING TO _EAT_ US!" Kelsey groaned and shoved her face in her hands. She began to laugh slightly maniacally, "You know what. I could use a good laugh right now. Tell me. How is it not as bad as all that."

"Well, the way I see it," Jack shrugged, "They'll get full after they eat one of us. So the other can scarper off."

"I'm doomed!" Kelsey groaned.

"They could try and eat me," Jack said.

"Please," Kelsey said with a sigh, "Why have hamburger when you can have filet mignon?" Jack rolled his eyes as two of the natives approached them. Jack babbled something to one of them. "What did you say?!" Kelsey demanded.

"I told them you were tenderer," Jack said.

"He's bigger," Kelsey piped.

"She's fresher." Jack retorted.

"He has more flavor."

"She's cleaner."

"He's full of rum!" The two natives looked at Jack and licked their lips before returning to the fire. "This is stupid!" Kelsey cried, "We should be figuring out how to get out of here!"

"Hmm," Jack said, "I have a plan."

"Great," Kelsey said with a sigh. Jack hurried over to the natives and yelled something at them. Kelsey caught the words "Big Fire" Kelsey raised an eyebrow as she watched Jack flail about. The natives redoubled their efforts of throwing wood onto the fire. Suddenly, Jack tore off in the opposite direction. He grabbed Kelsey by the arm as he ran.

"This is your plan?!" Kelsey cried.

"Yep," Jack said.

"This is never going to work!"

"It would work a lot better if you'd run faster," Jack yelled over his shoulder. Kelsey followed after him. The two tore across a bridge. Kelsey had her eyes squeezed tight as she did. "Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!"

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"I'm afraid of heights," Kelsey said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Kelsey, you can_ fly_."

"I can?" Kelsey said, "Oh yeah! I can." Kelsey laughed sheepishly. Suddenly, Jack halted in front of her. Kelsey struggled to stop and bumped into his shoulder. Two natives stood in front of them. "Great," Kelsey groaned, "I hate spears. I hate sharp pointy spears."

"I can handle this," Jack said drawing his sword. He scurried forwards to face the natives. Kelsey meanwhile sat cross legged on the bridge. She desperately flipped through the pages until she found the first song. _"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake..."_ Kelsey slowly raised her arms up and as she did two mighty waves rose up from either side of the bridge. Jack jumped back away from the water. Kelsey brought her hands together and the waves swept over the bridge washing away the natives. "Hmm," Kelsey mused, "Moses parting the Red Sea... in reverse."

Jack stood there with wide, wide, eyes before he whirled around to face Kelsey. "Love," he said briskly, "Is there some tidbit of information you didn't deem important enough to tell me?"

"Long story," Kelsey said, "The spark notes version is this. I have this book and now I can control water. I believe we were running..."

"You have The Book of Songs?!" Jack cried, "That's the most powerful..."

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Kelsey cried, "We don't have time to have a book club meeting Get moving!" She shoved Jack forwards and they took off again.

"Here!" Jack cried, "We can hide here." He pulled Kelsey inside a half-dilapidated hut that was perched on the edge of a cliff. Kelsey frowned. _Yeah, that looks safe! _Once inside, Jack began rummaging through the leftover supplies hidden in the hut. He picked up a pepper shaker and frowned. Kelsey leaned over and inspected the shaker. The seal of the East India Trading Company was on the bottom. Kelsey frowned. _This deal isn't going to work out so well._ "I think they're gone," Jack said after a while. The two slowly emerged from the hut. Jack let out a cry of surprise.

"What is it...? ARGH!" Kelsey cried. She looked out. All of the natives surrounded them looking at them with hungry eyes. "Jack," Kelsey spat, "Do me a favor. STOP THINKING!"

Jack smiled at the natives. He raised his arm and sprinkled some of the pepper underneath his arms. "A little seasoning."

-888-

Minutes later Kelsey and Jack were tied together on a pole. "This is NOT the way I planned to go!" Kelsey scowled, "A Kelsey and Jack shish kabob? Jeez!"

The two were inching nearer and nearer to the fire. "Come on Water Goddess!" Jack yelled, "Use your powers! Save us!"

"I can't!" Kelsey yelled, "There's no water around here!" _What good is having the most powerful thing in The Kingdom if I can't save my own life with it?!_

"Not good!" Jack cried. He blew down on the fire in a desperate attempt to put it out. The fire merely flared higher. Kelsey cringed as she felt the heat against her cheek.

"Well, at least there's some poetic justice at work here," Kelsey said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"YOU'RE on the bottom!" Kelsey snapped, "So I'll at least outlive you."

"Comforting," Jack grumbled.

Suddenly, a scrawny native ran in yelling something at the top of his lungs. He pointed at the cages desperately. Jack followed his finger before yelling at them. "Well, go on go get them!"

"Go get who?" Kelsey asked, "What did they say?"

Jack shrugged, "Something about Will and the others escaping."

"And you sent them after them?!" Kelsey yelled, "They could be in danger!"

"WE'RE in danger, love!" Jack retorted. He began to bounce back and forth on the pole until the pole flopped to the ground.

Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief, "We're safe!" Jack got to his feet taking her with him. "Ja-a-a-ack!" Kelsey cried as Jack took off running. He raced across the bridge with Kelsey yelling at him the entire way. "I HATE YOUR ROTTEN GUTS, JACK!"

Jack suddenly came to a halt again. Standing before him were two massive native women. "Jack?" Kelsey asked anxiously."What's the holdup?What are you doing?!" Kelsey screamed.

"One moment," Jack said. He let out a wild cry and charged forwards.

"What are you doing?!" Kelsey screamed. One of the women stepped to one side and Jack drove the stick into a pile of coconuts. They were stuck. "Now what, Einstein?" Kelsey snapped.

"I have another idea!" Jack cried he whirled around quickly catapulting the coconut towards one of the women. The women caught it like a soccer ball. She lowered it slowly glaring at Jack. Jack swallowed nervously. "We may have a problem."

Kelsey craned her neck to get a good look at the woman. She groaned, "JACK I HATE YOUR ROTTEN GUTS _AND_ YOUR ROTTEN IDEAS!" The women began pelting fruit at the two of them. Every time Jack turned another piece got stuck to the pole that they were tied to.

"STOP!" Jack roared suddenly.

Kelsey looked at the pole covered in fruit. "Great, make us look _more_ appetizing! Now we really _are_ a shish kabob!"

"Rest assured, love," Jack said, "I have another idea."

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR IDEAS!"

Jack ran forwards and pole vaulted over the edge of cliff. The two of them flipped over and over until they landed nimbly on the other side of the cliff. Kelsey was screaming her head off the entire time. Jack chuckled nervously, "See. It worked."

Suddenly, a mango began sliding to the other side. "Oh no!" Kelsey groaned. One side of the pole grew too heavy and Kelsey and Jack toppled over the edge of a cliff. The space between the cliffs grew narrower and narrower until the pole got stuck between the two. The rope unraveled so the two of them bounced up and down between the ledges like a yoyo. Finally, they stopped. "You okay, Kelsey?" Jack cried. Kelsey gripped Jack's neck and proceeded to throttle him.

"IF YOU EVER, EVER, _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD...!" Kelsey's rant was cut off by a scraping noise. Both of them looked up nervously.

"Oh bugger!" Jack swore. The pole broke and the two crashed down to the earth, (but first they crashed through three wooden bridges). Luckily, the two of them had a soft landing on the leaf covered ground. The fruit splattered all around them.

"Ohh!" Kelsey groaned, "I need an aspirin."

-888-

Escaping had been no walk in the park for Will either. He and the others had managed to pull their cages up and roll them to the bottom of the hill. All while dodging the natives who were furious that they escaped. The crew ran across the beach with Will and Gibbs following behind them. Meanwhile, the two misfit pirates from Barbosa's crew, Pintel and Ragetti were climbing on the Pearl. The two looked up in shock, guilty looks plastered all over their faces.

"We done it for you!" Pintel insisted, "We knew you would come back..."

"Climb aboard boys!" Gibbs cried, "Get ready to make sail!"

"What about Jack and Kelsey?!" Will demanded.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kelsey tore past the stunned group of pirates.

"Kelsey?" Gibbs cried as Kelsey scrambled on board.

"Kelsey!" Will cried, "Where's Jack?!"

"William Turner! You get your fine butt up here this instant!" Kelsey yelled down, "Quick get ready to make sail!"

"No!" Will cried, "I won't leave without Jack!"

"Oy!"

Will turned around slowly. Jack was scampering towards them. He sighed a sigh of relief and then he saw what was behind Jack. An entire army of angry cannibals. "Never mind. Let's go!" Will cried.

"Cast off!" Gibbs cried as he climbed aboard.

Jack desperately climbed aboard. He found himself clinging to the boat alongside Kelsey. He gave her a golden smile before turning to the cannibals. "My children!" he said dramatically, "You will always remember this as the day..." Kelsey rolled her eyes and hummed the First Song. A mighty wave rose up and completely soaked Jack midsentence. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered dejectedly. He smiled at Kelsey. "I thought that went well."

"Get...on...the... boat!" Kelsey said ferociously. Jack nodded and scampered aboard with Kelsey close behind him.


	15. Persuade Me

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 15 Persuade Me

"Will! Are you alright?!" Kelsey scrambled aboard the Pearl and raced across the deck to where Will was standing.

"I'm okay," Will panted still trying to catch his breath, "Wet and tired, but otherwise unharmed."

Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Jack, "Are you alright? Jack?"

Jack grinned at her, "Never better."

"Good! I want you healthy! You'll last longer that way."

"What? Last longer?"

SMACK! Kelsey swatted Jack across the face.

"TIME!"Gibbs shouted. Kelsey turned around to see who had shouted. Gibbs was staring at a large golden pocket watch. Half the crew was hovering around him.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well... er... you see," Gibbs stammered guiltily. He shoved the pocket watch out of sight.

"We was having a pool!" Ragetti piped. Gibbs groaned.

"Ragetti!" Gibbs yelled, "Ixnae on the oolpae."

Ragetti looked at Gibbs in confusion, clearly he didn't speak pig latin "What?"

"A pool?!" Kelsey cried.

"Yeah," Pintel agreed, "We had a pool on how long it would take for you to slap Jack."

Kelsey groaned. "What was the time, Gibbs?" Ragetti asked.

"Two minutes thirty five seconds," Gibbs said. A chorus of groans rose up from the crew. Kelsey shook her head and stomped over to Will's side.

"Can you believe them?!" she groaned, "They're betting on me."

Will shook his head, "Shameful."

Suddenly, Gibbs hurried over to Will's side and raised his hand. "And the winner with Two minutes twenty seconds is William Turner!" The crew cheered raucously. Kelsey glared at Will in shock and anger. Will smiled sheepishly. "Well, I might have..."

"When, I'm through with Jack I'm coming after you!" Kelsey snapped. She spun around and slapped Jack again.

"Love!" Jack cried, "You're getting into a rather nasty habit of slapping me every three seconds."

"You want to talk about nasty habits?!" Kelsey yelled, "How about you putting my life in danger every three seconds?!" SMACK!

Jack jumped away. "This is really not helping!"

"Oh no I find it quite helpful," Kelsey snapped. SMACK!

"This is torture, love!" Jack retorted.

"I prefer to think of it as aggressive anger management!" Kelsey snapped. SMACK!

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?!" Jack cried.

"Until you're black and blue," Kelsey said, "And I won't stop until I see _both_ colors!" SMACK!

Will and Gibbs were watching from a short distance away, slightly amused. "I reckon we should do something," Gibbs said. He started to move towards Jack.

"Hold it!" Will cried holding Gibbs back, "Let her get _one_ more shot in." SMACK! "Okay, now let's go."

Both Will and Gibbs had to hold Kelsey back in order to keep her from slapping Jack. Jack backed away from Kelsey. Big red handmarks covered his face. "I did NOT deserve that!"

"Well, maybe not that _many_," Will admitted.

"Pipe down, Turner!" Kelsey snapped, "You're next." She swung a blow at Will. Will dodged it and gripped both her arms.

"I think you need a time out," Will said. He picked Kelsey up and plopped her down on the deck. "Will you calm down for a few moments. Become the rational Kelsey we all know and love?"

Kelsey glared up at Will, "I've nearly been flipped off a cliff, crushed by coconuts, and eaten by cannibals AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO THINK RATIONALLY?!"

"Stop being a baby," Will scolded, "I'm sorry about betting on you. And Jack's sorry about putting your life in danger... again."

"Speak for yourself," Jack snapped, "Might I ask what you two were doing out there."

"Looking for you," Will said, "Elizabeth is in danger. And Kelsey needs help as well."

"Did you ever think of keeping a closer eye on that girl?" Jack snapped, "Maybe lock her in a cellar?"

"She's not a rum bottle, Jack!" Kelsey retorted.

"Why should I help you?" Jack demanded, "You or Miss Slaphappy over there." Kelsey stuck her tongue out at Jack. "No, I don't think I'm inclined to help either of you."

"Maybe I can persuade you," Kelsey said getting to her feet again.

"Kelsey!" Gibbs groaned gripping her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna touch him," Kelsey said. Jack smiled smugly. He stood there with his arms crossed.

"Very good then," Jack said, "Persuade me."

Jack didn't notice the song that Kelsey was humming angrily under her breath. Suddenly, a jet of water burst out of nowhere. Jack let out a cry as the jet of water struck him. Jack was shot up into the air. Kelsey let him hang there in the air for a few moments. "YOU LISTEN TO ME JACK SPARROW! AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! I JUST SPENT THE PAST DAY BEING CHASED BY CANNIBALS TO SAVE YOUR SORRY BEHIND! I ALMOST FOUND MYSELF ON THE MENU FOR YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE US WHEREVER I TELL YOU TO! OTHERWISE I'LL BLOW YOUR PRECIOUS PEARL SO FULL OF HOLES IT WILL LOOK LIKE A FLOATING PIECE OF SWISS CHEESE! COMPRENDE?!" Kelsey let Jack drop to the ground. Jack groaned as he hit the deck.

"How on earth did you do that?!" Will cried.

"Long story," Kelsey said, "Basically, I figured out how to use The Book... sort of." Kelsey was still a little bit shocked about something. She had used her power and she had maintained it without singing the song outloud. That had never happened before. "Well?" she demanded, "What say you Jack Sparrow?"

Jack got up slowly and stiffly. "I say," Jack said, "That if I'm going to help you. You're going to have to stop doing that!"

-888-

Sophia scowled at the pool of water. Kelsey's face had been there mere seconds ago. Sophia kept struggling to regain contact with Kelsey, but she failed each time. Kelsey was either nowhere near a water source or she was too busy to respond. Judging by the spear that had been thrown at Kelsey, Sophia assumed it was the second. Sophia started pacing anxiously. At least she knew who this mysterious Prince of Spades was. Kelsey's younger brother. Sophia was still kicking herself about that too. How could she have missed it? It was so obvious! Sophia shook her head. Not time for regrets now. She had bigger problems to worry about. Jackie.

The poor girl had fallen hard and fast for Kelsey's brother. And something must've happened to Kelsey's brother. He still had a dazed look on his face. His words were mechanic and unfeeling much like a robot's would be. Sophia wasn't sure what happened to him, but she knew she had to find out and fix it before Kelsey arrived.

Jackie flung open the door practically skipping into the bedroom. "M-m-morning Sophia!" she smiled, "It's a b-b-beautiful day." Sophia felt a familiar sick feeling in her stomach. She was going to have to break the bad new to Jackie that her prince charming was actually a fraud.

"Jackie... can we... can we talk?" Sophia asked.

"Hmm?" Jackie asked distractedly. She had been trying on a new dress in the mirror. "Oh s-s-sorry Sophia. Of c-c-course we can t-t-talk. But not right n-n-now. I have a d-d-date with The P-p-prince of Spades." Without another word Jackie rushed out of the room humming down the hall.

Sophia groaned and flopped backwards onto Jackie's bed. Kelsey always had a knack for making things difficult. Why should her brother be any different?

-888-

Kelsey on the deck of The Pearl with The Book of Songs spread out in her lap. Will sat next to her as she explained her new found power over water. She had been experimenting with her power as well. A bucket of water sat in front of her. "But I have to hum or sing or whistle the song to get it to work," Kelsey said, "It works stronger when I actually sing it and sing it well. But if I'm in a pinch or want to be discreet humming or whistling works."

"But what about earlier?" Will asked, "You weren't humming or singing then. You were telling Jack off. Very well, I might add." Will chuckled at the thought of Jack flailing around in the air.

"I don't know!" Kelsey cried, "I was singing it mentally... I keep getting the song stuck in my head lately. But I've tried that now and it won't work." Kelsey focused on the water in the bucket. She sang the song in her head and attempted to lift a small jet of water into the air. Nothing. Kelsey groaned, "I don't get it! I could do it before!"

"Hmm," Will said thoughtfully, "What made that time different."

"Nothing!" Kelsey cried, "Except that I was ྄ber pissed at Jack."

"When you were using it against the cannibals," Will continued, "Were you mad at them?"

"No," Kelsey shook her head, "I was more scared than anything. I saw them and I panicked. I was lucky that I got the words right. What are you getting at?"

"Perhaps your emotions have something to do with this?" Will suggested. "When you get angry your powers get stronger."

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "Great! Now I'm some sort of better looking, less green, version of the Incredible Hulk?!"

Will smiled, "Perhaps it is a good thing that we're traveling with Jack."

"Why's that?" Kelsey asked.

"Because he makes you so angry," Will smiled, " Your powers could be so strong that The Thirteen wouldn't stand a chance."

"You're funny," Kelsey snapped sarcastically, "Speaking of Jack. Do you think he's alright?"

Will glanced up at Jack. Jack was standing near the edge of the boat. He peeked over the edge anxiously. Then, he jumped back away as though he were bitten. Gibbs came up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Jack let out a scream and whirled around drawing his sword. Gibbs jumped back holding his hands up. Jack let out a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. He giggled nervously trying to laugh off the incident.

"Does he seem to be acting...odd... lately?" Kelsey asked.

"No more than usual," Will shrugged.

Kelsey watched Jack as he swaggered back over to the helm. "He reminds me of this cat my grandmother had," Kelsey said, "Deathly afraid of water. Nearly drowned in the birdbath."

"Afraid of water?" Will asked skeptically, "Jack? He's been a pirate for most of his life.

"It still seems that way," Kelsey said.

"He's probably just a little skittish since you blasted him," Will shrugged.

"I guess," Kelsey admitted, "But I'm still going to keep an eye on him."

Will scoffed, "I _always _keep _two _eyes on Jack." He got up and stretched before looking down at The Book. "So what's the next riddle?"

"The next riddle?" Kelsey asked, "Oh! Right!" Kelsey hadn't had the time to actual read the next one. Kelsey flicked through the pages until she found the riddle. THE SECOND SONG. "That must be it!" Kelsey said.

"_Voiceless it cries_

_Wingless it flutters_

_Toothless it bites_

_Mouthless it mutters_

_Use your wisdom. Move swift and true_

_And the second song will belong to you."_

Kelsey scratched her head and looked up at Will. "What do you think?"

Will was about to answer, but he was interrupted by a shout.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled down from the crow's nest, "There's something ahead! Just off the starboard side!"

"ARGH!" Jack cried hiding behind a barrel.

"What is it?" Kelsey asked.

"A ship!" Gibbs yelled, "By the looks of her colors it's an English ship. Probably bound for The New World."

"Oh," Jack said with a sigh of relief, "It's only a _ship_."

"What else would be floating by?" Will asked.

Jack didn't answer. He just giggled nervously. "What else indeed."

Kelsey swiped Jack's spyglass and put it to her eye. "I recognize that ship!" she cried, "It's the ship from Pocahontas!" She yelled up to Gibbs, "They won't hurt us." She replaced the spyglass, "Why aren't they moving?"

Will took the spyglass and peered out at them. "That ship's taking on water! It's sinking!"

"Sinking? Sinking?!" Kelsey cried, "How is it sinking?! Why is it sinking?! It can't be sinking! We have to help them!" She hollered at the crew, "Full speed ahead!"

"Oy!" Jack cried, "It's my ship! I'm captain! I may be at your mercy cause you're threatening to pop holes in me ship, but I'm STILL captain! I give the orders."

"Fine!" Kelsey sighed.

"Full speed ahead!" Jack yelled. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

They quickly reached the ship. Will leaned over the edge of The Pearl and cupped his hands around his mouth. "AHOY!" he yelled.

"AHOY!" Another man responded. He was a blonde haired man with shoulder length hair. He wore silver body armor and big black boots. Kelsey recognized him instantly. Captain John Smith. Kelsey felt herself blushing. She had had an enormous crush on John when she was a child. (Pre- Pirates of the Caribbean, of course)

"What happened?!" Will asked.

"We're not really sure," John yelled back, "Everything was going smoothly and then about an hour ago we started taking on water. We must've sprung a leak or something."

"That's weird," Kelsey said to herself, "Can we take them aboard?" she asked Will.

"We take that many men aboard and we'll be sinking ourselves," Gibbs said.

"But we can't just leave them here!" Kelsey cried. She watched the men scrambling onboard the ship. "Wait!" she cried, "I have an idea. I need total and complete silence."

"Why do you...?"

"I said PIPE DOWN!"

Kelsey leaned over the edge of the boat with her hands outstetched. She began to sing, quietly first, but then she grew louder and louder. Several water jets rose the boat up out of the water. The men gasped as the boat rose and moved with Kelsey. Kelsey stopped singing and the boat plopped back down onto the water. "I can keep it floating," Kelsey said, "I just need to keep singing. We can stop at Jamestown. It's not far from Port Royal."

"Wait!" Jack cried, "That's out of the way! We'd get to land quicker if we just went to Port Royal."

"It's not that far out of the way, Jack," Will said, "A few days tops. We can even swing by Tortuga if you'd like."

"No!" Jack cried suddenly, "We can't stop!" All of the crew members turned and looked at their captain in shock. "We don't have time," Jack said.

"We're still stopping at Port Royal," Kelsey said, "You have to do what I say... or else."

"Fine!" Jack groaned, "We'll go to Jamestown! Just make sure we get to land quickly!"

Will's mouth was hanging open as he watched Jack leave. "Did Jack just turn down a trip to Tortuga?!" Will cried, "Jack just said no to rum and wenches?!"

"It's official," Kelsey said, "There's _definitely_ something wrong with Jack."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The riddle I used wasn't one of my originals. I borrowed this one from the genius and my favorite author J.R.R. Tolkien. The Hobbit to be exact. Thanks for reading!


	16. Just Deserts

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 15 Just Deserts

Aaron sat half slumped over in his throne, his head rested on one hand, his elbow propped up on the armrests. "What is _taking_ so long?!" Aaron groaned, "You should've found her by now!"

"Patience my lord, patience," Jafar chided. He was polishing a blue diamond ring on his robes. "In a few moments we'll have all the answers we'll ever need." Jafar glanced over at a huge brass hourglass. The bottom half was filled with sand, just like any other hourglass would be, but huge black storm clouds were brewing in the top half. The swirling black clouds boomed thunder and lightning lit up the top half, but surprisingly enough the glass never broke. Jafar had to climb a long flight of stairs just to reach the middle of the hourglass. Jafar climbed the steps and placed the diamond ring in a special slot between the two. "More speed!" he yelled.

"You heard him, Kronk!" Yzma yelled, "Move it!"

Kronk was panting heavily. He was running on a treadmill that turned several large gears. These gears produced the billowy clouds that were hovering above the Thirteen's heads. "Yzma," he panted, "I don't... I don't... know... how much... much... more... I can take!"

Yzma rolled her eyes. "Fine! We'll have to resort to heavy artillery." Yzma found a stick with a cookie tied on the end of it. She dangled it in front of Kronk's face.

"Ooh!" Kronk cried, "Is that snickerdoodle?!" His pace picked up again. The storms crashed and thundered louder than ever.

Hades groaned, "I sure hope it's worth the NOISE!"

"Oh sands of time," Jafar said ignoring Hades, "Reveal to me The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds." The golden sands in the bottom half of the hour glass swirled around in a dizzying storm. Seconds passed as the Thirteen all stared at the sight. Finally, a faint picture appeared. It was Kelsey. She was sitting in a long boat with Will Turner. She yanked the book out of Will's hands.

"Give me that!" she yelled, "Be careful with that! This thing is very important!"

"Kelsey watch out!"

A purple seagull swooped down and swiped the book from Kelsey's hands. Maleficent chuckled, "That will be Mim."

Aaron grinned wickedly, "That book's at the bottom of the ocean now."

The sands swirled again and the scene changed. Kelsey was underwater watching some sort of aquatic band. "What?!" Aaron cried, "Why isn't she drowning?!"

Maleficent frowned. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the book in Kelsey's hands began to glow a golden color and it was hopping around like it had a life of it's own. "What's going on?!" Aaron jabbed a finger at Kelsey and glared at Jafar demanding an explanation.

"Oh no," Maleficent frowned.

"WHAT?!"

"She's found one of the songs?"

"WHAT?!" Aaron cried, "Whaddya mean she found one of the songs?! At the bottom of the ocean! I thought you told that stupid stooge of yours to make sure she didn't find any!"

"Well, who could've guessed that the first song was at the bottom of the sea," Maleficent said coldly, "And how dare you speak to me that way, you impudent child!"

Jafar stepped in between the two of them, "Silence! Both of you! You're not helping anything!"

"Where is she?!" Aaron demanded, "Right this second! Where is she?!"

"Keep your pants on, kid," Iago snapped from Jafar's shoulder, "There's still a few more images left." Aaron scowled, but turned to face the hourglass. Now he could see yet another image of Kelsey. This time she was standing on a rickety bridge with Jack Sparrow. She set the book down on the bridge and rose her hands up over her head. As she did, two mighty waves swept up over the bridge. Aaron gasped as he watched Kelsey and the bridge fade away.

"She's unlocked the first power," Scar said.

"Well, no duh!" Aaron snapped, "Thanks to that purple haired nitwit..."

"Shh!" Hades yelled, "This is the last one." Kelsey appeared one final time. She stood on the deck of The Black Pearl. Her hands were raised up. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut in concentration. Aaron couldn't be sure, but it sounded like she was singing softly under her breath. That image faded away quickly. The sands swirled around once more before they fell to the bottom of the glass.

"That's all the answers we'll get for right now," Jafar said.

"So where is she?!" Aaron yelled impatiently.

"If I had a guess," Hook said, "I'd say that was The Black Pearl. Odds are, she found Jack Sparrow.

"Davy Jones and his crew are still out there," Maleficent said, "They left almost immediately after Kelsey disappeared. If she's on The Ocean, then Jones will find her for sure."

"Fine!" Aaron said with a sigh. He turned to Maleficent, "You call up that witch! Tell her to make sure Kelsey doesn't find any more songs! And this time no screw ups!"

-888-

_Tortuga is no place for a child, _Elizabeth decided shortly after arriving in the squalid island town. It taken days of living as stowaways on a merchant ship. Elizabeth had been eager to get back on land, but now she almost wished she was back on the ship. The place was filthy. The broken cobblestone streets were covered with litter and mud. Even the air stank of rum and gunfire. The streets were packed with people. Far too many people for one town. They were shoving and yelling and pushing. None of them looked too friendly either. Women were walking around in little more than their bodices and garters. Their faces were smeared with red rouge and coal. The men chasing after these scarlet women were little better. They stumbled around unshaven, with their shirts hanging open, a drink in one hand, their free hand reaching for some woman's skirt. They gazed ahead with glazed over eyes and foolish grins on their faces. Some of them were passed out on the streets, but did anyone stop to offer them help? No, they simply stepped over them as though they were a speedbump on the road. Elizabeth cringed as she viewed this new world. She felt Emma grip her pantleg tightly. The little girl looked up at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "Elizabeth," she said, "I don't like this place."

"I don't like this place either," Elizabeth agreed. "But we have to find Jack."

"And Kelsey?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes, Kelsey too," she said,"... I hope."

-888-

"That Melly," Mim said with a smile, "She certainly enjoys making mountains out of molehills." She sat atop her stool at the Faithful Bride. Mim quite enjoyed Tortuga. It was the one place where people wouldn't point and stare at her purple her or bizarre attitude. Mim had just ordered another celebratory pint. She peered close inside to insure that Maleficent's face wasn't hovering in it. She let out a sigh of relief and took a long draught before setting her mug down again.

"MAD MADAM MIM!"

SPLOOOSH! Mim spat out her rum in surprise. She choked for a few moments before staring down at her reflection. "Oh dear! Melly! My. You must find a better way of getting my attention. You know the Evil Queen used to have a mirror..."

"Mim!" Maleficent spat, "What did you do?!"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked that!" Mim said happily, "Because you'll be very happy to know that I managed to swipe the book away from Kelsey. She'll never find it. And better yet, I sunk a ship on the way to The New World. Now you won't have to worry about that meddlesome Pocahontas..."

"SHE FOUND THE BOOK!"

"What?!" Mim cried in disbelief, "But...but... but...but...I... but?!"

"Furthermore," Maleficent continued, "She has also discovered one of the songs."

"Truly?!" Mim cried, "How on earth did she do that?!"

"IT WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!"

"Oh," Mim giggled nervously, "Well, er... accidents do happen. I guess that was my fault..."

"Find her, Mim!" Maleficent ordered.

"Oh of course, Melly!" Mim said, "Don't worry! I'll track her down! I'll squash the little cockroach."

"See that you do," Maleficent ordered, "Or it'll be you who is the cockroach." Mim swallowed hard while Maleficent's face swirled around in a fog. Then, it disappeared completely.

"Don't you worry, melly!" Mim yelled after her, "You won't have to worry about anything this time! I promise! I'll fix her good!"

"Eh Ahem." Mim looked up to see the tavernkeeper looking down at her. Mim realized that she was yelling at her pint of rum. Mim chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about that sir, if you'll excuse me."

Mim scooped up her tankard and scurried across the room to one of the tables. As she walked Mim heard yet another interesting conversation.

"Jack Sparrow?! Two more folks come here lookin' for Jack Sparrow'?! And why is it you wanna find me bloke?"

"Hey! 'E was my bloke before 'e was yours!"

"Well, he's my bloke now! So shut yer trap!"

"Your bloke? Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if he was 'aving 'is way with that strange girl that came in here with him earlier."

"Please! Ladies!" Elizabeth cried, "I'm not romantically involved with Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth cringed at the thought. "I just need to find him or even the others who were searching for him."

"Please, Mrs. Ladies," Emma begged imploringly. She stepped in front of Elizabeth, "I really need to find him.

Giselle and Scarlett (for it was indeed them again) both looked at each other. "Ahh! Ain't you a cute likkle bugger."

"An' 'ow could we say no to a face like that?" Giselle looked up at Elizabeth, "We ain't seen Jack in a month, but them others. The handsome boy and the strange girl. They came through here a few days ago. They caught a boat to the islands."

"Thank you," Elizabeth cried gratefully, "Come along, Emma."

"Thanks ladies," Emma said before waving goodbye.

Scarlett and Giselle cackled. "Oh you little thing! O' course!"

"Come back and visit us some time! Such a nice likkle girl."

Mim watched as the two made their way to the docks. The tri-cornered hat and cabin boy's outfit couldn't fool Mim. That was Kelsey's cousin! Mim scowled, "Can't let them find her! And they're getting a little too close for my liking!" Mim cackled. "Now I can fix Kelsey and put myself back on Mel's good side! I think a transportation spell will do nicely!"

-888-

"Ten... eleven...twelve..."

"Emma what are you counting?" Elizabeth asked. They walked through the busy streets, Emma's hand clutched in hers, struggling to avoid street brawls.

"I don't know," Emma said, "What does T-A-V-E-R-N spell?"

Elizabeth frowned, "Come along, Emma. We don't have time."

Emma shrugged and picked up her pace. Mim scampered up behind them, chanting something.

"Broken clocks and calico skirts!

Give these two their just deserts!"

Emma heard her chanting and turned around to face. "Hey! What are you...?!" POP! There was a loud noise and the two were gone... just like that. Mim laughed hysterically before returning to the Faithful Bride.

"Well, that was easy."

-888-

Elizabeth felt a strange, sickening, sensation. Almost like she had been thrown through the air. Elizabeth had squeezed her eyes shut tight and she was almost afraid to open them. When she did they stung with sand. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was no longer in Tortuga. Elizabeth gazed at her surroundings. Sand. Everywhere. For miles and miles in every direction, all she could see was golden sand. Elizabeth staggered to her feet and continued to look around. Huge sand dunes were everywhere. The heat was intense! Far worse than it had been in the caribbeans. The very sky was orange and the sun was a bright red ball in the sky. Elizabeth wiped beads of sweat off her face. "Emma!" she cried, "Emma where are you?!"

"ELIZABETH!" Emma turned around to see a tiny hand shoot out of a sand dune. "It's dark in here!" Elizabeth bounded over to the pile and yanked Emma out by her arm.

"Emma?!" she cried, "Are you alright?!"

Emma spat out a mouthful of sand. "Emma?!"

"Yeah," Emma scowled, "Once I get the sand out of my underpants I'll be fine." Elizabeth struggled not to giggle as Emma did a comic little dance trying to shake the sand out of her pants. "Elizabeth where are we?!" Emma cried. The wind began to pick up. More sand blew around them.

"I don't know, exactly where," Elizabeth said, "But I think we're in The Desert."

"The Desert?!" Emma cried.

"Yes," Elizabeth grumbled, "How we got here is anybody's guess."

"Ooh! I know!" Emma cried, "It was that witch lady!"

"Witch lady?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" Emma cried, "There was this lady behind us! She had purple hair and green eyes! And she was singing this weird song! I bet she hexed us!"

"Purple hair?!"

"I'm serious!!" Emma groaned.

"It's not good to tell tales," Elizabeth said, "You'll end up like Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I'm not telling tales!" Emma whined, "And Jack has a pretty good life..."

"Come on," Elizabeth said. She pulled Emma up onto her back. "We've got to keep going. Doesn't matter how we got here. We have to get to shelter before it gets dark."

"Dark?!" Emma gulped, "I don't like dark!"

-888-

It turned dark quicker than they could have imagined. And with the dark came cold. Emma sat on Elizabeth's shoulders huddled in her little coat. Elizabeth struggled not to listen to her chattering teeth as they walked. The sand went on and on. There was no sign of any civilization and Emma was getting heavier as they walked. "I'm hungry," Emma piped, "Starving!"

"How can you be hungry already?" Elizabeth asked.

"Already?!" Emma cried indignantly, "I haven't eaten anything for two whole hours! I'm famished! I'm starving! I'm _starfished_!"

Elizabeth burst out laughing at Emma's antics. Emma scowled, "I don't see what's so funny about starving little girl like me."

"You're not that little," Elizabeth retorted playfully. She shifted Emma on her back. "At least if you're starving, you'll weigh a little less."

"Well!" Emma snapped, "I never!"

Elizabeth kept walking, "Wait! Emma do you see that?"

Emma peered ahead. Sure enough a light was glowing in the distance nearly hidden by the swirling sands. "The light! It burns!" she cried. "I thought that it was a mirage brought on by hunger."

"Stop thinking about your stomach!" Elizabeth ordered, "That's a campfire up ahead."

"A campfire?!" Emma asked excitedly, "Campfires means marshmallows. And marshmallows mean... SMORES!"

Elizabeth ran towards the fire with Emma clinging to her back. Her boots filled with sand as she walked, but she still made it to the fire in record time. Sitting by the fire a was a short man and a very worn out looking camel. The little man had a curly beard and a turban that was almost taller than he was. He looked up at the two and smiled at them. "Ah! Salam and good evening! What beautiful desert blooms. Please, come and share my evening meal. Please! Please come closer. UGH! Not that close! A little bit too close!" At the mention of food, Emma had leapt down from Elizabeth's back and given the man a tight, near death grip, bear hug. The man pried Emma off of him and sat her down next to him. "There!" he smiled.

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth said. She pulled Emma a short distance away. "Can you tell me? What is the nearest city?"

"Ah!" the man said with a smile, "That would be Agrabah. City of Mystery. Of Enchantment... and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan. On sale today! Come on down!" He pulled a cord on his pack. It popped up into a salestand. Elizabeth groaned.

"I'm stuck in the desert! And my only savior is... a salesman!"

"Yes, look what I have here," he said pushing a strange device forwards, "Genuine combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes Julienne fries."

"What's hookah?" Emma asked wrinkling her nose.

"Will not break!" The man said triumphantly as he pounded it on the table, "Will not..."

The hookah and coffee maker made a loud SPROING! noise before it burst into pieces. "It broke," Emma said. The man smiled sheepishly, "Comes with two year warranty!"

"Look!" Elizabeth cried, "That's quite... lovely. But we really need a ride..."

"Oh!" the merchant cried, "I can get you a grand deal on this camel! Great mileage. The previous owner was a little old lady who only used it to drive to the marketplace on sundays..."

"How far away was the market?!" Emma cried looking at the exasperated camel, "Timbuktu?!"

"No, thank you!" Elizabeth cried, "Look, if you give us a ride to Agrabah. I promise I'll buy... that!" she pointed at the hookah and coffee maker, still in three pieces.

"Brilliant!" The merchant cried, "We'll leave at dawn!"

Elizabeth scowled at the hookah and coffee maker, "Couldn't you have gotten a toaster oven instead?"


	17. Oh Brave New World!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

Chapter. 17 Oh Brave New World!

Will slowly came up behind Kelsey. She still sat there on the deck her hands outstretched. She was still singing _Under the Sea_, though not as enthusiastically as before. Her song was now a bored drone. The monotonous singing had driven away most of the crew members. Will put his hands on her shoulders gently. "The crew members of the other ship send their word," he said. Kelsey nodded, but didn't break her singing. "Now don't shoot the messenger," Will said, "But they say that they've suffered hurricanes that were more gentle than you are."

SPLASH! Kelsey immediately halted her singing and let the ship plop back into the water. "That's the thanks I get?!" Kelsey cried.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"No!" Kelsey cried, "My neck hurts, my arms ache, and I've been singing the same freaking song for the past three freaking hours! Only to get complaints?! Who's complaining?! I'll fix him!" Kelsey rolled up her sleeves.

"It's not worth it," William said. He didn't want to tell Kelsey that it was Governor Ratcliffe who had been the most vocal complainer. Will wasn't very fond of the Governor... which meant Kelsey would hate him for sure. Will found him a pompous and greedy man, but he _was _governor. And Kelsey had a talent for pissing off every authority figure she came in contact with. "We've almost arrived," Will said. He thumped Kelsey on the back encouragingly. "Don't worry."

"I'm not," Kelsey sighed, "It's just... this thing is hard to keep up! Don't tell them this, but they're lucky they're still floating. If I forget lyrics or sing out of tune too badly the entire ship starts to slip downward."

They could hear loud panicked shouts coming from the ship. Kelsey sighed heavily and began to hum again. Will sat down next to her. She could use some company. She had scared the entire crew and it was quite obvious that Kelsey did not want to speak to Jack. "It's wind," Will said suddenly.

Kelsey didn't stop humming, but she did turn and look at Will questioningly. "Your riddle," Will said, "The answer is wind. Cries without a voice. Mutters without a mouth. Bites without teeth. It's wind. It has to be.

Kelsey returned her focus to the ship in front of her. _Wind? Interesting. _

-888-

It took another hour or so before they finally arrived at shore. Once the ship was successfully tied off, Kelsey heaved a huge sigh. "Thank God!" she groaned, "Now for a little musical therapy." Kelsey dug her ipod out of the hat. She would have gone on blasting music into her ears, except William elbowed her sharply. "Will!" she grumbled.

"The Governor," Will whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Kelsey reluctantly removed her headphones and looked up at Governor Ratcliffe. He was a large man dressed all in purple, which only succeeded in making him appear larger. _Please_, Kelsey groaned, _Barney the Dinosaur looked better in purple!_ He also wore the twin ponytails that were so popular at the time, and the same moustache as Will..._though he can't pull it off quite as well, _Kelsey thought. They didn't help his over all costume. He glared down at her as though Kelsey were beneath him. _Even though I saved your oversized arse!_ "I am told that you were the one who kept us afloat," he said in a bored sounding voice, "Valiant effort. I commend you and the rest of your fine crew." he nodded and then continued on with his twig like assistant Wiggins chasing after him. Kelsey raised an eyebrow and William elbowed her again.

"It's the closest thing you're going to get to graditude," Will muttered.

Kelsey sighed, "Thank you, sir."

John Smith came over and shook Kelsey's hand heartily. "We all owe you a great deal," he said, "We would have drowned if not for you. I have no doubt in my mind."

"That's more like it," Kelsey said with a smile, "No problem, John."

Ratcliffe returned to their side to talk to John. "Captain Smith," he said with a gloating smile, "It appears I selected the perfect location. Not a savage in sight."

"Native American," Kelsey corrected. Ratcliffe ignored her.

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir," John said logically.

Ratcliffe looked slightly taken aback, but he quickly recovered and replied, "Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts then...hmm?"

John nodded and started to head for the woods, "If there's any Indians out there I'll find them."

"Now then, to work!" Ratcliffe declared, "You men! Get the ship unloaded. You men get started on the fort."

"While you do what, Governor?" Jack muttered to Will, "Polish your nails to match your bonny ribbons?"

"The rest of you," Ratcliffe cried, "Break out the shovels! It's time to start digging?"

"Digging?" the remaining crew, both Jack's and Ratcliffe's, cried.

"But of course," Ratcliffe said. He spread out a map on the makeshift table. "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the new world. GOLD! Mountains of it!"

"Are you serious?!" Kelsey cried.

"Why for years, they've been ravishing The New World of its precious rescources, but now!" Ratcliffe stuck his swordpoint into the map for dramatic effect, "It's our turn."

Ratcliffe pulled away his hand revealing the sparkling hilt of his sword, "_The gold of Cortez. The jewels of Pizarro. Will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow. The gold we find here..."_

"CUT!" Kelsey screamed. The music instantly halted. Kelsey shoved her way towards Ratcliffe. "Okay. You're talking about Hernando Cortez here right? Sure he found gold. But that was in 1514 and that was in _Mexico._ And that was only after he completely wiped out the Aztec civilization."

"And trust me!" Jack piped, "It has been my personal experience that you should NOT take anything that previously belonged to Cortez. Unless you prefer to be a living skeleton. In which case, yes, go find it."

"And Pizarro wasn't here either" Kelsey continued, "Most of his conquests were in South America. You're not even on the right continent, for crying out loud! He made his fortune by looting the Incans of Peru. Now you, sir, are in Virginia! The real money is in tobacco, not gold." Ratcliffe looked down at her with a thin smile.

"Oh how precious," he said, "My you are a clever maiden. Tell me... how old are you?"

Kelsey looked a little taken aback by his question, "Nineteen."

Ratcliffe laughed, "Nineteen years old and she's not married yet."

Kelsey muttered through gritted teeth, "God, I hate this time period."

"Perhaps you'd be better suited to helping Smith look for savages," Ratcliffe said.

"Fine!" Kelsey said, "Have fun digging a ditch. Dig straight to China for all I care."

"Silly child," Ratcliffe said, "Everyone knows the world is flat."

Kelsey groaned and threw up her hands in exasperation as she stomped off, "Oh brave New World that hath such _people_ in it!"

"Oh how lovely!" Wiggins cried, "Shakespeare wrote that!"

"Indeed," Ratcliffe said.

"I'm going with her!" Jack piped.

"Why?" Will asked, "She's almost ready to kill you!"

"That's true," Jack admitted, "But if they're looking for Cortez's gold, I don't want to be around when they find it!"

Will groaned, "They're not looking for _that_ gold Jack."

"Why take any chances?" Jack called over his shoulder after he followed Kelsey.

"Wait!" Will cried, "You're going to get lost out there!"

Jack turned and gave Will a wink, "Compass, mate. Never leave home without it." He turned and took off after Kelsey and John. Will rolled his eyes.

"Wiggins?" Ratcliffe asked, "Where was I?"

"Oh!" Wiggins said thoughtfully, "The gold? Key of G."

"Ah yes, quite," Ratcliffe said before clearing his throat. "_The gold we find here, will dwarf them by far. So with all you got in ya boys. Dig up Virginia boys!" _Ratcliffe produced an armful of shovels from the inside of his cloak. He tossed them to all the crew members. "_Mine boys! Mine every mountain and dig boys! Dig till ya drop! Grab a pick boys! Quick boys! Shove in a shovel! Uncover those pebbles that sparkle and shine! It's GOLD! And it's mine, mine, MINE!"_ Ratcliffe pulled a pistol from his cloak and fired into the air. The crew members took off chanting to the sounds of shovels.

"_Dig and dig and diggety dig and dig and diggety dig!"_

Will looked down at the shovel uncertainly, "You know, on second thought maybe it's not to late to catch up with Jack...ugh!" One of the men shoved Will into a hole to help with the digging. Other men began chopping down trees and blowing up large kegs of gunpowder. All the while Ratcliffe's assistant Wiggins scurried from site to site singing, _"Hey nonny nonny hi nonny nonny."_

Meanwhile, Kelsey and Jack were struggling to keep up with John. The two were struggling to climb up the rocky face of a mountain. Normally, Kelsey would this mountain picturesque and beautiful... but not from where she was hanging. "Dang!" Kelsey sighed, "I need to take another gym class! How you holding up, Jack?"

"Kelsey!" Jack moaned cling to a rope that dangled below Kelsey, "I see a bright light in the distance!"

Kelsey snorted in contempt, "Keep moving, Jack!"

"I see my grandmother!"

Kelsey let out a groan, "Would you look at him?! He's outclimbing us... and he's singing! Yeah, that's normal!"

Sure enough John was belting out a song, "_All of my life I've searched for a land like this one! A wild more challenging country, I couldn't design! Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one!"_

"What?!" Kelsey groaned, "Did he say _hundreds_?!"

"_In a land I can claim_!" John sang while knocking down a half fallen pine tree to use as a bridge, "_A land I can tame! The greatest adventure is mine!_"

"_Keep on working lads_!" Ratcliffe ordered, "_Don't be shirking lads! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine me that gold! Beautiful gold! Make this island! MY land. Make the mounds big boys! I'd help you to dig boys, but I've got this crick in me spine!"_

"I'll give you another one to match!" Will muttered under his breath.

"_This land we behold!_" John sang.

"_It's a beauty untold!_" Ratcliffe sang as well amazingly enough he was in perfect time.

"_A man can be bold!_" John belted.

"_It all can be sold!_" Ratcliffe sang.

"_This is getting real old!_" Kelsey yelled angrily.

"_SO GO FOR THE GOLD!" _The settlers all sang, "_We know which is here! All the riches here! From this minute! This land and what's in it is mine!"_

Ratcliffe made his way to the top of the dirt heap outsinging all of them. He stuck an English flag in the dirt and smiled smugly as he surveyed the New World. "_Dig and dig and diggety dig! Hey nonny nonny it's MINE!"_

-888-

"Ready Stitch?" Alice asked. She lay in the bushes hidden with Jumba and Pleakley.

"Dubaka!" Stitch yelled down with a brief salute. Stitch was hanging in a tree watching the path beneath them.

"Here they come!" Pleakley cried.

"Get down!" Alice cried. The three of them dove into the bushes.

A small patrol of cards started marching down the path. They headed on into the courtyard of the castle in rows of four. Alice watched as Stitch positioned himself on a low branch. Finally, the last row of cards made it around the bend. "Now Stitch!" Alice cried.

Stitch hung from the tree branch with his legs and grabbed the top of the spearshafts with his four arms. The startled cards were yanked up into the air. They let out a cry as they hung their dangling from the tree, clinging to their spears which were in Stitch's tight grip.

Alice and the others leaped out of the bushes. Hanging in the tree were four cards. The two and three of spades were hanging from one side. The four and five of hearts were hanging from the other. "Hmmph. A straight," Jumba noted, "Not a bad hand 626."

"Excuse me," Alice said politely, "This may sound horribly rude, but we need to borrow your costumes."

"What?!" The Two of Spades cried, "Are you insane?!"

Jumba gently pushed Alice aside, "Little girl is slightly misleading. Either you give us frilly card costumes." He hefted his blaster, "Or Pushy Monarch will never be able to win a game of Solitaire."

-888-

The ranks of cards marched under the gates and into the courtyard. As they passed, they fell under the watchful eye of two guard cards. The Ace of Diamonds and The Ace of Spades. The Ace of Diamonds scowled, "That's incomplete deck! I only counted forty eight cards! Where's your bunch?! Two through Five are missing!"

"Keep your numbers on!" The Ace of Spades snapped, "They're coming! Look!" he pointed at a motley group of cards making their way over. The Ace of Spades raised an eyebrow, "I gotta get my lot moving faster! Look at the size of that one."

"Hold on!" The Ace of Diamonds snapped. "Something funny here!" he jumped down from the guard post. "Halt!" he looked at the strange cards. One had only one eye, but another had four! The third one had blonde bangs sticking out from her cap and then there was the last one... odd! Very odd!"

"What sort of card is that?!" The Ace of Diamonds demanded pointing his spear at Stitch.

"Eh... He's... he's a _wild_ card," Alice said quickly, "Rather new."

"He must be," The Ace said. He cringed, "Funny looking card."

"Oobaga cristo!" Stitch muttered menancingly. Alice nudged him with her spear.

"Stop that!" she whispered, "Or the deal's off!" Stitch glowered at the ground, but stopped his growling.

"Hurry up!" The Ace of Spades groaned, "Otherwise they'll be late for the Queen's croquet game! You know how crabby she gets when they're late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," The Ace of Diamonds agreed, "Get in there! And quick! We still have quite a few injuries from the last match."

"Injuries?" Pleakley asked nervously.

"Yeah," The Ace of Diamonds said, "The Jack of Clovers got trampled and the Four of Hearts threw out his back lunging for a wayward hedgehog."

"I thought croquet was a non contact sport!" Pleakley wailed as Jumba and Alice pushed him inside.

"Not on this planet," Jumba said.

"But I didn't bring my kneepads!" Pleakley cried, "Or my mouthguard! Or my goggles!"

"Shh!" Alice hissed. The four of them followed the rest of the cards into the courtyard. The other cards were stretching, preparing themselves for the next match. "We did it!" Alice cried triumphantly, "We made it inside! Hold on Rob! We're almost there!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I did purposely cut out part of the song Mine, Mine, Mine from Pocahontas. It was kinda hard to write in and the song was taking up too much of the chapter. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	18. Really Awkward

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 18 Really Awkward

"Keeping up you two?" John called over his shoulder while Kelsey and Jack struggled to follow him.

"How does he do it?!" Kelsey groaned, "He's wearing like 300 pounds of armor... and he's singing! And yet he's faster than both of us!"

"I don't have me land legs yet," Jack muttered, "What's your excuse?"

"So I admit I come from the couch potato generation," Kelsey shrugged, "Big whoop. I don't want to get lost. So hurry up!"

"No worries, love," Jack said. He showed her the compass. "I'm never lost."

"So you know what you want now?" Kelsey asked looking down at the compass. The arrow whirled around and around and around. "Doesn't look like it."

"What?! OY!" Jack cried, "No, no, no! You blasted thing! I know what I want!"

"What is it you want, Jack?" Kelsey asked.

"To stop walking!" Jack snapped.

"He has a point," John agreed, "Look at those waterfalls. Aren't they beautiful? We can stop here."

"Good," Jack said plopping down on the ground. He smacked the compass with the heel of his hand in an attempt to get it going again. "Blast! -smack- Bugger! -smack- Bother!"

Kelsey shook her head at Jack and sat on one of the stepping stones while staring at the waterfalls. John was a short distance away getting a drink from the stream. Kelsey began humming softly to herself. Her hands were suspended over the water. She hummed the same song only a slower tempo this time. A large wave of water rose up with her hands. Jack glanced over at her nervously. Before yelling at her, taking out his frustration on his "damned bloody compass" on Kelsey, "What the bloody hell are you trying to do?!"

Kelsey stopped humming and let the water drop. "I'm trying to make a bubble."

"A bubble?!" Jack asked raising an eyebrow, "What good is a bloody bubble going to do us?!"

"It's not about the bubble itself," Kelsey snapped, "I'm just trying to learn how to control this. And who knows maybe bubbles could come in handy some day."

"Bubbles have no use to me," Jack said waving his hand, "Unless they're in me tankard of rum."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the water. She began humming again. The same wave rose again. Kelsey closed her eyes and focused on the bubble she wanted to form. A perfect sphere of water. Kelsey opened her eyes and smiled. It wasn't so much a bubble... it was more like a large blob of water, but it was closer to what Kelsey was shooting for. Even Jack seemed slightly impressed... slightly. Kelsey smiled happily as she saw her accomplishment.

BANG! SPLASH! The blob of water burst. As soon as Kelsey smiled, and stopped focusing as hard, the shape fell apart. Kelsey stood there in shock. Completely soaked, her mouth was hanging open in shock, her wet blonde hair fell over her face like a golden wet sheet.

Jack was laughing uproariously. Even John Smith was trying (with little success) to stifle his giggles. Kelsey shook a wet length of hair out of her face. "That...that... that's a good look for you... love!" Jack managed to gasp between his giggles."

"JACK SPARROW!" She yelled, "YOU LOUSY, BLOODY, MONGREL SON OF A TAVERN FLOOZY!"

"Say what you want about me, love!" Jack laughed, "But you're still the one who's soakin' wet!"

Kelsey parted the curtain of wet hair that hid her face. "I won't be the only one who's soaking wet for long! The seaweed is always greener... mmph!" John suddenly clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" he ordered.

"Excuse me!" Kelsey snapped, "I was attempting to soak Jack!"

"I heard something," John said.

"I thought that was just the wind blowing between Jack's ears," Kelsey grumbled.

"Kelsey! Don't move!" John suddenly exclaimed in an urgent whisper. He immediately had his rifle raised and he was pointing it at something directly behind Kelsey.

"Oh great!" Kelsey groaned, "There's something behind me! Something bad. An animal?"

"I don't know," John whispered. He stared at a slim shape behind Kelsey. It was half covered by the misty waterfall. It rose up slowly, gracefully. A slender shape that was starting to take form. John's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"It's something big isn't it?!" Kelsey wailed, "Probably with sharp teeth. And razor sharp claws." John didn't say anything. He just stared transfixed at the shape. "John!" Kelsey cried, "Talk to me! Tell me how am I going to die? Will that thing strangle, bite, poison, or maim me?!" Kelsey gulped, "Or some combination of the four. Oh God! Tell me what kind of animal is it?!"

John still said nothing, but he lowered the gun. Surprisingly, Jack was the one who broke the silence. "That's not an animal!" Kelsey turned around slowly. "I _know_ what _those_ are!" Jack said, "That's a woman! A quite lovely woman."

Kelsey stared at a very proud looking woman standing on a rock a short distance away from them. She had copper colored skin and long black hair that flapped in the wind. Her dark brown eyes met John Smith's gaze almost defiantly. John Smith slowly took a few steps towards her.

The woman sprinted away, scrambling over the rocks and into the distance. "Wait! Please! Come back!" John cried. He rushed past Kelsey and Jack and chased after her.

"John!" Kelsey cried. "Come on," she grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him along.

"Again with the running," Jack groaned.

"Just come on!" Kelsey snapped.

The two tore through the waterfalls after John Smith. Jack yelled up over the din of the falls, "Don't take it personally, mate! You're not the first man to scare a lady off!"

-888-

"Are we there yet?!" Emma groaned. She sat behind Elizabeth on the camel. She had tugged her tri cornered hat over her face, but it was doing very little to protect her face from the hot desert sun. Emma's cheeks and nose were pink with sunburn.

"Almost there," Elizabeth said patting Emma's knee. "We're almost there."

"This camel is giving me a wedgie!" Emma complained as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Emma, this is a camel," Elizabeth said gently with a small smile at her disgruntled passenger, "It's not like a horse. It's going to be a little uncomfortable."

"Hmmph! For what we're paying for _that_," she pointed at the hookah/coffee maker. "This camel should have leather seats and surround sound!" Elizabeth chuckled and playfully pulled Emma's hat down over her face.

"Don't worry. Only a few more hours."

"HOURS?!

Sure enough after three more hours of riding, the merchant announced that they had arrived. "But what's this?"

"What's what?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

The Merchant scowled, "Traffic."

Emma peeked over Elizabeth's shoulder to see. "There are elephants up ahead! And monkeys! This is what you call traffic?! I'd hate to see rush hour!"

"It's a parade," Elizabeth whispered in amazement. She slipped down off the camel and handed The Merchant the money for the hookah/coffeemaker. "There," she said.

"Pleasure doing business with you," The Merchant said with a low bow. He handed the hookah/coffeemaker to Emma who nearly sunk into the sand with its weight. "Now can I interest you in the matching dinette set?"

"Not unless you have a camel that can swim across the ocean," Elizabeth muttered.

The Merchant paused thoughtfully, "You know I have a cousin in Baghdad who..."

"Forget it!" Elizabeth cried. "Thank you for all your help."

The Merchant nodded, "Thank you for your business." With that he loaded up his exhausted camel and made his way towards the markets of Agrabarh.

Elizabeth and Emma made their way through the thick crowds, with Emma dragging the hookah/coffeemaker behind her. The streets were full of people who were watching the parade. They were led by a charismatic man with a strange curly beard. Emma tilted her to one side, "That guy looks really familiar." she said. "I'm going to get a better look!"

"What?!" Elizabeth cried, "No! Emma wait!" But it was too late. Emma had already wandered off into the crowds.

-888-

Jack and Kelsey raced across the land until they made it to the river. John had finally stopped. He stood there on the edge of the river. The woman was sitting in her canoe staring at John cautiously. She still had that frightened look in her eyes. Almost like she would bolt away like a scared deer. John approached her slowly, speaking to her in soft comforting tones. "No! Wait please! Don't run off!" He inched closer to the canoe.

"She's gonna knife the poor bloke!" Jack cried, "I know it!"

"Shush!" Kelsey snapped.

John Smith offered his hand to the woman, "Let me help you out of there." The woman quickly began saying something in a strange foreign language. "You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" John said sadly.

"You see this is where diplomacy fails!" Jack said.

"And this is where pirates yank out their swords and start banging them together," Kelsey muttered.

"No," Jack said, "This is where we start drinking! The one thing all men can agree. _Then, _we start banging our swords!"

"It's alright," John insisted. The woman looked at him slowly. Their eyes locked and all they did was stare at each other for a few moments. Then, she slid her hand into his. John pulled her canoe closer to shore, but his eyes never left hers.

"Why are they staring at each other?" Jack asked.

"It's romantic," Kelsey said, "It's poignant!"

"It's bloody awkward!" Jack insisted.

"No, it's not!" Kelsey snapped.

The woman slowly stepped out of the canoe, her eyes still locked on John's. "Who are you?" John asked gently. The woman didn't answer right away. The two just stared at each other some more. A strange wind swept around the two of them drawing them closer together.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Okay," Kelsey admitted, "Now it's awkward."

"Really awkward!" Jack said, "You know I speak many native languages... maybe I should intervene."

"Absolutely not!" Kelsey flung her hand over Jack's mouth, "You know nothing about native and nothing about love! It would be better if you didn't speak at all!"

"Pocahontas."

"What?"

"What?!"

"What?!" All of them were stunned to hear the woman speak. She had clear, deep voice. It was quite beautiful and calm when she said. "My name is Pocahontas."

-888-

Pintel let out a groan of frustration as another shovelful of dirt landed on his bald head. He scowled and poked his head out of the hole. "Would you stop that already?!" he bellowed at Ragetti.

"Stop what?" Ragetti snapped.

"Throwing your blasted dirt in me hole!"

Raggeti cast the shovel aside, "We shouldn't be workin' anways, seeing as it is a Sunday. The Lord's Day and all. We should devote our day to private worship and prayer and readin' the Bible."

"We've been over this before!" Pintel scowled, "You can't read! And no! You don't get credit for trying! That's a lie against..." Pintel struggled to sign the cross.

"Would both of you ninnies shut up!" Gibbs scowled.

"I agree with them," Will grumbled. He poked his head out of another hole, "I don't particularly enjoy digging homes for oversized gophers for that ungrateful governor. And Kelsey says there's no gold here anway."

"That's it! Keep digging men!" Ratcliffe muttered distractedly while he was chomping on a turkey drumstick, "It's gotta be somewhere round here!"

"Not accordin' to Miss Kelsey it ain't!" Gibbs muttered, "And I be inclined to believe her. She hasn't steered us wrong yet."

"Anything?" Ratcliffe asked a settler named Thomas.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt sir," Thomas shrugged.

"How long are we going to keep digging like this?" another settler named Lon asked in a whiny voice.

"Aye!" his companion, a ruddy scotsman named Ben agreed, "We're out here slaving away, busting our backs day and night..."

"On a Sunday!" Ragetti piped.

"For king and country, I know," Ratcliffe agreed, "I feel your fatigue."

"Oh yes," Will grumbled poking his head out of the hole, "It must be terribly exhausting sitting on your arse all day!" Ratcliffe turned and glared at Will angrily. He did not like the soft spoken English man who had arrived with the pirate crew... even if he didn't appear to be a pirate himself. He seemed quiet, but Ratcliffe had heard him grumbling to the others. Mr. Turner was trouble as well as his companions Miss Kelsey and Mr. Sparrow.

"Wiggins!" Ratcliffe bellowed. His twiglike assistant scurried over. He had been trimming the bushes to look various mythical animals. "Dispose of this," Ratcliffe said handing Wiggins the half-eaten drumstick.

Wiggins knelt down besides Ratcliffe's lap dog Percy. He dangled the drumstick tantalizingly in front of Percy's face, but the dog seemed more bored than anything. "Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?" Wiggins cooed before tossing the drumstick into the bushes. "Fetch boy!"

Gibbs scowled before returning to work, "The blasted mutt is eating better than us!"

Will let out a heavy sigh before returning to his work. Will wasn't normally a violent man. But he stared at the shovel in his hands and briefly considered bashing Ratcliffe across the back of the skull with it.Will shook his head. No. He forced himself to return to his work and not think about Ratcliffe... or the large blisters covering his hands. Will was not unfamiliar with the concept of hard work, but he was so tired! His hands were blistered, his cheeks were rosy from the bright sun and his back ached something fierce from being hunched over all day. "Just keep digging!" he told himself, "Don't think! Dig!"

Suddenly, a loud yelp interrupted their work. Percy came scampering out of the woods barking an alarm. "Savages!" Ratcliffe yelled, "It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!" Men scampered about in a frenzied pattern. Wiggins let out a cry and dove beneath one of his own topiaries. "Make sure every man has a musket!" Ratcliffe yelled. William felt the shovel being yanked out of his hands and rifle replaced it. William swallowed hard.

Maybe digging wasn't that bad?


	19. Off With Their Heads!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 19 Off With Their Heads!

Sophia sat on Jackie's bed staring at a mirror attempting to practice her speech. "Okay, Jackie. I know you really like this Prince of Spades, but he really doesn't like you. He's just sick or something..." Sophia scowled, "Cripes! That sounded awful! Maybe this will work. Jackie! You're not gonna believe this, but I think the Prince of Spades is gay... yeah, I've seen the way he looked at the Ace of hearts the other day... NO! That's no good either! Jackie, you could do so much better than this prince. Sooo much better!" Sophia groaned, "This is stupid. I'm just going to have to spit it out. Jackie The Prince isn't what you think. I forbid you to marry him." Sophia stopped, "I forbid you? Cripes! I sound like my mother!"

"Maybe he's in here," Sophia perked up at the sound outside the door. Voices.

"Send 626 in first. Just in case, this room is another guard breakroom."

"Fine. Stitch?"

"Chu Khappa!" Stitch said. Sophia dove into Jackie's closet. Suddenly, the door was kicked down. A strange creature stood there alert and animated. He quickly looked around the room. He sniffed the air and began pacing around in a circle. "Quee zabba chicka!" he said suddenly. He gave a thumbs up to some unseen person.

"626 says coast is clear," Jumba said. He slowly stepped into the room and looked around. "I do not think the boy is here."

"No," Alice agreed. "We should keep looking."

"Wait!" Pleakley cried.

"You see something?!" Jumba cried whirling around with the laser cannon.

"You bet I see something!" Pleakley cried happily, "A vintage Donatella Versace cocktail dress!" He was staring at Jackie's closet. The door was slightly ajar and a red dress could be seen inside. Jumba groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"We don't have time for frivolous earth panties!"

"But I _must_ have it for my collection of female earth costumes." Pleakley flung open the closet door and let out a wail.

Sophia flew up around him like an angry wasp. "One wrong move out of you and I'll turn you into a toad!" Sophia threatened pointing her wand at his throat.

"Jumba!" Pleakley wailed, "Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"I thought it was part of delicate food chain?" Jumba asked, "What about poor mosquitoes? Aren't they endangered?"

"Never mind the mosquitoes!" Pleakley wailed," I'M the one who's endangered!"

"Shut up!" Sophia yelled, "What were you doing in Princess Jackie's closet?"

"We're looking for a boy," Alice said, "With blonde hair and blue eyes. He was taken by The Queen of Hearts."

"And while we are on subject," Jumba interjected, "What were _you_ doing in little girl's wardrobe?"

"Wait!" Sophia cried, "You're looking for a boy?"

"Yes," Alice insisted, "We're afraid he could be hurt."

"Am I the only one who notices that she's floating?!" Pleakley wailed, "OR that she's gonna zap me!"

"Keep your skirt on," Sophia snapped, "I'm not going to hurt you!" She landed on the floor in front of them.

"And the floating?" Jumba asked.

"I'm the princess's fairy godmother," Sophia said proudly. "And The Prince... er...whoever this guy is... is not hurt," Sophia said, "But if we don't do something quick, he's going to have the Queen of Hearts as a mother-in-law!" Sophia cringed all over at the very thought of it.

"You know where he is?!" Alice cried happily she clutched Sophia's hands, "Do you know where Rob is?"

"Rob?" Sophia asked. _So the international man of mystery finally gets a name! _"Yes!" Sophia exclaimed, "I know! But what do you want with him?"

"Well," Alice said, "It's a complicated matter. We were coming here for help. You see he lost his sister..."

"Describe his sister!" Sophia said quickly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"His sister," Sophia continued, "Describe her."

"Well, I've never met her myself," Alice admitted, "But she's a brave warrior! A fierce leader. One of the greatest Disney heroes of all time!"

Sophia frowned, "I don't think we're looking for the same boy."

"But _he_ describes her a little differently," Alice said, "He seems to think that she's cynical, bossy, pushy, a bit bookish, kinda nerdy..."

"Never mind," Sophia interrupted. She sighed heavily, "That's Kelsey."

"You know Kelsey?!" Alice exclaimed. Her eyes were glowing with a sort of hero worship. _If Kelsey were here she would find that quite irritating, _Sophia thought to herself.

"We've met," Sophia muttered, "So care to explain why her brother thinks he's a prince? Was he always this delusional?"

"Of course not!" Alice cried, "You saw him! Running around like a goof! That's not normal."

"That's what I thought at first," Sophia said, "But then again he _is_ related to Kelsey..."

"Where is he?" Alice insisted.

"Hold on!" Sophia said holding up her hands, "You guys can't go running around the palace! The Queen would have your heads! Five minutes tops! I mean look at that guy," she pointed to Jumba.

"Hmmph!" Jumba grumbled, "Females on my home planet find four eyes very attractive!"

"I'll go and find Rob," Sophia said, "Then, I'll bring him here. You guys stay here! Don't move!" Sophia scampered outside of the door. With a quick wave of her wand she disappeared and ran down the hallways.

-888-

Elizabeth chased after Emma. The little girl scampered through the crowds. Elizabeth lunged forwards finally managing to get a grip on her shoulder. "Emma! Stop wandering off!"

"I know that guy!" Emma cried. She pointed to the enthusiastic parade leader. "That's Genie!"

"We don't have time for this Emma!" Elizabeth scolded impatiently, "We have to find a way home!"

"Genie can help us!" Emma insisted, "He's a _real_ genie!"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Emma whined, "He's magic! I know he is! Watch him!" Elizabeth stared at Genie. There was a sudden flash of light and the genie disappeared. Elizabeth gasped. The genie reappeared next to one of the bystanders. This time his disguise was slightly different. But his eyes and curly beard remained the same. "Alright," Elizabeth said, "I believe you."

Emma grinned smugly. She remembered something Will told her and Kelsey. _Once you see cursed skeletons walk in the moonlight you'll believe just about anything!_ Perhaps that was why Elizabeth didn't need too much convincing.

"A scarf for the pretty lady?" A vendor was at Elizabeth's elbow He dangled a long gauzy scarf in the breeze.

"No thank you," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Sugar dates?" another one asked.

"Ooh!" Emma cried looking closer at them.

"No!" Elizabeth said, more to Emma than to the vendor. "Thank you."

"Watermelons? Fresh and juicy!"

"No! No! A thousand times NO!" Elizabeth cried. The vendors fled after Elizabeth's outburst.

"Nice people skills," Emma muttered.

"I hate salesmen," Elizabeth grumbled. The two stood there watching the parade go by. "What's this parade even for?"

"The Prince Ali Ababwa!" a small child told Elizabeth, "He's coming to marry the beautiful Princess Jasmine!"

"Oh," Elizabeth said. She turned to Emma, The talk of weddings made her think of her own interrupted wedding. She realized how much she missed Will. She also realized how far away William was. _Please let him be okay_, she pleaded silently. _We just got married... sort of. It's too soon for me to be a widow. We still have our entire lives before us!._

"Look at the dancers!" the child cried. She gripped Emma's hand and pointed at them. "I'm going to be a dancer when I grow up!"

Elizabeth looked up. A large group of girls, dressed in absolutely scandalous attire, was coming down the streets. They were beautiful girls. They swung around and danced in beautiful dance movements while waving around long silky scarves.

"I have an idea!" Emma cried suddenly. She scurried past Elizabeth, back to the salesmen. She grabbed two long scarves off the salesman's table. She scurried off letting them drag behind her. That is, until the salesman noticed her. He stepped on the edge of the scarves. Emma was pulled back like a dog on a leash. Plop! Emma was on her back. The salesman smiled down at her. "Ah lovely ladies! You have changed your minds?"

"Yes," Emma said, "We'll take two of these. Pay the man, Elizabeth."

"Emma!" Elizabeth snapped. The salesman looked at her with a big grin. Elizabeth knelt besides Emma and helped her to her feet. "Emma! I don't _have_ any more money!"

Emma frowned, "You don't?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh." Emma frowned. Then, she looked up at the salesman. "You don't... maybe want to trade?"

"Trade?" The salesman asked, "What do you have?"

"Oh!" Emma cried, "Genuine hookah and coffee maker! It also makes Julienne fries!"

"Ah!" The Salesman said. He handed over the scarves and examined the machine closer. "Will it break?"

"Of course not," Emma said. She pulled Elizabeth to one side and muttered softly to her, "Run for it!" The two took off with the scarves trailing behind them.

"HEY! IT BROKE!"

-888-

Jackie was practically skipping back to her room. The girl was downright bubbly since her engagement to The Prince of Spades. She was humming the wedding march as she walked down the hall. Her bouquet was still clutched in one fist. She had spent hours picking out the best roses for her big day. She thought to herself, _In a few days, I'll be Mrs. Jacqueline Spades!_" The thought made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

Jackie was about to open her door when she heard voices talking.

"What if Rob doesn't _want_ to come with us?" Pleakley asked, "She did say that he was acting funny lately. And who would want to leave behind all these _divine _earth garments?"

"That doesn't matter!" Alice cried, "We need to find him! We'll drag him out if we have to!"

"Dragging a mate home is natural part of mating experience... at least on my home planet."

"Jumba! We're not on your home planet!" Pleakley snapped, "That will look rather strange here"

"I could blast him with a stun ray?"

"Oh yes," Pleakley muttered sarcastically, "That looks _far_ more normal!"

Jackie backed away from her room. Her mouth hanging open in shock. "The f-f-fiends!" she whispered, "They're t-t-trying to capture m-m-my beloved p-p-prince!" She looked back in the room grimly. "Oh no! I w-w-won't let them!" Tossing her bouquet on the ground, Jackie ran down the hallways.

Alice sat in Jackie's chair, drumming her fingers on Jackie's desk. "You know, it's really been a long time. What do you suppose happened to that girl?"

"Maybe she got lost?" Pleakley suggested, "She could have gotten stuck in one of the hedge mazes!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Ah!" Jumba said, "That must be her! See you worry for nothing."Alice let out a sigh of relief. She got up and opened the door.

Alice screamed. The entire room was flooded with card guards. They pointed their spears at the aliens. Stitch growled and was ready to fling himself at the guards. "Hold it!" one of the guards ordered. He pointed a spear at Alice's neck. "One wrong out of you and the girl gets it!"

Stitch scowled. Alice was the only one who could protect him from Jumba and Pleakley when all this was over. Stitch sat back on his haunches, glaring at them and growling low in his throat.

"What would you like us to do with them, Your Highness?" one of the cards asked Jackie.

Jackie glared at her captives. "Off with t-t-their heads!"

-888-

Elizabeth and Emma finally came to a stop. "I think we lost him," Elizabeth panted as she looked over her shoulder. "Darn it, Emma!" Elizabeth cried, "What were you thinking? These scarves were not worth it!"

"We need them," Emma insisted, "It's part of the plan!"

"Did you ever think of informing _me_ of this plan?" Elizabeth retorted.

"Okay, fine," Emma grumbled, "You see those dancers?" Emma asked, "With the pretty scarves?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said. Suddenly, Emma's plan dawned on her. "Oh no! Emma! You can't be serious!"

"We can follow them," Emma said, "We'll dance right into the palace!"

"I can't dance Emma!" Elizabeth insisted, "Not like that! Besides it's not proper!"

"Proper?" Emma asked, "Your boyfriend is in danger and you're worried about_ proper_?!"

Elizabeth let out a sigh. Emma had a point. "Fine!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Good!" Emma cried happily, "Let's go!" She started to race out for the streets.

"Wait!" Elizabeth pulled Emma back. She gripped Emma's shoulders and met the child square in the eyes. "Don't you ever, ever, EVER tell William about this! If he finds out that I was dancing in the streets like some sort of... harlot! He'll never want to marry me.."

"But he loves you," Emma said, "Anyone can see that." Elizabeth was a little taken aback by the girl's touching statement. A faint blush spread across her face. "But if you don't want him to know," Emma said, "I won't tell him. I can keep a secret."

"Good," Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you."

The two poised them at the end of the streets. They stood there for what seemed like hours until finally another group of dancers appeared. The two ran into the group quickly. They spun around wildly. Stumbling along, they struggled to keep up with the other dancers. Finally, the steps started to make sense to Elizabeth. Emma seemed a natural dancer. She picked up the moves flawlessly and followed the girls with an elegant sense of grace. What Elizabeth didn't know was that Emma was currently enrolled in a dance class.

"We're almost there!" Emma cried, "I can see the palace!"

"Good," Elizabeth said.

"By the way, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"What's a harlot?"


	20. The Second Song

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 20 The Second Song

Kelsey and Jack sat a short distance away from Pocahontas and John Smith. The two lovebirds were sitting beneath the shade of several trees. John was attempting to teach her a few English words.

"It's called a helmet," John explained.

"Helmet," Pocahontas repeated in an amused voice.

Kelsey smiled, but then she turned to Jack, "May I ask WHY you're here? You're not exactly the romantic type."

"Course not," Jack said, "I just wanna be here when he crashes and burns."

"What are you talking about?" Kelsey sighed, "He's doing just fine!"

"Trust me!" Jack said, "He will."

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "Just because she doesn't seem to have the hots for _you_ doesn't mean that she won't like John. So pipe down. I'm trying to listen."

"Nosey!"

"Pessamistic!"

"Pushy!"

"Crazy!"

"Stubborn!"

"Smelly!"

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Jack snapped.

"Hey!" John cried suddenly. A small furry racoon popped his head out of John's bag with his compass hanging from his mouth. The raccoon scampered away while Pocahontas was scolding him. "Meeko! Come here! Bring that back!"

"It's alright," John shrugged, "He can't hurt it." Suddenly, Meeko began banging it on a rock.

Jack chuckled, "My compass isn't going to be the only compass that doesn't point North."

"Never mind," John sighed. He yelled up at Meeko, "Call it a gift." Meeko looked down at John for a few moments and then continued bashing it against the rock. Pocahontas and John went back to talking while Jack scowled. "Lousy rodent! We should turn him into a coonskin cap!"

"You are so insensitive," Kelsey snapped, "Perhaps that's why women can't tolerate you for more than five minutes."

"I notice you're still here," Jack said with a golden smile, "You tolerate me."

"It's not like I have a choice!" Kelsey cried, "It's either I put up with you or I swim across The Ocean."

"Keep up the tone and you just may be swimming!" Jack grumbled. Then, he looked over Kelsey's shoulder at John and Pocahontas. "Oy! What's wrong with the lovebirds?"

Kelsey looked over. She wasn't sure what had happened, but Pocahontas had stormed off. John was following her close behind. Jack smiled at Kelsey smugly. "I was right!"

"Shut up!" Kelsey got to her feet and chased after them.

"I believe you owe me an apology!" Jack said.

"I don't owe you squat!"

-888-

Pocahontas had gotten into her canoe and was about to row away. Kelsey looked at John accusingly, "What did you do?!"

John held up his hands, "I don't know!"

"Why do you always assume that it's the man's fault?" Jack asked.

"Because it always IS your fault!" Kelsey snapped.

John lunged forwards in the water and gripped the bow of the boat. "We've improved the lives of savages all over the world!" John was saying.

"Savages?!" Pocahontas cried.

"Oof!" Kelsey groaned, "Of all the stupid egotistical things you could have said..."

"Not that _you're _a savage," John insisted.

"Just my people," Pocahontas snapped.

"That's not what I meant!" John insisted.

"Let go!" Pocahontas cried as she struggled to paddle out of her grip.

"He's gonna get slapped! I know it!" Jack whispered.

"No!" John declared, "I'm not going to let you leave!"

Pocahontas gave him a cold glare. Then, she quickly leaped into the air and disappeared into the treetops. Kelsey looked over at John, "Smooth, Romeo. Real smooth." John crawled up after her. Desperately, crying out excuses. "Savage is just a word! You know a term!"

"Oh God!" Kelsey groaned, "I'm going up after him before he screws everything up!" Kelsey managed to crawl up into the branches alongside John.

"It's just a term," John insisted, "For... people who are uncivilized."

Kelsey winced and turned to face John. "John." She gripped his chin and turned his face so he looked at her. "Listen to me very carefully." She said very slowly, "Stop. Talking!"

Pocahontas swung down from a tree branch, "Like me!"

"Don't respond!" Kelsey ordered John. John brushed her aside.

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean to say is... is...argh!" John missed a branch and tumbled to the ground. Pocahontas and Kelsey watched him lay there sprawled on the ground. Jack was snickering at his prone figure. Pocahontas swung down from the trees. She lifted his chin.

"What you mean is... not like you!"

Kelsey struggled to climb down from the tree. It was proving rather difficult. That was when she heard music out of nowhere. Pocahontas was singing. "_You think I'm an ignorant savage! And you've been so many places. I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see. If the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know." _The music grew louder and suddenly Kelsey felt a warm breeze blow by her face. "Wind?" Kelsey asked, "Where did that come from?" It was then that she felt something warm under her arm. Kelsey looked down and felt the spine and cover of The Book of Songs growing hot underneath her finger tips. Then, the entire volume began to glow faintly. It was the second song. Wind.

Kelsey groaned. "Oh crap!"

-888-

The attack of the so called savages came quickly, but Will was a little bit shocked about something else. The indians didn't appear to be hostile. They looked like a mere scouting party at most. But the settlers were panicking running around in dizzying circles and passing out muskets to every man... including Will. Will followed Ben and Lon who were firing like madmen. Will's focus wasn't on the battle though, he was looking for Ratcliffe. Surprisingly, enough he could not see him anywhere. Will scowled, "Where's the bloody governor?! Shouldn't he be fighting his own battles?"

Gibbs smiled at Will, "Now you be soundin' like Jack Sparrow."

Will coldly to Gibbs, "NEVER say that again!"

Gibbs shrugged, "Perhaps you sound more like Kelsey."

"That isn't very encouraging either, Mr. Gibbs."

"Ragetti!" Pintel chucked a musket at his friend, "Those guns aren't for looking at! They're for shooting!"

"I can't!" Ragetti wailed.

"And why not?" Pintel snapped, "Your arm broken or somethin'?"

"It's against the commandments!" Ragetti said.

"What commandments?!" Pintel cried.

"I don't know!" Raggetti wailed, "But there's ten of them! I think."

"You can't count either!" Pintel snapped.

"This Moses chap says there's ten of them and I believe him!" Raggetti said. "And one of the commandments is thou shalt not kill!"

"Are you gonna listen to some guy named Moses who talks funny or are you gonna listen to me?!" Raggetti didn't say anything at first. "Ragetti!" Pintel cried.

"I'm thinking!" Ragetti said.

"You imbeciles! Get down!" Gibbs appeared out of nowhere. He yanked both of them down into the dirt. Arrows fell all around.

Pintel scowled at Ragetti. "Fine! Don't kill 'em. Just shoot their legs so they can't run! There's no commandment against that is there?"

Raggetti scratched his head thoughtfully, "No, I reckon there's not."

Bullets and arrows flew through the air. Will had managed to avoid being hit by the fierce arrows, but he still couldn't bring himself to shoot back at the others. It didn't seem right. The indians were grossly outnumbered and the settlers's weapons were far more advanced. They didn't stand a chance. Something about the fight didn't seem fair. Will kept himself hidden praying that the indians would have the sense to retreat before it was too late.

His prayers were answered. An indian fell to the ground in pain. Their apparent leader scooped him up onto his back and barked out an order. Shortly after that, the "savages" disappeared back into the woods. Meanwhile, the settlers let out a wild cheer. Will groaned and slumped down to the ground in exhaustion.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ratcliffe ordered as he finally materialized from behind a barricade, "They'll be back! You'll see! Keep unloading the ship! And finish the fort!" He ordered.

There were several "aye governor's" before the men made themselves busy. Will sat up again. He did NOT want to go back to dig for something that he was sure wasn't there. He watched as Ratcliffe was berating one of John Smith's companions. A young man named Thomas.

"Learn to use that thing properly!" he ordered, "A man's not a man! Until he learns how to shoot." Thomas hung his head crestfallen. Will scowled at Ratcliffe.

"Shooting a gun doesn't make a person a man," Will said, "Children make wars. Real men make peace."

"Is there something you'd like to share, Mr. Turner?" Ratcliffe asked.

"That was a pointless skirmish!" Will snapped, "They were a simple scouting party. Completely harmless. We're fortunate that no one was killed! That skirmish was nothing... except a waste of good gun powder!"

"Silence, Mr. Turner!" Ratcliffe roared, "You seem to have a lot of opinions about matters that don't concern commoners like yourself."

"And another thing!" Will continued, "We're wasting valuable time and energy on this foolish quest for gold! It's clearly not here."

"Hmmph!" Ratcliffe sniffed, "Where's your proof?"

"Proof?!" Will cried, "Look around!" he gestured to the vast landscape of pot holes surrounding them. "This place has more holes than swiss cheese! And still we've found nothing!"

"Perhaps if sluffers like you would work harder we would have found it!" Ratcliffe said.

"Sluffers like ME?!" Will roared. Pintel and Ragetti had to struggle to hold him back.

"If you lay one hand on me!" Ratcliffe snapped, "I will have you tried for treason and hanged!"

Ratcliffe whirled his cape around and disappeared into his tent. Will groaned and kicked the dirt around him.

"Perhaps I am acting a little bit like Kelsey."

-888-

Kelsey struggled to get a grip on the glowing book. It was beginning to bounce around in her arms like it was a live. Kelsey slipped out of the branches and plopped down to the ground. Jack was still there laughing at John. "You fell right out of the tree!" Jack grinned, "It was hilarious mate! It was... ugh!" Kelsey landed on Jack and the two topple to the ground. "Thanks Jack," Kelsey smiled as she got off him and tried to tighten her grip on the book.

Jack looked a little bit winded, but he managed to smile. "No problem, love," he said in a high pitched voice. While John followed Pocahontas Kelsey wrapped her arms tightly around the book and tried to keep up.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name_." Pocahontas sang. Kelsey was struggling to keep her grip on the book, but it was growing almost too hot for her to keep holding onto. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Love, what on earth are you trying to do?"

"_You think the only people who are people_," Pocahontas continued to sing, "_Are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger. You'll learn things you never knew. You never knew."_

"Like how to stop a book from hopping around?!" Kelsey piped. Suddenly, the book lunged forwards taking Kelsey with it. Kelsey's heels dragged in the dirt as she was dragged away. The Book seemed to following Pocahontas as she sang.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind!" As Pocahontas sang a mighty gust of wind blew her and John Smith into the air. Kelsey felt her stomach churn nervously.

She glared down at the book, "Don't you dare!" Too late. The Book launched into the air after the two taking Kelsey with it. "Jack!" Kelsey wailed, "Jack help me."

"Hold on, love!" Jack cried chasing after her.

"No duh!" Kelsey cried as she looked down. Jack leaped up and clutched Kelsey around the waist. He struggled to tug her back down onto the ground, but it didn't work. Soon Jack was swept off the ground as well.

The Book suddenly launched forwards taking Kelsey and Jack with it. Pocahontas and John Smith ran besides them._ "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth! Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once never wonder what their worth."_

Pocahontas and John splashed into the cool river they had been looking at earlier. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kelsey wailed s the book flew over the river. Kelsey looked down nervously. And then looked back at the Book. "Oh no! That's not funny!" Suddenly, the book stopped glowing. Kelsey and Jack tumbled into the water with a mighty splash.

_"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends,"_ Pocahontas sang.

"Her family reunions must be interesting," Jack muttered.

"Where's that bloody book?!" Kelsey yelled as she got to her feet. Water was dripping down her face and her clothes were soaked... for the second time that day.

"Look!" Jack cried. He pointed to the book. It was floating again. Its pages flung open until they came to the Second Song. The same golden sheet music writing appeared on the page.

"_And we are all connected to each other!"_ Pocahontas sang to John, "_In a circle. In a hoop that never ends! How high does a sycamore grow? If you cut it down... then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind. You can own the earth and still. All you'll own is earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind!"_

The Book glowed brightly for few moments as the last notes of Pocahontas's song echoed into the distance. Then, it plopped to the ground appearing to be completely harmless. Kelsey scowled at The Book. She scooped it up and looked at it's covered. "You know! It's book like you that make children hate reading!"

"That's not necessarily true," Jack said as he emptied water out of his hat, "If I had a book like that when I was young. I would've learned me letters a lot quicker! Where are the lovebirds?"

"Schmoozing," Kelsey said ringing water out of her hair and trying to ignore the romantic moment that Pocahontas and John Smith were having.

Jack groaned, "They sure do enjoy staring at each other."

Kelsey flipped open the book and looked at the page. THE SECOND SONG. It read. COLORS OF THE WIND. It describes the majestic beauty and pure power of the wind. Kelsey looked down at the sheet music. "So... wind. Great. I can add that to my resume." She turned the page and frowned, "Great. Another riddle."

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

Kelsey didn't have time to answer. Pocahontas was suddenly looking in the distance. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What is it?" John asked.

"The drums!" Pocahontas cried, "They mean danger. I shouldn't be here!" Pocahontas started to run away, but John clutched her arm. "Please," she pleaded, "I have to go." John let out a sad sigh and then released her. Pocahontas vanished into the forest. Sure enough, the ominous rhythm of drums echoed in the air.

Jack patted John's shoulder. "Well, easy come easy go. Right mate?"

"You can slap him if you like," Kelsey said to John as she gripped The Book in her hands.

John slipped Jack's hand off his shoulder. "We should go back. Ratcliffe will be angry. And your friends will be worried."

"Will's always worried," Jack grumbled.

"It's one of his more endearing qualities," Kelsey said.

"Is endearing another word for annoying?" Jack asked.

"Shut up, Jack!" Kelsey snapped. The two bickered the entire way back to the camp. John shook his head and smiled at the two of them. At least he had some amusement on this trip.


	21. The Truth Hurts

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 21 The Truth Hurts

"Sophia, where are we going?!" Rob cried as Sophia dragged him back to Jackie's room.

"Just shush!" Sophia snapped, "The sooner I get you out of my hair the better." Sophia swung open the door and gazed around the room in shock. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Sophia!" Jackie cried. She jumped up from her chair and scurried over to Sophia's side, "You're n-n-not gonna b-b-believe this!"

"Try me," Sophia said, "Maybe I should sit down first."

"W-w-well," Jackie said, "There w-w-was an attempt on The P-P-Prince's life!"

"WHAT?!" Both Sophia and Rob cried at once.

"There were th-th-these horrible m-m-monsters in here!" Jackie cried, "They were tr-tr-trying to kidnap The Prince!"

"Did one of these monsters have four eyes? Was there a blue one? Was there a cross dressing skinny one? As well as a young girl?" Sophia asked.

"Y-y-yes, yes,yes, and yes!" Jackie cried. Sophia groaned and flopped backwards onto Jackie's bed.

"My dearest!" Rob cried, "That was so brave!" He held her hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Jackie beamed at his compliments and flushed bright red.

"Jackie," Sophia said slowly, clearly struggling to keep her temper, "What exactly did you do with them? The monsters?"

"I sent them to the tower," Jackie said, "They're going to be beheaded on the m-m-morrow!"

"Good!" Rob declared, "Don't want them ruining our wedding!"

"There's not going to BE a wedding!" Sophia declared.

"Sophia!" Jackie cried aghast, "I th-th-thought you were g-g-gonna help me!"

"Jacqueline" Sophia said with a heavy sigh, "Believe me. I want nothing more than to see you walk down the aisle. But I want it to be with someone you love!"

"He loves m-m-me!" Jackie insisted. She turned to Rob, "Don't you!"

"Jackie!" Sophia cried out in frustration, "He has no idea who he is!"

"He's The P-p-prince of Spades!" Jackie insisted.

Sophia sighed, "Fine. If that's the way you want it go down..." she turned to Rob. "You. What's your name?"

"I am the Prince of Spades," Rob declared solemnly.

"I didn't ask for your title," Sophia snapped, "I want your _name_." Rob opened his mouth to speak, but he halted immediately. "I... I think it's... I believe."

"How about your age?" Sophia continued to drill him, "Birthday? Family? Childhood memories? Anything?" Rob continued to stand there with a blank stare.

"But... The Queen said..." Rob stammered.

"...Anything she could to get her daughter a husband," Sophia said. Jackie's smile fell. Sophia felt an aching in her heart. Jackie had to know the truth! As painful and hard as it was. "Your name is Rob." Sophia said, "I've gathered that much. You're the younger brother of one of my friends, Kelsey."

Jackie's eyes grew wide, "He's Kelsey's brother?! Then... he's practically Wonderland Royalty! He's a Hatter!"

"No, Kelsey's the Mad Hatter," Sophia said, "Rob is just her brother. He's new to the kingdom and I need to get him back to his sister. But first we need to break out his companions before they lose their heads!"

Jackie went horribly pale. "Oh n-n-no! I j-j-just...!"

"Feel guilty later," Sophia said brusquely, "We need to get them out of there. NOW!"

Jackie nodded. She turned to face her former prince. Now the boy was a stranger. A complete and utter stranger. Rob? It seemed to plain of a name for The Prince of Spades. But perhaps there was hope! It didn't matter what his name was! She would love him regardless! And her mother could keep up the facade that he was a prince. Jackie turned to face Rob. His big blue eyes stared blankly ahead. Jackie knew it then and there. She couldn't marry him. Not like this. He had to find his sister. He had to find himself. _Then_, maybe he could learn to love her. She looked up at Sophia. "S-s-so what's the p-p-plan?"

-888-

Jafar stomped up and down the hallways of the palace. He scowled angrily. The Book had not yet been recovered. In fact, Jafar had recently consulted the Sands of Time and it was far worse than they thought. Kelsey had actually uncovered _another _song. His young master was furious. Aaron had thrown a royal fit throwing things everywhere and calling Mim every name in the book. The witch seemed to be helping Kelsey more than anyone else. By sinking the settler's vessel she had actually brought Kelsey one step closer to a song. All the villains were furious, but little could be done now. Unfortunately, the other villains had other plans that needed doing. They had no choice, but to return to their original lands. Maleficent had stormed out of the room. All the time she was muttering about the horrible things she was going to do to Mim when she found the little witch.

Jafar had returned to Agrabarh and he had not returned alone. Aaron was currently living in the tower with him and Iago. The boy was not in a very fine mood either. He was still in the tower pacing when Jafar had left. Jafar would've stopped to scold the boy, but he didn't have the time. There was a rather large parade outside. A suspicious one that Jafar was determined to investigate.

-888-

Aaron sat on a soft cushion gazing out at the parade that was marching into the city. He wasn't interested in the parade. It was merely blocking his view of The Desert. The vast golden sands spread out as far as he could see. The winds whipped fiercely and the sun beat down on the unfortunate travellers who had to make their way to the city. Aaron scowled. When he had first discovered the DVD, it had dropped him here. Right in the middle of The Desert. Aaron sniffed, Kelsey had it so easy. She was plopped in the middle of Wonderland. What was so challenging about that? All they had were white rabbits and Cheshire Cats. Aaron had to wonder through the desert for days. Even then he hadn't found the city of Agrabagh. Oh no! He had discovered The Cave of Wonders instead.

That was where he had met Jafar. He had seen The Cave eat Jafar's stooge in one mighty chomp. Shortly after the cave disappeared. Aaron had seen his chance. He had swiped up half of the golden locus that Jafar had needed to guide him to The Cave before Iago could get a hold of it. He demanded that Jafar take him to the nearest city. Jafar had smiled and agreed. Somehow Jafar had adopted him after that. He stayed with Jafar in Agrabargh. It was there that Aaron had first learned about Kelsey.

Jafar had nearly thrown him out of the tower when Aaron told Jafar about the magical DVD that had brought him there. "I've had enough trouble from your kind!" he spat. Then, he told Aaron of Kelsey. A mysterious girl who had suddenly arrived in The Kingdom along with her brat cousin. Aaron's scowl deepened at the mere mention of her name. Jafar had been right about her. He still remembered the way Jafar's face had spat out the words as he described her. A slight blonde haired girl with a sharp wit and even sharper tongue. A friend of the Indians in Neverland, the team that had discovered Atlantis, the seven dwarves. The girl had traveled all over The Kingdom and foiled many a villain's plot... including Jafar's. She was just as bad as a Disney hero. And right she had gone and messed up all those plans. She disappeared. Just walked away from it all. She had gone home.

Aaron kicked one of Jafar's cushions in anger. That was what made him so angry. She had stopped. What was so wonderful about her home? Kelsey could've ruled the entire Kingdom if she had wanted to. The characters of this strange land loved her. They would have gladly submitted to her rule, but no. She had picked up her baby cousin and walked through the door. She had gone home!

Aaron had no intentions of going home. He had plans. Big plans! Besides he had precious little to go home to. It had been almost a year since Aaron had arrived at The Kingdom. In the first couple months, Aaron had watched Jafar. He had become the sorcerer's apprentice. However, Aaron soon started developing ideas of his own. He started using Jafar's connections to meet with other villains in The Kingdom. All of them were forced to admit that Aaron had potential. (and more sense than all of them put together, Aaron thought to himself). By and by, Aaron had proposed the idea of an all villain union. Slowly more and more villains joined. Eventually, they had thirteen members in all. And so The Thirteen was formed. Originally Jafar was the leader, but Aaron had a charisma and deceptive charm that Jafar lacked. The sorcerer was only too happy to step aside and let Aaron assume control over the organization. At first, the group had simply performed petty acts of villainry. Never making a serious mark on the happy face of the Kingdom. That was until Aaron started looking for The Book of Songs.

Jafar had told him about it originally. He dismissed the all powerful book as a legend. A fairy tale. Aaron knew better. They were living in a land fairy tales. Anything was possible. He had to find that book. And after months of searching. Aaron had found it.

And then there had been the cruel stroke of fortune. The Book had rejected him. After all that work! All that searching! He had been denied. And who was The Book's chosen hero? Kelsey. The dopey girl who could've had the entire Kingdom eating out of the palm of her hands. The stroke had been the cruelest. He needed Kelsey. Aaron hated relying on anyone. He didn't even like relying on his villain friends (for obvious reasons). He hated the thought of needing Kelsey.

Aaron had to admit. Kelsey was no Disney princess. She was cynical and sarcastic... even deceptive at times. She didn't seem at all idealistic. In fact, in Aaron's opinion, Kelsey would have made a better Disney villain than a Disney hero. She had all these traits that Aaron admired. But she still had a few of the basic characteristics that the heroes possessed. She was brave and funny and whether she knew it or not, the girl was quite noble at times. And what she didn't have, her cousin more than made up for. Aaron didn't like the child Emma anymore than he liked Kelsey. Somehow, the little brat brought out all of Kelsey's more heroic qualities. She helped Kelsey believe.

But it was Kelsey that annoyed Aaron the most! Kelsey and everything she stood for. Everything that Disney itself believed in. Aaron stared out at The Desert and the city. He remembered how Kelsey had duped him. How she had made him turn tail and run. No, she was no dopey idealistic Disney hero. The girl had the heart of a hero and the brains of a villain. It was a dangerous combination for The Thirteen. Aaron stared out the window and silently vowed.

"I swear on the sands of the desert. Kelsey will be stopped. This world doesn't need any more heroes..." Aaron thought to himself quietly, "But it could use a few more villains." He mused over his own thoughts again. _In Aaron's opinion, Kelsey would have made a better Disney villain than a Disney hero..._

-888-

Elizabeth and Emma sat beneath two of the palm trees in the palace gardens. Elizabeth had her hat pulled down over her eyes. She was so tired! Dancing all day was exhausting! Emma sat a short distance away peering up through the bushes that they were hiding behind. "Is it time yet?" she asked.

"No," Elizabeth sighed, "Not yet!"

Emma grumbled and sat back in the bushes. "I don't understand how you have so much energy," Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm a little kid," Emma shrugged, "And they give us cookies every day at school."

Not the best idea, Elizabeth thought. She tried to imagine an entire classroom full of children like Emma. She cringed at the thought.

It had been a long parade route. Agrabargh was clearly not a small town! They had been dancing up and down the streets for the longest time. Finally, they had arrived at the palace. The throne room had been filled with performers of all kinds, but Emma and Elizabeth had been focused on Genie. Then, right before Elizabeth's eyes the Genie had disappeared into a lap under "Prince Ali's" turban. Elizabeth grumbled. "Prince, my foot! I've seen princes before! They don't act like that. He wasn't nearly arrogant enough to be a convincing prince."

Elizabeth had been contemplating how to swipe Ali's turban from his head and get the lap when Emma had tugged on her arm furiously. The girl pointed over at a tall old man with a twisted beard in the corner. He was desperately trying to shove the performers out.

"He's a bad guy!" Emma had cried.

"How can you tell?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look at his beard!" Emma had wailed, "Does a good guy have a beard like that? Don't think so! We gotta hide!" Elizabeth had scooped Emma up and they tore out the nearest door. "Kelsey and I saw him once," Emma said, "He tried to lock us in a cave!"

"I won't let him do that to you, Emma," Elizabeth declared, "He'll have to get through me first!"

"No offense, but that shouldn't be too hard," Emma said, "Have you seen what he can do with that stick he carries?"

Elizabeth had raced out the nearest exit possible which led out into the gardens. The two had remained there for the rest of the day. Now the moon had risen. The two of them were still hidden and Emma was growing impatient. "What are we waiting for?" Emma groaned.

"For Prince Ali," Elizabeth said, "He still has the lamp."

"He's probably on a date," Emma grumbled, "We could be here forever." Elizabeth smiled at Emma and shook her head. "He's probably kissing her! YECH!" Emma made a comical face of disgust.

"You may learn to like kissing some day," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Like you and Will?" Emma asked, "Kelsey says Will is a really good kisser."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth completely forgot about their situation. She sat up immediately and stared at Emma in shock and horror. "What did you say?!"

"Kelsey says Will is a good kisser," Emma said, "She likes kissing him."

Elizabeth could scarcely believe it, "Really?... How often does she kiss him?"

"She never kissed him," Emma said, "_He_ kissed _her."_

Elizabeth's jaw hung open in shock. No. No it wasn't true. "He's in love with her?" she whispered in disbelief.

"No, I don't think so," Emma said, "Kelsey said that she doesn't want to marry him. She just thinks he's a really good kisser. I think it's yucky myself."

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She shook her head over and over. It wasn't true! It wasn't true! Will loved her! He would never do that to her! Never. He was a good man! A good, honest, true, man! And she was going to marry him!

But then again... why hadn't Will ever mentioned Kelsey before? Why had Kelsey miraculously shown up at their wedding? Why would Emma lie? So many pieces! And none of them fit together! Elizabeth shook her head and felt warm tears run down her face. "Emma," she said softly, "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No!" Emma cried with childish innocence, "I would never lie to you! You're my friend! Friends don't lie to each other."

Elizabeth frowned.

"That was what I was afraid of."


	22. A Disney Reunion

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 22 A Disney Reunion

Will scowled at the sky and the dark clouds that were pouring down rain. It was a miserable day. To make things worse they were still attempting to build the fort. Men were slipping in the mud. The rain was making everyone soaked and cold. And to top it all off, most of their supplies had been damaged by the rain. So breakfast had been a couple of rock hard biscuits.

"Put your backs into it!" Ben cried above the rain, "It's only a wee picket fence."

The "wee picket fence" was actually the walls of the outer fence that surrounded the still uncompleted fort. Will frowned. "This is NOT a wee fence."

"Remind me again," Pintel muttered, "WHY are we doing this?"

"Because," Gibbs said with a heavy sigh of frustration, "We need to protect ourselves from the natives."

"I know why THEY are building it!" Pintel snarled, "I meant why are WE building it!"

"Because," William said gritting his teeth in frustration, "We need to get to Port Royal. The only way to do that is through The Wild Lands. And until the Indian situation dies down we're not going everywhere."

"Don't worry," Ragetti said with a smile, "We'll get our reward in heaven!"Gibbs, Will, and Pintel all gave the pirate angry looks. "Well," Ragetti shrugged, "At least _I _will."

SPLAT! Will had chucked a handful of mud at the odd pirate.

"Wow," Gibbs exclaimed, "Will. This rain is really getting to you."

"Among other things," Will admitted with a heavy sigh, "The sooner the situation is resolved and we get out of this bloody kingdom of Ratcliffe's the better. Preferably before we all lose our minds." Will looked up at a figure making his way towards them. "Speaking of which," Will sighed.

Jack swaggered by. Kohl was running in black rivers down his face. His dreadlocks hung sopping wet along his face. But the rain was doing nothing to dampen his spirits. "Hello mates," he said cheerily. He paused and examined Raggetti's face. "Playing in the mud are we?"

"Jack, don't make me dent your face with this shovel," Will sighed.

Jack cringed, "Nice to see everyone is in such a delightful mood."

"It's been a rather exhausting week," Will sighed.

"Very well," Jack said with a shrug, "Have either of you seen dear Lady Daggertongue?"

"No," Will said, "Though she certainly has been living up to her name lately."

"What's got 'er in such a fine mood?" Gibbs asked.

"Something about the book," Will said, "I never really did get an answer. She's just in a really foul mood lately."

"Maybe it's a female thing," Ragetti shrugged. All of the men cringed on the spot.

"Best hope that's not it!" Gibbs said.

Suddenly the men heard Ben's thick Scottish brogue over the rain.

"Well, the dear lady decided to grace us commoners with her presence... OOF!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aye, that be her," Gibbs said. A winded Ben walked by, doubled over in pain. Kelsey had clearly given him a shot right in the bread basket. Kelsey stomped up behind him. A frown crossed her face. Her hat was pulled down so far that you could hardly see her eyes. She was bundled up in her yellow coat as tight as she could. The Book was hidden underneath her coat and every once in a while she would glare at it as though the rain and all their misfortunes were because of it.

"I suppose it would be a waste of time to say to good morning to you," Jack said. Kelsey gave him a glare. "And what's put such a frown on your otherwise pretty face?"

"You mean besides the rain?" Kelsey snapped, "Or the food or lacktherof? Or the fact that my brother is missing."

"Yes, besides all that," Jack said.

"The bloody, freaking, stupid, horrible, awful, bloody, bloody, stupid book!" Kelsey moaned. She pulled The Book out and nearly threw it on the ground.

"Alright," Jack said, "And what did said Book do to you? Did it give you a paper cut?!"

"It won't work!" Kelsey cried, "Water was so much easier to control. Wind... is hard!"

"I think you need to calm down," Jack said gently. He placed an arm around her and led her away, "What say you and me go find the best tent around here and look over that bloody, freaking, stupid Book over, savvy? What say you to that?"

"Jack!" Will called angrily, "What about the fence?!"

"Don't worry lads," Jack cried, "I have no doubt that you'll have it done by the time I get back!"

-888-

Elizabeth sat there staring at the stars above the city. Emma was asleep besides her kicking and rolling around in her sleep. Elizabeth smiled at the little girl before returning her attention to the night sky. The stars were so clear and bright. "Your eyes are like two bright stars," Will had told her once. "They're so beautiful." Elizabeth shook her head. She could afford to think about Will right now. Especially since she was so furious at him.

Elizabeth was going to start nodding off when she heard voices. "I should've known I could never pull off this stupid prince wish!"

Elizabeth peered through the bushes in shock. In the gardens she saw a large elephant sitting in the corner attempting to peel a banana, a tall handsome young man, the magnificent Prince Ali of Ababwa AND a carpet that was flying around and moving almost like it was alive. But the most shocking thing she saw was a big blue figure playing chess with the carpet.

"Emma!" Elizabeth whispered, "Wake up!"

Emma rolled over and groaned, "What? What did I miss?"

"Tell me that's not the genie!" she said pointing at the blue figure.

"Yep, that's him," Emma said proudly.

"He doesn't look like much," Elizabeth said cocking her head to one side and staring at Genie.

"So move," he said to the Carpet. The Carpet flung one of his chess pieces off the board. "Hey!" Genie cried, "That's a good move!"

"Don't underestimate him," Emma said, "He's got mad crazy moves! We're talking phenomenal cosmic powers here!"

Elizabeth turned to him doubtfully. The Genie was imitating Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it! I'm losing to a rug!" She gave Emma a critical look.

Emma giggled nervously, "He also has a _wonderful_ sense of humor."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "So this blue lug is going to get us back to Port Royal?"

"Yep," Emma said with a smile.

"You're sure?""

"Positive!" Emma said with a smile, "We just need to get the lamp."

"Which is where?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hidden under Aladdin's hat, I think," Emma said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, "Then, we'll need a plan."

"I gotta plan!" Emma cried, "We tackle Aladdin grab the lamp and run!"

"That's a foolish plan," Elizabeth said, "... so on the count of three?"

"Let's do it!"

"Okay," Elizabeth said bracing herself, "Ready? One. Two. Three. GO!"

Elizabeth and Emma shot out of the bushes and threw Aladdin to the ground. "Al kid!" Genie cried.

"Hi Genie!" Emma smiled up at him. She had a hard grip around Aladdin's legs while Elizabeth had Aladdin in a headlock.

"Emma!" Genie cried, "What are you doing here?! I thought you went home ages ago!"

"I did," Emma said, "It's a really long story. I'll have to explain it once we get there."

"Get there?" The Genie asked, "Get where? Where are we going? Who's that?!" he demanded pointing at Elizabeth.

"GENIE!" Aladdin wailed.

"Oh that's Elizabeth," Emma said simply, "She's really quite nice once you get to know her."

"A pleasure to meet you sir Gen... stop squirming you poxy cur! I'm not gonna hurt you," Elizabeth yanked the turban off Aladdin's head and gripped the lamp. She tossed it over to Emma. "Make your wish! Quick!"

"What?!" Genie cried, "Wait no! What are you doing?!"

"I wish we were with Kelsey!" Emma cried as she rubbed the lamp. Suddenly, there was a large poof of smoke. Aladdin coughed and looked around desperately. But it was too late. The Genie and the two strangers had disappeared.

-888-

Kelsey and Jack sat in one of the tents trying to avoid the raindrops that leaked through the tent. Kelsey sat there, still scowling, with the book on her lap. Jack was helping himself to Ratcliffe's port.

"So what's this great of conundrum of yours, love?" he asked.

"Two things," Kelsey said, "The first is the next riddle. Just as cryptic as ever."

"Lemme see it," Jack said. He looked down at the book and red the riddle out loud.

_"Beneath a rainbow colored sky_

_in a bed where no one sleeps_

_Seek us out June, April, July_

_But never when the snows creep_

_Giants must shrink to join in our song_

_Or else you'll walk right by_

_So please! Come sing along!_

_Beneath the rainbow sky!"_

"So what do you think?" Kelsey asked.

"I think The Book is bloody daft!" Jack declared tossing it aside, "What did you say your other problem was dear?"

"The wind song," Kelsey grumbled.

"As I recall we already found that song, dear," Jack said, "And nearly got blown away in the finding!"

"Finding it was just the first part," Kelsey said with a sigh, "I can't control it!"

Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Kelsey shrugged, "It's just not like water. Water seemed to... I don't know... flow from my hands. Like a stream. It was pretty easy all things considered."

"And wind is different?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Kelsey said. She remembered earlier that morning when she had went outside to give it a test run. Once she started humming the song the winds all came to her, just like water, but they were different. They swirled around in her a mighty cyclone, whipping at her hair and clothes. They were too wild. Too free. Too hard to control. "I can't control them, Jack," Kelsey said with a sigh, "They just blew around me until they knocked me flat!" She still had the mudstains on her jacket to prove it.

"Hmm," Jack said thoughtfully, "Perhaps you just need more practice? Let's go outside and have another go at it."

"I don't want to," Kelsey grumbled, "It's still raining."

"Very well then," Jack shrugged, "Though you do realize that if you were to control the winds. I would have the fastest ship in the Spanish Maine!"

"Jack," Kelsey said with a small smile, "I thought you already _had _the fastest ship in the Spanish Maine."

"Of course I do!" Jack said quickly, "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Kelsey shook her head and smiled at him, "Of course Jack. Of course."

-888-

"That ought to keep them out, eh John?" Thomas asked once they completed the wall. "John?"

"Something wrong?" Thomas asked.

"What?" John asked in a distracted voice.

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days," Thomas said.

"Oh he's just mad that he missed all the action!" Lon smiled.

"Oh yes," Will sarcastically, "You missed a slaughter of harmless indians. What a great pity!"

Gibbs looked a little bit shocked, "William, I didn't realize you knew how to use sarcasm."

"You pick up a few things when you associate with Kelsey," Will said.

"Ah Don't worry, John," Thomas said patting John's shoulder, "You'll get your chance to deal with the indians." Will snorted in contempt.

"Yeah, we'll get them just like we did the last time eh mates?" Lon said happily, "_We shot ourselves an injun or maybe two or three..." _Lon sang happily prancing around with his gun.

Ben rolled his eyes. "All right you howling nutter! Get back to work!" He gave a Lon a swift kick in the rear.

"Come on, Ben," Lon whined, "It's just a bit of fun."

"Oh sure!" Ben cried, "It's loads of fun! No gold! No food! While Ratcliffe sits in his tent all day happy as a clam!"

-888-

"I'm doomed!" Ratcliffe wailed.

"I concur," Jack said. He and Kelsey sat off to the side, watching a very distressed Ratcliffe pace the room in a wild frenzy.

"I should be wallowing in riches by now!" Ratcliffe moaned, "But I haven't found so much as a speck!"

"I told you so," Kelsey said with a smirk, "I'm telling you! Tobacco business!"

"Think! Think!" Ratcliffe cried.

"Don't burst an artery," Kelsey grumbled.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Ratcliffe cried, "Where could it be? I've mined the forests! The swamps! The Hills! Nothing!"

"Okay," Kelsey groaned, "I'll use small words. THERE...IS...NO...GOLD...HERE!!"

"Get out!" Ratcliffe roared.

"Okay, okay!" Kelsey groaned. Kelsey and Jack walked out of the tent leaving Ratcliffe in the tent. "Bloody governor," she grumbled.

Kelsey and Jack crossed the mud filled plain to meet with Will and the others. Suddenly, there was a large poof of smoke. They jumped back in fright. Kelsey felt a large weight drop out of the sky and land on her chest. "What the...?"

"Hi Kelsey!" Emma cried cheerfully.

"Emma!" Kelsey cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Kelsey!" Genie yelled.

"Kelsey!" Elizabeth yelled, but her voice wasn't happy.

Kelsey looked around in shock. _This is a Disney reunion of epic proportions!_

"DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"


	23. The Other Woman

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 23 The Other Woman

Kelsey looked at Genie and then at Emma desperately trying to make sense of the situation

"DID I MISS SOMETHING?! Elizabeth? What's going on?"

Elizabeth got to her feet with a wild rage burning in her eyes, "You! You! You...!"

"Me?" Kelsey asked. All of a sudden Elizabeth flung herself at Kelsey and tackled her to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Kelsey cried, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Elizabeth swatted Kelsey across the face, "How dare you kiss my husband! You lousy, nerd of a floozy!"

"WHAT?!" Kelsey roared sitting upright in the mudpile that Elizabeth had thrown her in. She kicked Elizabeth away and got to her feet. "Genie! Cover Emma's ears!" Genie did as he was told.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE CALLING ME THAT YOU PRISSY ENGLISH PRINCESS!"

"SLUT!"  
"BITCH!"

"Easy ladies!" Jack cried, "This is a Disney production!"

Elizabeth let out a wild yell and shoved Kelsey's face into the mud. Kelsey made a gurgling noise before flailing her arms around wildly. She managed to jab Elizabeth hard in the stomach. Kelsey surfaced and gulped down a breath before Elizabeth gave her a hard blow to the chin.

"Elizabeth!" Will ran over with John Smith and the other pirates following close behind.

"Will," Elizabeth cried. Elizabeth shoved Kelsey back into the mud and ran to Will. Will ran forwards to embrace her and all he received was a swat across the face. SMACK!

"Oww!" Will cried, "Elizabet..."

"You monster!" she yelled at him. Hot tears springing to her eyes. "We were supposed to be getting married!" she wailed, "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?!" Will cried. The poor guy looked hopelessly confused.

"You kissed her!" Elizabeth wailed pointing an accusing finger at Kelsey. Kelsey, who had been wiping the muck off her glasses suddenly perked up.

"What? How did you... Emma!" Kelsey turned to glare at her younger cousin.

Emma shuffled her feet awkwardly before laughing nervously, "Am I in trouble?"

"I'll give you a ten second head start," Kelsey said, "One... two... three..."

"But Kelsey!" Emma insisted giving Kelsey a puppy dog like pout. "I'm your cousin. Don't you love me?"

Kelsey looked down at Emma pointedly, "Nine!"

"EEK!" Emma cried before scampering under a bush.

"Is it true, William?!" she yelled, "Is it true?"

William cringed, "Well, it is, but..."

"Will no!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Now love," Jack said, "We don't know the whole story. Mayhaps he was drunk..."

"Jack don't help!" Will snapped.

"I mean he would have to be," Jack said, "To kiss her."

"Don't help Jack!" Kelsey snapped angrily.

"And in his defense," Jack continued, "You did a lot of strange things when you were drunk on that island."

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, "Don't help!"

"What?!" Will demanded suddenly very indignant. He turned to Elizabeth, "What is he talking about?"

"Oh this is just great," Kelsey groaned, "She turned to Jack, "I'm not sure how it happened, but we have somehow become The Other Woman."

"You go yelling at me about a kiss. Which wasn't really anything! It was completely innocent! Meanwhile, you go drinking and romping around with Jack! WHILE I WAS CAPTURED BY PIRATES!!"

"I had a little too much to drink."

"WITH JACK?!"

"I was doing it to save you!"

"WHAT?!"

Jack let out a sigh, "Sadly enough, I have been in this particular position multiple times before."

"Okay, you're the expert," Kelsey said, "What do we do?"

"YOU WERE GETTING DRUNK WITH JACK FOR MY BENEFIT?!"

"Will! I know it sounds horrid, but it's the truth!"

"YOU'RE MADDER THAN HIM!"

"I think we should give them some space," Jack said.

"Did you just call me crazy?!"

"No, I called you crazier than Jack!"

"Fine," Kelsey said, "EMMA! Come on! You have some explaining to do."

-888-

Ratcliffe let out a gasp as Wiggins stumbled into his tent. It appeared that an arrow had gone through his head. "I-I..." he gasped. He whipped off the hat with a broad smile, "I made it myself!"

Ratcliffe rolled his eyes not amused by Wiggins's joke. He stomped over to his side and swiped the foolish prop from his head. "Take that stupid..." Ratcliffe paused and stared at the arrow. "Of course!" he whispered, "The Indians! Wiggins!" He pulled Wiggins inside the tent. "Why do you think those heathens attacked us?"

Wiggins thought for a moment, "Because we invaded their land, and chopped down their trees and dug up their earth."

"It's the gold!" Ratcliffe cried. "They have it! And they don't want us to take it from them. We'll just have to take it by force. SMITH!" He stomped out of his tent hollering at the top of his lungs. "You men!" he bellowed at Ben and Lon. "Where's Smith?"

"He' gone," Lon said looking around.

"Aye," Ben said, "Your singing must have scared him off."

Ratcliffe rolled his eyes, "Very well, then. Where's that insolent girl?"

"You mean Kelsey?" Lon said.

"No I meant the Blessed Virgin," Ratcliffe snapped, "Of course Kelsey! Where is she?" The two men pointed over to the other side of the fort where Kelsey was talking to Genie, Jack and Emma.

"That is so cool!" Emma cried as Kelsey made water rise up out of a rainbarrel. "So you can control water now?"

"Yep," Kelsey said, "And wind too... sort of."

"My little Kelsey has grown up," Genie said before pulling out a handkerchief and loudly blowing his nose.

"So," Kelsey said, "You said a purple haired lady cast a spell on you and Elizabeth and sent you into the desert."

"Uh huh!" Emma said, "I know you won't believe me. But it's true."

"I believe you, Emma," Kelsey said, "Mainly because a certain purple seagull attacked me and Will. Either they are one and the same... or the color purple is cursed!" Kelsey mused to herself, "Which could be. Our school colors are purple and gold and we never won any games." Kelsey turned to face Genie, "It's really good to see you again, but we need to get you back as soon as possible."

"KELSEY!"

Kelsey groaned, "WHAT?!"

Ratcliffe stomped over, "Smith is missing."

"I'm not his babysitter," Kelsey snapped.

"You will go find him!" Ratcliffe roared.

"Make me," Kelsey yelled.

"Will do, governor," Jack said getting to his feet.

"What?!" Kelsey cried, "What are you, of all people, doing taking orders from him. Traitor!"

"Do you want to stay here?" Jack whispered, "While the lovebirds are quarreling?"

"Hmm," Kelsey muttered, "You do have point. Fine. We'll go find John. But just because I _want_ to! NOT because you told me to!"

"And take Lon and Ben with you," Ratcliffe said.

"We don't need help," Kelsey said.

"I know," Ratcliffe said, "But I have a headache! I can't stand another moment of Lon's vile singing!"

"Fine!" Kelsey sighed, " Genie, stay here and make sure that Will and Elizabeth don't kill each other. And keep Emma out of trouble too. Follow me boys. Rule one! No singing! Anyone who violates this rule will be shot on sight!"

-888-

"How long have we been in here?" Pleakley asked looking around the gloomy prison. Alice let out a sigh. They were locked inside a tall bright red tower. All three of them had been chained to the wall... everyone except Stitch. The guards had dragged him away to a separate cell.

There were heart shaped barred windows here and there, but all of them were too high to reach. Alice groaned, _they must do that to depress the prisoners._

"Judging by the position of the moon," Jumba said looking up at the windows, "I would say that we have been in here for three days, seven hours, thirty four minutes, and seven seconds."

"Wow!" Pleakley cried, "You figured all that out just by looking at the moon."

"Sure," Jumba shrugged, "...and my wristwatch."

Alice groaned as she stared out at the sky. "I hope Rob's okay. He must be so confused. Maybe scared."

"I do not think you have to worry about _him_," Jumba snapped, "We are the ones who are going to lose our heads."

"If only Stitch were here," Alice sighed, "He could help us out."

"I wonder what they have done with 626," Jumba said, "You'd think that he would try and escape.

"Maybe he has," Alice said hopefully. "Maybe he's on his way here to save us."

"Stitch is gonna save us?" Pleakley wailed, "We're doomed!"

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise. The door to the prison slowly swung open. "Who's there?!" Alice cried suddenly.

A small figure in a red hood crept into the room. She closed the door behind her. She pulled back the hood. "M-m-my name is Jackie," she said.

"Hey! You're the girl who got us here in the first place!" Pleakley cried.

"I know," Jackie sad, "Th-th-that's why I'm here. I-I-I want to help you out."

"What is the catch?" Jumba asked skeptically.

"N-n-no catch," Jackie insisted, "R-r-really I only w-w-want to help!"

"I don't see why we should believe this," Pleakley said, "She did this to us after all."

"You need to get us down," Alice said.

"What?!" Pleakley wailed, "What are you doing?"

"Are you feeling alright, Alice?" Jumba asked.

"We need help!" Alice said, "We're going to lose our heads if we don't trust her. We don't have a choice." She turned to Jackie, "Can you get us out?"

Jackie nodded and pulled a heartshaped key out of the folds of her red velvet cape. She unlocked Alice's shackles as quickly as she could. "Where's Sophia?" Alice asked.

"She's l-l-looking for your f-f-friend," Jackie said.

"Oh," Alice said nervously, "And Rob?"

"I l-l-locked him in m-m-my room," Jackie said, "He should b-b-be safe there." Jackie moved to free the others.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked. She rubbed her wrists trying to get blood flowing again.

"We w-w-wait for Sophia," Jackie said, "And S-s-stitch.

-888-

There were many things that Sophia hadn't learned in basic fairy godmother training. She had been trained by Rosamund, the enchantress from The Beauty and The Beast. She was a half crazy witch who had accidentally turned her into a broom. After meeting Kelsey, she met her next teacher Leota the gypsy fairy. Neither had taught Sophia how to battle hydras, sled down the Himalayas or perform musical numbers. But thanks to Kelsey she had done all three. So, in theory, freeing a rogue alien shouldn't be that difficult.

Sophia crept down the hallways. "I hate dungeons," Sophia scowled. They always reminded her of the Beast's castle. "They're always filled with cobwebs!" Sophia grumbled. She swept the dirt out of a corner with her handkerchief.

"Get away from him!" she heard voices yell. Two cards ran out of the room ahead. "That thing already bit me once! I'm not sticking around to let him do it again."

"Don't worry," he said, "That thing won't mess with us again." He prodded at some unseen creature, "You behave! Or else your friends will suffer!" She heard a low growling noise coming from the room.

"Yep, that's Stitch," she muttered. She stared at the guards watching the door. "I need a distraction!" Suddenly, an idea struck her. Sophia disappeared.

The cards stood there leaning against the doors. Suddenly, there was a loud POOF! Pink smoke appeared everywhere as Sophia made her entrance just like when she had with Jackie. The cards coughed and choked before running away from the pink smoke.

Jackie smiled smugly, "Eat your heart out Glinda! Who needs a bubble?"


	24. Listen With Your Heart

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good Grief!! It has been a while. So sorry, but I have been extremely busy with exams and whatnot. Curse you algebra! Math is the devil! Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter. 24 Listen With Your Heart

Lon was humming merrily to himself as the little company abruptly came to a halt. Kelsey whirled around at him angrily. "Okay, rule number two!" she snapped, "Anyone caught _humming_ will be slain on slight! That goes the same for whistling, clapping, and/ or beat boxing!"

"I thought you liked music," Lon said.

"I do!" Kelsey said, "But what is coming out of your mouth does not constitute as music!"

They continued through the forest. Ben and Lon were bellowing for Smith, but there was no sign of him yet. Jack ambled alongside Kelsey, "Love, do you happen to know where ole Smithy is?"

"I have an idea," Kelsey admitted.

"This place gives me the creeps," Lon said looking around the dark forest. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"I'd take them over Ratcliffe any day of the week," Kelsey muttered.

"But if you spot one," Ben said, "Don't stop and ask questions. Just shoot."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and continued forwards. A few seconds later she heard a loud OOF! She whirled around to see Ben and Lon sprawled on the ground. "Hey! What is this?! A coffee break?"

"Watch your feet you big oaf!" Ben snapped at Lon as he got to his feet.

"It wasn't me!" Lon insisted, "It was the tree!"

"Have you been getting into Jack's rum or something?!" Kelsey cried.

"Honest!" Lon insisted, "It was the tree!"

"Oh sure!" Ben groaned, "The tree just felt like lifting his roots. So it..."

"Ben!" Kelsey cried pointing to the tree. It lowered its roots down again. The men looked nervously at the tree.

"That's interesting," Jack murmured. He looked up at the tree suspiciously. It was an ancient looking willow. Its branches swayed harmlessly in the air.

"Let's get out of here!" Ben cried. Suddenly, there was a loud crack. The seemingly harmless willow branches snapped like a whip hitting Ben and Lon across their rumps. Both of them leapt to their feet and screamed. "RUN!" Ben yelled. Kelsey watched in astonishment as Ben and Lon fled.

"What about John?!" she cried.

"He's a big lad!" Ben yelled over his shoulder, "He can take care of himself."

Jack whipped out his sword. "I'm not afraid of some bloody old twig! En Garde!" he sliced off a few of the branches.

"Jack!" Kelsey cried, "Stop! You're just gonna make it angry!"

"Doesn't matter!" Jack cried, "I have the upper hand! Seeing that I have legs and can remain mobile."

"Jack!" Kelsey cried, "Watch out!"

A willow wrapped itself around Jack's legs like a noose. Suddenly, Jack was yanked head over heels into the air. He hung their for a few moments swatting at air with his sword. "Let him go!" Kelsey cried as she desperately yanked on Jack's arms.

"It's no use, Love!" Jack wailed, "Go on! Save yourself!"

"Melodramatic priss..." Kelsey grumbled as she tugged on his arms. "Let go! You don't want to eat him! You have no idea where he's been!"

"Grandmother Willow wait!" Pocahontas cried desperately as she jumped out from behind the tree. "These two are our friends!"

"Really?" an old friendly voice asked. Suddenly, the branch dropped Jack and he crashed to the ground. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Jack doesn't negotiate well with people let alone trees," Kelsey said kneeling beside Jack. "Are you alright?"

"Come back here, you tree!" Jack said in a disoriented voice, "Come back here and I'll give you one for. I'll take on the both of you!" Kelsey rolled her eyes and slapped Jack across the face. "Thanks, I needed that," Jack grumbled. Jack and Kelsey looked up at the tree in amazement. There were staring at the trunk of the tree. A small wisened face, like that of an old woman could be seen staring back at them warmly. "Love, how hard did I hit the ground?" Jack asked.

John Smith and Pocahontas emerged from behind the trunk. John Smith smiled at the tree, "I'm glad you're on our side!"

"Who's side?" Jack demanded.

"There's still some snap in these old vines," the tree said with a chuckle. She looked down at Jack and Kelsey. "Though what made you think I would eat something like that?"

"Hmmph!" Jack scowled as he snatched his hat off the ground, "In some cultures I'm considered a delicacy."

"And the sad thing is that he's not lying," Kelsey said with a sigh.

"Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas said, "This is Kelsey and Jack."

"A pleasure to meet you," Jack said extending a hand. Kelsey groaned and rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Kelsey?" Grandmother Willow. "I have heard great tales about you."

"Really?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh yes," Grandmother Willow said, "They say that the spirits have blessed you with a great gift."

"What have you heard about me?" Jack asked.

"If you're talking about my waterworks..." Kelsey grumbled.

"And wind," she pointed out.

Kelsey frowned, "Not exactly."

"Ah," Grandmother Willow, "You are discouraged. The wind is hard to control."

"That's putting it lightly," Kelsey groaned.

"Child," Grandmother Willow said gently as she placed a branch comfortingly on Kelsey's shoulder. "There are spirits all around you. They can help. If you only listen to them."

"Somehow I don't think it will help," Kelsey said. She sat down on the stump before Grandmother Willow. "Thanks anyway."

"Child," the tree said again shaking her head, "Try."

"Try?" Kelsey asked, "Fine. What have I got to lose?" Kelsey closed her eyes and listened to the world around her. She could hear Jack's anxious shuffling feet moving back and forth. She could hear the wind rustling the long slender branches. She could hear John clearing his throat awkwardly. Kelsey frowned. What do spirits even sound like anyway?! "It's not working!" Kelsey cried in frustration.

"Try again," Grandmother Willow said gently.

Kelsey whirled around in frustration. "WHY?!" she hissed angrily.

"Try again," Grandmother Willow said sternly, "This time don't listen with your ears. Listen with your heart."  
"My heart?!" Kelsey cried. "Last I checked my heart was not responsible for my hearing!"

"Do it!" Grandmother Willow ordered in a no nonsense sort of voice. Kelsey scowled and looked to the others. John Smith was studying Grandmother Willow's bark intently. Pocahontas shrugged simply. Jack nodded. Kelsey heaved mighty sigh.

"Fine! Have it your own way!" Kelsey shut her eyes tightly. _Listen with your heart. Listen with your heart. HOW THE HECK DO I DO THAT? _Kelsey tried a different tactic this time. _Are you out there spirits? _She asked mentally. _Are you there?_ Then, Kelsey heard a sound. It was a faint sound like the sound of wind chimes in the storm. At first Kelsey wondered whether she imagined it or not. Then, the sounds grew stronger and stronger. Voices. Singing voices. Wind spirits? Kelsey wasn't sure. She began to hum the song out loud. The voices grew stronger joining in her song. _Please bring me wind,_ Kelsey thought._ Bring me the wind._

Sure enough a faint breeze blew around them. Then, it started growing stronger and stronger. Grandmother Willow's branches whipped in the wind. Kelsey let out a happy sigh and let the wind wrap around her. "Thank you!" she sighed.

The wind blew around them all. Jack looked nervously as the wind clacked his beads together. "Eh Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Love?"

Kelsey's eyes suddenly snapped open. The wind immediately ceased. Kelsey suddenly felt very foolish standing there with her arms stretched open. A blush spread across Kelsey's face. "Sorry," she said, "I got a little bit... carried away."

"That was very well done, my child," Grandmother Willow said approvingly.

Kelsey turned to face the old willow. "It worked. Just like you said it would."

"Did you doubt me?" Grandmother Willow asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, I tend to be a little bit... cynical..." Kelsey said.

Jack let out a snort, "A little?"

"Watch it Jack!" Kelsey snapped. "Oh yeah. That reminds me!" She turned to John. "It is WAAAY past your curfew! Ratcliffe is screaming bloody murder!"

"I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me," John said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's right," Kelsey said authoritatively, "March!"

"When will I see you again?" Pocahontas asked reaching out and touching his arm tenderly. Kelsey caught the gesture and let out a heavy sigh.

"This is not gonna be easy," Kelsey grumbled.

"Meet me here tonight," John said. "Right here!"

"Alright, Romeo," Jack said, "I hate to be a killjoy, but Kelsey is quite impatient for us to be moving along." Jack tugged on John's arm and the two men headed out of the woods. John turned and winked at Kelsey. Then, he blew a kiss at Pocahontas. Kelsey caught it in her fist.

"Hold your horses, loverboy," Kelsey snapped, "We're not out of the woods yet!"

"Kelsey," Pocahontas said, "Wait. Don't go."

"Okay," Kelsey said motioning the men onwards.

Grandmother Willow smiled. "Well, I haven't had this much fun in 800 years."

Kelsey turned to face the princess. "What is that you need?"

"Honesty," Pocahontas said. She sat down with a sigh.

"Well, that's easy enough to provide," Kelsey said sitting across from her. "Girl talk."

"What am I doing?!" Pocahontas cried, "I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I _want_ to see him again."

"Who wouldn't?" Grandmother Willow said, "_I_ want to see him again."

Kelsey turned to the old tree, "I think you have a few too many rings in your stump for_ that._"

"Impudent young twig," Grandmother Willow chuckled as she swatted at Kelsey's blonde hair playfully.

"But still, something inside me is telling me that this is the right thing." Pocahontas said.

"Maybe it's your dream?" Grandmother Willow suggested.

"Dream?" Kelsey asked.

"It's nothing," Pocahontas said.

"Liar."

"Really, it's not important."

"How can I be honest with you if you're not honest with me," Kelsey said, "Help me. Help _me_. Help _you_."

Pocahontas looked questioningly at Grandmother Willow. The tree nodded at Pocahontas encouragingly. "Very well then. I have this dream. I'm running through the woods and then I find this spinning arrow."

"Spinning arrow?" Kelsey asked raising an eyebrow. Meeko, the raccoon appeared out of the brush, John's compass still in his mouth. He sat besides Kelsey. She smiled and gently scratched his ears.

"Yes," Pocahontas said, "It spins faster and faster and faster. Then, it stops."

"Hmmm," Kelsey said, "Very interesting."

"What do you think?" Pocahontas asked, "What does it mean?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Years of therapy probably?"

Pocahontas looked at Grandmother Willow, "Do you think that he's the one that the arrow is pointing to?"

Grandmother smiled knowingly, "Hmmm."

Kelsey scowled, "Damn cryptic tree."

-888-

Kelsey quickly chased after Jack and John. She could hear their voices from ahead. They were arguing... imagine that. Kelsey groaned and quickened her pace.

"Trust me, mate. You're making a mistake."

"I don't think you're one to give advice."

"Oh no, mate. I'm an expert in wenches!"

"Pocahontas is not a wench!" John yelled angrily.

"Oh no!" Jack said quickly, "Not her. But wenches and princesses. Tomato, tom-ah-to right?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That there are more important things in life than wenches... er women."

"You're crazy!"

"That doesn't mean I'm not right!"

Kelsey pushed her way through the leafy green foliage that surrounded them. "What are you two bickering about?" she demanded.

"Ah finally!" Jack cried, "Someone with an ounce of sense." He hurried over to Kelsey's side. "Explain to him that seeing Pocahontas is a very bad idea."

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"He's risking his life!" Jack cried.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for us," Kelsey shrugged.

"It's too dangerous!" Jack cried, "All for some... girl!"

"She's more than some girl!" John yelled, "Besides, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I gave it freely," Jack snapped, "No charge."

"Shut up!" Kelsey cried both of you.

"Neither of you are going to stop me," John declared. He crossed his arms and gave Kelsey a very determined look.

"Fine," Kelsey said, "If you want to go on a date fine. But you're going to have a chaperon coming with you."


	25. Dungeons and Dragons

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 25 Dungeons and Dragons

"Oh if Rosamund could see me now!" Sophia grumbled as she followed Stitch down the dark dungeon hallways. She was convinced that her former teacher would looking down at her laughing hysterically. "Where did I go wrong?" Sophia grumbled shaking dust off her dress. "Must be Kelsey. Somehow her family keeps making my profession extremely difficult."

"Maka toro!" Stitch yelped suddenly. He pointed at a cell door that was several feet down the hall.

"In there?" Sophia asked. Stitch nodded. "If you say so," Sophia said. She tapped lightly on the door. "Jackie?"

The door flung open so fast Sophia crashed onto the dirty dungeon floor. "Sophia!" Jackie cried.

Sophia scowled down at her dress which was freshly covered in dirt. "I hate dungeons!" Jackie quickly helped Sophia to her feet. "Are y-y-you alright?"

Sophia scowled and didn't answer the question. Jackie didn't know her well enough to know that Sophia would NEVER be alright if she was smothered in dirt. Sophia was sweeping dust off her skirt while Jackie fretted about her anxiously.

"I'm fine, Jackie!" Sophia snapped.

"A most fascinating earth specimen," Jumba said leaning in closer to peer at Sophia. Sophia jerked away as he entered her comfort zone, "And what type of species are you?"

"The annoyed type," Sophia said shoving him away, "Let's collect your lover and get out of here."

Alice blushed, "He's not my lover... exactly." Jackie frowned. Sophia decided not to say any more about Rob, but she _was _talking about Jackie.

"Let's get out of here!" Pleakley cried. "It's creepy!"

"This way," Sophia said. She stepped out of the cell and into something green and rather slimy. Sophia groaned. "I HATE dungeons!"

-888-

While the gang was making their grand escape, they were unaware of a figure lurking outside the door. It was a guard. One of the cards that had been guarding Stitch's cell. He quickly scurried up to the stairs straight to the Queen of Hearts chambers.

"HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?!" The Queen of Hearts roared.

"Y-y-your d-d-daught..." The card began.

"Stop that stammering!" The Queen yelled, "It reminds me of my daughter. Gives me such a headache! Send the guards after them!"

"That's it though!" The card said, "Your daughter. She was leading them!"

"Dearest Jacqueline!" The King cried suddenly, "No! My dear! You can't send the guards after them! Who knows what could happen to her?! Our precious daughter."

"Hmmph," The Queen scowled, "Where are they headed?"

"To the princess's room," The card said, "Your Majesty. She's discovered... somehow... that he's not a prince. She knows."

"Confound it!" The Queen snapped getting to her feet, "I suppose the cat's out of the bag now. Jackie can forget about any wedding plans. Alert The Thirteen! And quickly!"

-888-

Jafar sat across from his young charge. Both of them were staring at a cauldron filled with water. Aaron didn't completely understand the art of Water Speaking, but he didn't have to since Jafar and Maleficent were experts on the mysterious subject. Aaron scowled, "A cell phone would be far more practical! You don't have to worry about evaporation! I mean, we are in a desert after all."

"Hush!" Jafar snapped.

Staring back at them in the cauldron was The Queen of Hearts. "He's here, Jafar!" she announced, "The boy."

"Well, he certainly took long enough!" Aaron grumbled, "He should have arrived ages ago!"

"The point is that he's here!" The Queen interrupted quickly, "But he won't be for long! The guards just announced that he escaped."

"How did he escape?!" Aaron demanded.

"My guards are telling me that a fairy is involved in this somehow," The Queen said.

"Hmm," Jafar said thoughtfully, "I seem to remember a fairy friend of Kelsey. Sophia."

"Are you trying to tell me that all your guards were defeated by a little fairy?!" Aaron cried in disbelief.

"The point is," The Queen said, "That unless you send someone over here... and quickly!... they're going to escape."

"Fine," Jafar said, "We'll send word to Maleficent. She'll be there in a few moments."

The Queen shivered. The Queen of Hearts wasn't easily frightened, but Maleficent was one of the few people who could scare the tyrant. "Any objections?" Jafar asked.

The Queen shook her head, "No. Very good sir." The Queen's face disappeared. Jafar muttered something and the water changed. Maleficent's green face appeared. They could also hear whimpering in the background.

"But how was I to know?!" Mim wailed, "I sent them to the DESERT! The most dangerous place in The Kingdom!"

"You're wearing on my last nerves, Mim!" Maleficent snapped, "You'd best shape up! Immediately!"

"Eh Ahem," Jafar cleared his throat.

"Ah Jafar," Maleficent said before turning to face him. "I have found our troublesome witch..."

"It wasn't my fault! I swear! It seemed like a good plan at the time...!"

"We have bigger issues, Maleficent," Aaron said shoving Jafar out of the way.

"Oh." Maleficent snapped, "It's _you_." Maleficent didn't especially like Aaron. The little runt had a nasty habit of taking away Jafar's attention.

"Yes, it's _me_," Aaron snapped peevishly, "And there's urgent business in Wonderland. They found Kelsey's brother. Kelsey's fairy is breaking him out! We need him! Go get him!"

Maleficent looked astonished. "I shall go there immediately."

The cauldron was filled with a wall of green flames as Maleficent disappeared.

-888-

"Keep your head down!" Sophia ordered Alice. They had wrapped Alice up in Jackie's cloak. Only her eyes could be seen.

"I can hardly see!" Alice said, "Please don't let me fall down a flight of stairs."

"Hush!" Sophia ordered, "We have to find Rob and get back down to the dungeons."

"Was it wise to leave the aliens down there alone?" Alice asked.

"If we brought them with us we would have been caught," Sophia said, "Hiding a mutated koala and a giant four eyed monster isn't exactly easy!"

Jackie quickly opened the door to her room. Rob was sitting there on the bed. "Darling!" he cried, "What's going on?!"

"Save it, Romeo," Sophia snapped, "We have to go. NOW! Come with us!" Rob shrugged and got to his feet.

"Here, use m-m-my spare cloak," Jackie said tossing a blue velvet cloak to Alice. The two girls drew their hoods up over their heads and started to head for the hallway.

CRASH! Suddenly, the glass windows of Jackie's room burst open. "WATCH OUT!" Sophia screamed. She shoved Alice and Jackie out of the way, but Rob was knocked flat by the blast. Alice and Jackie made it to the safety of the hallway. Alice looked back in horror. Hovering outside Jackie's window was a mighty dragon. It had jet black scales so shiny that Alice could see her own horrified expression in its metallic armor. Cold green eyes glared at them angrily. It snapped its mighty jaws desperately trying to get its head into the room through the broken window. A mighty CLASH! Echoed through the room whenever it snapped its fearsome maw.

Alice recovered quite suddenly when she realized that Rob was still lying on the ground in front of the beast. Alice didn't give a thought to her own safety. She dove into the room. "Alice!" Sophia screamed.

Alice pulled Rob up to his feet. He was stunned, but seemed unharmed. The flames had just missed him. He stumbled before finally getting to his feet. The dragon reared back and let out a fearsome roar. Alice threw her arms around Rob and braced herself for the worst. That was when she heard muttering coming from the hallway.

"Mighty dragon doth fire wield

Protect my friends with mighty shield!"

There was bright flash of pink light. Alice found the courage to bring her head up slowly. Glowing around them was a faint pink shield. Alice looked back at Sophia. She had her hands extended her teeth gritted. Rob looked up in surprise. For a moment, he sounded like his normal self.

"Is this your idea of _mighty shield_?!" he cried.

"Watch your mouth!" Sophia grumbled, "Or I'll let the dragon take you!"

"It's PINK!"

"Run!" Jackie yelled, "Run!"

This time it was Rob that recovered first. He sprinted to the door pulling Alice with him. Sophia dropped her hands. "Run!" she yelled, "That won't hold forever!"

The four of them scrambled through the hallways of the palace. Bright patches of fire were bursting through the walls just behind them. The dragon was chasing after them... and she was gaining.

"Move!" Sophia ordered, "There's the stairs! Go!"

They practically tumbled down the marble staircase, taking two steps at a time. Cards flew around them screaming in fear. They dove wildly out of the way scrambling away from the flames. Suddenly, a mighty claw burst through the window. It snatched Sophia tightly. Sophia let out a gasp of fear. Jackie froze and screamed. She flung herself at the claw banging at the dragon with her fists.

"L-l-let her go! Let her go!" Jackie screamed.

"Jackie!" Sophia cried, "Watch out!"

The dragon let out a fiery blaze of fire. "My love!" Rob screamed. He yanked her out of the way. The hot fire scorched Jackie's cloak, but it also forced the dragon to loosen her grip on Sophia. Sophia managed to wriggle her wand hand free. She waved her hand quickly.

"Chariots of light and great flags wavin'

Take THIS! You stupid bloody dragon!"

A bright pink beam of light shot out from Sophia's wand and beamed the dragon in the eye. The dragon roared in pain and Sophia managed to squirm out of the dragon's grip. She scrambled down the steps. "Where's Jackie?!"

Alice was stomping desperately on Jackie's cloak. Jackie was a little bit burnt and completely terrified, but otherwise unharmed. "GO!" Sophia yelled. The dragon swung its arms around wildly as though looking for them. One of the dragon's mighty claws swiped Sophia's leg. Sophia let out a hiss of pain, but continued to limp down the stairs.

Jackie turned to face Sophia, "Are y-y-you alright...?"

"SHUT UP AND MOVE!" Sophia yelled. Her remaining patience was gone.

Jackie fumbled with the keys and managed to open the door to the dungeon. "Jacqueline." Rob whispered to her, "I fear our deaths may be soon. I just wanted you to know how much I love you..."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Alice yelled angrily, "You love WHO?!"

Jackie flung the door to the dungeons open. The four of them tore down the dark hallways. Sophia struggled to keep up. She was limping miserably, and she could scarcely see in the darkness of the dungeon. "I hate dungeons! I hate dungeons! I hate dungeons! I hate dungeons! I hate DUNGEONS!"

Sophia let out a yelp as fire singed the back of her dress. She scowled angrily, "AND I'M NOT SO WILD ABOUT DRAGONS EITHER!"

"They're in here!" Alice cried.

They flung open the door to the cell and scrambled inside. "You are back!" Jumba cried happily.

"Wow," Pleakley said, "Is it hot in here or is it just me? Does anyone else feel that."

"SHUT UP!" Sophia snapped, "Come here! NOW!"

Everyone hastened to Sophia's side. "What do we do now?!" Alice cried, "We won't be able to escape the dragon!"

"Dragon?!" Pleakley wailed, "NO! Not a dragon!"

"We c-c-could try the back route," Jackie offered.

"I'm too young to die!" Pleakley moaned, "Too young and attractive!"

"We'd never make it out in time," Alice said.

"So many things I haven't done with my life!" Pleakley cried.

"Well, do you have any b-b-better ideas?"

"I HATE THIS PLANET! I HATE IT!"

"No, but we need to think of something!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY...blech!" Sophia had reached out and gripped Pleakley's neck tightly.

"If you don't stop screaming I just may let the dragon barbecue you!" Sophia yelled, "Now. I have a plan. So if you don't want to be turned into a roasted one eyed appetizer you'll calm down and STOP SCREAMING! UNDERSTAND?!"

Pleakley nodded silently. Sophia dropped Pleakley roughly. Jumba laughed loudly, "I think I like _this_ earth female."

"Now," Sophia said calmly, "Anyone who does not want to die, grab onto me." Everyone in the little group clutched Sophia tightly. "UGH! Not that close you idiots!" Sophia yelled. They loosened their grip and Sophia managed to get her wand out.

"By the powers of all things good

Take us away to Tulgey Wood!"

Suddenly, the door of the dungeon broke apart. A mighty dragon claw was reaching in, closing in on them. POOF! There was a burst of pink dust and they were gone.

-888-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CASTLE?!" The Queen of Hearts cried.

Maleficent was standing there panting. She had returned to her human form, but she was still exhausted from the chase. She was still debating what she was going to tell Jafar. "I got a little carried away," she admitted.

"Well, where are they?!" The Queen cried.

"Where's Jackie?!" The King cried frantically, "Oh dear! She could be hurt!"

The Queen gripped Maleficent by the collar and lifted her off the ground. "If you hurt my daughter I swear to god I'll...!"

"Release me, you fat cow!" Maleficent yelled.

"Make me!" The Queen retorted, "My daughter is..."

Maleficent gripped her cane and a bright green light burst forth. It hit The Queen dead on. The Queen glowed bright green for a few moments. Then, standing in her place was a fat cow grazing on the charred grass.

"My Dear!" The King wailed. Maleficent looked down at them with a smug smile.

"MALEFICENT!" A voice roared. Maleficent looked at the top of her scepter. Jafar was staring back at her. "Aaron is growing impatient. Where's the boy?"

"He... he got away," Maleficent admitted.

"Well, find him!" Jafar roared, "And quickly! We need him as bait!"

"I will," Maleficent said, "You can trust that I will find him!"

Jafar's face vanished. Maleficent raised her cane and brought it down hard on the ground. Suddenly, Mim dropped out of the sky. She looked up at Maleficent and wailed, "Oh please no What did I do NOW, Melly?!"

"Silence!" Maleficent roared, "I'm giving you another chance. Go and find the boy and his companions. Bring them back to me immediately!"

"Another chance?!" Mim cried happily, "Oh yes, ma'am! I'll do it! I won't disappoint you this time Melly! Oh I knew that you liked me!"

"Go Mim!" Maleficent ordered.

"Oh yes, right away." Mim scrambled off into the distance. Maleficent shook her head wearily.

"I may have made a terrible mistake."


	26. Love and Other Dangerous Things

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

Chapter. 26 Love and Other Dangerous Things

Thomas stood outside the gate watching eagerly for "savages." Thomas was one of John's friends. The poor boy was always trailing after John. He was a constant disappointment to most of the men in the camp. Right now, he was quite eager to redeem himself in Ratcliffe's eyes. Thomas had a long string of recent failures. He had accidentally tripped during the battle. He had nearly shot the governor when his gun discharged. That was when something strange happened. He noticed that the mysterious sailors William, looked incredibly disappointed when the bullet missed Ratcliffe.

Suddenly, Thomas heard the snapping of twigs. Thomas jumped and then held out his gun.

"DON'T SHOOT!" he heard someone scream. A girl's voice. He looked up and saw Kelsey standing there with her hands held up high. "After all the dangers I've been through, I can't die like that! It would be too much of a rip off."

"Easy, Thomas," Smith said. The man materialized out of the woods with a raccoon perched on his shoulder. "It's me."

"John!" Thomas gasped, "I could've killed you!"

Jack let out a contemptuous snort and continued down the path into the gate. "Not like that you couldn't," John said kindly, "Keep both eyes open you'll shoot twice as better." He gave Thomas a thump on the back before he followed Jack and Kelsey into the fort.

-888-

"Miss Kelsey!" Gibbs cried happily. He ran forwards and hugged the girl tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

Jack looked mildly put off, "Eh Ahem! Gibbs. Your Captain is safe also! Thanks for your outburst of concern and affection."

"Oh terribly sorry, sir," Gibbs said, "Would you like hug as well?" He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack sprang away from his touch.

"No!" Jack said quickly, "No! Your sentiments are quite enough. And I think it would be better if we never discussed this moment again! EVER! Particularly in front of the crew."

"Of course, sir." Gibbs said shame faced.

"I didn't realize that we would be missed so much," Kelsey said, "What did I miss?"

"The greatest battle I have ever seen," Gibbs said.

"Was there another attack!" Kelsey cried in fright.

"No," Gibbs said, "I mean a different battle. The battle of Will vs Elizabeth."

"Oh no," Kelsey groaned, "Where are they?"

"Did I miss anything good?" Jack cried excitedly.

Gibbs pointed to a crowd of pirates who were sitting around watching Will and Elizabeth yell at each other. Emma was sitting off to one side anxiously.

"Emma, kindly tell Will to stop following me," Elizabeth snapped.

Emma turned to Will and said in a bored voice, "Stop following her."

"Tell Elizabeth to get out of my tent," Will snapped, "Tell her to go share with Jack!"

Emma turned to Elizabeth, "Get out of his tent. Go share with Jack."

"Tell him I will do no such thing," Elizabeth snapped, "I was here first."

"She will do no such..."

"Hold it!" Kelsey cried, "Look, if you two are having issues then just get some couples therapy. Don't drag my kid cousin into this mess!"

"Fine!" Will groaned, "Elizabeth! I kissed Kelsey I admit it! But it was completely innocent. A spur of the moment thing!"

"Of course it was," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"I kissed her because I was grateful!" Will insisted, "She was letting me go away. She was allowing me to go save Jack!" He shot Jack an angry glare, "Of course if I'd known that he was going to fool around with my fiancée while I was imprisoned I would've thought twice before I saved him!"

"In my defense, she wasn't your fiancée at the time," Jack snapped.

"Do you honestly think that I would be stupid enough to _intentionally _romance Jack?!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yes, I do!" Will declared.

"This is spectacular," Jack grumbled, "The two people who hate me more than anyone else in the world are arguing about why they should hate me more. I should have sent invitations to Norrington and Lord Becky."

"We have a bet going on which one will win," Gibbs whispered, "What shall I put you down for?"

"Honestly, Gibbs, that's horrible." Kelsey snapped, "Using their pain like that..." Kelsey stopped and suddenly remembered how Will had bet on _her,_ not so long ago. "Twenty bucks on Elizabeth," Kelsey said.

"Hmm, not Will?" Gibbs asked, "I thought you were closer to him."

"I am," Kelsey said, "But Will plays by the rules too much. I think Elizabeth may cheat and win."

"Ah," Gibbs said understandingly.

"SMITH!"

Ratcliffe's roar made the men scatter, returning to their duties. "Where have you been?!"

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir," John said.

Ratcliffe's scowl fell, "Excellent! Then you must know the indians' whereabouts? We'll need that information for battle."

"Battle?!" Will cried temporarily forgetting his squabble with Elizabeth.

"What battle?" John demanded.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all," Ratcliffe declared.

"You're mad! You're wiping out an entire civilization of people..." Will cried out hysterically.

"Mr. Turner!" Ratcliffe snapped, "If I hear one more word out of you I shall hang you for treason!"

"No, you can't do that!" John yelled.

Ratcliffe turned his attention from Will to John, "Oh. Can't I?"

"Look," John said, "We don't have to fight them!"

"John, what's gotten into you?!" Thomas cried in disbelief.

"I met one of them," John admitted, "They're not savages. They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate rivers and..." Meeko the raccoon had scrambled into John's napsack shortly before they arrived in the camp. He stuck out his paw and handed John an ear of corn. "And look!" Jack cried, "It's food!"

"What is it?" Lon cried.

"It's better than hardtack and gruel that's for sure," John said.

"Wouldn't take much," Genie grumbled. He sat off to one side watching the commotion. Emma sat next on his shoulders.

"No kidding," she muttered, "Blech!"

"I like gruel!" Wiggins piped.

Ratcliffe shoved his way through and snatched the corn out of John's hand. "They aren't here to feed us you ninnies!" he hollered, "They're here to kill us! All of us!"

"If you don't like vegetables we could find you something else to eat," Jack muttered.

"They've got our gold!" Ratcliffe cried, "And they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold," John cried.

The crews gasped in surprise. "No gold?!" Ben exclaimed.

Kelsey grumbled, "Don't see why everyone is so shocked! I believe I told you that right from the beginning. You would've saved yourself a lot of digging if you just listened to me!"

"Kelsey," Will said curtly, "Please don't talk about digging! It's still a rather sore subject."

"I suppose your little indian friend told you this?" Ratcliffe said.

"Yes." John said fiercely.

"Lies!" Ratcliffe yelled, "Lies! All of it lies! There's no room for that kind in civilized society!"

"But this is their land!" John yelled.

"This is MY land!" Ratcliffe snapped, "I make the laws here!"

"Well, that explains why the place is going to pot," Jack grumbled.

"And I say," Ratcliffe continued, "That if anyone so much as looks at an indian without killing him on sight will be tried for treason... and hanged!"

-888-

Kelsey frowned and shook her head miserably. "This is not good!"

"Furthermore, if he continues at this rate. He'll have the entire colony hung up by Christmas," Jack said. Kelsey sat with Jack, Will and John in John's tent. Will was sitting back staring up at the ceiling of the tent miserably.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Kelsey asked.

"With your cousin," Will replied, "She seems to have taken a shine to Emma. Neither of us really want to talk."

"OY! Come back here you rotten vermin!" Jack cried. Meeko had scampered out from John's pack and was now racing around the tent with something in his mouth. Jack's compass. Meeko climbed up onto Kelsey's shoulder. "Give me that thing, Kelsey!" Jack yelled, "I'm gonna turn him into a hat!"

"Jack, pipe down," Kelsey grumbled. She patted Meeko gently on the head. The raccoon seemed to relax. This new girl was a lot nicer than the strange (and funny smelling) man that had chased him earlier. He dropped the compass into Kelsey's lap. Kelsey smirked at Jack, "Now see. You have to be nice. That's how you get what you want."

"Hmmph!" Jack grumbled, "I hope you don't advise the indians to "be nice" to the settlers during this battle."

"There's not gonna be a battle!" John declared, "Not if I can help it. Come on, Meeko." Meeko scrambled down from Kelsey's shoulder and jumped onto John's arm.

"Hold your horses," Kelsey scolded, "I told you. I'm not letting you go alone!"

"I'm coming too," Will said, "Ratcliffe isn't going to stop this battle. Perhaps the indians will be more rational."

"Wait for me!" Jack cried.

Kelsey picked up the compass and put it into her pocket. She let out a sigh, "Alright. Let's go."

-888-

Thomas sat around the fire with the other men. They were busy discussing the upcoming battle. John's words had cast a shadow of doubt over Ratcliffe. The men were quite nervous... or at least the settlers were. The pirates sat a short distance away. They had less of a stake in all of this. It seemed like they were only staying because their captain wasn't leaving. Actually, Thomas thought that their captain was controlled by the strange girl, Kelsey. As much as they fought, Thomas thought that Jack did have a genuine respect for her.

Thomas suddenly spied John walking out of the tent with the others trailing behind him. They had almost made it to the back gate. John pushed it open and they were about to leave.

"Hold it!" They all jumped up and looked to see a figure standing there in the moonlight.

"Go back to your tent, Elizabeth," Will said quickly.

Elizabeth stepped forwards eyeing Kelsey suspiciously, "No. I'm coming with you."

Kelsey groaned, "I'm not gonna try anything! Really!"

"That's because I'm coming with you," Elizabeth said coldly, "Try to talk me out of it and I'll raise the alarm."

Jack groaned, "Vile females... OUCH!" Kelsey smacked him in the back of the head.

"Very well," John sighed, "But hurry along! We're already late!"

Elizabeth nodded and followed them out into the darkness. Thomas hurried to the gate and watched them vanish into the woods. Suddenly, Thomas was shoved forwards. He whirled around in surprise. Ratcliffe was staring at him. "Follow him!" Ratcliffe ordered.

"Yes governor," Thomas said dutifully.

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to."

"Yes sir."

"And if you see any indians," Ratcliffe paused and tossed Thomas a rifle. "Shoot them." he said coldly.

Thomas nodded before turning to leave. "Oh and Thomas," Ratcliffe added coldly, "You've been a slipshod of a sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again." Thomas frowned, gave a defeated nod and then slipped off into the night.

-888-

Kelsey ran through the forest with the others barely seeing where she was going in the darkness. "This is great! Just swell! We're running through enemy territory like a pack of elephants! We'll be scalped by tomorrow morning at this rate!"

"That's quite a bleak outlook, love," Jack said, "Now you forget that our team has guns, and, powder, and other dangerous things."

"I am NOT on Ratcliffe's team," Will said bitterly.

"Pocahontas!" John cried suddenly. They had arrived at Grandmother Willow's glade. He rushed forwards.

"The earth is trembling, child!" Grandmother Willow cried.

"Oh," Kelsey said, "I thought that was just me.

"What's happened?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"The warriors are here," Pocahontas cried. Kelsey cringed. _Just what we need._

"Pocahontas!" John cried.

"John!" Pocahontas raced to his side.

"Listen to me," John said, "My men are planning to attack your people.

" You've got to warn them," Pocahontas cried, "Maybe it's not too late to stop this! You have to come with me and talk to my father." "Whoa!" Kelsey cried, "Maybe this isn't the best time to meet the in-laws!"

"Pocahontas, talking isn't going to do any good," John agreed, "I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked."

Suddenly, they heard a loud howling noise in the distance. Kelsey jumped and whirled around. Coming towards them was a strange stumplike creature with dog like legs. "What the hell?!" Kelsey asked turning her head to one side to better examine it.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!" Grandmother Willow exclaimed.

"You've never been to Wonderland, then," Kelsey said.

Suddenly, the creature tripped and stumbled. A small dog was flung from the stump and landed in John's arms. John looked at the lapdog in disbelief. "Percy?!"

Will groaned. He recognized Ratcliffe's dog. Only yesterday Will had kicked the dog for chasing Jack the Undead Monkey around the camp. The foolish dog had knocked over an entire barrel of gunpowder before crashing into a pile of muskets causing one to discharge. The shot had nearly hit Will in the leg. Will hated the lapdog. He was as pampered and prissy as Ratcliffe himself.

Percy clearly hadn't lost his fighting spirit. As soon as he saw Meeko the Raccoon, he leapt from John's arms and chased after Meeko. The two of the raced around in a circle around Will. Percy yapping the entire time. "Bloody mutt!" Will cried angrily. He placed his foot in front of Percy. The dog tripped over Will and flew into Grandmother Willow's trunk.

"Will!" Elizabeth admonished.

Both Pocahontas and John were yelling for the two to stop. Clearly, it wasn't working. Meeko scrambled up Kelsey's leg and perched on her shoulder waving a small fist at the dog while Percy placed his paws on Kelsey's leg and yapped and snarled at the raccoon. "Hey!" Kelsey yelled, "You guys leave me out of this!"

Meeko scrambled up one of Grandmother Willow's branches and sat there, safely out of Percy's reach. The dog stood there at the base of Grandmother Willow barking and snarling at the creature. "Shh!" Jack hushed, "Shut that bloody mutt up! Before he brings both armies down on us!"

"I'll quiet him!" Will said coldly. Kelsey turned to Will in surprise. She had never seen Will lose his patience this quickly. It looked as though Will was going to drop kick the dog.

"William!" Elizabeth snapped.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Grandmother Willow roared. The dog stood there stiff and straight. A small whimper died in its throat. Then, the dog passed out in fear. The dog slipped into the river with a splash. Grandmother Willow used one of her branches and lifted the pup out. "Enough to make my sap boil," she grumbled. "Now then," she said very businesslike, "I want to show you something. Look." She lowered one of her branches into the water. Ripples spread across the river surface.

"Ripples," Pocahontas said.

"What about them?" John asked.

"So small at first," Grandmother Willow said, "But look how they grow." Will and Elizabeth exchanged brief glances at each other before looking away again promptly. "But someone has to start them."

"They're NOT going to listen to us," John said.

"Young man," Grandmother Willow said sternly, "The right path isn't always the easiest. Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together."

Pocahontas looked up at John hopefully. John let out a heavy sigh, "All right. Let's go talk to your father." Pocahontas threw her arms around John happily. John held her back in a warm embrace. Kelsey couldn't help but smile.

"We can't lose, Jack," she said with a smile, "We got true love on our side!"

"I don't know," Jack said, "It's been my experience that love is more dangerous than any gun powder."


	27. The Spinning Arrow

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Disney. Nope nada.

Chapter. 27 The Spinning Arrow

Kelsey watched as Pocahontas and John Smith's faces vanished behind Grandmother Willow's branches as she gave them a moment of privacy. They were kissing each other, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Will and Elizabeth both watched silently.

"I've never been kissed like THAT," Kelsey said her eyes widening.

"I have," Jack said smugly, "I lost track of how many times. How 'bout you, Will?"

Will glanced over at Elizabeth, "Just once." Elizabeth turned her back uncomfortably.

Jack and Kelsey both let out heavy sighs. "I'm getting rather sick of the loveless lovers," Jack muttered, "They're more annoying separate than they are together."

"Just give them some time," Kelsey said, "Girls like to stay mad for a little while."

"Why?" Jack cried.

"Because," Kelsey said, "We know that if we wait long enough the guy will admit he's wrong. It's a good tactic." Jack rolled his eyes and muttered something about damned confusing females.

A loud shriek interrupted their thoughts. Kelsey let out a cry of surprise. She saw a dark shape fly out of the woods. The figure tackled John roughly to the ground. Kelsey heard Pocahontas cry out, "Kocoum!"

"Shit!" Kelsey swore, "I forgot about _him_."

"Who's that?!" Jack demanded.

"Technically, he's Pocahontas's fiancee," Kelsey admitted.

"Hmmph," Elizabeth grumbled, "Another one who doesn't respect the sacred vows of marriage."

"Elizabeth!" Will cried, "Shut up!" Elizabeth looked at Will with shocked eyes. "I shouldn't have to prove that I love you!" Will continued, "Now someone has to help him!"

"Will no!" Kelsey cried. Will shoved aside the branches and ran to John's side. He elbowed Kocoum hard in the rib cage. Kocoum fell backwards more stunned than hurt. He launched himself at Will this time. Will was knocked over roughly. Kocoum's stone knife was desperately stabbing at Will's throat.

"WILLIAM!" Elizabeth screamed desperately.

John threw himself at Kocoum. He managed to wrestle him away from Will.

"Will! Get back here!" Kelsey yelled.

Will was still struggling to get to his feet, a long red line across his throat. Kocoum had managed to get a slash in before John had come to Will's rescue. "Get out of here!" Kelsey yelled, "You don't understand! Thomas is..."

BANG! The world seemed to stop. Everything moved in slow motion. The gunshot echoed in Kelsey's head. Kocoum froze. He made a gasping noise before falling to the ground. He reached out for and gripped Pocahontas's necklace in his hand before falling to the ground. Dead.

Kelsey gasped. "No, no, no!"

Will looked up slowly, blood flowing from his neck, "Thomas." he croaked.

John glared at his friend who had emerged, shamefaced from the woods. Pocahontas was staring down at Kocoum's body in disbelief. "Is he...?"

"You killed him!" Pocahontas cried.

Thomas backed away anxiously, "I thought that..."

"Get away from him!" Pocahontas roared. She launched herself at Thomas. John caught her in his arms. "Pocahontas, it won't help! It won't..."

"HE KILLED HIM!" Pocahontas screamed.

Thomas stood there stunned. His lip quivered and for a moment it looked like he was going to say something. "Thomas!" John roared, "Get out of here!" Thomas stood there frozen in shock. "GET OUT OF HERE!" John yelled. Thomas scampered away in fear like a frightened rabbit.

Suddenly, Will let out a gasp and collapsed to the ground. John caught him and lowered him down. "Will!Will are you alright?!"

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

"John!" Kelsey ordered attempting to stay calm. She pulled her glowing crystal off her neck and tossed it to him. The gift of Atlantis had saved Will's life once. It could do it again."Press that to his neck."

"What?" John asked in surprise.

"DO IT!" Kelsey yelled. John did as he was told. There was a flash of light and Will's wound miraculously healed itself. Will let out a gasp and opened his eyes again. Kelsey heard Elizabeth let out a cry of relief.

The relief was short lived. Suddenly, a small squadron of indians rushed into the clearing. John and Will were roughly hauled to their feet. Spears were at their necks and backs. Pocahontas was helpless. The men dragged Will and John away.

"No, Will!" Elizabeth cried. She struggled to spring forwards.

"No!" Jack cried. He caught her tightly in his arms. "You can't do that love!"

"They'll kill him!" Elizabeth wept.

"They'll kill you too!" Jack snapped, "We need a plan. We need to think." Elizabeth nodded through big tear filled eyes.

-888-

"Will you stop fretting already?" Gibbs asked. Genie was anxious. He was pacing across the ground and then up the walls of the fort. Now he was walking across a nonexistent ceiling.

"I can't stop!" Genie said, "Kelsey should've been back by now."

"Stop frightening the little one," Gibbs said nervously.

"I'm not scared," Emma piped.

"HELP SOMEBODY! HELP! HELP!" Genie leaped down back to the ground. Thomas burst into the fort, pale as a ghost. The settlers were swarming around the poor boy, everyone was talking at once in an excited panic. The pirates stood off to one side waiting patiently for their milling to cease.

"Eh Ahem!" Gibbs cleared his throat. The settlers anxiously looked over at them. "Mr. Thomas, if you have any information about where our captain is.... I think it would be best if you started sharing."

Thomas went paler. He didn't want to face all these pirates wielding sharp swords and pistols. "The savages!" Thomas blurted, "They took Smith! Smith and Turner! They took them! We have to rescue them! They'd do the same for us!"

"And so we shall!" Ratcliffe stepped forwards trying to play the role of a hero. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him. Now it's time to rescue our courageous comrades!"

"Courageous comrades?!" Emma cried, "You don't even like Will." Ratcliffe ignored the girl.

"At daybreak we attack!" Ratcliffe declared.

The men began to prepare for the attack while the pirates struggled to have their own meeting. The men were running about in a panick. Everyone talking at once. Gibbs struggled to regain order. "Okay, gents let's begin... we need to.... we need a plan to... SHUT YOUR MANGY GOBS YOU LOT OF MISCREATES!" The pirates were immediately quiet. "Alright," Gibbs said, "Let's look at the facts. Will's captured by indians. Jack, Elizabeth and Kelsey are missing. What do we do? Any of you lubbers have any ideas? Yes, Marty."

"We give up?"

"We never give up!" Gibbs declared, "Yes, Mr. Raggeti?"

"We pray?"

"Hmm, desperate times do call for desperate measures..."

"I want Kelsey!" Emma cried, "We should go find her."

"The indians would get to us long before we would get to her," Gibbs said.

"What if I wished her here?" Emma asked.

"You can't," Genie said glumly, "She has the lamp."

Emma scowled. "But we have to find her!"

"Is there anyway for us to talk to her?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait!" Genie cried suddenly, "There's a way! Come on Emma!" He scooped up the little girl and scurried away from the meeting.

-888-

Kelsey sat with Elizabeth and Pocahontas. The three of them and Jack were still hidden by Grandmother Willow's branches. It wasn't safe for either Elizabeth or Kelsey to venture past the tree. During the quiet, Tinkerbell ventured out from Kelsey's hat. Her faint glow lit up their tiny haven. Tink hovered around her tinkling in Kelsey's ear. Pocahontas had returned to her village. She brought news back.

"They're going to kill them at sunrise," Pocahontas said sadly.

"You must stop them!" Grandmother Willow said.

"At once!" Elizabeth wept, "We must do something!"

"I can't," Pocahontas wailed.

"Child remember your dream." Grandmother Willow said.

Kelsey instantly perked up. "Meeko! Where are you?! Meeko!" she cried. She hurried off looking for the raccoon.

Elizabeth had her face buried in her hands. "Now calm yourself, love," Jack said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to kill Will!" she wept, "And the last time we spoke... he doesn't think I love him any more."

"Don't say that," Jack said, "Will knows you love him very much."

"But I can't do anything to help him!" Elizabeth wept, "This isn't fair!"

"We followed the wrong path," Pocahontas said sadly, "I feel so lost."

At that moment, Meeko swung down from one of the branches. Kelsey appeared behind him a few seconds later. "The compass?" she whispered. Suddenly, the arrow began spinning. Faster and faster and faster. Pocahontas's eyes widened in disbelief. "The spinning arrow!"

"What?!" Jack cried in disbelief.

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow said.

"I was right!" Pocahontas cried happily as she jumped to her feet. "It WAS pointing to him."

Suddenly, a bright beam of light came through the tree branches. "Sunrise," Elizabeth whispered.

"It's not too late, child," Grandmother Willow said, "Let the spirits of the earth guide you." The arrow whirled around one final time before it landed on the path leading to Pocahontas's village.

"You know your path child!" Grandmother Willow said, "Now follow it!"

Pocahontas practically flew across the field towards the village. Jack got to his feet and watched her go. Jack scratched his head in confusion. "What on earth?!"

"Something wrong?" Kelsey asked with a smug smile.

"Yes!" Jack cried, "How did...? That compass couldn't... It was impossible..."

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked her smile never left her face.

"I mean," Jack cried, "I mean that compass shouldn't do that! It should only point north!"

Kelsey grinned, "She's not trying to find north is she?"

"What?!" Jack cried in disbelief.

Kelsey held out a compass in her hand. Written on the back of it was JOHN SMITH. "You? You!" Jack cried, "If that's his compass.... then what compass does she.... YOU GAVE HER MY COMPASS?!"

"It worked didn't it?" Kelsey said with a smile. Jack groaned and sunk down to the ground.

"KELSEY!" Kelsey jumped upwards at the small voice. Emma's voice.

"Emma?" Kelsey cried. She looked down at the river flowing around Grandmother Willow. She could see her cousin's face staring back at her. "Not this again!" Kelsey moaned. "How?"

"Genie's helping me," Emma said, "I guess magical people use this stuff to talk to other people. It's called Water Talking. Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kelsey said. Tinkerbell landed on the brim of Kelsey's hat and peered down at the girl in the water.

"Hi Tink!" Emma said with a smile.

"We have to figure something out," Kelsey said, "Quickly. Really quickly."

"The settlers are going to attack!" Emma said, "What are we going to do?"

"We sent Pocahontas ahead," Kelsey said, "Probably not the best idea in retrospect."

"We have to save Will!" Elizabeth piped, "We need to do something!"

"Tink! Will you stop buzzing around my head!" Kelsey scowled, "You're getting pixie dust in my eye... wait a second! That's it!"

"You have a plan?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Kelsey cried, "To the Pearl!"

"The Pearl?" Elizabeth cried, "You're retreating?!"

"Oh no!" Kelsey said, "I have not yet begun to fight! Let's go!"

Jack turned to follow her, "Somehow I think that before this over, I'm going to have a few more holes in the Pearl to patch up."


	28. Foolish Enthusiasm

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 28 Foolish Enthusiasm

"What happened to them?!" Gibbs cried, "They should be back by now!"

"Would now be a good time to embrace the oldest and grandest of pirate traditions?" Pintel asked hopefully.

Ragetti turned to Pintel. "How can you think about rum at a time like this?!"

Pintel rolled his eyes, "No! The OTHER pirate tradition."

"Oh," Ragetti said with a confused look.

"RETREAT! Stupid! Retreat!" Pintel barked.

"There they are!" Marty was perched atop the fort. He pointed out into the distance. Gibbs saw a rustling in the brush. The rustling moved swiftly through the forest before Kelsey and Jack suddenly materialized out of nowhere followed by Elizabeth.

"You owe me a new compass!" Jack was complaining.

"Gibbs!" Kelsey cried, "Where are the settlers?!"

"...and magical compasses are rather difficult to come by..."

"They've gone," Gibbs said, "They're attacking the indians. They won't stand a chance."

"Yes, they will," Kelsey said, "We're going to help them."

"...had to pay through the nose to get Tia Dalma to give it to me..."

"Ready the Pearl, Gibbs," Kelsey said, "I have an idea!"

"...still making payments on it..."

"JACK! SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR BLOODY COMPASS!" Elizabeth yelled suddenly, "Get on the bloody ship!"

"Hey!" Jack cried, "It's my ship. I'm captain! I answer to no one."

"Fine," Elizabeth said crossing her arms, "Then, what are you going to do?"

Jack stood there, finger raised dramatically. "I'm going to get on the bloody ship."

-888-

Will sat there tied tightly to a wooden pole in a sort of prison tent. John was on the other side of him. Both of them had given up their struggle to get free. Will's wrists were still raw from squirming. He had struggled until he was too tired to move. Then, a soft voice whispered in his head. _Why? Why bother? You won't be able to fight off the indians. And even if you could, what have you got to live for? You've lost your fiancée. _Will tried to ignore his own inner demons, but before long he realized in exhaustion, they were right. Will slumped against the pole, too weary to try anymore. He could only hope for a quick, painless death.

The flap of the tent swished open. Will winced. He was convinced that it was their executioner. Suddenly, he heard John exclaim in surprise, "Pocahontas!"

Will struggled to turn his head to see her. Sure enough, the indian princess was sitting their next to John. Big tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"For what?" John said, "This? I've been in worse scrapes than this."

Will snorted in contempt, "You sound like Jack Sparrow. What could be worse than this?"

"Can't think of any right now," John said, "But...." John trailed off wordlessly.

"It would've been better if none of this ever happened," Pocahontas said sadly.

"Pocahontas look at me!" John said severely. Pocahontas lifted her tear stained face. "I would rather die tomorrow," John said. "I would've lived a hundred years without knowing you." Pocahontas and John stared into each other's eyes, savoring their last moments together. Will felt a sharp pang of jealousy. He would never be able to tell Elizabeth that. He would never see her again and their last moments had been filled with anger. Will closed his eyes and let silent tears run down his face. He wasn't about to ruin the lovers last meeting with his pain.

"But I can't leave you," Pocahontas whispered.

"You never will," John said softly, "No matter what happens to me, we'll be together. Forever."

Pocahontas nodded softly and got to her feet. She let her hand linger on John's cheek before she walked away, slipping back into the night. John let out a heavy sigh before the two men resumed their silence. That had been hours ago. Long moments passed before John finally whispered to Will. "William?" Will didn't say anything. "Are you alright?"

Will scoffed, still not trusting his voice enough to speak.

"You shouldn't be here, Will," John admitted.

"Is that supposed to give me comfort?" Will snapped a little bit harsher than he had wanted.

John was quiet for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Will."

Will let out a heavy sigh thinking of his love, "So am I."

-888-

"Everyman onboard!" Kelsey yelled, "Quickly! Quickly! Sometime today would be nice!"

"You heard her, men!" Gibbs roared, "Get the anchors out of your pockets! Swiftly now!"

"Move, move, move!" Jack repeated before hurrying to Kelsey's side. "I hope you have a plan, love."

"Yes, I do," Kelsey said, "Is everyone aboard?"

"Yes, but I don't see what good it will do!" Gibbs piped, "The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but she's still not fast enough to get there and she won't fit in the streams and rivers."

"No, she wouldn't," Kelsey said, "But I have alternate route in mind."

"What?" Gibbs asked confused.

"We're flying," Kelsey said.

"Flying?!" Jack cried, "You're flying me Pearl? Over those pointy rocks?! And those tall treetops?!" Jack groaned, "She'll have more holes than Pintel's teeth?!"

"That's foolish!" Gibbs cried, "Completely foolish!"

"I may do foolish things," Kelsey admitted, "But at least I do them with enthusiasm! Ready Tink?! Go!" Tinkerbell gave Kelsey a quick salute before flying up and over the ship. She covered every bit of the ship from stem to stern with pixie dust. The Pearl shimmered like a golden medallion. Slowly, it rose up and out of the water.

"Whoa!" Emma cried gazing at the ground. "Everything looks so tiny!"

"Please stop that, Emma," Kelsey said struggling to fight her own vertigo.

"Even flying we won't have enough time," Jack said.

Elizabeth marched up to the two men, "We'd have a lot more time if you two would stop doubting everything she says! Just do as your told. What now, Kelsey?"

"Leave everything to me," Kelsey said, "Just hold on." Jack and Gibbs nodded before going to secure the lifelines. "I'll be beneath the sails," Kelsey said, "Just make sure we don't hit anything." Elizabeth nodded before going to do her duty. "Oh and Elizabeth..." Elizabeth turned to face Kelsey. "Eh, thanks." Kelsey said.

Elizabeth nodded curtly, "You're welcome. But don't think that this will change anything. Once we rescue Will, you stay away from him." Kelsey cringed before returning to her position behind the sails. Kelsey closed her eyes and desperately appealed to the spirits of the earth. Please help me! I'm going to need all the help I can get! Kelsey slowly began to sing. The wind spirits must have been feeling generous that day, because a mighty gust of wind filled the sails. The ship tore through the air at a breakneck pace. Jack and Gibbs were knocked flat. "What the devil...?!" Gibbs cried.

"Love," Jack muttered through gritted teeth, "I know you're in a bit of a rush, but doesn't this seem a bit excessive?!"

"WHEEEE!" Emma cried. Genie had her gripped tightly under his arm. He was clinging to the mast with his other arm.

"Wheeee?!" He cried in disbelief.

"Hang on everybody," Elizabeth cried, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

-888-

Sophia had just landed from her own bumpy ride. There was a bright poof of pink smoke before they landed roughly on the ground. They were safe in Tulgey Wood. Though, it would be a long time before Sophia felt safe anywhere. Sophia flopped onto the ground and just lay there for a few moments. She could hear the others milling around in a frenzied panic.

"Where are we?! Where are we?! Where are we?!" Pleakley was yelling as he ran around in a circle.

"Tulgey Wood," Alice said getting to her feet stiffly, "And what a trip."

"Worst flight, I have ever experienced," Jumba muttered before getting to his feet, "Aren't earth airlines supposed to give out little bags of peanuts?"

"My dearie!" Rob cried quickly getting to his feet. He hugged Jackie tightly. "I feared we would not survive. The thought of never seeing you again... it makes me weep just thinking about it. We shall marry immediately. Right here in the woods." Jackie looked perfectly wretched. Alice looked like she was going to tear Rob to pieces. Sophia sat up quickly.

"I can't give him back to Kelsey like this!" she cried, "She'll disown him! All that romance and sweetness! She'll kill him on sight!"

"Well, he best come to his senses soon," Alice said angrily.

"Why are you so upset?" Jumba asked, "I thought you and Rob were not mates."

Alice suddenly blushed, "We're not. I... just... don't want to give him back to Kelsey like this."

"So w-w-what do we d-d-do now?" Jackie asked eager to change the subject. She shook Rob off her arm. "We c-c-can't just stay here!"

"Of course we can darling," Rob said with a cheery optimism that made Sophia want to chuck her wand at him. "The woodland animals can take care of us."

"The woodland animals?!" Alice cried in disbelief, "Those animals are momeraths and accordian-owls!"

"We'll have music for our wedding then!" Rob cried brightly, "What luck! Eh my sweet?"

"No!" Jackie cried shaking him off angrily. "We're n-n-not getting m-m-married here! In fact, w-w-we're not getting m-m-married at all!" She ran behind a grove of trees. Big tears were shining in her bespectacled eyes.

Rob was about to go chase after her, but Sophia got to her feet and halted Rob. "Oh no!" she cried, "You've caused enough damage. You stay here. Stitch, watch him."

Normally, Stitch wasn't so receptive to taking orders, but there was something about this earth female that frightened him. "Chubu," Stitch nodded before perching himself on top of Rob's head glaring down at his face. Rob sighed. No matter who the boy thought he was, Stitch and him remained enemies.

"So... what is it we do now?" Jumba asked.

"Nothing," Sophia said. She plopped down onto a pile of clover.

"Nothing?!" Alice cried, "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Sophia declared, "It's when we try to escape that bad things happen. We're just going to sit here. In the morning, I'll use magic water to contact Kelsey. Until then, we're just going to sit here and wait." Sophia flopped back down on the ground.

Pleakley looked down at her doubtfully, "So we just... wait?"

"Did I stutter?!" Sophia snapped angrily. Sharp stabs of pain ran up and down her damaged leg. Sophia scowled and let out a small cry. She stared down at her dress. It had been a pink confection of glitter and pink tulle. Now the dress was in shreds, burnt around the edges, and covered in dirt. This only made Sophia more frustrated. She rolled her eyes and flopped backwards. "I finally get a descent costume and it gets ripped to pieces. Why do I try anymore?!"

"And what about the earth boy?" Jumba asked.

"What about him?" Sophia grumbled.

"You said yourself," Pleakley pointed out, "We can't just leave him like he is. He is breaking the princess's heart."

"I know that," Sophia said with a sad sigh, "But I don't know how to help him."

"Can't you use your magic?!" Pleakley asked.

"Have you ever tried mixing magic with neurological patterns?" Sophia asked, "It's not pretty."

"So you can't fix him?" Pleakley cried.

"No." Sophia sighed. She sat up and looked around. "I need a water source. Help me up." Pleakley and Jumba helped her over to a small pool where umbrella birds splashed and played. Sophia sat there next to the pool.

"What are you doing?" Pleakley asked.

"I'm trying to find Kelsey," she said. She held her wand over the water and tapped it. The water glowed pink. Sophia held her hands over the water and chanted.

"Noble water clear and true,

Kelsey where the heck are you?!"

The water rippled and turned colors. Before long a vision of Kelsey appeared. "What on earth?" Sophia cried. She saw Kelsey. She was clinging to the mast of a ship. She was singing... and screaming?... at the top of her lungs.

"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? You can own the earth and still... OH MY GOD! TURN! ELIZABETH TURN! THERE'S A TREE!"

"Kelsey keep singing!" Sophia could hear Elizabeth yelled, "We need to speed up again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kelsey grumbled, "Will, you owe me big time."

Then, the image of Kelsey faded away. Sophia stared at the water with her mouth hanging open. "Did you find her?" Jumba asked. Sophia nodded mutely.

"And?!" Pleakley cried.

"She's... a little bit busy right now," Sophia said.

"Doing what?" Pleakley asked.

Sophia shook her head, "I don't want to know."


	29. Making An Entrance

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

Chapter. 29 Making An Entrance

Dawn's faint rays were glinting through the tent flap. Will glanced out anxiously. He could hear footsteps. It wouldn't be much longer. Will frowned. He was no stranger to near death situations. Being friends with Kelsey and Jack had forced him to get used to the sickening feeling. Of course, he never had this much time to contemplate his demise. Will struggled not to think about the actual moment. He tried to recall happy times, kissing Elizabeth for the first time, flying through Neverland and laughing at Kelsey's snide comments, Emma's sweet smile and childish innocence, even Jack's wily antics.

He wasn't given much time to reminisce. Two indians strode into the tent and hauled Will to his feet. John had been very peaceful until now, but he suddenly seemed to remember that Will's life was also in danger. "Wait!" John cried desperately, "Will has nothing to do with this! Please, let him go!"

The indians said nothing. They simply grabbed Will by his arms and dragged him out of the tent. "He has a fiancée!" John cried desperately, "Please! Let him go! Let him go!"

"I'll be alright, John," Will said quietly. His voice was accepting, almost peaceful and serene. "I don't intend to die as a coward." The indians led him out onto the cliff. Will surveyed the crowd and sighed sadly. The settlers had arrived too late. They were now pointing up at him in horror. The indians looked down at him remorselessly. And who could blame them? Will thought sadly. After all they have been put through. Will made the bittersweet realization that none of the pirates were in the crowd. Clearly, they had decided to keep to the code and leave him behind. He hoped that they were sailing away now, though Elizabeth and Kelsey would have never simply abandoned him. They would be furious. He frowned. He was glad that Elizabeth was safe, but oh he longed to see Elizabeth one final time.

Will was thrown down onto the rock. He could see the hate blazing in Powhatan's eyes. Another indian handed him a heavy club. Will winced. This was not the way he had expected to die. He figured that Jack would have been more involved. Powhatan raised the club high over his head and Will braced himself for the worst.

"INCOMING!!!"

Will looked up in shock. An iron ketch came crashing through the trees. The indians were gasping and pointing at it. The settlers were too busy diving out of its way to care. It was The Pearl... flying!

-888-

Elizabeth caught one glimpse at Will and immediately released the wheel. "ELIZABETH!" Kelsey roared pausing her song and causing the whole ship lurch down.

"LADIES!" Jack cried, "Don't forget your duties!" Kelsey struggled to sing again to keep wind in the sails as the ship spun out of control. Gibbs managed to reach the wheel and steady the rocking ship.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?!" Emma cried.

"Keep her straight Gibbs!" Elizabeth yelled ignoring Emma. She snatched one of the long ropes used as a lifeline.

"What is she doing?!" Kelsey cried, "Somebody tell me something!"

"SHE JUMPED!" Emma wailed.

"WHAT?!" Kelsey cried.

The whole boat almost did a nosedive. "With a rope!" Jack yelled quickly, "She be safe!" He shot Emma a glare. Emma blushed sheepishly.

Elizabeth swung through the air from the flying ship. Down, down, down. She swooped down over Will. Will let out a gasp as gripped him tightly pulling him away from his death. Will felt violently sick as the hung there in the air dangling from the ship. "It's good to see you again, Elizabeth," Will said nervously, "Just not from this angle."

"Pull us up!" Elizabeth cried. Jack pulled the rope up as quickly as possible. Will and Elizabeth flopped onto the deck.

"Hello mate," Jack said with a genuine relief, "Were you getting worried?"

"Cutting a bit close don't you think?" Will said.

Jack shrugged, "Well, you know Kelsey loves to make an entrance." The entire ship lurched forwards. Jack struggled to grab onto the mast. "I was kidding! Just a joke, love!"

Kelsey leaned over the edge of the boat. Speed wasn't a requirement anymore. The pixie dust kept the ship afloat. The indians were staring at their ship. "And who could blame them?" Kelsey grumbled, "I'd stare too."

"Return the prisoner!" some of the indians were yelling. "Let justice be served!"

"Will's not a settler!" Kelsey yelled down, "He's a pirate! He's with us!... JOHN!"

Kelsey had completely forgotten about John until now. The indians had quickly rushed him out to the rock. One of their prisoners had been taken, but they weren't going to let Kocoum's killer escape unscathed. Powhatan raised his club high over his head. Kelsey let out a squeal of fright before throwing her hands over her eyes.

"NO!" Pocahontas flew in out of nowhere. Kelsey parted her fingers and looked out anxiously. Pocahontas had thrown herself in front of John. Now Powhatan stood there looking down at the two. Kelsey heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too!" Pocahontas declared.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack prayed.

"Daughter!" Powhatan said sternly, "Stand back!"

"I won't!" Pocahontas declared fiercely.

Jack groaned, "Now _that,_ is just what I'm talking about!"

Pocahontas turned to face her father, "I love him, father." A gasp arose from both the indians and settlers. "Look around you," Pocahontas cried, "See where the path of hatred has brought us!" She placed her head on top of John's "This is the path I choose, father. What will yours be?!"

Kelsey gnawed away at her fingernails while Powhatan looked around. First, he looked at the indians. Their arrows were notched, fierce hatred in their eyes. Then, he moved to the settlers. Their muskets were loaded, with Ratcliffe at the head of the army. An angry scowl on his face. Finally, Powhatan looked skyward at the uninvolved party. The ragtag bunch of pirates were all looking down at the chief awaiting his decision. Kelsey's worried eyes met his squarely, pleading for him to stop.

The wind began to pick up. It blew Jack's dreadlocks till they clacked together. Then, Jack's hat went sailing through the air. "Oy!" Jack cried. He snatched his hat back. "Kelsey! Give it a rest! Stop singing! We don't need the wind no more!"

"Jack, I'm not singing," Kelsey said. Jack and Kelsey exchanged confused glances and then looked down as the magical wind blew around the battlefield. Powhatan closed his eyes and felt the wind brush against his face. For a long time he stood there, before he raised his club above his head with both hands.

"My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years," Powhatan declared, "We all come here with anger in our hearts. But she comes with courage and understanding. From now on, if there's to be more killing. It will not start with me." Powhatan turned to his men, "Release him!" he ordered. John's bonds were cut. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Pocahontas.

Kelsey let out a huge sigh of relief. "YAY!" Emma cried.

"I love happy endings!" Jack cried, "Drinks all around!"

Elizabeth was clapping and laughing while the rest of the crew let out a cheer. In fact, the only person on the ship who wasn't celebrating was the one who should have been most joyous... Will. Will was leaning over the edge of the ship looking down at the settlers intently.

Both sides had lowered their weapons. Now, Ratcliffe jumped out in front of the ranks. "Now's your chance! Fire!"

"Lower the longboat!" Will cried suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Will cried as he jumped into the small boat.

Jack shrugged, but between him and Gibbs they lowered Will down. "Will?!" Elizabeth cried in confusion.

"No!" Thomas stepped forwards. Thomas, the quiet clumsy settler was finally proving himself.

"What?!" Ratcliffe snapped.

"They let him go!" Thomas cried.

"They don't want to fight!" Ben added.

"It's a trick! Can't you see?!" Ratcliffe yelled in frustration, "Fire!"

The men glared at him resolutely. Ratcliffe scowled storming up and down the ranks shaking his sword at them. Nothing. "Fine!" Ratcliffe yelled. "I'll settle this myself!" He seized a rifle from one of the men and pointed it at Powhatan.

Will sprang out of the boat and raced towards Ratcliffe. "No stop!" he cried. John looked up from Pocahontas's embrace and saw what was happening. The gun shot echoed loudly. Time seemed to slow as John tore away from Pocahontas and threw himself in front of Powhatan.

"JOHN!" Thomas screamed.

"NO!" Kelsey cried, "No! No! No! Oh my gosh! No!"

Pocahontas flew to John's side sadly. The men turned to face Ratcliffe. Will had arrived too late. "You shot him!" Tom accused.

"He... he jumped right into it!" Ratcliffe stammered, "It was his own fault!"

"A madman like you shouldn't be using weapons!" Will yelled.

"You traitor!" Ratcliffe cried defensively, "I'll have you hung for treason!"

"YOU are threatening ME?!" Will cried.

"Smith was right all along!" one of the men cried.

"We never should have listened to you!" another agreed.

"Get the gun!" Ben cried.

The men advanced towards him. "Don't do anything!" Ratcliffe cried pointing the gun at the men.

"You've been relieved of your duties," Will declared.

"Oh?" Ratcliffe said. Then, he laughed long and hard. "Oh really? Really? And who's relieving me? An orphaned blacksmith turned pirate? That's good." Will's normally even temper was ready to snap. "You and what army?"

"Me and THIS army!" Will roared. BOING! He snatched one of Ratcliffe's own abandoned shovels from the dirt and brought it down hard on the governor's head. Ratcliffe looked dazed and and fell to the ground. The men pounced on him at once. Thomas yanked the rifle out of his grip. "Put him in chains!"

Ratcliffe was slowly starting to come around. He looked up at Will and Thomas "I'll see you all hang for this!"

"And gag him as well!" Thomas added.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Will cried. He tied the gag tightly around Ratcliffe's mouth before the others dragged him off. Will couldn't help but smile. "I have wanted to do that for a long time now."

"William Turner!" Elizabeth yelled down angrily, "That was foolhardy and dangerous and idiotic...!"

"And the coolest thing I ever saw!" Emma cried. Elizabeth looked at Emma in disbelief.

"Well it was," Emma insisted, "Will can you teach me how to do that with a shovel?"

Both Elizabeth and Kelsey looked down at Emma and barked in unison, "NO!"

"Hmmph," Jack said looking down at Ratcliffe in disgust, "Served him right. I just hope William hasn't dented a perfectly good shovel."

Thomas looked up at the top of the cliff. Both Pocahontas and Powhatan were kneeling next to John's still form. "No," Will whispered, "Not after all that!" He thought about John's desperate attempts to save him. He thought about their night locked in the prison. John's final words to Pocahontas. _"I'd rather die tomorrow..." _Will shook his head. This was not what John had in mind,

"The men will watch Ratcliffe," Thomas said, "Come! We must go help John."

Will nodded mutely as he followed Thomas up the cliff. He prayed that they weren't too late.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, since I need all the advertising I get. I'm here to shamelessly plug another one of my stories. It is a Christmas story. As you can tell by this story, I have a thing for cynical sarcastic humor and musicals. My story is called Sing It Scrooge! It is a modern musical version of a Christmas Carol. I started it last year, but I couldn't finish it in time. Sooo... I have decided to continue it this year. This features a lot of the same humor that I use with Kelsey as well as contemporary Christmas songs. Here is the trailer for it. Once again I thank Telcontar Rulz for giving me this idea. Enjoy.

_**It's Christmas time...**_

(A young man is running up an escalator singing at the top of his lungs)

FRED: _It's the most wonderful time of the year!_

SCROOGE: I forbid you to go into song in my presence!

_**A time for love and friendship...**_

(Fred comes up behind a pretty young lady)

FRED: Ooh I found what I want for Christmas. (hugs her and kisses her on the cheek) Wanna play Santa? You can sit on my lap.

MEL (playfully swats him away) Fred, you're going to get me fired.

FRED: Oooh! I can see you're on the naughty list! I like that in a girl!

_**A time for family and friends...**_

( A young father carries his five year old son on his shoulders. There is a brace on the boy's leg.)

FRED: So how's Tim doing?

BOB: He's doing okay. So far. But we had a scare last month and he's having trouble walking...

(Bob is tackled by his two seven year old daughters)

_**A Time for... Ghosts?**_

(Scrooge is standing in his pajamas looking at the window.)

SCROOGE: One minute, I'm getting ready for bed. The next minute my bedroom is filled with ghosts! It's like Halloween!.... or a really bad reality show.

_**This Christmas.**_

_**The meanest man in town...**_

SCROOGE: (to Fred) Christmas is a joke. If I had it my way anyone who celebrated such a foolish holiday would get run over by one of Santa's reindeer!

_**Is in for a wake up call...**_

SCROOGE: Who's there?! I warn you! I have a security system and the cops will be here in ten minutes if you cross that line!

JANE MARLEY: (flies in through Scrooge's window) SCROOGE! (Scrooge screams and hides behind a chair.) Honestly, Ebby. You threaten me? The very idea! I have the best damn lawyer in New York... or at least I did.

SCROOGE: No, you died!

JANE MARLEY: Yeah, tell me something I don't know.

SCROOGE: No! It must be the scotch I had earlier. You could be a hangover effect!

JANE MARLEY: I COME HALFWAY ACROSS ETERNITY TO HELP YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A HANGOVER?!

_**Christmas Past...**_

THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST: (points to a young man) My, what a handsome young man you were.

SCROOGE: Oh no. That's not me. I'm over there. (He points to a clumsy young man tripping down the steps.)

THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST: (cringes) oof. Adolescence was a rough time for you huh?

_**Christmas Present...**_

THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT: _The fireside is blazing bright... and we're caroling through the night. And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me..._

_**Christmas Yet To Come...**_

(The ghost of Christmas Yet to Come beckons Scrooge to follow him)

_**Discover the true meaning of Christmas.**_

(Bob sits in a rocking chair holding his son while his daughters sit around him. He is singing them a lullaby)

BOB: _So for tonight we pray for..._

(Scrooge flies with The Ghost of Christmas past

BOB: _What we know can be..._

(Young scrooge kisses Belle)

BOB: _And everyday we hope for what we still can't see..._

(Fred kisses Mel under the mistletoe)

BOB: _It's up to us to be the change..._

(Scrooge stares at his own tombstone)

BOB: _Even though we all can still do more._

(Fred dances around passing a hat around. People put money into it as they go by.)

(A close up of Bob and his children)

BOB: _There's so much to be thankful for._

(Scrooge stands in the background with The Ghost of Christmas Present watching Bob and his family)

TINY TIM: God bless us everyone.

Thanks for humoring me! The songs used are, Most of Wonderful Time of the Year by Frank Sinatra, This Christmas by Chris Brown, and Thankful by Josh Groban

Thanks for reading!


	30. A Choice and a Wish

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry... again... about the delay. I have recently survived the horror that is finals which takes up much of my spare time.

Chapter. 30. A Choice and a Wish

"JOHN!" Kelsey screamed. Kelsey leaped off the ship and flew down to John's side, much to the amazement of the indians surrounding him. The indians anxiously backed away from the mysterious flying girl.

"Kelsey, wait!" Emma cried. Emma stumbled off the ship and flew after her. The indians stared at them again and several of the settlers turned and ran.

"WITCH! WITCH!" some of them screamed.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Well, there's one that I haven't heard in a while." The two knelt down next to Pocahontas. She was still holding John close. Big bright tears shone in her eyes. John's eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow. Someone had pressed a rough cloth to his wound, but Kelsey could still see blood coloring the cloth bright red.

Pocahontas looked up at Kelsey hopefully. "Can... can you help him?"

Kelsey cringed, "Er... I don't think..."

"You can call upon the spirits of wind and water," Pocahontas cried, "Is there nothing you can do?"

"Kelsey, look!" Emma cried. She pointed at John's hand. Clutched inside John's fist, Kelsey could see a faint blue glow leaking between his fingers. Kelsey's hand instinctively went to her throat.

"My crystal!" she cried, "I forgot!"

She pried John's hand open and retrieved the glowing Atlantean crystal. Emma looked at her cousin in disbelief. "You forgot?!" Emma cried, "You can't just leave that lying around...!"

"Yes, I get it, Emma," Kelsey snapped.

"Wait! Kelsey!" Emma cried, "The crystal."

Kelsey frowned. She looked at the glowing blue crystal which shimmered in her hands. _I could help him,_ she thought. _ He could be fine. He could stay here. He could live with Pocahontas. They would be very happy together. Maybe they would even have little Johnny Juniors running around. _

Kelsey nearly placed the crystal to his wound. Then, another thought struck her. Ratcliffe. She looked down at the men loading him into the fort.

"Curse you all!" Ratcliffe scowled, "I'll see you all hang! Every last one of you will be tried for treason!"

"Gag him a little tighter," Will grumbled, "I can still hear him!"

Ratcliffe. He was going back to England... in chains. Kelsey grumbled, "The legal system has way too many loopholes... even in The Kingdom."

"What are you waiting for?!" Emma whispered impatiently, "Just do it!"

"I can't," Kelsey whispered. She looked up at Pocahontas and apologized, "I'm sorry. I can't help him."

Emma's jaw dropped open. She stared at her cousin in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?!"

"I can't!" Kelsey insisted before shooting Emma a glare. "I really want to, but I can't." Emma was about to yell out, but Kelsey swatted her hand over her mouth.

Pocahontas looked down sadly. "I understand." She reached out and handed Kelsey something. It was Jack's compass. "This is _not_ John's compass," she said. Kelsey smiled sheepishly.

"No, I guess I grabbed the wrong one," Kelsey shrugged.

"Right," Emma grumbled.

"I should've left you in the ship," Kelsey muttered, "Speaking of which." Kelsey slowly got to her feet. "We should collect Will and head out." Kelsey looked sadly at Pocahontas. "I don't want to seem insensitive, but my little brother is out there and I need to find him. He's alone and he's new to The Kingdom. If I don't find him soon..."

Pocahontas nodded understandingly, "I understand. Go find your brother. And thank you for all you've done for us." Pocahontas and the other indians carried John away. Kelsey gripped Emma's shoulder. "Let's go."

"That's it?!" Emma cried in disbelief, "THAT'S IT?!"

"Less talking, more walking, Emma," Kelsey said curtly as she leaped into the air.

"First off," Emma muttered, "Technically we're flying. Not walking."

"Smart alec," Kelsey grumbled.

"Secondly," Emma continued, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Just follow me," Kelsey muttered.

"You could have helped him!" Emma wailed. The two of them landed on the deck of the ship.

"We need to get this ship going," Kelsey cried, "Chop. Chop. We're going to Wonderland."

"Wait!" Jack snapped shoving his way though, "That's it?"

"EXACTLY!" Emma wailed before turning to Kelsey. "Wow! Jack is making more sense than you! You're really hit and miss today!"

"Pipe down, pipsqueak," Kelsey snapped, "Jack, you heard me! Let's get going."

"But we can't just leave!" Jack cried, "What about the indians? What about John?! What about...?"

"Relax Jack, I have your compass," Kelsey grumbled. She tossed it to him. Jack caught it in one hand. He inspected it carefully before putting it in his coat.

"Right then," he said, "Boys raise anchor and prepare to shove off!"

"But what about John?!" Emma cried.

"I can't go and help him, Emma," Kelsey said reluctantly. Will's longboat was being raised. He swung leg over the edge of the ship and climbed aboard The Pearl.

"We're leaving," Kelsey said to him curtly.

"John?" Will asked.

"He's fine," Kelsey said.

"No, he's not...!" Emma cried.

"...coming with us, but he's fine," Kelsey interrupted.

"Is Elizabeth on board?" Will asked.

"She's below."

Will nodded and started heading down the steps. "Get the sails ready, Jack," Kelsey called, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Emma let out a loud comic wail. She jumped up into the air. She flew up to Kelsey's face. She gripped the sides of Kelsey's head and looked into her eyes. "Stop ignoring me!" Emma cried, "WHY?! Why didn't you help John?!"

"Let go of my face and I'll tell you," Kelsey muttered. Emma released her grip and landed on the deck.

"Well!" she demanded.

"I couldn't help him," Kelsey said sadly, "It would upset the plot lines."

"So?!" Emma cried, "Pocahontas and John would've been very happy together."

"Not really," Kelsey said, "Remember the sequel."

Emma made a face, "Yeah, it sucked." Her eyes grew wide again. "See! There's ANOTHER reason why you should have helped him!"

"No, I couldn't," Kelsey snapped, "Ratcliffe is going back to England. He's going to somehow get free and send an entire armada here! Pocahontas needs to go to England and John needs to meet her there."

"Oh." Emma said quietly.

"If I screw things up here, it could mean catastrophe for the rest of The Kingdom," Kelsey said, "It's like when tv characters go into the past and step on a butterfly and then the whole space time continuum is screwed up."

Emma gave Kelsey a blank look, "huh?!"

"Never mind," Kelsey muttered, "We just need to get to Wonderland... the quicker, the better. I'll need the book and..."

"Kelsey wait!" Emma cried. She tugged on Kelsey's sleeve. "I have an idea."

Emma reached into her sleeve and pulled out the lamp. "Genie! We need you!"

There was a poof of blue smoke and Genie appeared. "Kid! Are you guys okay?"

"Just fine, Genie," Kelsey said.

"Good," Genie said with a sigh. He pulled them both into a huge bear hug. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you guys!"

"Genie!" Emma gasped as Genie hugged them tighter.

"I mean I would just go to pieces and..."

"Genie!" Emma cried.

"Say something, squirt?" Genie asked.

"Genie!" Kelsey yelped, "If you squeeze me any tighter, I'll be bluer than you!"

"Oh right!" Genie cried. He dropped the two quickly. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that girls."

Kelsey and Emma got to their feet, wobbling back and forth. "Genie, I have my second wish!" Emma cried.

"Okay," Genie said with a smile, "What do you want me to do? Move mountains? Create flash floods? Something that tests my PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS?!" Genie transformed into thirty times his normal size and laughed maniacally. Kelsey and Emma exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Eh ahem!" Kelsey said.

"Oh!" Genie blushed and went back to his normal size, "Sorry. I've been in the lamp for a while."

"Genie, I wish we were with Rob," Emma said.

Genie smiled, "Your wish is my command." He snapped his fingers and suddenly The Pearl disappeared clean out of the air.

-888-

The moon was full over Tulgey Wood. Sophia was mending her skirt, muttering angrily to herself. Alice was staring at Rob watchfully. The poor boy was clearly off his rocker. "Why won't my darling talk to me?!" he asked. "Was it something I did?" Alice looked down and let out a sigh. Sophia looked up over her hexagon shaped glasses and shot him a glare. "Perhaps I did something? Perhaps she's mad at me! Oh dear! No wonder she doesn't want to speak to me!!"

Sophia sighed and pointed her needle at Rob menacingly, "One more word out of you and I will sew your lips shut." Rob was immediately silent. "That's what I thought," Sophia said before returning her attention to her work.

"I think Sophia would do very well in the mad scientist field," Jumba whispered to Pleakley. He inched closer to Sophia. "I would love to hear about your earth torture techniques."

"Keep pestering me and you'll find out firsthand," Sophia snapped. Jumba scrambled away from her nervously.

"So...?" Pleakley said, "What are you going to do about those three?" he pointed at Sophia, Jackie and Rob. The three of them were sitting in a grove a fair distance away from the other two.

"I don't know," Sophia sighed. She looked over at Jackie. Jackie was sitting there, her pretty dress crumpled around her, her tiara was tilted on her head, her pigtails sticking out crookedly. There were still big tears in her eyes, though she was trying her hardest to keep them from falling. She looked perfectly miserable. Sophia shook her head. "It's my first job, and I've already made things worse for her."

"Perhaps you cannot solve all of the skinny earth monarch's problems," Jumba said, "But when in doubt, I use a blaster cannon."

Sophia was about to offer a retort, when suddenly there was a blinding blast of white light and the sound of thunder. Sophia was sent careening into Jumba and Pleakley. Sophia shook her head as she struggled to see straight. "Oh my!" she cried.

Sitting in the branches of one of the many trees was The Black Pearl. Kelsey groaned and sat upright. "Oh!! My head! That is NOT a good way travel. Like riding a freakin' Greyhound through an earthquake."

Kelsey shook her head, "Emma?"

Emma slowly lifted her head, "Did the ground stop spinning?"

Will's head emerged from the steps that led down below. He looked pale green. "Are you okay, William?" Will immediately ran to the edge of the ship. All Kelsey heard was a loud BLECH!! Kelsey cringed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Will gets queasy on these things."

Elizabeth stumbled out after him. "Where's Will?"

BLECH!

Kelsey sighed, "The space-time continuum shift made him a little queasy."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said.

"Oh that's nothing," Emma said, "You should have seen him the first time we took him flying. First he turned all white and then he turned all green and then he..."

"KELSEY!"

Kelsey leaned over the edge of the ship. Sophia was standing there staring up at Kelsey with wide eyes.

"Sophia!" Kelsey cried out in shock. Kelsey flew down from the tree. For a few moments all Sophia and Kelsey did was stare at each other. Then, smiled wryly.

"Nice dress."


	31. Brotherly Love Sort Of

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 31 Brotherly Love... sort of.

"Nice dress?!" Sophia yelped once she was able to find her voice. "Is that all you have to say to me?!" Kelsey swung one leg over the edge of the ship and slowly made her way down the tree. "Do you want to know what I've been doing while you've been gallivanting across The Kingdom?! I've been babysitting your brother, who gets into trouble ALMOST as much as you do, I might add, AND I have been fending off aliens, and, witches, and dragons! Dragons, Kelsey! Not the little wisecracking Chinese type either! We're talking about big, flaming evil DRAGONS!" Kelsey landed on the ground in front of her. Sophia was quite comical standing there looking furious, hands akimbo. "Don't you have something ELSE to say to me?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Nice crown?"

Sophia groaned, "You are insufferable! I didn't miss you at all!"

Kelsey smiled at Sophia, "No, probably not."

"Where have you been anyway?!" Sophia continued angrily, "What have you been doing that was so important?!"

"Oh not much," Kelsey shrugged nonchalantly, "Just dodging The Thirteen, rescuing Jack from cannibals, retrieving songs for the most powerful article in The Kingdom, saving a shipful of settlers and protecting an entire Native American civilization. You know, just another day at the office." Sophia was staring at Kelsey in shock. Kelsey smiled smugly, "How many dragons did she say you fended off?"

"Shut up!" Sophia snapped.

"Where's my brother?" Kelsey asked, "When I get my hands on him..."

"Oh. Yeah," Sophia said nervously, "Kelsey, about that..."

"Sophia!" Emma cried happily. She leapt down from the boat into Sophia's arms. Sophia staggered under Emma's weight and then looked at the child in surprise.

"Emma?!" she looked over at Kelsey accusingly, "You're dealing with The Thirteen and you bring your kid cousin along?! What's wrong with you?!" Kelsey ignored Sophia. She was already making her way towards Rob.

"Rob!" she cried. She gripped his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Rob gave her a blank look, "I'm fine, maiden. Who are you?"

"Very funny," Kelsey grumbled, "Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?"

"All this maiden garbage!" Kelsey snapped, "I told you to stay out of my room! Why didn't you listen?!"

"I don't understand!" Rob insisted.

"Er... Kelsey..." Sophia said sheepishly.

"Kelsey?!" Alice cried hurrying over to join the conversation. "I've heard so many stories! You're incredible! It's such an honor to finally meet you..."

"Yeah, sure whatever," Kelsey said distractedly, "Sophia, what the hell is wrong with my brother?!"

"Oh," Alice said sheepishly, "About that... he accidentally got konked in the head by a flying hedgehog."

"A flying hedgehog?!" Kelsey asked.

"You don't believe me?" Alice asked weakly.

"No, I believe you," Kelsey sighed, "You stay in The Kingdom long enough and you'll believe just about everything. So... he has amnesia?"

"Yup," Alice nodded.

"Swell," Kelsey groaned.

"Excuse me!" Jack yelled out, "Has anyone else noticed that my ship is stuck in a tree?"

"Shut up, Jack!" Kelsey yelled, "We got bigger problems to deal with?"

"Bigger than my ship being stuck in a tree?!"

"Have you tried smacking him in the head again?" Kelsey asked, "That usually works."

"Ooh!" Stitch cried suddenly crawling down from the treetops. "Udab! Udab chiba!"

"626 volunteers," Jumba translated.

"Sophia," Kelsey asked nervously, "Did Stitch just crawl out from that tree?"

"Yes," Sophia said, "I'll tell you the whole story later."

Stitch broke a tree branch off and swung hard at Rob's head. "Hey easy!" Kelsey cried as Rob flopped to the ground. Stitch laughed wickedly before crawling into the treetops. "Did it work?" Kelsey asked.

Rob sat up angrily, "Was that really necessary?"

"Nope," Sophia said with a sigh.

Kelsey groaned, "What else we got?"

"True love's kiss?" Emma suggested, "It works in the movies."

"Move over," Alice cried suddenly. She gripped Rob's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"WHOA!" Kelsey cried, she turned accusingly to Sophia demanding an explanation.

Sophia shook her head and held out her hands helplessly, "Hey! I have no idea how _that_ happened!"

Alice slowly brought her face away from Rob, "Rob, do you remember me?"

Rob stared at her for a few moments. "Er... eh... no." Alice suddenly slapped him before storming away.

"I don't think he deserved that," Jack whispered to Will.

"Okay," Kelsey said, "That didn't work. And now I believe we will have to be having a talk later..." Kelsey said to Alice. "On to plan C."

"Which is?" Sophia asked.

"A little something from home," Kelsey said. She reached into her hat and pulled out something. Rob's gameboy.

"How is that going to help?" Sophia asked.

"It's worth a shot," Kelsey said, "Rob. Catch." She tossed Rob the gameboy. Rob studied it for a few moments before he turned it on. Rob stared at the glowing screen before instantly clicking away at the buttons. For the longest time, Rob just sat there staring intently at the screen. Kelsey smiled smugly and walked up behind. "Hey Rob, Mom says you have to do the dishes."

"I'll do them later," Rob muttered.

"He's back," Kelsey said with a sigh of relief.

"Kels!" Rob cried suddenly. His eyes were wide and almost scared looking. He was looking around the glade at everyone. "What happened?! Wait! No! I remember! The DVD player tried to eat me!"

"Geez Stitch must have hit him pretty hard," Will said, "The boy's talking nonsense!"

"Umm... actually," Kelsey said, "That's a pretty accurate description of how it works."

"Kelsey, we need to talk!" Rob said angrily, "WHY did the DVD player try to eat me?!"

"Well, I'm not totally sure about the physics behind it," Kelsey said, "But basically that DVD sucked us into this place... because we're supposed to be here or something like that.."

"WHAT?!" Rob cried, "But that's crazy! I must be dreaming!" Rob tried pinching himself. "Oww! Wake up Rob! Wake up!"

"That doesn't work," Kelsey said, "Trust me. I tried."

"Are you trying to tell me that you've been here before?" Rob cried.

Kelsey shrugged, "Only once... me and Emma."

"You have a DVD that takes us to some Disney wonderland and you didn't tell anybody?!" Rob cried.

"First off, it's called The Kingdom," Kelsey corrected. Rob groaned. "And yes."

"Why didn't you say something?" Rob cried.

"Oh that would be good!" Kelsey snapped, "Mom asks, 'So Kelsey how was your day?' Oh not bad. I flunked a math test and discovered another dimension. Nothing much. Please!" She rolled her eyes, "You can't tell anyone either."

"Who would believe me?!" Rob cried throwing up his hands, "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"You can leave that to me," Kelsey said, "I'm sending you and the rugrat home the first chance I can get. Next question, who's your chickie poo over there? Anyone I should know about?" Alice looked at Rob hopefully.

"She's not my chickie poo!" Rob wailed. His face was flushing with embarrasment, "She's not my girlfriend!" Alice's face fell.

"What?" Alice cried, "But I risked my life to save you!"

"Well... thanks," Rob said, "But... I didn't ask you to. I mean, it was really nice, but that doesn't mean that you're my girlfriend. It's not... official."

"But I thought..."

"No!" Rob cried turning bright red, "You're not!"

Alice's lip trembled for a few moments. It looked like she was about to cry. Before Kelsey could say anything, Alice swatted Rob across the face before running away. Rob rubbed his face before calling after her. "Alice wait!"

Jack turned to Will, "He may have deserved that one."

-888-

Aaron scowled as he followed Jafar. He detested travel, and he had just spent three hours riding a camel through the desert. They had finally arrived at the nearest port. Jafar had summoned Davey Jones to come and take them to Wonderland, since it seemed that Aaron couldn't rely on anyone to get their jobs done. Aaron was not happy. Davey Jones had been leading a siege against the Mer-people of Atlantica as well as an attack against the underwater city of Atlantis. His time was much better spent there instead of serving as a taxi. However, this also brought Jones closer to Jack. And the pirate did have a debt to pay.

When Aaron boarded the ship, Davey Jones was standing there waiting for him. "Get us to Wonderland as fast as you can," Aaron said, "We need to find her and quickly."

"What's your rush?" Jones asked.

"Just do as your told!" Aaron scowled. Jones rolled his eyes before going to order his crew about.

"I must admit," Jafar said moving closer to Aaron, "I am curious as to why you're in such a hurry."

"I've been doing some thinking," Aaron said, "We've spent all this time trying to find the book. Perhaps the book isn't all that important."

Jafar furrowed his brow, "I don't understand."

"What's more important?" Aaron asked, "The warrior or his sword? That book is merely a tool. Kelsey could take over the entire Kingdom if she wanted to."

"But she _doesn't_ want to," Jafar pointed out.

"She doesn't want to... yet." Aaron said, "By the time I'm through with her, she'll see things a little bit differently and The Kingdom will be mine." Aaron skulked off into the dark corners of The Flying Dutchman. Jafar watched him go and felt a strange, warm, glow of pride. He had taught his protegee well.

-888-

"Alice wait!" Rob gripped Alice's arm quickly. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing!" Alice said quickly though there were tears shining in her eyes.

"Clearly I did something!" Rob cried, "I'm a little slow on the uptake lately. I'm still waiting for some of my brain cells to wake up again."

"Hmmph," Jumba muttered to Pleakley, "Earth boy could be waiting a long, long time." Rob glared at Jumba before pulling Alice a distance away so they could avoid any further eavesdropping. "Ally!" he groaned, "Come on. Why are you mad?"

"I thought we..." Alice began, "Forget it! If you can't figure out what's wrong..."

"Not if you don't tell me!" Rob groaned, "God! Are all girls like this or did Kelsey corrupt all of you?!"

"I think I get it Rob," Alice said, "Maybe you really do have feelings for Jackie. I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier."

"What? Jackie?!" Rob groaned his head spinning, "No! I don't have feelings for her either! Is it suddenly a crime to stay single?!"

"You want to stay single?!" Alice snapped, "Then, fine! Stay single!" she tore her arm away from him and stormed off.

"Ally!" Rob groaned.

"And stop calling me that!" Alice wailed wiping away fresh tears.

Rob let out a sigh of relief and turned around. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Jackie standing there. Her eyes were big and forlorn. Her lip was tight and trembling like she too might start crying. She had heard everything. "Jackie," Rob said, "Really, I like you too. Just not... you know I didn't really... but I don't want to... ya know?"

"I-I-I think I'll l-l-leave you alone," Jackie said quickly before turning in the opposite direction. Rob watched her go helplessly. He turned from one to the other in confusion. He gripped his hair and let out a strangled cry of frustration.

"For the first fourteen years of my life, nothing! Then, girls finally start to like me and... they're Disney characters! This is so typical!" Rob started pacing back and forth. I_ need help. I need advice. Advice from a girl. Oh no! _Rob groaned again. He would have to ask advice from his best friend and worse enemy. His sister.

-888-

Kelsey sat with Sophia, Will and Jack under a glade of trees. Kelsey told Sophia their full adventure, while Sophia told Kelsey what she had faced with Jackie. Kelsey sat with the book across her lap staring at the latest riddle. "Doesn't make any sense to me."

"Me neither," Will said, "But then again, I'm still dizzy from the last trip we took. And that riddle. Rainbow skies, Giants shrinking, beds that you don't sleep in... it's all a bunch of nonsense!"

"It doesn't matter!" Sophia snapped, "If that book's gonna stop The Thirteen then you'd best figure out how! Oh the stories I've been hearing lately!" Sophia shivered, "Villains running amok. Plots falling apart. The Jungle is in the middle of a civil war thanks to them!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Kelsey said, "What's that all about?"

Sophia shrugged, "Power struggle between the humans, I guess. It's too far away for me to know much about it. All I know is that The Thirteen is playing devil's advocate to keep them against each other. Divided, the animals are weak. The Thirteen will have The Jungle conquered by Christmas at this rate."

Kelsey frowned. Time was of the essence and here she was wracking her brains about a silly riddle. Kelsey sighed and read the riddle outloud again, pacing back and forth as she read, "Beneath a rainbow colored sky, in a bed where no one sleeps. Come see us April, June, July, but never when the snows creep. Giants must shrink to join our song, or else you'll walk right by. So come join our song beneath the Rainbow Sky."

"Love," Jack said, "I've traversed every square inch of The Kingdom and there are no rainbow skies anywhere! At least I don't think there is."

"Maybe you're wrong," Kelsey said, "Maybe there is somewhere." Jack shrugged. Kelsey returned her attention to the book. Sophia looked up from her mending.

"How's Rob doing?" she asked.

"Good," Kelsey said, "I think. He's handling the whole thing better than I thought he would. Maybe he'll only need two years of therapy instead of five..."

"You sure don't seem thrilled to see him," Jack said.

"Of course, I'm happy!" Kelsey cried, "I have nothing, but brotherly love for the little twerp." Jack raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm his sister," Kelsey said, "I'm the only person who's allowed to love him and hate him at the same time."

Jack looked at Kelsey in confusion, "How is that possible...?"

"Kelsey!" Rob cried hurrying over to his sister's side. "_You're_ a girl!"

Jack turned to Kelsey, "Never mind. I get it now."

Kelsey fought hard against the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm a girl. My! The force is strong in this one," she grumbled, "Very observant of you, Rob. Please tell me how long have you had these suspicions?"

Rob glared at her, "Well, my first clue was when you spend three hours getting ready to go to the mall..."

"Anyway," Kelsey interrupted.

"Anyway," Rob sighed, "I have this problem."

"Alright," Kelsey said putting aside the book. "Shoot."

"Well," Rob said sheepishly shuffling his feet, "There's this girl..."

"Wait! Hold it!" Kelsey cried, "This is a _girl_ problem? I better sit down!" Kelsey plopped down next to Will.

"Actually," Rob said, "There's _two_ girls."

"TWO girls?!" Kelsey cried in disbelief. Rob nodded. Kelsey stared at Rob aghast before turning to Jack. "Jack, pass me the rum."


	32. A Little Romance and a Lot of Groveling

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 32 A Little Romance and a Lot of Groveling

Kelsey and Jack were walking around the base of the tree staring up at The Black Pearl. The ship was wedged tightly in the tree branches. The pirate and The Hatter were discussing how to get the ship down. Trailing after them was Rob, who was almost pitifully begging Kelsey for advice.

"She's jammed in there pretty good," Jack said mournfully. Kelsey nodded and cocked her head to one side, examining the ship from another angle before Rob bounded up behind her.

"What do I do, Kelsey?" Rob asked, "I mean, I know I'm coming to _you_ for advice... the very thought sickens me... but I need help from _someone_! And seeing as you _are_ a girl. I know you're not exactly normal... you never claimed to be... but this isn't exactly a normal situation. Otherwise, I'd just look at some sort of 7th Heaven episode for advice. But I am falling for some Disney girl and... come to think of it, this should really freak me out more than it is. Maybe I really _am_ losing my mind! After all, it seems to run in the family. Though, I guess its not that weird when you think about it. I mean, Disney girls usually are prettier than regular girls. They never worry about their weight or anything like that..."

"ROB!" Kelsey burst. She turned around and faced him angrily, "Shut.... up!"

"Her sails are caught by those branches," Jack said pointing up at the trees. "How are we going to get her out now?"

"Kelsey, could you give me like three seconds?!" Rob cried, "You've seen me around girls! It ain't pretty. And I don't really know if I'm in "love" with Alice. How do you figure that out anyway? I mean, I have butterflies in my stomach.... but that could be malaria for all I know! Can you catch malaria here? I guess not. But Allie... Alice... is really pissed at me right now! It's like one of those girl moments when they say they're not mad at you, but they're really furious! You do it a lot. Anyway, I hate seeing her like this, but she won't let me talk to her! I'm at my rope's end!! Kelsey, what should I do?!"

"You could cover her in fairy dust and hope for the best..."

"HOW WILL _THAT_ HELP?!" Rob cried in horror.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I was talking about The Pearl." Rob groaned.

"No, that wouldn't work," Jack said sadly, "Even if we could fly her out, her sails would get shredded in the process."

Will appeared from the other side of the tree. "What if Kelsey whipped up a tornado and blew it out of the tree?"

Jack looked terrified, "Oy! No! No! No! No! I wouldn't have a ship! I would have a pile of driftwood!" He gripped Kelsey's shoulders "Pay no heed to this madman!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Sure. One suggestion and suddenly _I'm_ the madman."

"KELSEY!" Rob whined.

"STOP IT!" Kelsey cried. She faced the three of them and let out a heavy sigh. "I can only please one person per day." She turned to Rob grumpily. "Today, is _not_ your day!"

"But Kelsey..."

"Tomorrow is not looking good either!"

Rob shut his mouth angrily and fell a few paces behind. "Jack," Kelsey said with a sigh, "Talk to me."

Jack smiled at finally being acknowledged, "We're not going to be able to get it out by our onesies. We're going to have to get help."

"From who?" Will asked.

"Dunno," Jack said thoughtfully, "Maybe we could ransom the Queen of Hearts daughter."

"Hey!" Kelsey cried, "Bad idea. When dealing with the King and Queen you better watch your Ace, Jack."

"Kelsey please," Rob cried sadly, "I need your help. I really need it!" Kelsey turned to face her brother. He was staring up at her with his bright blue eyes.

Kelsey let out a sigh. "Boys, keep brainstorming. I'll be back in a few minutes."

-888-

Kelsey and Rob managed to walk a short distance away from the others. "So," Kelsey said carefully, "You like this girl?"

"Yes," Rob admitted.

Kelsey raised an eyebrow, "And it doesn't bother you that she's a Disney character?"

Rob paused and thought for a moment, "No. Not really. It doesn't."

Kelsey shook her head, "I don't really think you should be getting romantically involved here."

Rob shrugged, "A little late for that don't ya think?!"

"True," Kelsey said with a sigh, still conflicted over the thought. The idea of Rob liking girls was a little much for Kelsey to swallow. When had he grown up? It seemed like just yesterday he was convinced that girls had cooties, a fatal, contagious, and uncurable disease. Now he was actually chasing after girls? Not just regular girls either, but Disney characters. It was all a little too strange. Kelsey turned on Rob, "If you like her so much why did you treat her that way?"

"I don't know!" Rob groaned helplessly, "It just came out. She makes me so mixed up some times I don't know what I'm supposed to feel! Happy, annoyed, confused. They're all jumbled up together! I don't know why!"

"I do."

"Really?" Rob asked, "Why?"

"One word," Kelsey said, "Hormones." Rob cringed.

"So what do I do now?" Rob asked.

"Not really sure to be honest," Kelsey said, "You made her pretty mad."

Rob groaned, "What if Eric made you mad? What would it take for you to forgive him."

Kelsey looked at Rob over her glasses, "Eric would never be so foolish as to make me angry."

Rob rolled his eyes and sat on the ground, "Just forget it." He buried his head in his hands. Kelsey looked down at him, so distraught, so confused.

"You're really serious about this girl aren't you?" She asked gently. Rob nodded. Kelsey let out a sigh before kneeling besides him, "If you want to get her back, you can, but it's gonna take a little romance and a lot of groveling."

"What do I have to do?" Rob asked desperately.

Kelsey slung her arm around Rob, "Alright twerp, listen to me very carefully."

-888-

"Maybe," Jack said to Will, "We could all gather around the base of the tree. If we tried hard enough we could shake the tree and The Pearl would fall out!"

Will looked at Jack skeptically, "You call that a brainstorm?" Jack nodded enthusiastically. Will scoffed, "More like a brain drizzle." Jack glared at Will.

"Hey boys!" Kelsey cried, "Take five! You're gonna want to see this one!" She started to climb up the tree. "I need to get a good seat!" She vanished into the green foliage, causing a few umbrella to birds to squawk loudly and abandon their perches. Jack and Will watched her disappear in the leaves. The two of them exchanged glances, shrugged and scrambled after her.

Kelsey was sitting there looking down at the clearing. "Are we watching a show, love?" Jack asked as he and Will settled on the branches next to her.

Kelsey shook her head, "Nope. Better."

"What is it?"

"Rob romancing a girl," Kelsey said.

"What?" Will cried in disbelief, "Really?"

"Move over!" Jack cried excitedly as he scrambled over to Kelsey's side on the branch.

"Shh!" Kelsey hissed, "He's coming!"

-888-

Alice had been sitting underneath one of these trees, silently fuming. She was viciously plucking the petals off a daisy. "He loves me. He loves me... NOT!" She angrily glared at the last petal as though it were the cause of all her love problems.

"Er... Allie," Rob said quietly.

Alice looked up at Rob. He was standing there smiling at her sheepishly. Alice glared at him with renewed anger, "I told you once already, my name is _Alice_."

Rob let out a sigh, "Alice then." Alice looked up at him steadily. "I wanted to... let you know. I'm sorry about... earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Then, why did you say it?!" Alice demanded. Hot tears were springing to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"Because I'm stupid!" Rob cried out helplessly, "Because I'm hopeless! Because I don't know how to talk around girls... especially ones that I care about."

Alice's glare softened, "Go on."

"She's not making it easy for him," Jack grumbled.

"Look," Rob said gently, "I didn't know what to say around you before. I didn't know how to... get it out. But now, I do. If you'll let me." Alice looked down at her shoes. "Please?" Rob asked.

"I... I... oh...very well," Alice said. She crossed her arms. Her eyes never left his.

"Okay," Rob said with a small smile. Suddenly, they could hear the soft sound of string music echoing around them. Jack jumped and nearly fell off the branch. He looked at Kelsey in shock. "What? How is that possible?"

"Disney movie."

"Oh... right."

"I may have forgotten a lot," Rob said softly over the music, "But one thing stayed the same. You're still you." The music swelled and grew a little bit louder. Rob gulped nervously. Then, he opened his mouth and began to sing. Now it was Will's turn to be surprised. Rob had the most beautiful voice that any of them had ever heard. It was sort of a cross between a baritone and tenor not high or low enough to be one or the other, but it was rich and sultry... and completely unfit in Rob's body.

Rob sang slowly, "_Through the darkness... I can see your light. _

_And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine. _

_Your face I've memorized. I idolize. Just you. _

_I look up to... everything you are. _

_In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done. _

_You're still you. _

_After all. _

_You're still you."_

Alice looked shocked at Rob's voice. Shocked... and touched at the loving lyrics. She got to her feet and looked away from him shyly. Rob hurried to her side and gripped her arm gently.

"You walk past me. I can feel your pain.

Time changes everything. One truth always stays the same.

You're still you.

After all.

You're still you."

The music swelled triumphantly. Rob gripped Alice's shoulders and looked into her blue eyes with his own bright blue eyes, sincerely.

" _I look up to... everything you are. _

_In my eyes you do no wrong! _

_And I believe in you... _

_Although you never asked me too. _

_I will remember you and what I put you through. _

_And in this strange and lonely world, I found one love! _

_You're still you._

_After all._

_You're still you..."_ Rob held out the final note as the strings slowly faded away. For a few moments, Alice just stared at him in shock. Tears were still shining in her eyes, but they were no longer tears of anger. Rob shuffled awkwardly, embarrassed. "So... do you forgive me?"

Alice suddenly flung her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Whoa!" Rob cried backing away nervously, "You're getting into this weird habit of just grabbing me and smooching me and..." Rob paused, "Wait. What the hell am I complaining about?!" Alice giggled before kissing him again a little bit gentler this time.

While Rob was having his first kiss with Alice. Jack and Kelsey smiled at the young boy's success. Will's eyes, however, drifted over to where Elizabeth was sitting with Jackie and Emma. He let out a sad sigh.

"Your little brother's kissing," Jack said shaking his head.

"His first kiss," Kelsey said with a smile, "bout time. I thought he would never get around to it."

"What's that creaking noise?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Uh oh," Kelsey said. CRACK! The branch that the three of them were sitting on suddenly broke and they all fell down to the ground. Rob and Alice jumped suddenly and tore apart.

"GUYS!" Rob cried, his face turning a deep shade of red, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kelsey opened her mouth. "Kelsey, if you use a pun I'll tell mom you download music illegally!"

"Darn," Kelsey said, "It was a good one too."

Rob rolled his eyes, "Come on, Alice! Let's get some privacy!"

"Please," Alice said giving him a dazzling smile as she linked her arm with his, "Call me Allie."

The others slowly managed to untangle themselves from the pile. "Gotta say," Jack said, "I'm impressed. I didn't know your brother could sing."

Kelsey dusted herself off, "He can't."

"What?" Jack cried.

"He can't sing."

"Don't tell me that!" Jack cried, "I heard him with my own ears! He sang like an angel!"

"You heard Josh Groban," Kelsey said, "Okay, Genie you can come out now."

Suddenly, a small blue stereo hopped out of the bushes. Genie in the form of a stereo. "Here you are Kelsey!" he said. He popped open and a CD was left still spinning. Kelsey picked it up and held it in front of Jack, who was standing there with his mouth gaping often. "What?" Kelsey shrugged, "He wouldn't stand a chance if he used his _real_ singing voice."

Jack groaned and shook his head, but Will smiled at Kelsey. "Impressive."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I borrow it?" Will asked.

"Huh?" Kelsey asked, "Why?"

Will glanced over at Elizabeth. "I've been thinking about... what Grandmother Willow said. About ripples. So small at first, but they grow." He smiled at Kelsey, "But someone has to start them." Kelsey smiled and nodded at Will. Will picked up the CD and went to find Elizabeth.

-888-

"I should go into matchmaking," Kelsey said with a grin to Sophia. Jumba was polishing his laser gun and Pleakley was helping Sophia finish her mending. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Hmmph," she muttered, "So you think you solved all of the problems?"

"Not really," Kelsey said, "The Pearl is still stuck in the tree and The Thirteen is still running around, but I think I got everyone's love life back on track."

"Everyone, but Jackie," Sophia pointed out, "Poor girl. Don't know what she's going to do now."

"Leave that to me," Kelsey said with a smile, "I'll work my magic on her yet. Now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to have another look at The Pearl. See if I missed something the first twenty billion times." Kelsey got up and left. Sophia shook her head and returned her attention to her sewing. Meanwhile, Jumba set down his blaster and inched closer to Sophia. "You know all this talk of earth mating rituals, it's really quite romantic..."

"Don't even think about it four eyes!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said in the story, _You're Still You _is sung by Josh Groban. It is an amazing song. If you'd like to hear it in all its glory you can find it on youtube. A few lyrics have been changed to fit the story. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	33. It's a Small World After All

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 33 It's A Small World After All...

Kelsey and Jack were still staring up at The Black Peal well into the night. The crew had managed to climb down from the tree and they spent the night building tents and small campfires from the meager supplies that they had. Sophia was struggling to keep Pintel and Ragetti away from Jumba's ray guns before they decimated the entire wood. Will, armed with little more than Kelsey's Josh Groban CD and his beautiful brown eyes, had vanished into the night to face Elizabeth. Kelsey and Jack hadn't heard any yelling yet so they assumed that things were going well. Rob and Alice had mysteriously vanished... once again Kelsey didn't hear any yelling so she assumed things were going well.

Emma, Kelsey and Jack sat in a row staring up at the tree. Tinkerbell was fluttering around them providing the only light. Sophia was left with the difficult task of comforting Jackie and making sure the aliens didn't blow anything up. Despite all the chaos surrounding them, it was rather peaceful in the woods. "It's nice to have minutes where no one's chasing after me," Kelsey sighed.

"We should do this more often," Emma agreed.

"Explain to me again," Jack interrupted, "WHY? Can't I just climb up there and cut the sails off the branches. We can fly out. Speed isn't exactly an issue now that we've found your brother."

"Because!" Kelsey sighed, "Even in The Kingdom, there is a very limited number of flying ships. We would stick out like a sore thumb! And I really don't want to fight off dragons like Maleficent. We're just gonna have to sail the ship the old fashioned way. On the ocean."

For some reason, Jack tensed up anxiously as soon as Kelsey mentioned the ocean. "But love!" he cried, "Didn't you say that Lord Beckett was looking for you?"

Kelsey turned to face Jack in disbelief, "Who do you really think I'm more afraid of? Becky and his ships or a giant fire breathing, royally pissed off dragon?!"

"Right of course," Jack muttered distractedly.

Kelsey looked at Jack in concern, "Jack? Did you develop some odd allergic reaction to water in the past couple of days?"

"What?!" Jack cried, "No. Course not! Why?"

"Because I haven't seen anyone so afraid of water since... well, since we tried to give Mole a bath in Atlantis."

"I'm not afraid!" Jack said, far too quickly to be believable, "It's just... maybe I enjoy flying."

Emma and Kelsey exchanged skeptical glances. Kelsey rolled her eyes at Jack, "We're sailing! And I have a plan to deal with Becky."

"Oh really?" Jack said, "And what's that?"

"Worst comes to worst, I'll just give him you," Kelsey shrugged, "Kill two birds with one stone."

"Thanks love," Jack grumbled.

Kelsey got to her feet and looked at the ship again. "This is just annoying! We can't just pick up an entire ship and plop it into the ocean! I just wish we could..." Kelsey halted midsentence.

"What is it, Kelsey?" Emma asked.

"I may have an idea," Kelsey smiled. Kelsey looked around and then realized that Will was making his way slowly over to Elizabeth's side. "Well now," she said with a roguish smile, "What do we have here?"

-888-

Jackie sat alone by the campfire. Sophia and the aliens were asleep. Jackie was blowing her nose into one Elizabeth's fine lace handkerchief's. Elizabeth was sitting next to her. "You know," she said gently, "You're not the first girl to get her heart broken. You will find someone someday."

"I d-d-don't think so," Jackie moaned, "I was so s-s-sure that he w-w-was the one."

Elizabeth sighed, "It's hard to tell sometimes."

Jackie sniffed loudly before turning to face Elizabeth, "How did you know Will was the one?"

Elizabeth frowned. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk about Will or not. "Mine wasn't exactly a normal case," she said, "I was kidnaped by pirates. They took me to this island. It's not on any map. Nearly impossible to find. I didn't think anyone would find me. But he did. He just appeared out of the water, like some sort of angel. He didn't have any reason to be there..."

"I had plenty of reason to be there."

Jackie and Elizabeth jumped at the quiet voice. Will was standing there awkwardly. "You were there," Will said, "that's plenty of reason for me to be there. My place is by your side, always. I just didn't know it at the time."

Jackie let out a romantic sigh. Then, she turned bright red with embarrassment. Here she was watching their romantic moment. "I th-th-think I'll... m-m-maybe...should-d-d... yeah, I'll g-g-go." Jackie scrambled away from them in a hurry.

"Well done, Will!" Elizabeth scowled, "You've frightened her off with your romantic prattle!"

Will looked rather crestfallen, "It wasn't meant to be prattle. I was trying to be sincere and romantic. But clearly I've failed at that! Just like I seem to fail at everything else lately..."

"Will no," Elizabeth said quickly, "You haven't failed." Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh and met his gaze. "My father isn't the only one who doesn't give you enough credit." She reached out her hand and smoothed back some of Will's curls. "I was scared to death when they captured you. If something happened to you... I don't know what I'd do."

Will clutched her hand tightly, "Elizabeth, I love you. I want to marry you... that is if you'll still have me."

Elizabeth's eyes were brimming with tears, "Of course, I'll have you, Will. But I don't want to share you!"

Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, "My heart belongs to you, Elizabeth. You and only you. It always has. It always will." Elizabeth stared at Will through big tears. Then, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, melting into his embrace. For a moment, there was only them. Nothing else mattered.

CRASH! The moment didn't last. Will and Elizabeth tore apart quickly when ANOTHER tree branch came crashing to the ground behind them. Jack, Emma, and Kelsey were sitting up there watching the lovers... again. "They sure don't make trees like they used to," Kelsey muttered.

"KELSEY!" Will cried in horror, "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We were hanging around and we thought we'd drop in." Kelsey said, using the pun she had wanted to use earlier.

Will groaned, his face turning red in embarrassment, "Don't you guys have something better to do than invade people's privacy?!"

"Not really," Kelsey shrugged.

"But if we're keeping score on the make up romantic speeches, you're definitely in the lead, mate!" Jack said. Will groaned in embarrasment.

"While I'm here and I have your attention," Kelsey said getting to her feet gingerly. "I have a brilliant plan to get The Black Pearl out of the tree."

"How do we do that?" Jack asked.

"Same way we got out here," Kelsey said, "Emma will wish us to the nearest ocean. Though, I gotta say I'm not exactly looking forwards to the trip..."

"Oh no!" Emma cried clutching the lamp tightly, "I only got ONE wish left! I already had to use the first two to save Rob. I'm keep the last one!"

"Fine!" Kelsey groaned, "Where's Rob? ROB!"

Kelsey heard grumbling coming from behind a glade of trees. Rob poked his head out of from behind a tree. Alice was still in his embrace, "WHAT?! Do you mind? We're making up!"

"Making up or making out?!" Kelsey groaned.

"Can't I do both at the same time," Rob asked with a roguish grin.

"GET OUT HERE!" Kelsey demanded. Rob rolled his eyes as he and Alice stepped into the clearing. Kelsey snatched the lamp from Emma and threw it at Rob. "Rub this and repeat after me. I wish The Black Pearl was in the nearest ocean."

"Hey wait a second!" Rob cried, "If I make this wish what's in it for me?"

"TWO OTHER WISHES!" Kelsey yelled, rapidly losing her patience.

"Oh right," Rob said. He paused before he rubbed the lamp.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kelsey cried.

"Shouldn't we pack up the crew first?" Rob asked.

"The whelp has a point," Jack agreed, "We should wait til morning."

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "Very well, then. First thing in the morning then. Okay, you can all resume normal activities." The members of their company all shrugged and scattered to their own activities. "And YOU!" Kelsey cried. She grabbed Rob by the shoulder. "Come up for air every once in a while."

Rob shrugged, "Will do." He started to walk away again.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder again. "What?!" Rob groaned.

"Treat the girl with a little bit of respect!" Kelsey snapped, "No more smooching. Get her flowers. Write her a poem. Give her a footrub. Just do something besides smooch!"

"Fine fine!" Rob said with a sigh. Kelsey watched him sit besides Alice near the fire. Kelsey shook her head. My brother is dating a Disney character... God help us all!

-888-

That night, while everyone was sleeping. A small bird was flying over Tulgey Wood. A _purple _bird. Mim. Mim flew as fast as she could over the dark patch of wood. She was exhausted, but she dared not slow down. "One last chance! One last chance!" Mim chanted to herself. "I'm not going to blow it this time."

Mim dove into the forest and began searching for the little company. It was morning by the time she found them. The entire pirate crew was at work, readying the ship for the next "trip." Kelsey was anxiously pacing around the campsite. Mim chuckled happily. "Now's my chance!" I just have to get her alone..."

"Where is Rob?!" Kelsey groaned, "If he's off with Alice again..."

"Nope," Emma said. She pointed to Alice. She was already standing on the deck of the ship staring out at the woods.

"Swell," Kelsey groaned, "I'm going to go find him. Make sure this is packed up by the time I get back."

Kelsey made her way to the edge of the woods with Mim trailing behind her eagerly. It didn't take long for Kelsey to find Rob. The boy was standing in the middle of a flower bed. He had several beautiful blooms in one hand. Kelsey groaned, "What are you doing?!"

"What you told me to do," Rob shrugged, "I'm getting her some flowers."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "You choose now of all times to listen to me?! We need to get going. We're getting out of this forest."

Mim was cackling wickedly. It didn't get any more perfect than this! Kelsey and Rob. Here. Alone! Mim would get rid of the meddlesome pair at once. She quickly switched back into her usual form. She raised her hands and whispered the spell.

"Tweedle dum and tweedle dee

Shrink these two to the size of a pea..."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture," Kelsey was saying as a coil of purple smoke slowly wound down from the tree branches to the flower bed where those two were standing. "But we have to go... NOW!"

"Okay, okay," Rob said, "I'm com... Kelsey? What's that?!"

"What's what?" Kelsey asked. Then, she caught sight of the purple smoke. "Oh no!" she groaned, "What sort of hocus pocus is..."

POOF!

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple smoke. When, it cleared. Kelsey and Rob were gone and Mim was laughing hysterically in the treetops.

-888-

"Ugh!" Rob groaned, "Feels like I got hit by a truck! Kelsey are you alright?" Rob knelt down besides Kelsey and helped her to her feet.

"Fine," Kelsey muttered, "What happened?" The two of them looked around anxiously. All Rob could see was large green tree trunks.

"Where are we?!" Rob cried, "What happened." Rob looked upwards at the sky. "Where did we go?"

"Oh no." Kelsey whispered. She was looking skyward.

"What?" Rob asked, "Where did we go?"

"We didn't _go_ anywhere," Kelsey said.

Rob looked up and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He was staring at bright colorful shapes. Flower petals. "But that would mean... WE'RE SHRUNK!" Rob cried in a panic, "How did this happen?! That purple smoke! What was it?! Who did this?! How?! Why?! How do we get back to normal?! What do we do?! What if they leave without us!" Rob had been running around in a frenzied circle. "We're doomed! We're doomed! We're toast! Burnt to a crisp! We're dead! We're..." Rob collided into Kelsey. Kelsey was still staring up at the petals of the flowers.

"WHY aren't you panicking?!" Rob cried.

Kelsey didn't seem to hear him. She murmured softly to herself.

"_Beneath the rainbow sky..._"


	34. The Third Song

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

Chapter. 34 The Third Song

Jack stumbled after Kelsey as she made her way to find Rob. Jack was in no hurry to get back to the ocean and the multitude of dangers that awaited them there, but if he spent five more minutes with the ever fussy Sophia he was going to lose it. Kelsey was standing in the middle of a field of flowers yelling at her brother. Jack chuckled. It was nice having Rob aboard. For once Jack wasn't the one that Kelsey had to yell at.

Before Jack could chase after Kelsey something caught his attention. He caught sight of something perched in the tree. A strange purple bird. Jack cocked his head to one side silently observing the bird. Jack had been nearly everywhere in The Kingdom and he had seen all manner of creature, but he had never seen a bird like that before. _What type of bird is that? _ Seconds later, Jack received his answer. There was a purple poof of a smoke and Mad Madam Mim was sitting there in the tree. Before Jack could do anything, the purple maniac cast a spell over Kelsey and Rob. There was a poof of smoke and a lot of noise and then they were gone. Jack managed to catch some of the words that Mim was mumbling. A shrink spell! Kelsey and Rob vanished in a heartbeat. Mim was left cackling in the tree branches triumphantly.

The witch was still completely unaware of Jack's presence. Jack had to think fast. Unfortunately, thinking was not something that Jack did very well _slowly._ Jack's quick thinking could only lead to certain disaster. Jack grabbed the nearest thing that was available. A rum bottle naturally. With one quick motion, Jack chucked the bottle at the back of Mim's head. The bottle shattered into pieces. Mim stopped laughing instantly. She fell forwards and landed in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Jack stepped over the purple witch and looked down at Mim. "Oh bugger!" Jack didn't pay any more attention to the witch. He hurried over to the massive field of flowers. He got down on his hands and knees began searching through the plants for Kelsey and Rob.

"Jack!" Jack heard Will call as the young man stepped out of the woods. "Help me find Kelsey! We have to get going soon or we'll miss the tide."

"I'm _trying_ to find Kelsey!" Jack cried, "But I can't find her!"

Will looked down at Jack. Jack was throwing flowers and handfuls of dirt everywhere . Will raised an eyebrow and began to wonder if Jack had... finally... gone completely mad. "Jack..." he said gently.

"She's here!" Jack wailed, "That bloody purple pigeon shrank her!"

Normally, Will would have dismissed Jack's cries as the rum talking, but this time Will halted mid-step. "Purple pigeon?" Will asked anxiously. An image of a certain purple seagull came into Will's mind.

"Yep," Jack said, "Only she weren't really a pigeon! She's lying over there! Now help me find them!"

Will knelt down besides the purple haired witch. Suddenly, a lot of things made more sense. Will bound Mim to the tree. "I'll settle with you later," he muttered before joining Jack on the ground.

"William!" Elizabeth was calling, "The crew is ready! Have you found them yet."

Seconds later, Elizabeth and Jackie appeared at the edge of the forest. All they could see was Jack and Will desperately searching through the flower beds. Elizabeth's mouth hung open. Jackie scratched her head in confusion. Elizabeth shook her head, "Now you see, Jackie, there's your proof. Men are idiots!"

-888-

"Beneath the rainbow colored sky," Kelsey murmured to herself as she began to make her way through the forest of flowers.

"WE'RE THREE INCHES TALL AND YOU'RE SPOUTING POETRY?!" Rob roared.

"Pipe down," Kelsey snapped, "I _could_ be reciting Shakespeare."

Rob was staring at Kelsey, slackjawed and annoyed. "I'm going to be forgiving and assume that the utter shock of us being shrunk is making you crazier than usual."

"Actually, this is kinda normal for me now," Kelsey shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Rob cried. He shook his head and stammered something unintelligible.

"Close your mouth Rob," Kelsey said, "It's not very becoming."

"How did we get shrunk?!" Rob demanded.

"I'm not sure," Kelsey said, "But I have a plan. Follow me. Try to keep up."

Rob was grumbling as he fell into step behind Kelsey. Kelsey kept moving forwards shoving aside mighty leaves and climbing over pebbles which were now the size of pickup trucks. Rob struggled to keep pace. "Kelsey, what are we looking for?"

"A flower bed," Kelsey muttered.

Rob stared at her in disbelief. He held up his hands gesturing to the flowers surrounding them. "Just trust me," Kelsey muttered.

Rob rolled his eyes and jumped down from a pebble. "How is a flower bed gonna help us?"

"Just keep up," Kelsey said.

"I am!" Rob retorted. The two of them inched through the flowers, like ants. Kelsey's calm demeanor was not making Rob feel any better. As far he was concerned, he wouldn't feel any better until he was sure that he was back to his normal size, sitting on the couch back at home. Rob stumbled after Kelsey. Her stride was quicker here in The Kingdom. She seemed more confident, stronger, and annoyingly bossier in the Disney world. That frightened Rob. Was The Kingdom her new home now?

Sounds echoed ahead and they interrupted Rob's thoughts. "Kels, do you hear that?!" Rob cried, "Music!"

"Shh!" Kelsey said quickly. She hurried forwards clutching The Book tightly. She knelt down between two blades of glass and peered at them. She smiled triumphantly. "A bed that no one sleeps in. That would be a flower bed. Beneath a rainbow sky. The flower petals."

"What are you talking about?!" Rob exclaimed, "Did they shrink your brain along with the rest of you?!"

"Now, now, I want everyone's attention!" Rob could hear a maternal sounding voice say.

"Get down!" Kelsey whispered tersely. She pulled Rob down to the ground. Rob peered through the petals until he saw a mighty red rose standing there, a conductor's baton in one hand.

"Now then," The Rose said, "Let's start from the beginning." She hummed a note. Suddenly, Rob heard a humming noise coming from the many flowers that surrounded The Rose. Rob nearly jumped away from an alto violet and a slightly off key tulip. "What the...?!" Rob cried.

Kelsey threw her hand across Rob's mouth. "Shh!" she hissed. The flowers were singing their warm ups in hushed feminine voices. "Now listen very carefully," Kelsey said, "If you want to get yourself back to normal do exactly as I tell you. Okay?" Rob nodded silently. "Good," Kelsey said. She shoved The Book into Rob's hands. "Hold this." Rob nodded and was about to walk away, but Kelsey gripped his wrists tightly. "Hold this,_ tightly_!"

Rob looked at Kelsey in confusion. He could hear the chorus of flowers singing in harmony.

_"Little bread and butterflies kiss the tulips..._

_And the sun is like a toy balloon..._

_There are get-up-in-the-morning glories..._

_All in the golden afternoon."_

"Afternoon?" Rob asked, "It's a quarter past ten!"

"SHUSH!" Kelsey hissed, "And why isn't that thing working?" She demanded looking at the book which lay limp in Rob's hands. "Gimme that!" Kelsey snatched it back As soon as Kelsey touched it, the book flared to life with a golden glow. Kelsey rolled her eyes and glared at The Book. "I don't find your sense humor very amusing....argh!" Suddenly, The Book soared up over the tops of the petals taking Kelsey with it.

"Kelsey!" Rob whispered in horror. The flowers went on singing without heeding them at all.

_"There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside..._

_Strings of violets that are all in tune..._

_Tiger lilies love the dandelions... _

_In the golden afternoon._

_There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipedes..._

_Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life..._

_They l-e-e-e-ad...."_

Rob crawled up the stem of one of the flowers and began looking for Kelsey. Kelsey was screaming her head off as The Book dragged her through the sky. She was being dragged across the petals. "Rob!" She wailed as she whirled past him and into the distance out of sight. Seconds later, The Book turned around and Kelsey swept past him in the opposite direction. "Do something!" she cried.

"Okay!" Rob said slowly, trying not to panic, "If I grab a hold of your ankle, I think I can... wait a second! You were going to let ME hold the book!"

"ROB!"

"Alright," Rob groaned, "If I time this just right, I can... YIKES!" Rob cried as Kelsey nearly careened into him. Rob grabbed onto Kelsey's ankle. The Book suddenly took a massive nosedive with Rob and Kelsey trailing after it like paper streamers.

"Hold on, Rob!" Kelsey cried. The Book swept the two of them forwards narrowly dodging the stems of the flowers. Leaves smacked Kelsey in the face as the two charged forwards her grip on The Book was slipping quickly. Suddenly, the singing got louder.

_"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers..._

_For, especially in the month of June,..._

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance!_

_All in the golden afternoon!"_

"Oh great!" Kelsey groaned. The two had plowed through a small bed of grass and flowers and into the clearing where the flowers were rehearsing. Rob and Kelsey tore through the chorus of flowers. Their soft singing turned quickly to screams. Thorns pricked at Kelsey's face as the two of them flew through the flowers. The flowers squealed and covered their heads with their leafy hands."Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Kelsey chimed apologetically to the flowers as she ambled through, "I didn't mean to... sorry!" CRASH!!

There was a loud crash as the two of them collided into a small bed of pansies. The pansies were wailing and squealing at the intruders. Rob let go of Kelsey's ankle and sat up dizzily. He shook his head hard, watching dancing flowers spin around his head. Rob gripped his head and struggled to see straight. Finally, the world seemed to stop spinning. He looked to his sister. "Kels! Are you alright?"

Kelsey stretched her back until she heard a rather unpleasant cracking noise which caused all the flowers in the patch to wince and squeal with disgust. "Swell." she grumbled. She looked down at The Book sitting across her lap. She knew what she was going to see, but it was somewhat reassuring to see it nonetheless. Written across the formerly blank page in swirly golden writing was the music for the song. In bold letters at the top of the page, Kelsey could see the title written out.

_THE THIRD SONG: _

_GOLDEN AFTERNOON. _

_The song of plants. This song celebrates growth and new life._

Kelsey smiled and answered Rob's question, "I'm fine. Never better."

"That's probably a good thing," Rob said, "Cause we might be dead in a few moments."

Kelsey looked up anxiously. They were surrounded by very angry looking flowers. Stems were bent and leaves were jagged and ripped due to Kelsey and Rob's wild ride. "Oh no," Kelsey groaned.

"Quick Kelsey!" Rob cried, "Use The Book! Make us big!"

"Don't take this the wrong, way," Kelsey said, "But this song can only work on plants..."

"Then how can it help us?" Rob cried desperately.

"It can't," Kelsey confessed sheepishly, "I just wanted the song and seeing as we were passing through, I thought it might be a good idea to..."

"KELS!" Rob groaned.

"You ruined our rehearsal!" The Rose wailed.

"Sorry," Kelsey said anxiously as Rob hid behind Kelsey. "I'm really sorry. Seriously. It was just an accident."

"Release the dandelions!" The Rose roared angrily.

"Dandelions?" Rob asked skeptically. "Please..."

Suddenly, a snarling bunch of flowers flung themselves at Rob and Kelsey from all sides. Dandelions indeed. They had the bright yellow petals that most dandelions had, but they also had the faces, teeth, and claws of actual lions. They roared and clawed at Kelsey and Rob. Kelsey leaped out of the way as one dandelion's claw scratched a long slash through the bottom of her jeans. Kelsey and Rob clung to each other and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Kelsey moaned, "A weed whacker! My kingdom for a weed whacker!"

"We're doomed!" Rob wailed.

The dandelions snapped and pawed at the two of them. Kelsey and Rob screamed as loud as they could. The dandelions inched closer and closer. Suddenly, Kelsey spied a golden twinkling in the sky. Before Kelsey could identify what it was, something golden dove down out of the sky and gripped Kelsey and Rob's arms. The two of them narrowly avoided the claws of the dandelions as they were lifted up off the ground. They flew up high over the flowers again. Kelsey held tight to The Book with one hand and her brother's arm with the other. She wasn't sure who was rescuing them, but she was simply grateful to escape the dandelions. Kelsey opened her eyes and saw the petals beneath her. "I'm floating?!" she muttered to herself, "Why am I floating?!"

"Hold it!" Rob cried in a panic, "_You're_ not flying?! THEN WHO IS?!"

Suddenly, they landed on the ground roughly. Kelsey looked up at their rescuer. Standing there was a golden fairy with a mischievous smile across her face. "Tink!" Kelsey cried happily. She hugged the fairy tightly. "I've never been so happy to see you!" Tinkerbell hugged her gently with a warm smile. Kelsey froze suddenly and looked up at Tinkerbell. "A pixie is taller than me! An inch tall pixie is taller than me! This is SO not comforting!"

Tinkerbell was chattering excitedly. "I don't know," Kelsey said, "It was just POOF and then we were three inches tall. Rob's a little freaked out." Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow and made a cynical sounding chiming noise. "Yeah, I told him that this sort of stuff happens all the time. He didn't buy it."

"KELSEY!" Rob wailed, "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! _PANIC!_ JUST A LITTLE BIT!"

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"Because it will make me feel infinitely better," Rob said.

Kelsey and Tinkerbell exchanged confused glances. Then, Kelsey shrugged. "Okay, if it will make you feel better." Kelsey let out a half-hearted scream, "Argh! Okay, moving on..."

"Kelsey!" Rob groaned.

"Just relax," Kelsey said, "Come on. This way." She started to head through the flowers.

"Where are you going?!" Rob cried.

"This way," Kelsey repeated, "We need to keep going. We need to find a way to get back to our regular size."

"And what do you propose?" Rob cried.

"We go this way," Kelsey said, "If I remember the movie correctly, I know a guy who can help us. Are you coming or not?"

"No!" Rob groaned, "This is ridiculous...!"

"You're gonna look awful funny having a girlfriend who's taller than you..."

"Fine!" Rob sighed, "I'm coming."

Tinkerbell made a happy sound like a bell ringing and smiled at Rob.

Rob glared at the pixie, "I can never be sure... but I'm pretty sure you're laughing at me!"

He was right.


	35. Magic Mushrooms

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 35 Magic Mushrooms

"Who is this guy?" Rob demanded. He was struggling to keep up with Kelsey and Tinkerbell. "Who is this guy that you know who's gonna help us?"

"Well, I don't exactly know him, per say...," Kelsey said anxiously.

"What?!" he cried, "A stranger? We're going to ask a stranger for help?! How do we know that this guy won't eat us?!"

"Relax Rob," Kelsey muttered, "He's a vegetarian."

Rob crossed his arms and grumbled, "He could still step on us."

"He's not that big, Rob."

Rob groaned, "Please! For the love of Pete! Who is this guy? Tell me! The suspense is killing me." Tinkerbell made a happy tinkling sound that sounded like giggling. Rob rolled his eyes, "Yes, Tinkerbell, I am aware that suspense is not the only thing in this garden that could kill me."

"There he is!" Kelsey cried. She pointed up ahead. Rob couldn't see who Kelsey was pointing at, but he could hear singing in the distance.

"A-E-I-O-U

A-E-I-O-U

A-E-I-O-U

O-U-E-I-O-A

U-E-I-A

A-E-I-O-U"

"What the heck?!" Rob cried in disbelief, "Move over!" He shoved Tinkerbell out of the way and peered through the blades of grass. Sitting on top of a massive mushroom was a large blue caterpillar. He held a pipe in his mouth and a large hookah sat besides him on the mushroom. He was now blowing out huge rings of colored smoke as he sang. Rob raised an eyebrow. "THIS is who's going to help us?"

"Yep," Kelsey said.

"That's probably Bob Marley reincarnated!"

"Come on!" Kelsey groaned. She yanked on Rob's arm and stepped before the caterpillar. The caterpillar choked on smoke in surprise. "Hello," Kelsey said brightly, " I hate to burst into your clearing like this, but..."

The Caterpillar looked at Kelsey curiously, "Who are you?!" Smoke swirled out of his mouth in the shape of his words. Kelsey choked as the final O of "you" hit her squarely in the face. She coughed for a few moments before she managed to speak again. "My name's Kelsey. And by the way, do you know how bad smoking is for your health?"

"Kelsey," he said letting the last syllable of her name linger for a few moments before he returned his attention to her. "I've never seen you here before. Who are you?"

"She just told you!" Rob cried. The strange talking caterpillar was testing Rob's severely limited patience.

"You?" The Caterpillar repeated, "Who are _you_?"

Rob groaned and ducked as a "W" flew over his head. "I'm her brother. Rob. We're very sorry to bother you." He pulled Kelsey away. "Come on, Kelsey!" he whispered, "This guy is probably high as a kite right now."

Kelsey elbowed her brother before facing the Caterpillar again. "As I've said, we hate to bother you..."

"Then, WHY do you bother me?" A white "Y" flew around them. Tinkerbell scowled before she shot a blast of pixie dust at the Y. The Y dissolved into smoke.

"Thanks," Kelsey said with a smile. Tinkerbell nodded. Kelsey turned to face The Caterpillar. "Look here, insect! I tried asking you nicely, but since that rarely works... I'll have to use alternate methods of getting what I want."

"Oh?" The Caterpillar said in a bored voice. A big blue O drifted out of his lips. Kelsey and Rob both ducked.

"Note to self," Rob grumbled, "Don't use words that are also letters, a, be, are, see, gee, why, tea, I, oh, pea, you... none of them! Otherwise you'll be hit by a big smoke letter."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Rob," Kelsey grumbled. "Here's the deal," Kelsey said to The Caterpillar, "We need a piece of your mushroom."

"My mushroom?" The Caterpillar said skeptically, "And why ex-acked-ed-ly should I allow such a thing?!"

"Ex-acked-ed-ly?" Kelsey asked raising an eyebrow, "Is that a word?! Seriously." The Caterpillar puffed up his chest angrily.

Rob groaned, "Kels! Could you turn your nerd brain off? For like five minutes?!"

"I do not feel the need to help you," The Caterpillar huffed. A big red U drifted out of his mouth.

"Oh trust me! You will!" Kelsey muttered rolling up her sleeves.

"Kels," Rob said nervously, "Don't do anything rash!"

"We're way past rash!" Kelsey grumbled, " Damn it! I'm pissed off!"

The Caterpillar nearly fell off his mushroom in shock when Kelsey swore. "What sort of villain are you?!"

"As I've said, a pissed off one!" Kelsey grumbled. She pulled The Book out of her hat.

"Kels," Rob said gently placing a hand on her arm.

Kelsey began to sing her newest song angrily. She focused all her concentration on the mushroom that the Caterpillar was comfortably perched upon. She struggled to listen with her heart like Grandmother Willow had instructed. It was difficult to focus when she had so many vengeful thoughts running through her head. The mushroom sat there doing nothing.

"Charming music," The Caterpillar commented dryly, "But you're a little bit off tune."

"Kels, come on!" Rob groaned, "Once we get back to our regular size we can step on him!"

Kelsey drew a deep breath and struggled to remain calm. Once her head was a little more clear, she tried again. She struggled to speak to the spirits that Grandmother Willow had mentioned. She was starting to understand them a little better. The spirits all had different personalities. Water was pretty easy going. It simply flowed out of her hands whenever it was bidden. Wind was more difficult. Wild and untamed she could not command it to do much. She had to request... very politely. What would plants be like?

She tried again. It seemed as though a small voice answered back quietly. Kelsey struggled to coax the spirit gently. "Kelsey!" Rob cried again. Kelsey ignored him focusing only on the mushroom. Very slowly the mushroom began to turn. The Caterpillar dropped his pipe and looked down at the mushroom nervously. The spinning slowly grew faster. Kelsey felt a small leap of joy. She continued singing her gentle song happily encouraging the mushroom to spin faster. The mushroom responded instantly. Suddenly, the mushroom whirled around in a mad dizzying twister. The Caterpillar let out a wail as he spun out of control. Rob struggled to hide his smile. Tinkerbell on the other hand had fallen to the ground, doubled over in laughter.

"Please! Stop!" The Caterpillar cried out desperately.

Kelsey stopped her singing. The mushroom abruptly stopped. The caterpillar was turning a pale green color. The Caterpillar lurched forwards dizzily. He lay there too dizzy to move. His eyes whirled around in his head and he saw three images of Kelsey dancing before his head.

"Had enough?" Kelsey demanded.

"Ugh!" The Caterpillar sat up, "Yes. Yes. Take a piece of the mushroom! It's yours!"

"Thank you," Kelsey said curtly. She walked over to the mushroom and broke off two pieces of the mushroom. She handed a piece to Rob. "Here."

Rob examined the mushroom nervously. "Pretty sure that this is against the D.A.R.E. Program."

"Shut up, Rob."

"How am I supposed to explain to Mom that I've done mushrooms with you?!"

"Be quiet Rob!"

"Will this make my voice deeper like that Family Guy episode?" Rob asked suddenly.

"ROB!"

"Okay, I'll shut up," Rob grumbled, "What do we do?"

"One side will make you grow taller," The Caterpillar piped, "The other will make you grow shorter."

"Which side is which?" Kelsey asked.

"How am I to know?" The Caterpillar snapped, "_I've _never eaten it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kelsey grumbled, "Look. We'll have to use trial and error." Kelsey looked down at the piece in her hand. "Great. Here goes nothing." Kelsey took a small bite out of the corner of the mushroom. Rob looked down at the mushroom anxiously before nibbling on it as well. A few seconds passed in silence. "Anything?" Kelsey asked.

"Not a thing," Rob muttered, "I don't think...argh!" Suddenly, Rob shot upwards with Kelsey clinging to his arm.

-888-

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth demanded as she watched Will and Jack desperately sorting through blades of grass.

"Don't move!" Jack ordered, "You could step on her!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Will looked up, "You see, Elizabeth, Kelsey has been shrunk and we think she's... JACK! Don't throw that stuff everywhere! Be gentle! You're going to crush her!"

Elizabeth looked down at the flower bed. "Oh. But how did she...?!"

"YIKES!"

Suddenly the flowers were blown everywhere as a monstrous Rob rose up high above their heads. Emma's eyes widened. "I found Rob!" she announced.

Jack was clinging to the end of Rob's nose. The boy was the size of a giant. "Jack!" Rob cried. He gently plucked Jack off the end of his nose and placed Jack in the palm of his hand. Jack was staring up at Rob with scared eyes.

"Wow!" he cried, "I've heard of having a growth spurt, but this seems a bit extreme. Where's your sister?"

"Hey!" a tiny voice yelped. Jack looked up at Kelsey. She was clinging to one of Rob's shaggy blonde locks. Jack crossed Rob's hand and held out his hands for Kelsey. Kelsey dropped into Jack's hands.

Jack was snickering at Kelsey's size, "Hello, poppet."

"Jack I swear to God...!"

"Where's The Book of Songs?" Jack cried suddenly.

"In my hands!" Kelsey snapped, "Though now its more like the Flipbook of Songs."

"Whoa!" Rob cried. "I can see The Ocean from here!"

"Rob!" Jack cried, "Can I ask how you became this massive giant?"

"I ate a mushroom."

"I would get the wrong size," Kelsey grumbled.

"Okay..." Jack said skeptically, "Put us down... right now! And un-gigantify yourself! Immediately!"

"Wait!" Kelsey cried, "Rob! Don't eat the mushroom. Can you see The Pearl?"

Rob looked out at the tree. The Pearl sat there wedged in between the branches of the tree. "Yeah, I can see it."

"Okay, I have a plan." Kelsey said.

-888-

All the crew members rapidly boarded The Black Pearl. "Okay," Gibbs hollered up, "We're all ready to go!" Rob bent down and gently picked up the entire ship.

"Be gentle!" Jack ordered, "Don't you dare drop me ship!"

"Hush!" Kelsey snapped, "Come on, Rob! Head that way!" She pointed westward. Rob nodded and slowly stepped over the forest. Kelsey was barking orders at Rob the entire way. "Try not to step on anything important. Trees, mountains... small villages!

"I get it, Kelsey!" Rob snapped. It took him a half hour to make it to the shore. Normally, this would be a three day journey, but for a giant it was pretty quick.

"DO NOT STEP IN THE OCEAN!" Kelsey roared at the top of her tiny lungs, "YOU COULD CAUSE A TIDAL WAVE!"

"I won't!" Rob grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put the boat in the ocean!" Kelsey yelled, "GENTLY!"

Rob knelt down besides the water and slowly placed the ship in The Ocean. The ship bobbed back and forth in the water merrily. The crew let out a happy cheer. "Nice job, Rob," Kelsey smiled. She popped the other side of the mushroom into her mouth. POOF! Suddenly, she was back to her normal size. Jack stumbled over as he suddenly felt her weight in his arms. The two toppled over on the deck of the ship.

"Wow," Jack grumbled, "That mushroom went straight to your hips."

Kelsey gave Rob a quick kick in the stomach before she got to her feet. "Okay, Rob! You've had your fun! Back to normal!"

"But I kinda like it up here..."

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Kelsey cried, "You won't like it so much once The Thirteen starts sending flying airplanes after you."

"But..."

"You've seen King Kong haven't you?" Kelsey cried. Rob's big face paled.

"Alright," he groaned. He brought the mushroom to his mouth. It was little bigger than a crumb, but it worked. There was a loud POOF! And Rob fell back down to the ground. His normal size.

"Great," he grumbled, "I'm puny again."

"Rob!" Alice cried. She pushed her way through the crowds and wrapped her arms around him happily.

Rob blushed, "Then, again. There are _some_ advantages to being puny!"


	36. Great Balls of Fire!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 36 Great Balls of Fire!

Kelsey was pacing up and down the decks of the ship, her nose in The Book as she read the latest riddle silently. Meanwhile, Alice was fretting over Rob. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Ally," Rob grumbled, "Really, I'm fine."

Jackie stood in the shadows of the ship. She looked like she wanted to ask Rob whether he was alright, but she couldn't get up the nerve to go and talk to him. Sophia caught the glance and stomped over to Kelsey. She ripped the book out of Kelsey's face. "I hate your brother!"

"Huh?"

"Your brother," Sophia grumbled, "He has successfully made my job much more difficult by dumping Jackie."

"Technically, they were never dating," Kelsey pointed out, "The Prince of Spades was dating her briefly..."

"Minor technicalities!" Sophia said, "My point is that Sophia needs a husband and I am a terrible matchmaker!"

"That's obvious enough," Kelsey muttered her breath. She returned her attention to the book.

Sophia let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "More cryptic riddles?"

"Mmhmm," Kelsey said, not looking up.

"And...?"

"And its cryptic and its a riddle," Kelsey said flatly.

Sophia groaned, before turning her attention once again to Kelsey. "What's the riddle?"

Kelsey read the riddle outloud,

_"The first of fall,_

_Second of winter,_

_Third of spring,_

_Fifth of summer_

_Put them together_

_And you will see_

_The next song_

_is there for thee"_

Kelsey looked up at Sophia, "Any ideas?"

"Yes," Sophia said, "Jackie."

"Somehow I don't think she fits the 'winter' part of this riddle," Kelsey snapped caustically, "Or the fall or spring part for that matter."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Sophia grumbled, "The kid is smart. She might have an idea."

"And you are definitely, completely, totally not using this as an excuse to get Jackie's mind off Rob and her recent rejection?" Kelsey noted.

"It's for her own good!" Sophia insisted.

"Fine," Kelsey said simply, "If anybody asks where I am, tell them I'm taking advantage of an emotionally damaged young lady."

"For her own good!" Sophia insisted.

-888-

"Can't you get this thing to go any faster?!" Jack asked anxiously.

Will was at the helm and for a moment he thought that this was just another crack at his driving. But then, he realized that there was a wild fear in Jack's eyes. "Not with the winds as they are... you know that!"

"Oh," Jack said before laughing anxiously, "Of course. Eh ahem. Where's Kelsey?! She can fill these sails up quickly!"

"Jack, what's your hurry?" Will asked. There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them. Finally, Will asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?!" Jack cried, too quickly and too defensively. "I am Jack Sparrow."

_"Captain _Ja._.._"

"I KNOW!" Jack cried quickly cutting him off. Will looked him over.

"I think you're overreacting a bit," Will said, "We don't even know where we're going!"

"I don't care," Jack said, "It just seems like... we should... maybe... well... I..." Will raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it would be better if we pretended that we never had this conversation." Jack scurried away from Will as quick as possible.

Will shook his head and called Gibbs to the helm. Then, he went after Jack. "Jack Sparrow!" Will snapped, "I've been betrayed for you enough times to know when you're not telling me something! What is going on?!"

"Going on?" Jack snapped. He laughed nervously, "Honestly... Will. What makes you always assume the worst about me?"

"Past experience." Will grumbled.

"Can't let bygones be bygones, can you?" Jack muttered.

"In your case... no."

Jack was about to respond, but Kelsey was walking by with Jackie and Sophia alongside her.

"So you see the problem..." Kelsey finished.

"It's a r-r-real puzzle," Jackie admitted, "Th-th-that's for sure."

"Kelsey!" Jack cried. He slung an arm around her, "What's say you make us a few balmy, breezes... speed us along a bit."

Kelsey looked at Jack nervously, "Jack, what's chasing us?"

"Nothing!" Jack insisted.

"I can't," Kelsey said, "I need The Book right now."

"W-w-wait!" Jackie cried suddenly. Her whole face lit up with excitement. "I th-th-think I've g-g-got it!"

"Excellent!" Jack cried, "Does that mean you can speed us up a little bit?"

"You figured out the riddle?!" Kelsey asked happily, "Jackie you're amazing!"

Jackie beamed. "I may be p-p-pathetic, but I'm n-n-not stupid."

"You're not pathetic either," Sophia said placing a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Someday you'll figure that out and I won't have to tell you anymore." Jackie blushed bright red from the compliments.

"So what's the answer?!" Kelsey asked.

"I could be wrong, but..."

"CAPTAIN!" Gibbs cried, "Something is coming towards us."

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Jack cried without bothering to ask _what _was coming towards them.

"I knew it!" Will cried, "Jack! What is...?"

"Get down!" Jackie suddenly shrieked. She threw herself at Will knocking him out of the way. Seconds later, a blue burning ball of fire crashed into the deck of The Pearl. Jackie and Will lay sprawled out across the floor with Jackie on top of him. Jackie let out a squeak and scrambled away from Will.

"I'm s-s-so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Jackie! You saved me!" Will cried.

"I d-d-did?" Jackie asked, almost as shocked as Will.

Jack was desperately stomping on the flaming deck trying to put out the blue flames. Rob was stumbling along as the boat rocked Kelsey back forth. "Kelsey!" Rob cried nervously, "I'm going to check with you first. There are fireballs being flung at us. Is this normal or can I panic now?!"

"Panic," Kelsey said.

"Incoming!" Jack wailed. The group scattered as another blast hit the side of the boat hard. The boat rocked wildly and there was a very noticeable hole in the middle of the ship.

"Oy!" Jack snarled waving a fist at the ship that was rapidly approaching them "Stop toasting me vessel!"

"Goodness! gracious!" Sophia wailed.

"Great balls of fire!" Rob piped. Kelsey gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Sorry," Rob said sheepishly, "Couldn't resist."

"W-w-where are they coming from?" Jackie stammered as she clung to the mast struggling to stand upright.

"Rob! Take the girls down below!" Kelsey ordered.

"But I want to help..." Rob insisted.

"Help me by getting out of the way!" Kelsey snarled before shoving him down the steps. They could hear Rob grumbling as he stumbled down the steps before landing in a heap at the bottom.. Kelsey turned and glared at Jackie. "Care to join him?" she asked sweetly. Jackie bolted towards the door with Alice close behind her. "Thought so," Kelsey said. "We need to get to land."

"Couldn't agree more!" Jack said cheerfully, "Will get your lady love to steer, Kelsey fill the cannons, Will your in charge of ammunition. Gibbs rally the crew!" Jack scurried off to see to his orders.

"You're not getting off this easy, Jack!" Kelsey yelled, "You and I are gonna have a serious chat after this is over!"

-888-

"I must admit," Aaron said to Hades as he stood on the deck of _The Flying Dutchman_. "The fireballs have a very nice effect."

Hades grinned, "Why thank you. I certainly do pride myself on them."

Hades loaded another fireball into the cannon. "Fire in the hole...oh jeez!" he chuckled to himself, "I am _terrible!_"

"I'll say," Aaron muttered.

"What was...?"

"Nothing," Aaron said quickly, "Where's the captain?"

Aaron moved through the throngs of half fish sailors on the boat. He finally found Davy Jones standing at the helm watching The Pearl try to flee the fireballs. "Has The Pearl sunk yet?" Aaron demanded.

"No, sir," Davy Jones said, "I'd prefer not to sink it. Jack and I have something to settle."

"Good," Aaron snapped, "I want them to run."

"If we keep this up, we'll end up running them into Isla Cruces," Davy Jones said, "They'll be forced into The Jungle."

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Aaron declared, "We'll chase them down and I'll finally get The Book and the girl."

-888-

"Faster! Come on Kelsey! More Power!" Jack cried as The Flying Dutchman grew closer and closer.

"I can't get it to go any faster!" Kelsey grumbled, "There's only so much one girl can do!"

Elizabeth peered over her shoulder, "We can't outrun them!"

Kelsey stopped short. "We need to do something! Wait! I have an idea! Jack!" she grabbed Jack by the arm and turned him to face her. "Do you still have my baby?!"

"WHAT?!" Jack cried.

"Not that baby," Kelsey grumbled rolling her eyes. "_The Spirit of Atlantis._"

"Oh," Jack said with some relief, "Yes. It's tied down over here. Follow me."

Kelsey dodged several more fireballs that soared over her head nearly singing the hair off her head. "Right here," Jack said. He pointed down at the deck. Sitting there, tied down to the deck was an Atlantean vehicle. Kelsey had gotten it when she had last arrived in Atlantis. She had lovingly named it after Charles Lindbergh's plane, _The Spirit of St. Louis._ It looked like a fish with big crystal blue eyes. Kelsey let out a happy squeal of delight. "My baby!" she cried. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips to the hood of the vehicle, "I missed you!"

"There," Jack said, "I got you your bloody flying fish. Now what exactly do you plan on doing?"

William suddenly caught on, "Kelsey no! You can't do that!"

"Sure I can," Kelsey grumbled. She threw the ties off the vehicle before climbing aboard.

"What is she doing?!" Elizabeth demanded.

"She's luring them away." William said.

"What?!" Elizabeth crie,d "Kelsey! You can't!"

"I'm fast," Kelsey said, "They'll never catch me!"

"You can't do this by yourself!" William insisted.

Kelsey placed her crystal in the slot. The vehicle roared to life

"Go with her," Elizabeth said softly.

"What?" Will cried in disbelief.

"She'll need help! You're the best swordsman here! Go with her!" Elizabeth pressed a kiss to his cheek and then shoved him roughly onto the vehicle. Kelsey took off with William clinging to the fin of The Spirit.

"I love you, Elizabeth!" Will cried, "I don't think I'll ever see you again!" Will looked down and instantly got an overwhelming sense of vertigo. "KELSEY!"

Kelsey looked down, "Will?!

"Pull me up!"

Kelsey gripped Will's arm and pulled him aboard. "Hang on!"

"Be careful!" Elizabeth yelled.

"You too," Kelsey said, "I'm going to lead them away. You guys sail for land!" She gripped Will's arm encouragingly. "Hang on, Will. This could be bumpy."

Will's face went a shade paler.

-888-

"Cap'n!" one of the fish crew members yelled, "There's something coming towards us!"

"What is that?" Aaron cried. He stared at a blue speck in the sky. Suddenly, it dove down out of nowhere.

WHAM!

Aaron and Hades were knocked flat by Kelsey as she ran over them with the Atlantean vehicle.

"Kelsey!" Aaron snarled.

"I bet you were wondering why the speck was getting bigger," Kelsey said with a smug smile, "Then, it hit you."

"GET HER!" Aaron yelled, "GET HER! NOW!"

The helmsmen turned the ship around so abruptly that the men stumbled and fell to the ground. "GO!" Aaron yelled, "AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GO!"

Kelsey looked over her shoulder anxiously. "He is not happy with me."

Will looked very nauseous, but he managed a brave smile. He squeezed her shoulder gently, "Punch it."

"Yes sir!" Kelsey said and with that they sped off with Will turning greener and greener and The Flying Dutchman following close behind.


	37. Pieces of an Old Friend

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so you know, I might have told a few of you guys some details about this chapter which were incorrect. I had originally planned for this chapter to go a little bit differently. (Slaps herself across the face. Bad writer! Bad!) I'm sorry if this causes any confusion.

P.S. one of my brilliant readers also gave me a few ideas involving Tarzan and George of the Jungle. Please let me know who you are so I can give you the proper credit when I use them in the next couple chapters. (Slaps self again) (VERY bad writer! Go to your corner!) Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter. 37 Pieces of an Old Friend

Jackie and Alice sat in the corner of Jack's office. Jumba was guarding the door. If his four eyes couldn't scare off any buccaneers, his blaster cannon sure could. Pleakley, on the other hand, was hiding beneath Jack's desk. Emma knelt beside it trying to coax him back out. During all this, Rob was pacing up and down the floor, while Stitch was doing the same... only on the ceiling.

"Pleakley, don't be frightened," Emma said gently, "No one's going to hurt you. Jumba won't let them." Jumba let out a snort at this comment.

"That's not encouraging!" Pleakley wailed, "We're being invaded and THAT is all that stands between me and a fiery death!"

"Keep it up and I may be the _cause_ of fiery death," Jumba snapped. Pleakley let out a wail and dove beneath the desk again.

"Honestly!" Alice scolded, "Both of you are being ridiculous! We're not in any real danger!" Alice's voice rang with a confidence she did not have.

"Right," Rob snapped, "We're safe. But Kelsey is still up there! Who knows what's going on?!"

Alice put on her bravest face and gently placed a hand on Rob's shoulder, "Don't worry, Rob. Kelsey knows what she's doing, _and_ she has The Book of Songs. She won't hurt herself."

"Eh... actually, Sh-sh-she doesn't have The B-B-Book."

Alice and Rob whirled around in shock. Jackie was trembling in the corner, clutched in her hands was The Book of Songs. "What are YOU doing with that?!" Rob wailed hysterically.

Jackie shrank back, "I-I-I was helping her w-w-with a r-r-riddle."

"Great!" Rob moaned, "The Book's down here! She's up there!"

"Not anymore she isn't," Elizabeth said as she swept past Jumba.

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone in the small room cried.

"She's down here?" Emma asked scratching her head in confusion, "Where? I don't see her."

"Kelsey's on some sort of flying contraption," Elizabeth explained, "She's trying to lure them off."

"K-K-Kelsey's out there?!" Jackie wailed, "ALONE?!"

"No," Elizabeth said sadly, "Will is with her."

"My sister's flying away with a boat full of bad guys on her tail?!" Rob cried frantically, "Well, catch up with them! We gotta go save her!"

"We can't do that!" Elizabeth said with a heavy sigh.

"Sure we can!" Rob cried, "I've seen the last movie! This thing can go from 0 to 60 in like a second!"

"Rob."

"It's the fastest ship in the freakin' Caribbean! Let's go find her!"

"It's not that the ship isn't capable of doing it," Elizabeth said gently, "It's just..."

"Just what?!" Rob cried, "Is it Jack? Is he the reason?" Rob's blue eyes blazed with hate.

Alice gently reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rob shrugged out of her grip as quick as he could. "This isn't fair! Where's Jack?! I'm not a coward like him! We have to try and find her! We..."

"Don't you get it?!" Elizabeth wailed suddenly, "Rob! She gave us this chance to escape! She's doing this so we can get away safely. Don't let her actions be in vain!" Elizabeth glared at him angrily, "And don't forget. You're not the only one who has a loved one in danger."

Rob shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered an apology. Jackie clutched The Book tightly like it was a security blanket. "So w-w-what do we d-d-do now?" she asked anxiously.

"We have to get out of here as fast as possible," Elizabeth said gently.

"And what about Kelsey?!" Emma wailed.

"We'll have to devise a rescue plan once we make it safely to land," Elizabeth said gently.

"But rescue plans don't work!" Emma cried, "We've tried a bunch of times and someone always does something stupid and they get screwed up!"

"Where do we land?" Pleakley asked, he poked his head out from under the desk cautiously.

Elizabeth gulped nervously, "The Jungle."

-888-

As they soared through the air, Will was clinging to _The Spirit _and constructing a list of the things that he hated. It went something like this.

1. Jack's antics (since they usually got him, Elizabeth, Kelsey and countless others in trouble.)

2. Kelsey's temper (The most fearsome thing to ever behold)

3. Flying.

Unfortunately, for Will, this situation was combining all three of them. He groaned as Kelsey swooped down struggling to avoid Hades's flaming fireballs. "Hang on, Will!" Kelsey cried suddenly as she threw them into a loop-de-loop. Thanks to Kelsey's aerial acrobatics, the two of them managed to avoid another fireball that came dangerously close to their heads.

Kelsey glanced over her shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'm violently ill!"

"Good. Hold on!"

Will groaned and clung tighter to _The Spirit_. That was when Will caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. A bright flash of light. A fireball, bigger than any other one they had encountered. "KELSEY!" Will wailed.

Too late. Kelsey swung the vehicle to the right wildly, but the fire ball grazed one of the fins. "Crap!" Kelsey swore, "We're going down! We're going down! Mayday! Mayday! Hang on!"

The vehicle spiraled out of control before it splashed down into The Ocean. The vehicle bobbed in the water before it popped up like a cork. Will and Kelsey scrambled to get their heads out of the water. "Well," Kelsey said as she tugged her crystal free of the vehicle and the blue eyes darkened, "The landing was a little bit rough, but overall not bad."

Will glared at Kelsey, "Oh if I could see straight, I would..." Will groaned and clutched his stomach, "At least this thing floats." he grumbled.

Kelsey looked up at the outline of _The Flying Dutchman_ coming towards them. She swallowed hard, "At the rate, we're going... drowning doesn't look so bad."

-888-

It gave Aaron an immense sense of pleasure watching Kelsey, Will and the charred Atlantean vehicle being hauled aboard the ship. All of them were plopped roughly on the deck. Kelsey muttered angrily, "Nets! I HATE nets! What is it with you and nets?!"

Aaron strode by her confidently. He smirked down at her caught up in the heavy rope net. "Well, Kelsey," he said, "It has been a wonderful chase, but the game is over now." Davy Jones and his crew chuckled wickedly as Aaron drew his sword slowly and placed it at Kelsey's throat. "Hand over The Book of Songs," he ordered.

Now it was Kelsey's turn to smirk, "I can't give you something I don't have."

Aaron's smile fell, "What?! What do you mean?! I saw you take it! I _saw _you!"

Kelsey shrugged, "I guess I lost it."

"You left it on the ship?!" Aaron roared. He gripped her shoulders and shook her hard. "You were going to fight The Thirteen and YOU LEFT THE BOOK OF SONGS BEHIND?!"

Kelsey shrugged again, "Alas! If only I were smart instead of beautiful."

Aaron shoved Kelsey back to the ground. "Don't flatter yourself. You're neither."

"Hmmph," Kelsey grumbled, "Do you always spend this much time chasing after stupid, ugly girls?"

Aaron let out a roar of frustration. "Wait!" he said suddenly, "You're lying. Your hat?"

"My hat?" Kelsey asked, struggling to keep up her dumb blonde routine.

"I've heard plenty of tales about you," Aaron said, "AND that hat!" Aaron swiped the hat from Kelsey's head roughly. Suddenly, a golden spark burst out and dove behind Kelsey's ear. Tinkerbell peered out from behind Kelsey's blonde locks and made a twinkling sound of fear.

"Yeah, I know," Kelsey said quickly, "I can explain. You see... we were... and then we... and I.... and he... and... Oh screw it! You wouldn't believe me anyway."

Aaron was balancing Kelsey's hat on the tip of his sword, staring at it thoughtfully. Kelsey was watching his every move like a hawk. Aaron shook it out. Several unusual objects fell out. The sword that Will had given to Kelsey. A map of The Kingdom that Kelsey had swiped from Jack during her first visit. A handful of fairy dust that Tinkerbell must have left behind. A purple Ipod. Besides all this, there were several tea cups, two teaspoons, three saucers, a polka-dotted bow tie and what appeared to be the remnants of an ancient jelly roll. Kelsey rolled her eyes. She could only assume that those were a few of the mad hatter's leftover belongings. _I really gotta go through and clean that out. Something could be _living_ in there! _Kelsey cringed at the thought.

"Are you satisfied?" Kelsey snapped, "Nothing in there! And if you broke my Ipod so help me God...!"

"There's only one way to be sure that there's nothing in here," Aaron snapped. He tossed the hat into the air. He drew his sword again and made several slicing motions. Kelsey let out a wail of protest, but Aaron didn't pay any attention to her. He chopped the hat into pieces until it was nothing more than a pile of scraps. Kelsey fell to her knees besides the remains of her hat. She delicately picked up the scraps and held them tightly. She shook her head over and over again in disbelief. She was surprised to feel the hot stinging sensation of tears behind her eyes.

"Oh what's this?" Aaron asked with a mocking smile, "Are you gonna cry?"

"No!" Kelsey said quickly, "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Even as she said it, Kelsey realized how foolish it sounded. _What am I doing? He has an entire crew to back him up! And it's a _HAT_! You never get this sentimental about clothes! It's totally irrational and... screw it! I'm still gonna kick his ass!_

Kelsey nearly lunged at Aaron, but two crew members knocked her flat. Aaron turned to Will and seemed to acknowledge him for the first time. "What are you doing here? What business do you have?"

Davy Jones stepped forwards and examined Will thoroughly, "You are neither dead nor dying! Why _are_ you here?"

Before Kelsey could say anything. Will cried out something, "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." Will spat it out so quickly no one could understand what he had said.

"What?" Aaron, Kelsey and Davy Jones all asked in unison."

"Jack Sparrow," Will said quickly, "sent me... to settle his debt."

"Will stop talking like William Shatner and speak sensibly!" Kelsey cried, "What debt? Jack's debt?! Are you nuts?! You should know better than to get involved in Jack's affairs!"

Will quickly gave Kelsey a _shut-up-this-instant! _look. Davy Jones chuckled and gripped Will's shoulder. "You don't say?" he smiled wickedly, "Aaron, this is my business. I'll take care of the boy."

"What are you talking about, Will?!" Kelsey demanded in a hushed whisper.

"The less you know the better," Will whispered back.

Kelsey snorted contemptuously, "I've been hanging around with Jack long enough to know _that's_ not true!"

"Fine," Aaron snapped, "Take him away."

"Will no!" Kelsey cried as two fish like crew members dragged Will away.

"And you!" Aaron said turning his attention back to Kelsey, "I may not have the book, but I still have The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds. That has to count for something." He gently ran a hand down the side of Kelsey's face. Kelsey tried to chomp at his fingers. Aaron yanked his hand away quickly, struggling to look unaffected by the gesture. "I think it's time we had a chat."

"I don't do one-on-ones with bad guys," Kelsey snapped. Her voice sounded pouty and childish.

"Too bad," Aaron snapped, "This is one bad guy who has a lot of questions to answer." Aaron snapped his fingers and two more crew members dragged her off. Kelsey struggled vainly against them for a while, but quickly realized that it was useless. Tinkerbell chattered wildly in her ear. "Don't be scared, Tink," she said quickly, "I'll find us a way out of this yet!"

Tink didn't sound too convinced, but she did calm down. She made a softer, sadder noise. Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "It's just a hat, Tink. Doesn't matter that much." Kelsey struggled to believe her own words. She clutched the pieces of fabric tightly in her hand, pieces of an old friend. The hat had been with her since the beginning. It had been the first token she had picked up since she had come to The Kingdom. It had helped save her life in countless situations and she felt odd without it. She had gotten used to having it on her head, and the countless cases of bad hat hair it had given her.

Kelsey felt a surge of rage. "I'm more worried about Will. Elizabeth is going to have a heart attack, and darn it! It wasn't my fault!"

Tink made a sarcastic tinkling noise.

"What do you mean, _this time_?!"


	38. Two Down, Ninety Eight To Go

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody! I have recently started playing Kingdom Hearts and let me just say that I LOVE it! I am also a little bit amazed by the similarities between it and my story. I just feel like I need to say again that I had NEVER played it before this week and any similarities are pure coincidence. Anyways, thanks for reading. On with the chapter.

Chapter. 38 Two Down, Ninety Eight to Go.

Jack was pacing back and forth on the deck of The Pearl. It was quiet and dark and it was easy for anyone to be spooked. Jack was completely on edge. The others had left. Jack was left alone gazing out at the night sky with his telescope. Alice and Rob sat a short distance away peering at the outline of the jungle which was getting closer and closer. Emma sat on Rob's lap.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rob said.

Emma made a clucking noise with her tongue, "Rookie."

"Oh hush up," Rob ordered, "Forgive me, I'm not a "Seasoned Veteran" like you." Emma beamed. "I still think this place gives me the creeps."

"I don't know," Alice said with a shrug, "It kinda reminds me of Tulgey Wood in Wonderland Rob shook his head, "Tulgey Wood was dark and creepy… and weird!"

"And this jungle?" Alice said. "It's dark and creepy and weird too."

"Yeah," Rob admitted, "But somehow this looks a little bit more dangerous."

Alice returned her attention to The Jungle. She cringed, "Yes, I guess you're right. Maybe we shouldn't land there…"

"NO!" Jack interrupted quickly, "Doesn't matter how dark or creepy or weird it is! It's LAND!" Jack stopped abruptly and realized that both Alice and Rob were staring at him in disbelief. Jack chuckled nervously, "I mean, we have to land there. For Kelsey's sake."

"Right," Rob said nervously backing away from Jack.

"We still need to think up something," Alice said.

"I know," Rob grumbled, "I've been struggling to think up something, but I got nothing."

"Let's go find, Jackie," Alice said, "If we put our heads together I'm sure we'll think up something."

Jack watched them go before returning his attention back to the horizon. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called out over his shoulder, "Speed this thing up! I want to get to land! As quick as possible!"

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes, "Aye sir."

Jack held his spyglass to his eye and slowly turned around gazing out at the skyline. He stared at the night sky. "Good. Good," he muttered to himself. "No sign of…"

"JACK SPARROW!"

Jack let out a wail of fright as he saw a pair of big brown eyes glaring at him. Jack stumbled away. Sophia was standing there in front of Jack. She glared at him in annoyance. "Oh!" Jack cried struggling to laugh off the moment. "Sophia, you frightened me."

"Yeah, I usually have that effect on people," Sophia remarked crossly.

Jack laughed too loudly and awkwardly to be natural, "That's what I love about you, Sophia. That glorious sense of humor. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold it!" Sophia snapped. She grabbed Jack by the back of the collar and yanked him back. "We need to talk."

"Of course," Jack said with a ready grin, "I do certainly enjoy our little chats. What shall we talk about? Gooseberry pie recipes? I understand Snow White had an excellent recipe. Surely you musta picked it up while serving as her delivery girl."

Sophia glared at him. If there was one thing that Sophia hated, it was her previous job as a maid for Snow White. "I don't want to talk about the dwarves!"

"You're right. Couldn't agree more!" Jack flung an arm around Sophia, "So let's go inside and maybe brew a cup of tea…"

"Jack, what's that on your hand?" Sophia asked suddenly. She gripped Jack's hand and looked at his palm. Sprawled across it was a black spot.

"Nothing!" Jack cried suddenly. He yanked his hand free quickly. "Nothing."

"No, seriously, let me see," she said. She gripped his hand tightly. "Looks like some sort of stain…"

"Oh yes," Jack said, "Damned bloody spot. Oh well."

"Wait," Sophia said, "Let me see, I can get it out."

"NO!" Jack cried.

"No?"

"I don't want to gross you out," Jack insisted.

"Gross me out?" Sophia asked skeptically, "Please! I've crawled through slime filled dungeons, I've ridden in a gondola down the muddy soul filled rivers of hell." She looked up at Jack, "Jack, I've cleaned your room, for goodness sakes."

"I don't care," Jack said angrily, "It doesn't bother me."

"It bothers ME!" Sophia insisted. She gripped Jack's hand like a vice. "I HATE stains!"

Jack frowned. He had forgotten that Sophia always had an obsession with dirt. Sophia pulled out her handkerchief and started desperately scrubbing away at his palm. "Sophia!" Jack sighed.

"Jeez!" Sophia groaned, "This thing is stubborn!" She spat on her hankie before scrubbing away at Jack's hand. Jack winced and spat out his tongue in disgust. It was at that moment when he heard something.

"What was that?" Jack struggled to lift his spyglass back to his eye and peer out at the horizon. "Sophia is this necessary?"

"Hold on, one second," Sophia said, "I'll just get my wand and a bucket of bleach and…"

Jack suddenly let out a yelp of terror. Sophia looked up and screamed. Standing before them was a frightening apparition. A man, or so it seemed, but he looked like he was half fish. It was Davy Jones.

"Jack," Rob groaned, "What are you screaming about now? This better be go…. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Rob screamed suddenly once he caught sight of Davy Jones. A few seconds passed and most of Jones's crew surrounded them as well. Rob swallowed hard. "Jack. Are these… gentlemen… friends of yours?"

"Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones said with a wicked smile. "You have a debt to pay."

"Gibbs!" Rob cried, "What's going on?"

"Rob, I think it would be best if you didn't speak," Gibbs muttered angrily, "lest you say something stupid!"

Rob scowled at Gibbs before muttering under his breath, "You have Jack as a captain and you worry about _me _saying something stupid?!"

"You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years!" Davy Jones said, "THAT was our agreement!"

"Technically," Jack interjected, "I was only captain for two years before I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Two years?!" Rob cried, "Are you kidding me?"

"Rob!" Gibbs snapped.

"Then, you were a poor captain," Davy Jones stated, "But a captain nonetheless. Haven't you introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jones and his crew members threw their heads back and laughed. Both Rob and Gibbs groaned. "You're getting sloppy, Jack," Davy Jones commented, "Even now, my master has two of your companions in his clutches."

"Kelsey?!" Rob cried frantically, "You have my…!" Gibbs moved like lightning and slapped his hand across Rob's mouth before he could say another word.

Sophia stepped in, "If you have business here please state it!" Sophia snapped, "Otherwise, you're dripping slime on my clean deck!"

Jones smirked at Sophia. "Aren't we awfully outspoken for a fairy." His crew chuckled wickedly. Sophia glared at him. She whipped out her wand and shot a blast of pink magic at the first crew member she could see. The crew member suddenly turned an audacious shade of pink before plopping to the ground as a cupcake.

"I may be cute," Sophia snapped, "But don't mess with me!"

Jones shoved Sophia aside roughly. "My business is with Jack. And if you don't want Aaron to feed Kelsey to the sharks you'll stop turning my men into pastries."

"You've got my payment!" Jack insisted, "I sent you one soul to serve on your ship.. Two technically. They're already over there."

"One soul, or even two, is not equal to another," Davy Jones snapped.

"Aha!" Jack cried triumphantly, "So we've established that my proposal is sound in principal and now we're just haggling over price."

"We are?" Rob asked in confusion.

"Price?!" Davy Jones cried.

"Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Jack asked with a golden grin.

Sophia scoffed, "You soul is worth a quarter and a wad of chewing gum! And I'm being generous with the chewing gum."

Davy Jones thought for a moment, "100 souls. 3 days."

"WHAT?!" Sophia cried, "That is ridiculous… ! and vastly overpriced!"

"You're a diamond, mate" Jack said with a smile, "Send me back the whelps and I'll get started right away."

"I'm sorry," Jones said, "But I can't give you the girls, but I will count them towards your payment. Only ninety eight more to go."

Jack scowled, "Kelsey has got to be worth more than that!"

"Jack!" Rob cried in terror.

"I keep the girl and the whelp," Jones said, "Ninety eight souls to go."

"Done," Jack said. "Shake on it?" He extended his hand. Jones gripped Jack's hand. The black spot suddenly faded away leaving only a faint trace of slime.

"Three days," Davy Jones said before fading away.

Sophia inspected Jack's hand. The stain was completely gone. She groaned and yelled at Davy Jones's shadow. "SHOW OFF!"

-888-

Kelsey sat in a small room. She was tied tightly to a chair and was struggling desperately to get free. She began gnawing away at the ropes with her teeth. Tinkerbell made some sort of tinkling noise.

"I know it's not good for my teeth!" Kelsey snapped, "Who cares? I got thirty two of them!"

At that moment, Aaron stepped into the room. "Someone's desperate."

Kelsey looked up at Aaron and glared at him, "Of course, I'm desperate! If I have to spend another moment in your company… I'll shoot myself!"

"You spend all this effort trying to learn about me and then you ask a stupid question like that?" Kelsey snapped, "It's like you don't know me at all."

"You don't have to be that way," Aaron said, "I haven't hurt you."

"No," Kelsey snapped, "You only crashed my ship, kidnapped my friend, and ruined my best hat!" Aaron allowed himself an evil smile. "Where's Will?!" Kelsey demanded.

"With the crew," Aaron said, "Don't worry, I won't allow them to hurt him. So long as you cooperate."

"You'll find that I can be quite stubborn," Kelsey said.

"There's no need to be," Aaron said quietly, "I'm not your enemy Kelsey."

"That's what you think," Kelsey retorted.

Aaron sat in a chair that was directly across from Kelsey. "You know," he said conversationally, "We're not so different you and I. We're both intelligent, daring, witty, and we're the only Real people for miles around. Do you know what makes us different?"

"My legs look way better in a mini skirt?" Kelsey remarked.

Aaron chuckled, "Well… that too. But our main difference is that you consider yourself a hero…"

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"…And you consider me a villain." Aaron stated, "Am I wrong?"

Kelsey glared at him, "No… but that implies that you don't consider yourself a villain."

"I have a lot of power," Aaron said, "like you did once. You've done so much in this world. You could've had them kissing your feet. Why?" Aaron demanded, "Why did you stop?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Maybe the smell of my feet would knock them out?"

"Shut up!" Aaron roared, "You're missing the point. You could have ruled forever! You could have made this world, perfect! Improved things for everyone! BUT you didn't!"

"It's not that simple!" Kelsey snapped, "Things are already the way they're supposed to be. I should not interfere. Bad things happen to people who try to play God!"

"I'm not playing God," Aaron snapped. He stepped closer to "I'm trying to improve the lives of the Disney creations. You can help me. Use your power! Tell me where The Book is."

Kelsey kicked Aaron hard in the stomach. Aaron stumbled to the ground, winded and shocked. "Lay off, Darth Vader!" Kelsey yelled, "I'm not going to join the dark side!" Aaron struggled to sit up. "Now that you've had your fun picking my brain and messing around with my emotions… it's my turn!"

"What?" Aaron asked in a high pitched voice.

"My turn!" Kelsey said, "To psycho-analyze you."

"You're crazier than I thought," Aaron snapped.

"Mad Hatter," Kelsey said, feeling the loss of her hat once again. "Now. Clearly, you're up to something here. If you wanted all that peace and love, hippie crap you wouldn't have joined up with the villains. No one sides with the losing team unless they can't stand the winning side!"

Aaron glared at her. "So why are you doing this?" Kelsey demanded, "It can't be that hard to figure out. This _is _a Disney world."

"You honestly think you can guess my entire past?" Aaron asked.

"You weren't hugged enough as a child!" Kelsey said.

"Be quiet."

"No? Fine. Your dad left when you were two and your mother remarried right away!"

Aaron laughed wickedly.

Kelsey frowned, "Your brother was killed in a gang fight and you don't want to be viewed as weak!"

"Wrong again."

"Maybe you're just a bully!"

"If that's the way you want to look at it," Aaron said sitting back in his chair triumphantly.

Kelsey glared at him, "Drug addict family?"

"No."

"Raised by wolves?"

"No."

"Abducted by aliens?"

"No!"

"Adopted by an abusive mother?"

"This is pointless…."

"Foster care?"

Aaron suddenly tensed up very quickly. His smile faded away instantly. He glared at Kelsey angrily. "AHA!" Kelsey cried triumphantly.

"I should send you to the brig!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Kelsey said triumphantly, "So THAT'S why you're such a punk!"

"SHUT UP!" Aaron roared. Kelsey stopped talking. She met his gaze fearlessly. "Alright," Aaron said, "You caught me."

"You hate Disney heroes," Kelsey pointed out, "Why?"

"Why?" Aaron cried, "Why?! I'll tell you why! I was shipped from foster home to foster home! My entire life! I was moving! My mother? A total alcoholic. My dad? A total dead beat. He didn't even fight when they took me out of that house!"

"Did you miss them?" Kelsey asked gently.

"No!" Aaron scowled, "I don't need anybody! I've spent my entire life moving around. Never staying in one place for long."

"That's not Disney's fault!" Kelsey insisted.

"Disney!" Aaron scowled, "Walt Disney Pictures. How stupid can you be?! They make kids believe in happy endings! Disillusions them. Then, they go out into the real world and they learn quickly that there is no such thing as a happy ending!"

"You're bitter!" Kelsey said.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" Kelsey said, "You're angry that you didn't get your happy ending so you're determined to make sure that no one else does either!"

"Shut up!"

"And you're so desperate for a family," Kelsey said, "Even if they are villains."

Aaron raised his hand as though he was going to slap her. Kelsey met his gaze, but this time she wasn't angry. There was pity shining in her eyes. This infuriated Aaron. _She _was the one tied to the chair and she was feeling pity for _him?! It was too much for Aaron to bear. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door on the way out._

_-888-_

"_Jack are you alright?" Gibbs asked._

_Jack stared at his hand, "I feel sullied and unusual."_

_Rob stormed up to Jack, "You had BETTER have some sort of plan for rescuing my sister!"_

"_And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?!" Gibbs demanded._

_Jack smiled, "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."_

"_So you have a plan?" Gibbs asked._

"_Aye!" Jack said triumphantly as he wiped the slime off his hand on Gibbs's vest. "A plan!" Jack walked by and disappeared into his cabin. Gibbs looked down at the slime on his vest and grimaced._

"_That's disgusting!"_

"_Give me that!" Sophia groaned as she walked by, "I need to clean SOMETHING!"_


	39. Welcome to the Jungle

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody!! I recently reached a HISTORIC landmark!!! (Yes, I over dramatize things on a regular basis) I have reached 500 (that's with TWO zeros) reviews!!! Making this story by far the most reviewed story I have written!! Even surpassing the original story. Big thanks to everyone who reviews!! It is very much appreciated! On an entirely unrelated note, I recently bought a new computer complete with a totally different word processing system so please ignore any glitches you may see. Thanks for reading!

Chapter. 39 Welcome to the Jungle

"So what's your plan?" Rob asked for the twentieth time in the past twenty minutes. He was following Jack across the deck like a second shadow. Trailing not too far behind him was Emma.

"Patience, boy!" Jack insisted, "It's a virtue."

"No, it's a stalling technique," Rob snapped, "It leads one to suspect that you don't really have a clue what you're doing."

"Now, now," Jack snapped. "That's not true. Though sometimes things work _better _when you don't have a clue what you're doing."

"That's not how Kelsey operates," Rob pointed out.

"No," Jack admitted, "That's one of your sister's more annoying quirks." He raised a spyglass to his eye, "She always has a plan, your sister does. She needs to loosen up a bit. Color outside the lines a bit."

Rob scowled. "The only thing that happens when you color outside the lines is you get messy pictures!"

"Not if you make a really cool background," Emma piped, "I like to use purple and blue… sometimes pink…"

"You're just as stiff as she is," Jack grumbled.

"Same school of thought, I guess," Rob retorted.

"Are we drawing pictures?!" Emma asked excitedly, "Is that the plan?!"

"No Emma!" Rob snapped. Emma looked disappointed.

Elizabeth briskly emerged from below with Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, and a very distraught looking Jackie following close behind.

"Elizabeth! P-p-please!" Jackie begged, "D-d-don't hurt him!"

"Go for his jugulars!" Jumba cried, "Assuming earth species _have _jugulars."

Stitch crawled out from behind the two aliens. "Zabba du branka. Narco saco treeba."

"What are you talking about, 626?" Jumba snapped, "Earth female will vanquish drunken ocean sailer. Five minutes tops."

"Chubita!"

"Fine!" Jumba roared, "Go earth female! You have to win now! I have money riding on you!"

"Oh p-p-please don't hurt him, Elizabeth!" Jackie wailed.

"Calm down," Elizabeth snapped, "I'm not going to hurt him."

"Where is fun in that?!" Jumba cried out.

"Jack!" Elizabeth muttered, pulling him to one side by his coat sleeve. "I will personally incite a mutiny if you don't tell me how you propose to get Will and Kelsey back here safely!"

"Yeah!" Emma yelled backing up Elizabeth.

"You better meet her demands," Rob said, "You'll never win if there's a mutiny."

"Oh ye of little faith," Jack muttered.

"Hello?!" Rob cried, "Have you seen her legs?! You're on a ship crewed primarily by MEN! On one hand, we have Keira Knightley in all her glory. On the other hand, we have you… seriously! She wouldn't just beat you! She would DESTROY you!"

"Thank you, Rob," Elizabeth interrupted curtly, "I can handle this myself. I'll thank you to never mention this my fiancee." Rob took the warning and backed away anxiously, a blush spreading across his face.

"Well, Jack?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack looked around nervously. He was surrounded by Rob, Emma, and Elizabeth. All of them were giving him determined glares. Jack shrugged helplessly, "So… you wanna hear my plan?"

"YES!" they all roared in unison.

"Well…" Jack said nervously shuffling from one foot to the other, "Well, er… my plan… and a glorious plan it is… well… er… it involves… all of us…"

"LAND HO!" Pintel suddenly yelled from the crow's nest.

"It involves us, going ashore!" Jack cried triumphantly, "Everyone to the boats!"

"Oh!" Emma cried with a huge relieved smile, "I thought for a second, that you didn't have a plan."

"Who? Me?" Jack said with a big smile, "Without a plan? Never."

-888-

Will was starting to wonder who was in more trouble. Him or Kelsey. Kelsey was more than likely bound to a chair somewhere probably being interrogated by Aaron or one of his minions. Meanwhile, Will was out in the rain doing hard labor.

The rain had started pouring down on them quite suddenly and the night air was making it even colder than it should have been. Will struggled to keep a grip on his rope as his hands grew slick and wet. Will gritted his teeth and heaved. While he struggled to keep his mind off the pain, he thought of the ways that he would kill Jack once he made it back to the ship.

Suddenly, a loud call interrupted Will's thoughts of drowning Jack in one of his own rum barrels.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" The boatswain ordered, "Get to it!"

Will scampered to do as he was told He gripped the rope, but he suddenly crashed into another sailor reaching for the rope. The sailor was a gruff looking fellow with a star fish covering half of his face. The two fought for the rope for a few moments.

"Step aside!" Will said.

"Hey! Mind yourself!" the man snapped.

"Hey!"

"Let GO boy!" The man yelled.

"No! I got it!" Will insisted taking the rope away. Suddenly, lightning lit up the sky. The man got a clear view of Will's face and gasped.

"No!" he cried.

The rope slipped from his grip. The cannon attached to the other end of the rope came crashing down to the ground. Will was caught by surprise and suddenly was dragged across the deck. CRASH! He came to a screeching halt on the ground. The boatswain scowled and roared at the men.

"Haul that weevil to his feet!" The boatswain roared, "Five lashes to remind you to stay on her!"

Several men yanked Will to his feet and threw him against the mast of the ship. Whip was about to receive a severe whipping when the mysterious man broke in. "No!" he cried.

"Impeding me duties?" the boatswain cried, "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all," the man insisted. Will could scarcely believe his ears. _Why on earth would he do THAT?! _

"Really?" a menacing voice asked from the shadows. Davy Jones stepped out on the deck. "And what would prompt this act of charity?"

The man looked down and muttered something, "My son. He's my son."

-888-

Sophia sat in one of the longboats. She was NOT looking forwards to going into the mysterious spooky forest. She didn't want to get eaten… or stain her petticoats. To Sophia both would be equally traumatizing.

"Have you had enough time to make up some sort of impromptu plan yet?" she asked Jack.

"Make up nothing," Jack snapped, "I _have _a plan!"

"Uh huh," Sophia.

"Don't worry," Emma said patting Sophia's knee, "Jack has a plan. He wouldn't lie to us."

"Pah!" Sophia snapped, "We all have our ticks. Kelsey swears. I clean. Jack lies. Will bails him out. That's just how it works!"

"Oh." Emma said. She jumped up to Sophia's level. "What do I do?"

Sophia shrugged, "Usually, you say cute endearing things that make people go awww!"

"Cool!" Emma cried, "I have a thing!"

"Under ordinary circumstances, yes, that is how it works," Jack admitted, "But don't worry. I have something special cooking."

"Of course," Sophia sighed, "THAT makes me not worry!"

The group slowly stepped off the longboats and stared ahead. The jungle was thick with bamboo and moss covered trees. It was dark and they could hear strange noises echoing in the distance. Rob cringed, "Real cheery looking place. Right up there with cemeteries and abandoned warehouses."

"Captain!" Gibbs called out. He bounded off the longboat. Pintel and Raggetti were behind him rolling out a large barrel with XXX written across it. "What do we do with this?"

Jack looked up at Gibbs skeptically, "I would have thought that you would have been the LAST person to ask me that! Do I really have to explain it? If you're thirsty chug it down and try not to dance on tables, otherwise put it in my boudoir."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I meant, what are we going to do with the prisoner sealed _inside _the barrel. The purple haired witch."

"Oh yeah," Rob cried smacking his forehead, "I forgot! THAT'S where I put her!"

"Honestly," Jack snapped, "Disrespecting me rum like that. Well, what are you waiting for, bust her out."

Pintel and Ragetti popped the lid off the cask. A slightly tipsy Mim stumbled out of the rum. Jack looked at Rob accusingly. "Huh," Rob said scratching his head, "I thought I emptied all of the rum out first."

"I say… that was… someshing!" Mim said, "Simply smashink… er smashing!" Mim hiccupped and she instantly turned into a purple zebra.

"Alright, witch!" Jack snapped, "Tell me. Who's your master? What's his or her game?!"

"Oh no… hic!" Mim hiccupped and poofed into a purple crab. "Oh no… you don'ts. I am not… hic." Another poof of smoke and then Mim was a purple armadillo. "I'm not gonna… gonna tell you… nuffin!"

"Really," Jack said, "Seeing as I'm a generous bloke, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Why are you following Miss Kelsey about?"

"Why… why… why are YOU following Missh Kelsey about… hic!" she poofed into a purple tiger.

Jack clucked his tongue in disapproval, "Terrible shame when rum goes bad. Toss the barrel into the ocean."

"Witch and all?" Gibbs asked,

"Do you have a pressing need for a drunken purple haired banshee?"

"No."

"Then, lose the witch as well!"

Gibbs shrugged, "Very well!"

"Do your worsht!" Mim continued to ramble. "Hic." A purple iguana this time. "I won't ever betray…ever, ever betray… my… my mishtresh! They'll… let me into their club this time! Then… then it'll be the FOURTEEN!… or is it fifteen? Oh well. One of the two." Mim gave one final hiccup which turned her back to normal. Then, she flopped to the ground looking more dazed than usual.

"Hmm," Sophia said stepping over her, "Well, _she _was a fountain of information."

"Do you guys hear something?" Alice asked suddenly. The group looked up at the mighty jungle. The ground was suddenly shaking.

"An earthquake?!" Rob cried desperately.

"Somehow, I don't think so," Sophia said.

Suddenly, a massive cloud of dust surrounded them. When it cleared, they were surrounded. Apes. Lots of apes. "Oh no!" Rob cried.

"MONKEYS!" Emma wailed happily.

One of the apes stepped forwards and snarled at them angrily. "Emma," Rob cried pulling her back, "These are _apes_. Be politically correct."

A very loud voice echoed over the others. "Yeah, okay, everybody out of my way, HEAD APE COMING THROUGH! Yeah, that would be me!"

A gray colored ape made her way through to them. "Whoa!" she cried, "More humans?! Well, there goes the neighborhood! Honestly, they're building up a minority here!"

"Excuse, Madam… er Head Ape," Rob said, "But can I ask…"

"Hey!" the ape snapped, "I ask the questions around here. First question, which one of you hairless chimps is the leader."

"That would be me!" Jack said stepping forwards.

"That would be wrong," Sophia snapped, "Our leader is currently M.I.A. We let Jack think he's leader so we have someone to blame when things go wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the ape said, "Anyways. We've never seen you guys here before therefore you're suspicious! I'm Terk, basically the boss of everyone and everything around here… except for our fearless leader."

"An absolute pleasure," Sophia scowled.

"Now then," Terk said, "We've never seen any of you before. Which camp are you in?"

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Which camp?" Terk cried, "For crying out loud! There's a revolution going on here, you could at least pay attention to what side you're on!

"Eh… would you believe that we're hippies?" Rob asked nervously.

"Okay, that does it," Terk snapped, "You're coming with us! Now get moving!"

The group was forced further into the dark jungle. Sophia glared at Jack. "This is all your fault!"

"Somehow," Jack muttered, "I had a feeling you would say that."


	40. Mission Improbable

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 40 Mission Improbable

Kelsey wriggled in her chair, struggling to get free. Aaron had given her a dark look before storming out of the room. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Kelsey swore, as the chair hopped across the room. "I wrote an entire freaking report on Houdini, but I couldn't remember a few of his moves?!" Kelsey continued to wriggle around. The chair wobbled back and forth unsteadily. "Stupid Aaron!" Kelsey grumbled, "Stupid bleeding heart emotions! I wanna give him a hug and beat him senseless at the same time! Strange emotion." Kelsey rocked back and forth awkwardly. "Not gonna let stupid pity get in the way of me kicking his ass! He ripped up my hat after all!" The chair rocked unsteadily as Kelsey continued to rant, "Maybe I'll tie him to a chair! Yeah, that would show him! Then, I'd throw that chair into The Ocean, wait for something to eat him! Wouldn't have to wait long. Five Minutes tops!"

SNAP! Suddenly the chair legs snapped underneath her. Kelsey let out a yelp as they fell to the ground. Kelsey moaned as she hit the ground… hard. The back of the chair snapped in two. Kelsey sat up quickly. She held up her wrists, the ropes had slid off when the chair snapped. Kelsey cried out happily, "SUCCESS!…. OWWW!" Kelsey groaned at the sharp pains in her wrists. "Finally, my clumsiness serves a purpose."

Kelsey struggled to get to her feet. She was a little bit wobbly, but determined to get out of the room. Kelsey examined the room nervously. There was only one way out, a window a short distance away. Kelsey thanked her lucky stars that A.) she could fly, and B.) somehow despite her recent circumstances she STILL believed enough in this ridiculous magic to stay flying. Kelsey gulped as the beginnings of a plan entered her mind.

"I'm not gonna like this," Kelsey grumbled, "But this appears to be the only way out." Kelsey charged forwards and the leapt into the sky.

"HI YAAAA!" she hollered as she kicked in the window. Glass shattered everywhere. Kelsey backed away slowly, struggling to avoid the broken shards. Kelsey flew out the window and circled around the ship. "I'm not leaving without Will! I'd rather face an entire brigade of pirates than face Elizabeth without Will."

-888-

Will stared at the barnacle encrusted man in shock. Will had never given much thought to his father. He had grown up believing that his father was a merchant sailor, a good honest man who obeyed the law. Jack had informed him otherwise. Still, William had been under the impression that Bootstrap Bill had been sunk to the depths with a cannon strapped to his boots.

Davy Jones laughed wickedly, "What fortuitous circumstances be this? Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." Davy Jones smirked evilly before turning to Bootstrap Bill and offering him the whip. Bill looked horrified, "No! No I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner," Davy Jones snapped, "Your issue will feel its sting whether by the Bo 'sun's hand or your own!"

Bootstrap Bill shook his head again, "No!"

Davy Jones shrugged and was about to return the whip to the Bo 'sun. "NO!" Boostrap Bill shrieked, seizing the whip.

-888-

"I HATE rain!" Kelsey muttered as she struggled to fly alongside the ship. The icy driving wind and rain was making flight exceptionally difficult. Kelsey scowled, "There's no way I'm going out of here without _The Spirit_… hope it didn't get too smashed."

Kelsey scowled as fresh cold rain blasted at her face. "Doesn't matter much anyway. I can't leave without Will." Kelsey reached behind her ear to ensure that Tinkerbell was still there. The little pixie was clinging to her ear, trying to hide from the rain beneath Kelsey's soaking blonde hair. "Hanging in there, Tink?" Tink chattered a reply, but the wind was too strong for her to hear. "Can't hear ya, Tink. How 'bout you tug my earlobe once if you're still alive, twice if you're dead." Tink yanked hard Kelsey's earlobe, clearly not enjoying Kelsey's sense of humor.

"Okay, okay," Kelsey muttered. She gripped the railing and peered up above it. That was when she caught sight of Will. She wasn't sure what Will had done, but he was clearly being punished. Two pirates had shredded open the back of Will's tunic, bearing his back. Another pirate, rose a whip and brought it down hard across Will's back. Kelsey dove down again. Her eyes squeezed shut. Even the rain could not drown out Will's screams. This happened five times before the pirates tossed Will to one side.

"You got it easy, boy!" one of the pirates yelled.

Kelsey scowled as she clung to the side of the ship. She needed to get to Will, but she couldn't just fly across the room with all the crew members watching. Kelsey swore angrily. She would just have to cling to the side of the ship until they were all asleep. Kelsey groaned bitterly, "I was better off tied to the chair!"

-888-

Jackie looked around nervously, she clung to The Book like a child clings to a teddy bear. "W-where do you suppose th-they're taking us?"

"Not sure," Sophia muttered, sliding an arm around Jackie, "Though I don't think there will be moist towlets there when we arrive."

"I'm being kidnapped by monkeys!" Rob groaned, "I honestly never thought that I would have to deal with this!"

"The monkeys are a bit of a surprise," Jack said. He turned to face Terk, "My good primate, perhaps you could tell us where we're going?"

"The clearings," Terk said, "Our base of operations. We'll let the boss figure out what to do with you guys."

Jack groaned and looked over at Alice. Alice was supporting the still tipsy witch. Mim was no longer transforming every five seconds, but she wasn't exactly looking the best either. "Are you alright, Mim?"

"I'm not falling for your sympathy!" Mim snapped. She groaned and clutched her head, "I WON'T tell you…nuffin!"

"WHY are you feeling bad for her?!' Rob cried, "She's technically one of them."

"Yeah, but she's probably one of the few people who can help us get out of here!" Alice insisted, "Besides, I feel sorry for her. She's in a lot of pain."

Rob groaned and muttered something about "bleeding heart females". He struggled to catch up with Jack. "I need to talk to you!" he snapped.

"Oh do you?" Jack asked.

"About your brilliant plan that you don't really have!" Rob snapped.

"No!" Jack snapped, "I do have a plan! I'll admit, I didn't have one before, but I got one now! And it's a keeper!"

"Oh really?" Rob snapped, "Do tell."

"Now, this plan is secret," Jack snapped, "I don't want you squealing to your woman over there. This is top secret. Classified information."

"Great," Rob groaned, "I won't tell. Now what's your plan?!"

Jack fiddled with his dreadlocks distractedly, "Are you familiar with the story of Noah?"

"Yes…." Rob said slowly.

"Good," Jack said, with a smile. He continued walking ahead. Rob suddenly felt a surge of panic.

He struggled to catch up, "Is the story of Noah _relevant_?!"

"Yes," Jack said.

"So… what's the plan?" Rob demanded.

"Weren't you listening at all?" Jack asked.

"Noah?" Rob asked in confusion.

"Yep," Jack said, "Noah had some good ideas, getting forty animals onboard one ship. Of course, Noah didn't think big enough! We're talking more along the lines of 98 animals."

Rob stared at Jack in disbelief, "You're talking about taking the monkeys?!"

"Yep."

"You're using THEIR souls?!" Rob wailed in disbelief.

"Hey!" Jack snapped, "Jones was mum on the condition of said souls. We've found a loophole boy! Let's exploit it!"

"How can you do this?!" Rob cried, "You're willing to trade one hundred souls?! This is stupid! It'll never work. It's Mission Impossible!"

"Mission _Improbable_," Jack insisted, "I'm beginning to think that you're just as bad a bleeding heart as your Alice."

"Jack! How can you do this?!" Rob wailed.

"I'm trying to get your sister back!" Jack snapped, "It's the only way that I can tell to get 100 souls to Jones. How many souls do you really think your beloved sister and the whelp are worth? A few monkeys?" Rob clamped his mouth shut. "I thought so," Jack said quietly, "Maybe you're not such a bleeding heart. Now. Don't tell anyone. Somehow I don't think the others will be as understanding about Mission Improbable."

-888-

Kelsey barely had the strength to cling to the side of the ship. She was shivering from the cold. She sneezed and shook as she managed to bring her head up over the railing. They were gone. Kelsey let out a sigh of relief. Kelsey hauled herself up onto the deck. She flopped there for a few seconds, shivering so badly she couldn't move. She felt Tink pulling frantically at her wet curls. "Just… gimme… gimme a sec… Tink," she murmured, shivering all over. Kelsey coughed hard, adding fresh pain to her already raw throat. Kelsey raised herself off the ground on shaky arms. "Okay," she muttered, "Halfway there." Suddenly, she flopped back down to the ground.

Apparently, the crew thought that she was still tied to a chair. "Idiots!" Kelsey croaked, too weak to even mutter angrily.

"Kelsey?!" Kelsey could hear an equally weak voice. She lifted her head and struggled to focus on the figure in front of her.

"Will!" she heard another voice cry, "Will! Stop! You're not strong enough! You shouldn't be out in this weather…"

Kelsey felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared at Will's warm brown eyes. "Will?"

"Kelsey!" Will cried, "What are you doing out here?"

Kelsey chuckled painfully, "Rescuing you?"

"And a fine job you're doing," Will murmured, "Come on, I'll help you." Will gripped her arm and started to bring them both to his feet. Will winced suddenly and nearly toppled over. That was when Kelsey caught a glimpse of Will's back.

"Will!" she cried, "You're not exactly batting one hundred yourself!"

"I'll be fine," Will insisted. Suddenly, Bootstrap Bill hurried to Will's side.

"Will! What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"This is Kelsey," Will insisted.

"I can see that," Bootstrap said, "But BOTH of you are going to bring each other to the ground. Come on, now." Bootstrap Bill slipped an arm around both of them and helped them limp into a storage room.

"Will," Kelsey murmured weakly, "A walking sea monster is supporting me on a ship full of villains. Should I be concerned?"

"No," Will murmured, "And if that's your biggest issue, than you should be thankful."

"Oh really?" Kelsey snapped, "And you have a bigger problem?"

"Yep."

"Name it."

"Okay," Will said weakly, "You know the walking sea monster supporting us on a ship full of villains?"

"Yeah."

"He's my father."


	41. Run Through The Jungle

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney Story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney

Chapter. 41 Run Through the Jungle

"Feeling any better?" Will asked softly, his voice sounded tired and pained. Kelsey and Will were both hidden in a storage room. Will was kneeling besides Kelsey. Kelsey lay wrapped in Bootstrap Bill's jacket and lying with her head on Will's lap. She was shivering almost too badly to speak. When she did talk she did with a stammer that could rival Jackie's.

"I c-c-can't feel my t-t-toes," Kelsey murmured.

She could feel Will gently stroking her damp hair back. He offered a small smile. "Do you need _all _of your toes?"

Kelsey smiled at the joke before coughing painfully. Will gently placed a hand on her back until she stopped coughing. Then, his hand absently strayed back to her wet hair. "Kelsey…?" Will said suddenly, "What happened to your hat?"

Kelsey was surprised to feel tears well up in her eyes. "N-n-never liked that hat much anyway. Always g-g-gave me hat hair." She felt Will's hand stop moving on her head. He gently gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Kelsey wiped tears away and struggled to sit up. "How's your b-b-back?"

"Fine," Will murmured automatically.

"Liar!" Kelsey said, "Turn!" Will didn't move. "Today!" Kelsey ordered.

"Calm yourself," Will snapped, "I don't want to show you…. You don't have a very high tolerance for blood."

"Just t-t-turn Will," Kelsey sighed. Will echoed her sigh before moving slowly.

Kelsey felt sick in her stomach as she saw the bright, red, angry, stripes running across Will's back. Kelsey struggled to control her bowels as she gently touched her fingers to one of the wounds. Will hissed in pain. Kelsey shook her head as she slipped her Atlantean crystal from her neck. "Oh Will! Why does EVERYTHING have to happen to you?"

"Been asking myself that for a while now," Will murmured as he felt the cool crystal against his back. A few minutes later, and Will's cuts were healed. Will let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Yup," Kelsey sniffed, huddling deeper into Bootstrap's jacket. She was starting to warm up slowly but surely. At least she had managed to stop her teeth from chattering. "Your father is taking a long time," Kelsey said nervously. Will winced at the word "father". The word seemed so foreign and strange. "What did he say he was doing?" Kelsey asked.

Will shrugged. "I trust him."

Kelsey frowned. Will's voice did not sound very confident. "You sure he's your father? Is there some form of DNA test that we can get?"

Will shook his head. "I don't think so! Will you please lie down again?! You're very pale and you're making me nervous!" Kelsey had to admit, she was getting dizzy just by sitting up.

She plopped to the ground again. "You may be right," she felt Will slide an arm around her, but she crumpled back down to his lap before he could prop her upright.

"Kels!" Will cried, "You alright?"

"Fine," Kelsey murmured, "Just tired… _very _tired."

Will's fingers absently resumed their previous actions, smoothing back her damp hair. "Go to sleep."

"I can't do that," Kelsey insisted, "I need to keep you awake! Someone needs to keep watch! And if one falls asleep… I suspect the other will as well."

"Just go to sleep, Kelsey!" Will insisted.

Kelsey refused. She stubbornly kept her eyes open for a while longer. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy and Will was not helping matters with his soft comforting gestures. Kelsey was about to snarl at Will. _Stop stroking my hair or I'll snap your damn fingers off! _The threat never left her lips… instead she finally drifted into the black oblivion of sleep.

-888-

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Sophia swore angrily as she struggled to move across the jungle floor. "Just chop off my feet NOW! END MY MISERY!"

Elizabeth frowned. Sophia was in a fine mood lately, and her offer was tempting. "Those really aren't the proper shoes for this sort of excursion," she commented, looking down at Sophia's ivory slippers with golden bows on the toes.

"Ya think I don't know that?" Sophia snapped, "It's not something I can control! This is a regulation Junior Fairy Godmother uniform. It's part of my contract. But it's entirely impractical! I would kill for a uniform with flats!"

"At least you're not required to wear a corset," Elizabeth muttered, but she had to agree with Sophia. Sophia looked like a china doll that some careless child had dragged through a garden or playground. Her lovely pink dress was shredded in several places the golden lace and pink tulle was torn and ripped. Her hair was falling out of its stylish updo at a rapid pace and her golden tiara had long since disappeared. Elizabeth felt sorry for the fairy.

"What about your magic?" Alice asked eagerly, "Could you use it to get us out of here?"

"Hmmph," Sophia muttered, "Not really. My magic isn't that strong. It's meant to keep my princess happy."

Jackie looked at her eagerly, "It w-w-would make me VERY happy t-t-to g-g-get out of here!"

"Yeah, doesn't work that way, kid," Sophia snapped, "It's one of the more annoying things. My magic can only be used for good things." Sophia rolled her eyes and spoke in a mocking voice, "I'm only here to spread joy and happiness to the world! Please! That sounds good on paper, but seriously!"

"Couldn't you turn all the monkeys into cupcakes?" Rob asked, "Like you did to that pirate?"

"That was ONE pirate," Sophia said, "And that spell is only temporary. The guy probably turned back to normal later… well, his skin may still be a bit pinkish…."

"Great," Elizabeth groaned, "So we're on our own.

The few people who actually seemed to be enjoying themselves were the aliens. They were looking around at the scenery with some sort of amusement. Stitch was actually having a riveting conversation with one of the monkeys. Rob groaned, "Typical."

Mim stared at the creature through pain blurred eyes. Her hangover still giving her a pounding headache. "Oh no! Not THAT blasted creature!"

"You've met Stitch?" Rob asked.

"Of course," Mim grumbled, "I set him free!"

"YOU did that?!" Jumba asked, "I suppose I should be thanking you then."

"MALEFICENT should be _thanking _me!" Mim roared and then winced at the pounding headache. "I did it on HER orders! That… THING… was supposed to be causing mass chaos! Just like the plan said! Of course, Melly… she couldn't do that! Oh no! She sends ME to do everything! But do I ever get so much as a thank you… NO!"

"Melly?" Rob asked.

Mim groaned. Rob chuckled at her, "Why are you helping her?"

"Because," Mim said rubbing her temples, "Sooner or later. She'll realize how much she NEEDS me and there will be a FOURTEEN instead of The Thirteen!" Rob looked at the witch's earnest face and burst out laughing. Mim stared at him angrily, "And WHAT is so funny?!" she demanded.

"You," Rob said, "You're such a doormat! You don't even get it do you? You're her minion!"

Mim looked as though Rob had punched her in the stomach, "No! No… she HAS henchmen! I'm a respected villain!!"

"Respected huh?" Rob asked skeptically, "You don't even get a thank you. Seriously, Mim. You put your life in danger, you suck up to her all the time, you let her kick you around and yet you STILL come back to her…"

"OH MY DISNEY!" Mim wailed suddenly, "I'M A _HENCHMAN_!!!"

Rob shrugged, "Kinda."

"OHHH! HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Can you keep it down?" Pleakley asked politely, "I'm listening to the melodious sounds of the macaw parrots!"

"Macaws?!" Rob cried, "Have you guys even NOTICED that we're being kidnapped?!"

"Well yes," Pleakley admitted, "But at least we can enjoy the scenery…."

"Scenery?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, "Are you _honestly _looking at the scenery?!"

"That's a lovely mountain," Pleakley cried, "Is that where we're going?"

Terk looked over her shoulder and made an angry hissing noise. "NO! We're not going _there_!"

"Why?" Pleakley asked, "It looks just like a monkey!"

"We're GORILLAS!" Terk snapped, "That's Ape Mountain. And WE don't live there, THEY do! Now a little less talking, a little more walking! This is NOT a jungle tour!"

Elizabeth stared at Ape Mountain, looming in the distance. It DID look like the profile of a gorilla's head. This caused Elizabeth a few things. Most importantly, who were THEY?

-888-

"UGH! Are we there YET?!"

"Does it LOOK like we're there yet?!"

"How should I know?! I don't even know WHERE we're going!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid, Stupid?!"

"You Stupid!"

"ENOUGH!" Scar roared loudly. He whirled around angrily. Bonzai and Shenzi were tackling each other while Ed sat in the corner laughing wildly at their antics. It had already been a long enough journey for Scar, his trio of hyenas were not making the trip anymore bareable.

Aaron had sent a message to them as soon as he had captured Kelsey. Scar had been having a relaxing day, plotting his future usurpation of The Pride Lands. He had been redesigning his future throne room, when Hades's minions, disguised as two very large bats, had arrived at his cave.

"We send messages from Lord Aaron!" Pain announced as he changed back into his regular form.

"That's right!" Panic seconded, "Kelsey's brother! He's in The Jungle!"

Scar rolled his eyes, "And this concerns me how?"

"Well… er…. You're the closest member of The Thirteen and…." Panic stammered.

"Look!" Pain interrupted, "Hades and Jones are still sailing The Ocean. You're the only member in The Wild Lands. You need to go get them and retrieve The Book!"

A few hours later, Pain and Panic were on their way back to their master, while Scar and his minions had begun a very long journey south to The Jungle.

The journey was almost over, and Scar was almost starting to enjoy his time in The Jungle. "Perhaps I will invade this country after I claim the throne," Scar mused, "There are plenty of resources."

Suddenly, he could hear Ed babbling something.

"Ed says that they're over there!" Shenzi piped, "I call dibs on the fat alien!"

"No fair!" Bonzai snapped, "I saw him first!"

"ED saw him first, you moron!"

"NO! I SAW them I just didn't say anything right away!"

"Well, why not?"

"I don't care!" Scar roared, "Just attack!"

-888-

CRASH! Kelsey suddenly bolted awake nearly smacking Will in the head as she did. "I'm NOT asleep!" she yelled with a start, "Hold on… I WAS asleep!" She glared at Will accusingly. "Yes," Will said distractedly, "You did!"

"Kindhearted Jerk!" Kelsey grumbled, "What was that noise?"

"I'm not sure," Will said, choosing not to point out how oxymoronic Kelsey's previous statement was.

CRASH! Suddenly, Bootstrap Bill appeared. He was shoving something large into the room. Kelsey's whole face lit up. "MY BABY!"

The Spirit was sitting in the middle of the room. "I had to play several games of dice to get her," Bootstrap said, "But I won in the end."

Kelsey hurried across the room and hugged the vehicle tightly. "I missed you!" she cried, "Did those pirates hurt you?"

Will and Bootstrap both looked at Kelsey uncomfortably before shifting their glances to each other.

"I think we should have a moment alone," Kelsey said.

"Yes," Bootstrap said looking at Will, "It seems like we have a lot that we need to discuss…"

"Huh? Oh you guys," Kelsey said, "I was actually talking about me and my baby. But yeah, you guys should probably have a warm father-son moment or two as well." Kelsey quickly began examining the damage that had been done to her vehicle.

Bootstrap examined Kelsey questioningly, "Are you sure about that one?"

Will smiled, "You'll learn to love her."


	42. Lions, Hyenas, and Leopards! Oh My!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

Chapter. 42 Lions, Hyenas, and Leopards! Oh My!

"So…" Bootstrap Bill said slowly, his face a mask of shock, amazement and perhaps a little bit of exhaustion. "If I understand what you've told me. Kelsey… that girl over there… is The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds?"

"Yes," Will said.

"That child can help us defeat the greatest congregation of villains of all time?" Bootstrap asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't look like much," Will said, "But that girl has the brains of a pirate, the looks of a princess, and the courage of a warrior."

"UGH! STUPID VEHICLE GOD DAMMIT! WORK DAMN YOU! I ORDER YOU TO WORK, YOU PIECE OF…"

Will blushed, "She can also curse like a sailor."

Kelsey was half hidden in the vehicle. She turned the key angrily and slammed her hand on the keypad angrily. The Spirit remained lifeless.

Bootstrap sighed heavily, "Right now my only concern is getting you two off this ship. It won't be long before they discover Kelsey's missing. They'll instantly suspect you."

"We can only get off this ship if she gets _The Spirit _flying again," Will said.

"I thought she could fly?" Bill pointed out.

"She can," Will said, "But she's not fast enough to outrun Hades's fireballs. We'd be burnt to a crisp without _The Spirit_."

Bootstrap Bill examined Kelsey one more time. For all of Will's praises, she sure didn't _look _that impressive. The girl was rather small with scrawny arms and legs with only enough muscle to move about. Square glasses and baggy clothes only made her look more small. "Are you sure she's capable of what's asked of her?" Bootstrap asked again.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Kelsey continued, emphasizing each word by striking the touch pad.

"I have complete confidence in her," Will said, "She's the only one in the world who can help us.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!… YAAAA!!" Suddenly, the vehicle flared to life and flew backwards crashing into the wall.

"Kelsey!" Will cried, "Are you alright?!"

Kelsey was buried under a small pile of rubble, suddenly her fist burst free of the pile. She raised her fist in the air triumphantly "SUCCESS!"

Bootstrap sighed heavily, "I feel sorry for the world."

-888-

"Rob…?" Emma asked nervously. She clung to her cousin's hand anxiously. "Do lions live in the jungle?"

"That's ridiculous, Emma," Rob said distractedly, "Lions can't survive in the jungle. It's just another myth that children's book writers like to keep going. Lions live in the grasslands and savannas of the world. They don't live in dense jungle habitats like this."

"Oh." Emma said, "That's good. I have another question."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"What are those?" Emma asked, pointing a short distance away. Charging at them, full force, was Scar and his hyena minions. Their teeth were bared and snapping as they raced towards them.

"LION!" Rob screamed scooping up Emma and grabbing Alice's hand. "RUN! GUYS! RUN!"

Suddenly, the monkeys caught on and realized the danger. Wild shrieks filled the air as they took off a panicked frenzy. "Wait!" Elizabeth cried desperately, "What's going on?!"

"Shut up and move!" Terk exclaimed.

"No, not until somebody…"

"Ugh!" Terk rolled her eyes, "Sorry blondie, but we don't have time for this." Terk said something to another enormous ape and the ape instantly scooped up Elizabeth and flung her over his shoulder.

"WAIT!" Elizabeth yelled, "NO! Hold on!" Elizabeth's voice was drowned out as the stampede of panicked apes tore through the jungle.

Sophia rolled her eyes as they dragged Elizabeth off. "Oh sure!" she panted, "Carry HER!" She gripped Jackie's hand tightly, "Keep moving, Jackie!" Jackie's face was white with panic as she struggled to keep up with Sophia, Rob and Alice.

Rob struggled just to keep his grip on Emma as they ran as fast as they could just to keep pace. Emma was flopping back and forth as they ran. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT LIONS DON'T LIVE IN THE JUNGLE!" Emma wailed.

"Hey! I never said anything about hyenas!" Rob snapped, "And can't you FLY?!"

"Fly?" Emma asked, "Oh yeah… I can…"

"Then FLY!" Rob cried chucking Emma into the air.

"ROB!" Emma wailed. She flailed through the air for a few moments before coming back down to the ground.

"YIKES!" Rob cried as he caught her. Emma glared up at him angrily.

"I am NOT a bird, Rob!" Emma yelled, "You can't just toss me up in the air like that! What do I look like? A kite?!"

"You SAID you could fly!" Rob retorted.

"If I have happy thoughts going through my mind!" Emma insisted, "You think I'm happy about being eaten by lions?!"

Rob groaned, "Just pipe down and hang on!"

-888-

"Just pipe down and hang on!" Kelsey told Will as they both boarded The Spirit. After a few test runs flying in circles around the store room, Kelsey had finally deemed the craft ready to fly… Will, however, (still remembering his LAST trip) was still having a few reservations.

"Will this be fast enough to outrun Hades's fireballs?" Will asked, "I don't want to experience any more crash landings into The Ocean."

"What? You don't like near death experiences and your life flashing before your eyes?" Kelsey asked smugly, "I find that shocking."

Will rolled his eyes, "And you enjoy it?"

"Not really," Kelsey admitted with a small smile, "I've seen my life flash before my eyes so many times…It's like watching a rerun." Will shook his head, but he was smiling.

Kelsey glanced over Will's shoulder at Bootstrap Bill. "So… there IS room for three on this vehicle…" Kelsey said awkwardly, "Heck, I think it can carry up to six if we're creative."

"No," Bootstrap insisted. Will whirled around in surprise, but Bootstrap pressed a finger to Will's lips. "I CAN'T go," Bootstrap said, "I swore an oath. I cannot break it. Even if I wanted to. Besides…" he offered Will a small smile, "I would only slow you down."

"Is there anyway to break your oath?" Will asked.

"There's only one way," Bootstrap said," And you'd be a fool to try it. Many years ago, Davy Jones had his heart broken by a woman. He couldn't deal with the pain. So he tore out his heart and put it in a chest. The only way to break my oath is by killing him. The only way to kill him is to find that chest and stab his heart."

"Wow," Kelsey said, "That's ONE way to deal with a break up."

Will looked like he was about to speak, but Bootstrap continued to lecture him, "You have bigger worries right now, Will. Your life will constantly be in danger."

"That's nothing new," Kelsey shrugged, "We're foolish enough to be friends with Jack."

"This is different," Bootstrap insisted, "Your concern should be your own lives… not mine. Here." He pressed a small dagger into Will's hand. "Keep yourself safe."

Will let out a sad sigh before he looked at Bootstrap, "This is a promise…"

"Oh boy!" Kelsey groaned.

Will ignored her, "I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you. I won't rest until this blade pierces his heart. I won't abandon you. I promise." Will clasped his father's hand tightly before helping Kelsey shove The Spirit onto the first deck.

Kelsey sighed heavily, "Will, we have got to do something about your hero complex."

"Right," Will murmured, "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Nope." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Brilliant," Will grumbled, "So what do we do?"

"Just pipe down and hang on."

-888-

The hyenas weaved in between the gorillas snapping their mighty jaws. "Oy!" Jack yelled, "Stop that_!_"_ Don't need Davey Jones giving me half-credit for damaged gorilla souls._

"Ignore the apes!" Scar roared, "We're not here for a meal!"

"Well no…" Bonzai admitted, "But couldn't we call that a perk?"

"Yeah," Shenzi piped, "I mean technically we ARE part of union… don't unions usually get lunch breaks?"

"IDIOTS!" Scar hollered, "Get The Book!"

"The B-b-book?" Jackie asked going even whiter.

"Jackie, don't panic!" Sophia whispered, "Run ahead! We'll hold them off!"

Jackie whimpered before veering into a different direction. The gorillas continued running sweeping the aliens along with them. Jumba yelled out plenty of protests in his native language. To Rob it sounded like a combination of German and Clingon. He didn't sound especially happy either. Pleakley was just screaming at the top of his lungs. Stitch seemed to be the only alien capable of avoiding the melee. He leapt from the tree branches before jumping down and landing on Rob's head.

"UGH!" Rob cried, "Was that necessary?"

"Usa," Stitch said.

"I'll assume that means yes," Rob groaned.

"STOP!" Sophia yelled suddenly. She stood her ground forcing the others to stop with her. The rest of the gorillas ran around them desperate to get away from the carnivores. Scar and his hyenas stepped forwards wickedly.

"Sophia!" Rob yelled hurrying to Sophia's side with Emma under his arm and Stitch still fastened to his head. "What are you doing?!"

"My job!" Sophia snapped, "Protecting Jackie."

"Well, well, well," Scar mused, "Perhaps you'll have your lunch breaks after all…"

Sophia glared at him grimly before drawing out her wand like a dualist drawing a sword. "You've messed with the wrong fairy."

-888-

Jackie ran desperately through the jungle, her breathing ragged. She clutched The Book tighter as she struggled to force her legs go faster. She wasn't paying attention to WHERE she was going, she just needed to get away. Finally, Jackie was too exhausted to run any further. She stopped and leaned against a tree struggling to get her breath back.

"I w-w-won't let them g-g-get The Book back," Jackie declared, "Even though I-I-I'm freaking t-t-terrified." Jackie gasped suddenly. "Am I? Am I being B-B-BRAVE?!" Jackie looked around stunned. A small smile spread across her face. "I'M BEING BRAVE!" She grinned triumphantly, "I L-L-LIKE this feeling!"

Suddenly, a growl from a different direction made Jackie jump. "OH!" she wailed. Suddenly, a whole new terror stepped into the clearing. A leopard. Its yellow eyes met Jackie's. It was as though Jackie could read the leopard's thoughts. _Prey._

Jackie let out a yelp of terror before frantically scrambling away. "NO! I L-L-LIED! I D-D-DO _NOT _LIKE BEING BRAVE!" Jackie ran terrified screaming and wailing as she ran. No Sophia to protect her this time either.

Suddenly, the massive rock of a cliff face rose in front of her. Jackie skidded to a halt. There was no where for her to run. "OH NO!" Jackie sobbed. The leopard was poised in front of her ready to pounce. Jackie helplessly rose The Book in front of her face and shrunk to the ground. "NOOO!" she wailed. A helpless moan escaped from her mouth. "AAAUUUUOOOOH!"

She didn't think anyone would hear her screams… but SOMEBODY did! A swift figure ran across the treetops before swinging down on a rope. She could hear someone yelling in the distance

"Awww Awawa Aww!" Suddenly, Jackie felt herself being swept off her feet. She clung tightly to The Book and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself flying into the air. She was afraid to even know what was happening.

"Am I d-d-dead?!" she thought fearfully.

"Nope," someone answered, "You're still alive, fella."

_Fella? _Jackie cringed and forced herself to open one eye. What Jackie saw caused her to scream even louder. To Jackie, the monster who was now rescuing her through the treetops was scarier than any lion or leopard.

It was a half-naked man.


	43. Cupcakes and Crash Landings

**The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs**

**A Disney story by talking2myself**

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again. I know, ANOTHER long delay between updates. I apologize. I have been making a lot of empty promises about updating more frequently I have finally reached a point where I'm totally sure which direction the story is going to go. Please bear with me. I WILL figure it out! :D**

**On that note, I now have a poll on my page. Do you want me to keep the series rolling? Should I shut up and never write again? Let me know as it may influence whether I write a third installment or not. I also plan on using another "Bonus Features" segment at the end of this story. In an attempt to beef it up a little, please Private Message me any questions you may have about the series, Kelsey, the movies featured, me, whatever. I may answer your question in the end of the story. I will attempt to answer any questions no matter how serious or silly! :D Thanks for your patience! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter. 43 Cupcakes and Crash Landings**

"**So let me get this straight," Hades said, his voice bristling with impatience. "You left Kelsey. In a room. Unguarded. AND YOU EXPECTED HER TO STILL BE THERE WHEN YOU CAME BACK?!" Hades, Jafar, Aaron, and Davy Jones sat together in the captain's quarters. They had finally discovered that Kelsey was missing from the room. The entire ship was being searched from top to bottom. But so far the crew could find no trace of the girl or her companion.**

"**Shut up!" Aaron snapped, "It's not like I just left her in a closet. I had her tied to a chair."**

"**TIED TO A CHAIR?!" Hades roared. His hair flared up in angry red flames. "YES, CAUSE **_**THAT'S **_**GONNA STOP A FREAKING DISNEY CHAMPION FROM RUNNING AWAY! A CHAIR?! FOR CRYING OUTLOUD! SHE DEFEATED ME WITH A PAIR OF CHOPSTICKS! SHE COULDA TAKEN OUT THE ENTIRE SHIP WITH A WHOLE CHAIR!"**

"**Calm yourself, Hades," Jafar said even though Jafar seemed just as frustrated, "Clearly, a huge error has been made. But there's no avoiding that now. We need to retrieve the girl before she makes it too far."**

"**But how did she even make it off the ship?!" Hades cried.**

"**Not by herself," Jafar stated, "William Turner the younger is missing as well."**

"**The boy's father," Jones scowled, "William Turner the elder. He must have found her. His son was in no condition to help anybody to help anybody after the beating he received."**

"**Then, bring him here!" Aaron snarled, "Find out everything he knows." Jones rose from his chair to do just that. "In the meantime, keep searching for Kelsey! AND \The Book!" Aaron rose from his chair and stomped over to the window. He would find her and he would make her pay for all the damage she had caused. The humiliation he had suffered at her hands. All he could think of was the sad look of pity in her eyes when she had stared at him. He was not weak! And soon enough, she would learn that and never forget it.**

**-888-**

**Scar chuckled while his hyenas fell over laughing at the tiny pink figure standing before them. Sophia looked so pitiful it was downright comical. She stood there in her frilly pink costume. Her golden glasses smudged, her shoes abandoned, her elegant updo tumbling down the sides of her head in disarray. Her sparkly wand was pointed in front of her like a dualist wielded a sword. The fairy was so woefully outmatched it was comical, almost pitiful to look at. **

**Scar wasn't the only one to doubt Sophia's abilities. Rob glanced nervously from the sharp teeth and claws to Sophia's trembling wand. "Sophie!" he wailed.**

"**Sophia." she snapped curtly.**

"**You don't stand a chance!" Rob yelled, "The whole David versus Goliath thing. Way overhyped. You'll be a lion steak in five minutes!"**

"**Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I have to do my duties," Sophia snapped. She took another step forwards. "If you're so confident than come and get me!" she challenged.**

**The hyenas needed no further bidding. Despite protests from both Scar and Rob, the three of them leaped forwards They snarled and snapped their jaws at Sophia. Rob let out a yelp of fear. "SOPHIA NO!"**

**Suddenly, Stitch leapt from Rob's head. He lunged forwards and landed roughly on the head of the nearest hyena which happened to be Bonzai. Bonzai let out a cry of surprise before Stitch sunk his teeth into his ear. "OWWWW!" Bonzai howled in pain.**

**Shenzi had been circling Sophia and Rob. She rolled her eyes. "What NOW?!"**

"**GET IT OFF MY HEAD!"**

**Shenzi rolled her eyes, "I suppose I haven't had koala in a while."**

"**Ogga Shudda Bugga!" Stitch roared. He released Bonzai's head long enough to jump away and seize his hind legs. **

**He lifted Bonzai clear off the ground, whirled around in a circle a couple times before releasing the hyena and letting him collide into Shenzi and Ed. The hyenas sat there in cluttered pile struggling to untangle themselves. **

"**That is one strong koala!" Bonzai cried in disbelief.**

"**Shut up and get your paw outta my ribcage!" Shenzi yelled.**

**Stitch was laughing wickedly, but he was quickly silenced by a sharp backhand to the head by Scar. Stitch let out a grunt of pain before dropping to the ground, unconscious. Scar glared at Sophia. "You have ceased to amuse me," Scar snarled, "I will enjoy tearing you apart."**

"**Yeah go get her boss!" Bonzai yelled as the hyenas managed to untangle themselves. **

**Sophia met their gaze steadily, **

"_**Rainbow sprinkles and rich butter cream. Take this you cretans. For making Jackie scream!" **_

**Suddenly, a bright pink light burst from the tip of Sophia's wand. It flew forwards hitting Scar squarely in the face. Scar trembled for a few moments before a bright poof of pink smoke appeared. Seconds later, all that remained was a pink cupcake.**

**The hyenas gaped at it in disbelief. "BOSS!" Shenzi wailed.**

**Sophia glared at them and smacked the tip of her wand against the palm of her hand. "Are you going to vamoose or do I need to make some ice cream to go with this?" The hyenas let out a wail of fear before scrambling away.**

"**Nice job, Sophia!" Emma piped happily, "Are you gonna eat that cupcake?"**

"**No," Sophia said curtly, "I have no idea where its been. And that spell won't last for long! We have to go find Jackie, QUICKLY."**

"**Right," Rob agreed, "Sophia. Thanks to you… I'm going to have a fear of cupcakes for a very long time!"**

**-888-**

"**Will? Are you familiar with the traveling patterns of gorillas?" Kelsey asked as she looked down from atop **_**The Spirit**_**.**

**Will stared at Kelsey in disbelief, "Have you been drinking Jack's rum?!"**

"**NO!" Kelsey snapped, "Look down. I haven't had much for zoology lessons, but I've never heard of gorillas stampeding before."**

**Will looked down at what Kelsey was staring at. Sure enough he could see a large group of apes running with reckless abandon through the bamboo trees. "Hmm. That IS peculiar." he mused.**

"**Maybe it's mating season?" Kelsey shrugged. **

"**Would females really stampede for a mate?" Will asked.**

"**Humans do," Kelsey said.**

"**Like who?" **

"**Put more than two women in the same room as Brad Pitt and you'll find out," Kelsey said with a smile. Will rolled his eyes. Suddenly, something else caught her eye. "What's that?"**

"**P-P-PUT ME DOWN!" she could hear someone yelling, "Put me down!"**

"**Was that JACKIE?!" Kelsey cried.**

"**It couldn't be," Will said.**

"**Sure, it was some **_**other **_**stuttering ape," Kelsey snapped.**

"**What would Jackie be doing in the treetops," Will said, "It coulda been anything… KELSEY!" Kelsey suddenly threw The Spirit into a nosedive. "KELSEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **

"**Hang on, Jackie!" Kelsey yelled, "Hang on, Will! This could get bumpy." Kelsey struggled to avoid treetops as she flew through the jungle. **

"**Kelsey! Kelsey! WATCH OUT FOR THAT…! Will's sentence was cut off as The Spirit smacked into a tree. **

"**Shit," Kelsey swore. Suddenly, The Spirit fell out of the sky, turning around as it descended. Before Kelsey had time to even scream, the Spirit's descent stopped. The Spirit had been caught by a tree branches. They were stuck in a forked branch. Upside down. Kelsey and Will both clung to The Spirit in a desperate attempt to not fall to their deaths.**

"**I really have to get seatbelts installed in this thing," Kelsey muttered to herself.**

"**Kelsey!" Will cried in frustration, "What were you thinking?! We did three cartwheels and nearly collided with six different branches!"**

"**Another perfect landing!" Kelsey smiled.**

**Will groaned. He struggled to swing one leg up over the tree branch. He missed once before managing to scramble upright. "What did I say about crash landings?!"**

"**You said not to crash into The Ocean," Kelsey said smugly, "And I didn't."**

**Will let out a heavy sigh as he helped pull her onto the branch. "You sound like Jack when you say things like that."**

"**Will, you know I die a little bit inside every time you tell me that." Kelsey clung to the branch with one hand while reaching for the crystal with her other. She pulled it out and looped the crystal around her neck. "Help me pull this thing over." Between Will and Kelsey they managed to get The Spirit upright again. **

"**Honestly, you are the worst flyer I've ever seen!" Will cried.**

"**W-W-Watch out! WATCH OUT! Watch out f-f-for that…"**

**CRASH! Suddenly, a man came soaring out of the air, holding Jackie in one arm. He crashed roughly into the same tree that Will and Kelsey were standing in. Kelsey and Will both stared at the man in disbelief. Will finally shook his head "I stand corrected." he remarked dryly. **

"**Jackie!" Kelsey cried. Holding her arms out for balance, Kelsey attempted to make her way over to Jackie's side. Jackie was dangling in the dazed man's grip. Her glasses askew and her stomach doing cartwheels. Kelsey stumbled over to Jackie's side and pulled the wobbly princess over onto the branch. She sat down quickly and forced Jackie to sit with her, between herself and Will. **

"**Jackie!" Kelsey cried, "Are you alright?!" **

**Jackie shook her head once before desperately shoving something into Kelsey's arms. "HERE!" she yelled, "T-T-TAKE IT!" Kelsey looked down at the object in disbelief. "The Book!" she cried happily, "Well, that's helpful! Jackie are you okay?" Kelsey was more than a little concerned. She wanted to know why Jackie was flying around the canopy in the company of a barely dressed much older male. **

"**F-f-fire!" Jackie said.**

"**I beg your pardon?" Kelsey asked, praying that Jackie would start making some sense.**

"**How hard did she hit that tree?!" Will cried with concern.**

"**FIRE!" Jackie said again, "The answer to the r-r-riddle is F-F-FIRE! F-f-first in fall. Second in w-w-winter. Third in spring. Fifth in s-s-summer. F-I-R-E. Fire!" **

"**Oh!" Kelsey cried. She had completely forgotten the riddle in the face of the dangers that they had come up against. "A song about fire huh?" She squeezed Jackie's shoulder gently. "Jackie! You're brilliant!"**

**Jackie moaned before clinging to Kelsey. "A f-f-few days with that book and I w-w-was swamped by d-d-danger. I have no idea how y-y-you do it, K-K-Kelsey."**

**Kelsey gently patted Jackie's back, "A gift, I guess." She looked Jackie over quickly. "Are you okay, Jackie? Why aren't you with the others?! Where's Sophia?! She's probably worried sick!"**

"**Perhaps a more pressing question would be who is THAT?" Will asked pointing to the strange man who was still clinging to the tree trunk. He pulled his face was from the tree and a large indent was left behind. He smiled sweetly before bounding onto the tree branch. The branch shook wildly causing Jackie to wail and bury her head deeper into Kelsey's coat.**

**Kelsey stared at the man in disbelief. The man was incredibly tall with shoulder length brown hair and a charming smile. What really caught Kelsey's attention was what he was wearing. A loincloth that left very little to the imagination. Kelsey had to pry her eyes away from his amazing physique. A bright red color covered her cheeks. Will, however, looked visibly uncomfortable and was struggling to look anywhere but at the man. **

**The man stepped forwards and offered the terrified group a big smile. **

"**Hello fellas." **


	44. Fellas and Females

**The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs**

**A Disney story by talking2myself**

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, so about the bold print in the last chapter. That was an accident! Sorry. Anyways, I am STILL trying to find ways to bulk up the Bonus Features section this time around. So… if you have any ideas, PLEASE send them to me! Like I said before, any questions you ask me will be answered.**

**Chapter. 44 Fellas and Females.**

"**Hello fellas," the man said, "Who are you?"**

**Naturally, Kelsey was the first person to recover enough to get her voice. "I am NOT a fella!" she said, "I am female."**

"**Female!" the man said with a big smile, "Hello, Female."**

**Kelsey groaned, "I shoulda prolly guess that something like that would happen…"**

"**She's Kelsey," Will interrupted, clearly thinking that treetops were not the best place to have introductions, "She's Jackie. I'm Will. Now, who are YOU!"**

"**Hold it!" Kelsey cried suddenly, "That body…." Kelsey gasped, "You're Brendan Fraser!"**

**The man looked at her very confused, "Oh no. I'm George. George of Jungle."**

"**You're Brendan Fraser!" Kelsey stammered while gazing at George dreamily.**

"**HOLD IT!" William snapped, crossing the distance between him and Kelsey. "I recognize that tone of voice! And you can stop **_**that**_**!"**

"**St-s-top what?" Jackie asked.**

"**Kelsey's practically undressing him in her head!" Will cried in frustration, "Not that there's much to undress… KELSEY!" Will cuffed Kelsey across the head.**

"**Right!" Kelsey said shaking her head, "I'm fine. I'm good!" She turned to William, "Was I drooling?"**

"**A little bit," Will said coldly, "Not as much as when you met me, though."**

**Kelsey smirked at Will, "Feeling threatened?" Will turned a shade of beet red. "Now then!" Kelsey said, returning her attention to George, "Might I ask what you're doing swinging around here with my friend?"**

"**Um…. K-k-Kelsey," Jackie said tugging on Kelsey's sleeve. Kelsey looked like she was ready to throw George out of the tree. "D-d-don't be mad at him! He saved m-m-me from a leopard."**

"**He did?" Kelsey asked, "Oh. Well, that's totally different. I guess I can understa… A LEOPARD?!"**

**Jackie nodded sheepishly, "And the l-l-lions."**

"**LIONS?!" **

"**George of Jungle only here to help," George smiled brightly. **

**Will and Kelsey exchanged nervous glances, "Okay…" Kelsey said, "One moment George. MEETING!" Kelsey dragged Will and Jackie over to the other side of the branch. "Can we trust him?" Kelsey asked.**

"**Of course not!" Will cried, "He's out of his tree!"**

**Kelsey blinked and stared at Will, "Will, I love you, but that was the worst pun I've ever heard!"**

"**You know what I mean!" Will snapped.**

"**He's n-n-not dangerous," Jackie piped.**

"**He just crashed into a tree!" Will snapped.**

"**Well, he's n-n-not **_**intentionally **_**d-d-d-dangerous," Jackie corrected herself. **

"**Never mind," Kelsey snapped, "If the Thirteen is close by then we're gonna need all the help we can get. Yo George!" Kelsey turned her attention to George, "We need to find our friends…"**

"**They're with the g-g-gorillas," Jackie said.**

"**George can take you there!" George insisted, "George knows the way. It's George's treehouse!"**

"**Oh?" Kelsey said, "Brilliant. Problem solved. You'll swing down with Will and Jackie and I will follow you."**

"**He'll swing down with who?!" Will cried.**

"**You," Kelsey said simply.**

"**You expect me to allow some crazed jungle man to fly me through the trees?!" Will cried, "Wearing nothing but a…. what do you call that?" he asked George.**

"**Buttflap," George said simply. Will looked like he could have fainted out of the trees.**

"**You're not serious!"**

"**Well…" Kelsey said.**

"**You ARE serious!" Will wailed in disbelief.**

"**Well, I can't fly The Spirit," Kelsey said, "I could hit ANOTHER tree. And I can only carry one person anyways, and seeing as you hate flying…." Kelsey suddenly shoved The Book under her arm and lifted Jackie into her arms. "See you at the tree house," she said quickly before jumping down from the treetops.**

"**I don't like flying around with strange jungle men anymore than I like flying!" Will called after her.**

"**Bye Female!" George said with a smile, "Come on, Fella. Follow George."**

**George wrapped one arm around Will and gripped a vine. "I'm not gonna like this!" Will moaned. **

"**Don't worry," he said, "George expert! Only hit thirteen trees on way over."**

"**Thirteen?!" Will cried.**

"**Here we go!" George cried before taking off through the air. George let out his mighty jungle call…. and Will let out a few calls of his own.**

**-888-**

**Elizabeth was roughly plopped down onto a pile of leaves. "I demand that you tell me what's going on!" Elizabeth snapped.**

"**Yeah, you're not really in the best position to be making demands," Terk said distractedly. The aliens and a still dizzy Mim were a short distance away. Jack stumbled over to Elizabeth exhaustedly. "So… did you enjoy your lift, love?" he snapped caustically.**

"**Shut up, Jack!" Elizabeth snapped, "Where are the others?!"**

"**It would be nice if I could go three days without SOMEONE trying to kill me or my godchild!" Sophia snapped as she stomped into the clearing with Rob and the others close behind her.**

"**Well, yes," Rob admitted, "But that was so COOL! Remind me to stay on your good side."**

"**Stitch? Stitch!" Emma yelled. She had the unconscious Alien cradled in her arms. "Stitch! How can you take a nap at a time like this?!"**

**Stitch rubbed his head as he came to. He leapt out of Emma's arms and climbed up into the treetops, sulking. **

"**Oh come on!" Rob snapped irritably, "You didn't get hurt THAT bad!"**

"**Pipe down, all of you!" Terk snapped, "You have to meet our leader. He'll decide what to do with you."**

"**Leader?" Emma asked.**

"**Oh swell!" Pleakley wailed, "He's probably some big ferocious hideous monstrous ape who's going to eat us all whole!"**

**Emma's eyes went wide, "He's gonna EAT us!"**

"**He's not gonna eat us, love," Jack said, "Apes are vegetarians… he'll probably just smash our legs."**

**Emma went even paler.**

"**Stop it!" Rob snapped, "You're scaring her!"**

"**Don't worry, little earthling," Jumba said, "Seven gage blaster says no one will be smashing anyone's legs!"**

**Rob stared at the plasma cannon in Jumba's hands. "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT EARLIER?!"**

"**Oh?" Jumba said. He scratched his head, "Musta forgot about it in mad state of panic." Rob slapped his palm to his forehead in disgust.**

"**I don't intend on breaking anyone's legs," a quiet voice said. Rob jumped at the voice. **

"**Well, here he is," Terk said. As the leader of the apes stepped forwards.**

**-888-**

**George leapt down nimbly from the vine onto the porch of a massive sprawling tree house. Kelsey couldn't help but smile as Will untangled himself from the vine and began kissing the floor of the treehouse. "You alright Will?" she asked as she landed and set Jackie down.**

"**I saw my life flash before my eyes," Will said, "Quicker than usual." He clutched his stomach. "I don't think any of my organs will be in the correct places ever again."**

**Kelsey chuckled to herself.**

"**And so… The Jungle King brought the strange visitors to his treetop abode. In the desperate hope of getting some questions answered."**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kelsey cried jumping into Will's arms in surprise.

"You heard that voice too?" Will asked, "For a second I thought I'd just run into too many trees."

"Yeah, I heard it," Kelsey said, "For a second I though the voices in my head were getting a little too loud, but you heard that too…" Kelsey suddenly went pale. "GOD? Is that YOU?! I always pictured your voice differently."

"**No. I'm not God. I'm the Narrator." **The voice said.

"A narrator?" Kelsey asked in disbelief and then anger, "A Narrator! How come HE gets a narrator?! What did HE do?!"

"**Your writer is too poor to afford a narrator for you."**

George grinned, "George has contract."

"Great," Kelsey grumbled, "Way to go, talking2myself. Anyways, are you gonna be here the entire time?"

"**Yes. I will give a dramatic oration of the events as they take place."**

"Oh… that's gonna get irritating!" Kelsey groaned, "Wait! Jackie… I don't see the others!"

"N-n-no!" Jackie wailed. She was leaning over the railing desperately searching for Sophia. "I see l-l-lots of apes, b-b-but they're not the same ones!"

"Uh oh!" George said quietly.

"Uh oh?" Kelsey snapped, "Uh oh?! Uh oh is usually followed by bad news!"

"George thinks Female's friends were kidnapped," George said.

"KIDNAPPED?!" Kelsey wailed.

"Just like Ape," George said, "Big group of gorillas, live on other side of mountain. Gorillas kidnap George's brother, Ape. Now they kidnap your friends."

"They w-w-were!" Jackie piped, "There was an ape named T-T-Terk."

"Terk?" Kelsey asked.

"You recognize the name?" Will asked anxiously.

"I do," Kelsey said, "But Terk wasn't a villain. She was a good guy, at least if my memory is correct."

"Good or bad," Will said, "We need to find her! Maybe Elizabeth and the others are with her."

"George not so sure about this," George said nervously, "Gorillas can be very dangerous."

"Maybe," Kelsey admitted, "But things aren't as one sided as they used to be." She fingered The Book lovingly. "Things might go a little differently this time."

"**And so, with the help of his new friend, Female."**

"KELSEY!"

"**Eh ahem… with the help of his new friend, **_**Kelsey**_**."**

"Thank you."

"**George and his new comrades began to make plans to rescue their lost companions."**

-888-

Elizabeth instantly turned a bright shade of red as the leader of the apes stepped forwards. "Hey buddy!" Terk cried anxiously shoving people out of the way, "You won't believe what I found!"

Elizabeth swallowed hard and struggled to make eye contact with the man. Standing before her, was a young man. Maybe a few years older than Will. His hair was long and dark. His bright blue eyes met hers with a sharp intensity. "Er… excuse me," she said, "You're… the leader? Correct."

The man leaned in so his faces was inches away from Elizabeth's. Elizabeth let out a squeal of surprise. Jack's eyes widened, "I can tell already Will is NOT gonna like you."

"Who are these people, Terk?" the man asked.

"Not really sure," Terk said, "We found them wandering around in the jungle. And LIONS were following them."

"Please!" Elizabeth cried scrambling away, "My name is Elizabeth Turner. I'm trying to find my fiancee and a close companion."

The man blinked and nodded. "I'm Tarzan."

"Tarzan?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, "Strange name. Well. You're clearly NOT from England."

"This is ridiculous!" Sophia cried, "You can guys can stay here and talk with the monkeys all night, but I've got a godchild to find!"

Tarzan quickly gripped Sophia's arm. "You can't go."

"Says who?" Sophia snapped, "You. You and what army?"

"Sophia!" Rob cried pulling her away, "Him and his army of apes! How could you miss them?!"

"You can't go," Tarzan said, "There's a dangerous army of apes out there. You should stay here where it's safe. Terk. Make them a nest for the night." With that Tarzan took off into the treetops again.

"What? Seriously?!" Terk grumbled, "Oh come on! Do I gotta do everything around here?!" Terk grumbled some more under her breath. "Alright, alright, come on guys. This way."

"Stay close to me, Emma." Rob said clutching his cousin's hand.

"Rob, is Kelsey gonna be okay?" Emma asked through watery eyes.

"Of course she is," Rob said with a confidence he didn't have.

"Psh," Mim grumbled, "Lie to the kid." Rob kicked Mim hard in the shin, and this time Alice didn't object. Mim hopped around wailing in pain.

"Don't worry, Alice," she said gently, "Kelsey can take care of herself. She'll be fine." Emma sniffed and smiled at the two of them, relieved.

"A good night's sleep might help us all," Elizabeth sighed, "Come on, Jack. Jack?"

Elizabeth whirled around and then let out a disgruntled sigh. "Great. Jack managed to sneak off." Sophia and Rob desperately searched behind the trees but couldn't see any sign of the pirate.

"Great. Just great!" Sophia muttered.

Rob just sighed heavily, "Jack! What are you doing NOW?!"


	45. The Shot Heard Round The World

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big thanks to everyone who offered suggestions for the bonus features. Much appreciated! Since technology seems to hate me, I'm not totally sure why my story is bolded in all sorts of weird places. It's not intentional and I am STILL attempting to fix it. Please bear with me. Thanks!

Chapter. 55 The Shot Heard Round The World

"I do NOT want to travel this way!" Will roared, "This is where I put my foot down, Kelsey!"

"Oh come on, Will," Kelsey said, "It's better than flying."

"BETTER THAN FLYING?" Will cried, "Are you mad?!"

"Will," Kelsey sighed.

"No!" Will cried as he paced up and down the deck of the treehouse, "Since meeting you, I've suffered every miserable form of transportation known to mankind! Flying through the air with you, okay. Flying on The Spirit, fine. Teleporting through the use of wishes, also good. I EVEN went along with soaring through the air via vines. BUT RIDING AN ELEPHANT WHO THINKS HE'S A DOG?!"

Kelsey looked down at the elephant in question. It was a large unreal elephant named Shep. He was standing there, panting like some sort of dog. George had summoned his "dog" once Kelsey had made it clear that she was determined to find the other apes. Shep was apparently the fastest form of transportation in The Jungle. Kelsey was a little nervous herself, but she trusted George… for the moment, and it seemed like a better traveling mode than vine-swinging. She was sitting on Shep's large back next to George with Jackie clinging to her back. Kelsey smiled and scratched behind Shep's ears. "But he's so cute!"

"Hmmph," Will grumbled, "We'll see how _cute _he is when he's wrapped around a tree trunk."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Is THAT what you're worried about? Seriously, compared to your last venture in vine swinging I think your odds of not hitting a tree are better with Shep."

"How are you okay with this?!" Will cried, "Honestly! Someone as practical and rational minded as you. This is something I would expect from Emma! Why are you allowing this?!"

Kelsey shrugged sweetly, "I'm a dog lover."

Will stared at her blankly for a few seconds, looking like he was ready to pull his hair out.

"HE'S AN ELEPHANT!"

"Don't worry," George said, "George's big peanut loving poochie is kinda big. But Shep has good sense of direction! Very capable. Very fast."

"F-f-fast?!" Jackie asked suddenly and went a shade paler.

"Not you too!" Kelsey snapped, "Don't go all princess on me and faint." She looked up at Will. "William Turner. Your future wife could be torn apart by apes at a moment's notice and you don't feel like helping her because you're afraid of a little ride through The Jungle?"

That did it. Will glared at Kelsey before climbing aboard Shep. "You've been taking lessons from Jack."

Kelsey scoffed, "Please. Jack Sparrow's got nothing on me!"

Will groaned, "Move over, Jackie." He settled behind Jackie. "I know I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Don't worry, Will," Kelsey said gently, "Everything will be fine."

Will frowned, "Why do I not believe you?"

-888-

"I can't believe he abandoned us!" Alice cried desperately, "Now of all times!"

"Actually, this is pretty typical for Jack," Rob muttered, "I'm surprised that he lasted this long."

"Alice is right," Elizabeth grumbled, "This is low. Even for Jack. Now our chances of finding Will and Kelsey are even lower than before…"

"WEEEEE!"

Suddenly, Emma and a small gang of baby gorillas came tumbling into the clearing. Emma giggled as the monkeys wrestled around her. Rob glared down at his cousin. "EH AHEM!"

"Oh!" Emma said, "Are we still feeling sad?"

"Yes!" Rob cried.

"Oh right!" Emma said, "Sorry. I'll fix it." Emma made a comical overdramatic frown. "This better?"

Tarzan jumped down from the trees behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth jumped and placed a hand on her heart. "Goodness!" she cried, "Please stop doing that!"

"Sorry," Tarzan said sheepishly.

"You need to let us go," Elizabeth said, "It's quite urgent that I go and find my fiancée… and a certain OTHER rapscallion wandering the jungle."

"Sorry," Tarzan said again, "But its too dangerous out there. You're better off staying here."

"I think I know what's best for me!" Elizabeth snapped, "Now if you don't mind, I think we should just…"

BANG!

Emma let out a scream and the baby gorillas scattered at the sudden noise. Emma fastened herself to Elizabeth's leg. Elizabeth jumped and Rob instantly clutched Alice's hand protectively.

"What on earth was that?" Alice cried.

"Hey boss!" Terk cried rushing over to Tarzan's side, "What in the heck was that?!"

"I don't know," Tarzan said.

"TARZAN!" A huge bumbling animated elephant charged into the clearing. "Did you hear that?! I bet it was a volcano! It's probably gonna blow any second! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Hmmph," Jumba mused, "I am thinking large Earth quadruped would get along with Pleakley very well."

"Calm down, Tantor," Tarzan said to the red elephant. "I'm going to investigate." With that Tarzan shot off into the trees again.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Terk yelled, "This is the sorta thing you don't investigate without reinforcements!"

"Yeah, Terk's right!" Tantor yelled. He paused and poked Terk's shoulder, "Where are we gonna find reinforcements on such short notice?"

Terk rolled her eyes, "I meant US!"

"Oh."

"Come on!" Terk groaned. She glared at the group of humans and aliens. "You guys stay here. We'll be back in a bit." The two of them took off through the forest yelling for Tarzan as they ran.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I hope they weren't attempting to be subtle."

-888-

"Come on, Jack!" Jack grumbled to himself, "Think! Think!" Jack was stumbling through the jungle a fair distance away from the rest of the apes. "There has to be a way to get 100 monkeys aboard The Pearl… assuming I can find The Pearl. Also assuming that said monkeys don't break me into pieces. Also ALSO assuming that _Elizabeth _doesn't break me into pieces once she discovers I'm NOT in the Ape Prison Camp."

Jack continued on his way, muttering to himself and throwing around ideas. Suddenly, he came to a halt. "I'm a bloody idiot!" he cried, "Hmmph. Good thing Kelsey wasn't around to hear that." Somehow, he thought Kelsey would agree with that statement a little to heartily. Jack rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. The compass. Jack smiled, grateful that Kelsey had been courteous enough to return it to him BEFORE she had gotten herself kidnapped.

"Now," Jack said to himself, " I KNOW what I want. All I have to do is follow this little beauty to me destiny and…"

BANG! Suddenly, the loud echo of a gunshot rocked the forest. Jack nearly jumped ten feet. His first thought was to check and see that his own pistol hadn't accidentally discharged.

Jack's pistol hung at his side, untouched. "Hmm," Jack said, "Curious. Maybe that wasn't a gunshot at all? Maybe it was the melodious call of rare jungle bird?"

BANG! The Jungle echoed with the sound of the shot. "Nope!" Jack said, "That is DEFINITELY a gunshot!" Jack shook his head, "Didn't know shotguns ran wild in these parts." Jack shined his compass on his sleeve before examining it. The compass spun around for a few seconds before settling on a direction. Jack looked at it, confused. The compass was pointing in the same direction that the gunshots had come from.

"Hey now!" Jack snapped, "Belay that! I may not know what I want out of life… but I'm pretty sure it's not THAT!" Jack shook the compass roughly. The arrow spun around again, but settled once again in the same direction as before. Jack let out a heavy sigh.

"Me compass is pointing to gunshots," Jack said dully, "Either me compass has an in for me… or I have some very morbid desires. Not sure which option concerns me more."

Jack sighed and put his compass away. "Very well then," Jack said, "To certain death it is." Jack scurried through the forest heading towards the gunshots.

-888-

_Nothing is scarier than a spooked elephant! _Kelsey decided as Shep heard the sound of a gunshot and reared back on his hind legs. The elephant had been charging across the jungle at a breakneck pace. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the loud sound of a shotgun was heard reverberating off the trees of the jungle. Shep trumpeted in fear, as Kelsey, Jackie and Will were nearly thrown from his back. George managed to cling to Shep's ears and struggled to calm the frightened animal. Kelsey and the other's slipped from his back, screaming and nearly falling to the ground.

Kelsey gripped The Book tightly in her hands as she fell. _That's it_! "YOU CAN LEARN A LOT… A LOTOFTHINGSFROMTHEFLOWERS!" Kelsey sang the last words quickly and practically screamed the lyrics. Suddenly, a vine which had been draped lazily over a moss covered tree branch shot across towards Kelsey's hand. Kelsey quickly gripped the vine. Kelsey's descent downwards came to an abrupt halt. Will and Jackie clung to her waist as the vine snapped backwards and they bobbed in the air for a few moments.

All three of them hung there for a few moments panting. Finally, Will managed to look Kelsey in the eye, shooting her a dark look. "Not one word out of you, Turner!" Kelsey snapped.

"It would be petty and unbecoming of a gentleman to say I told you so," Will said curtly.

"It would indeed," Kelsey agreed.

"So for once in my miserable life, I'm going to petty and unbecoming!" Will snapped angrily, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Oh right!" Kelsey scoffed, "Honestly, Will you did not predict this! What are the odds of this happening? One in two million?"

"No," Will retorted, "I'm riding with you. So more like one in four!"

"Shut up!" Kelsey snapped.

"G-g-guys!" Jackie stammered desperately. She was staring up at the vine, which was about ready to snap.

"It can't take the weight!" Kelsey cried, "Will! Be a gentleman and let go!"

Will looked like he was about to respond, when George suddenly rode up besides them. The vine snapped and the three of them landed roughly on Shep's back. "You alright, Fellas?" George asked nervously.

"I'm fine," Kelsey snapped, "And my name is Female… I mean KELSEY!" Kelsey groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"**So our heroes survived the surprising Shep accident, but what was the strange noise that had startled the peanut loving poochie so much?"**

"You KNEW this was gonna happen?!" Kelsey yelled up at the sky, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

"**Because I thought it would ruin the flow of the story."**

"FLOW OF THE STORY?!"

"I-I-It was a gunshot!" Jackie piped, "I swear!"

"A gunshot," Will said to himself, "Kelsey, do you suppose that could be Jack?"

"It's definitely a possibility," Kelsey said, "Who else would have a gun out here? George. We need to follow that sound!"

"George not so sure about this," George said, "Loud noise scare Shep. Can't be good."

"I've never really been _happy _to see Jack," Will admitted.

"Doesn't matter," Kelsey snapped, "It's our best chance to finding Elizabeth and Emma and Rob. Let's get going."

George shrugged, "If Female says so. Go Shep go!"

Shep suddenly took off again with the four of them clinging to his back. "Well," Kelsey yelled over to Will, "At least one good thing came out of this."

"Oh?" Will asked, "And what's that?"

"I figured out that I can use the plant song," Kelsey said, "Given the proper motivation."

"Like certain death?" Will snapped.

"Yeah, like that. Death is REALLY motivating."


	46. Jungle Man Vs Jungle Man

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long. Too much activity going. Just wanted to let everyone know that I AM going to write a third installment. I may have told a few people this. I have however, recently decided to change the plot direction of the third book so it may be a bit of surprise for a few people.

Chapter 46. Jungle Man vs. Jungle Man

Jack continued to make his way through the jungle, though he wasn't particularly eager to arrive at the location if gunshots were flying everywhere. Jack nervously hurried forwards, until he could hear something. Voices in the distance.

"Well, I don't very well understand where she _could _go! You don't suppose something could have hurt you do you?"

"Of course not professor," another voice said. "She's a very capable girl and I'm sure she's fine."

"Oh. Thank heavens."

"She wouldn't allow herself to be eaten by a crocodile."

"Crocodile, you say?"

"Or beaten to a bloody pulp by a gorilla."

"Bloody bulp?!"

"Or perhaps strangled to death by a boa constrictor…"

"OH MY POOR JANE!" the first voice wailed, "Come along Clayton! There's not a moment to spare! We need to find her!

"Professor!" the other voice yelled suddenly, "DON'T MOVE!"

Jack barely had time to duck before another gunshot ricocheted towards them. Jack hit the dirt, but the bullet still managed to clip the top of his hat. "OY!" Jack yelled suddenly, "Watch where you're shooting! That was me best hat!"

Suddenly, a tall muscular figure made his way through the trees. He was an elegantly dressed hunter with gray hair and a trim little moustache. "Who on earth are you…?" he cried in a thick British accent.

"I should be asking you that!" Jack retorted, " It's bad form shooting at a man for no good reason. I've been shot at plenty of times, but they had good reasons!"

"Mr. Clayton! Honestly!" A small white haired man made his way past the first, "Please! Stop shooting! There's not many civilized people left here, no need to be shooting their heads off!"

"Hmmph," Clayton grumbled, "Quite."

"Anyways," the little old man continued, "Hello. My name is Professor Porter. At your service." He offered Jack his hand.

Jack shook his hand heartily, "Jack Sparrow. At no one's service but me own."

"Oh," Porter said, "Well. Perhaps… perhaps you've seen my daughter, Jane?"

Jack shrugged, "No, I haven't. What would a nice lass like her be doing running around the wilderness?"

"We're on an expedition, sir," Porter babbled, "T you rying to find gorillas. Quite fascinating really. We lost her though. She must be somewhere around here."

"Searching for gorillas you say?" Jack asked, "Well, you certainly came to the right place…"

"Professor!" Clayton cried suddenly, "What's that sound?"

Both Professor Porter and Jack cocked their heads to one side and listened to a faint sound echoing in the distance. "If I didn't know better…" Professor Porter said thoughtfully, "I'd say that sounded like… music."

"It's coming from our camp!" Clayton cried.

"Oh. Well. Good thing you know better, porter old bean," Jack said, "Otherwise you'd be in a bit of trouble."

Clayton and Porter exchanged nervous glances before running towards their camp. Jack watched them go for a few moments before he began chasing after them. "OY! Wait for me! Don't go leaving the "civilized company" alone in the jungles! Bad form!"

-888-

"Come on, Will," Kelsey said gently as the elephant raced across the jungle, "You have to admit, it's kinda relaxing once you get used to it."

"I wouldn't know," Will grumbled, "I STILL haven't gotten used to it." Will was still convinced that he was going to die in a horrible elephant-tree trunk related death.

"Hmm," Kelsey said, "Maybe I should try some of the car games that my dad used… I spy? Jackie you go first."

"Okay," Jackie said, "I sp-sp-spy something… green!"

Will looked around pointedly. The entire forest was green. "Okay," Kelsey grumbled, "Maybe I spy was a dumb idea… about riddles. Okay, what do elephants and trees have in common?"

"Both are incredibly dangerous when George is around," Will grumbled.

"I was gonna say they both have TRUNKS, but you could just kill the mood, that works too," Kelsey muttered angrily.

"WHOA!" George cried suddenly. Shep came to a sudden halt and they all lurched forwards.

"UGH! What was that for?!" Will cried.

"Strange birdcalls," George said, "Do you hear?"

Kelsey paused and listened, "That sounds like music."

"The birds are remarkably in tune?" Will asked caustically.

"No," Kelsey snapped, "I mean what I hear literally sounds like music."

"C-c-could it b-b-be the others?" Jackie asked anxiously.

"One way to find out," Kelsey said, "FLORE IT GEORGE!"

"Flore it?!" Will asked, "How does one flore an elephaaAAAAAHHHH!" Will clung to Kelsey for dear life as Shep went charging off through the forest.

-888-

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a very important question?" Mim asked as the two sat surrounded by a small circle of apes.

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth asked dully.

"Do I strike you as more of a villain or henchman… er woman," Mim asked.

Elizabeth frowned, "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Oh no!" Mim wailed, "Then it IS true!" Mim burst into sobs. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before patting her gently on the shoulder.

"It's not the worst thing in the world…"

"YES IT IS!" Mim wailed, "What could possibly worse?!"

Elizabeth bit her tongue_. Perhaps being surrounded by monkeys in the middle of the jungle when your fiancee is off who knows where possibly getting killed. _Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, a small figure came flying down out of the treetops. Elizabeth and Mim gasped and jumped out of the way. Emma hung above their heads suspended in midair with a vine tied around her waist. "Emma!" Elizabeth cried in shock.

"Rats!" she grumbled, "And Tom Cruise made it look so easy."

"Emma!" Elizabeth cried, "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Oh me?" Emma asked, "I'm planning my escape. Maybe I got the wrong tree… or what if I found a longer vine."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Emma. Please stop this."

"Besides," Mim muttered," Why repel when you can simply fly out?!"

"Oh!" Emma cried, "maybe THAT'S why its not working! Thanks Mim!"

Mim slapped her hand to her forehead and muttered, "Children. The only thing they're good for is stew."

Emma made a desperate swimming motion as she swung back and forth hanging from the vine. "Grr!" she growled, "I bet Spider Man never had these problems. Elizabeth, can you give me a push?"

Elizabeth looked Emma up and down, "I think I like having you on a leash. It's one less thing for me to worry about."

"You think this is gonna hold me?" Emma snapped, "Oh no! I shall escape! One way or another!" Emma crawled up into the treetops again. Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh.

"Of course you will."

-888-

"Zabwe dap sooby doo dapa swee wab zee doo da ba doo dz ba da ba doo Zwe Dap Zwe doo!"

The singing grew clearer and clearer the closer Kelsey and the others got to a large clearing. Meanwhile, Jack and his newfound friends also grew closer and closer. Finally, Shep slowed to a halt in front of a large campsite, one that was totally trashed.

The music was coming from a large group of gorillas, mainly led by Terk. They were all over the campsite using various objects as musical instruments to create a surprisingly different beat.

"Are those… gorillas?!" Kelsey cried, "And I can't even get my dog to fetch!" "Are they speaking in tongues?!" Will asked in confusion.

"No, it's scat," Kelsey said.

Will blinked in disbelief, "I beg your pardon?!"

"No!" Kelsey cried suddenly, "Not THAT scat. You know… scat. It's singing. It's words, but it's not _really _words… you know what, you're right they _are _talking in tongues. It's easier that way."

"GORILLAS!" Kelsey jumped as she heard a gleeful cry from behind her. Suddenly, another young man leapt down from the trees with a young woman in his arms.

"Tarzan!" Terk cried before running over to tackle her friend. The two of them wrestled around while the woman stared on in disbelief.

"He's one of them…" she whispered.

Kelsey's eyes shifted from George to the newcomer. "Two men running around half naked…. Ohhh this is gonna be awkward! I think I'll address the fully clothed woman first." She turned to the young woman. "Alright. Introductions. Now! Quickly! Before this gets any weirder."

"Oh! My stars!" the young woman cried, "Yes, of course. I'm Jane Porter. I'm sorry. I must look a fright!" She fidgeted with her hair anxiously, "Anyway, I'm here studying gorillas with my father."

Kelsey glanced at the new jungle man, "I don't see the resemblance."

"Oh no!" she cried, "Of course not, that's not my father. That's… oh you wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me." Kelsey muttered.

"JANE!" Suddenly, a small old man came tearing out of the shrubbery. He hugged Jane tightly. "Jane! Oh thank goodness we've been looking everywhere!"

"What on earth happened here?!" Another younger man stepped into the camp and looked around at the destruction.

"Oh, oh my goodness. Daddy!" Jane cried, "I was out walking. I was--little baby--little baby monkey, and I drew a picture."

"Okay," Professor Porter said slowly, struggling to understand his daughter's babbling.

"Suddenly the monkey starts crying, and I turned around and there's a whole fleet of them! There's an army of monkeys, a huge tree full of them, screaming at me! Terrified I was, terrified. Suddenly I was swinging in a vine, up in the air, swinging, flying, I was in the air." Jane started swaying back and forth for emphasis.

The Professor nodded again, looking more than a little confused.

"I think she's been swinging around the treetops for too long," Kelsey muttered.

" And we were all surrounded. And Daddy, they took my boot!" Jane held out one of her bootless feet.

"They took? Those were the ones I bought you," Porter noted,

"And I was saved!" Jane cried, "Saved by a flying wildman in a loincloth!" "You too?" Jackie piped.

"Loincloth good lord!" Porter cried.

"Slow down gents!" suddenly Jack Sparrow was stumbling in from the jungle. "Now! As I was saying. I realize that you might have a ship. One that's quite a bit bigger than mine. So that way we could get more gorillas on board…"

"Jack!" Kelsey cried in disbelief, "I'm not sure what scheme of yours could involve gorillas, but I feel as though I should put an end to it before you get someone hurt!"

"Not now, love," Jack muttered, "I'm attempting to get you free… LOVE!"

"What on earth is she talking about?!" Clayton muttered to the professor.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Porter insisted, "Takes after her mother, you know. She'd come up with stories like that, not about men in loincloths of course, but…"

"And who are you?" Clayton demanded, "and who is THAT?!" he pointed at Tarzan who had stopped wrestling with Terk and just now seemed to notice George.

"We are just passing through!" Kelsey insisted, "We'll collect our pirate and be on our way. Hold on!" Kelsey cried catching a glimpse of Tarzan. She turned to Jane, "You're Jane…. Then that must be…" She turned around to face George. "TARZAN! Tarzan is the ferocious leader of the evil apes who kidnapped Ape?!"

George looked up suddenly and caught a glimpse of Tarzan. "That him!" he cried angrily. "Now George really mad!" George suddenly launched himself at Tarzan and wrestled him to the ground. Jane shrieked and jumped out of the way as the two fought.

"Get outta George's jungle!" George roared, "And bring Ape back!"

"Your jungle?!" Tarzan cried, "It's MY jungle."

"No it's GEORGE'S jungle!" "No mine!"

"George's!"

"Mine!"

"RAAAH!" The two of the rolled over backwards kicking and rolling. Will and Kelsey watched in disbelief.

Kelsey slapped her hand to her forehead, "Well, this is just brilliant."

"So…" William said, "Which jungle man do we support? The wild jungle man in a loincloth or the wild jungle man in a butt flap?"

"Depends," Kelsey said, "Which one is the Democrat jungle man?"


	47. Democracy

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, I apologize for the delay. Moving into my dorm and beginning classes. It's exhausting.

Chapter. 47 Democracy

"Alright!" Kelsey barked in frustration, "That does it! Will! Jack! Grab a jungle man!" Will and Jack did as she was told and after much struggling they managed to break the two apart. Will winced as a blow struck him hard in the eye. He had managed to get Tarzan into a headlock.

"Jack!" he cried, as he tightened his grip on Tarzan's neck, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Why…er stop squirming you scurvy… why… why is it always _my _duty to know where _your _woman is?!" Jack retorted.

"Because her misplacement is usually your fault!" Will snapped angrily, "Now where is she?!"

"How is it my fault that Davy Jones came swooping out of nowhere and stole Kelsey?" Jack snapped.

"Because you STILL haven't figured out that making supernatural beings angry isn't a good idea!" Will yelled, "I thought you'd understand that after the first three people tried to kill you!"

"STOP IT!" Kelsey hollered, "All of you! Knock it off!" She looked from Tarzan to George. "Now. If one of you would please explain your situation…" Both Tarzan and George began yelling all at once.

"Those monsters have been attacking us…

"George monster? Please. You took Ape!"

"We did not!"

"Did so!"

"You're crazy!"

"Oh so now George is crazy?"

"Yes!"

"George kill you for that!"

"**ENOUGH!" **

Kelsey smiled up at the sky, "Finally, you do something useful. Thank you."

"**All the arguing was giving me a migraine," **The Narrator sighed.

"Boy, you and me both, brother," Kelsey said rubbing her temples, "Now then! George. Did you happen to get a good glimpse at who took Ape?"

"Well…" George said awkwardly, "George, didn't exactly _see _who took Ape…"

Kelsey slapped her palm to her face, "You have no evidence that Tarzan took him. And I know for a fact that The Thirteen has been working overtime around here. I'm thinking it was one of them who took Ape."

"Doesn't matter!" Tarzan snapped, "George seems to forget who's the leader of the apes."

"George wouldn't forget George's own name," George snapped.

"No, I don't imagine George would," Will muttered, "Since he seems rather against pronouns."

"Look!" Kelsey yelled, "It seems to me that you guys shouldn't be deciding who's in charge. It should be the decision of the people… er animals that you govern."

"What are you getting at, love?" Jack asked.

"Well, where I come from we have this thing called democracy," Kelsey said, "Sometimes it does a pretty good job of screwing things up, but it does have its finer uses, like right now. And I think the apes need to have an election… right now."

-888-

Bootstrap Bill had spent most of his day worrying about his son and the strange girl Will seemed to follow so unquestioningly. He was doing his chores especially slow today. He sighed as he mopped the same spot he had mopped multiple times. _Please let them be okay. Please let them be safe. _

Suddenly, Bootstrap caught something shiny out of the corner of his eye. Beneath the railing of the ship. Bootstrap let his mop drop to the ground for the moment. He reached out for the object. It appeared to be an old oil lamp, but what on earth would that be doing onboard?

Kelsey's hat. He remembered Aaron making a scene when he slashed it to ribbons. This must have been left behind. "Curious," Bootstrap thought, "What on earth would Kelsey be doing with an oil lamp?"

Bootstrap didn't have any more time to ponder his thoughts. Two large fishmen came storming across the deck. Bootstrap had barely enough time to shove the lamp in his jacket before they were both at his side. "Gentlemen." he said, "Is there something I can help you with."

"Yeah," one said as they both seized an arm, "Boss wants to see ya… NOW!"

-888-

Emma's escape plans didn't end with her failed Mission Impossible move. Emma sat perched up on a treetop fiddling with the vines until she managed to get herself free. Emma let out a happy cry of success as the vines fell from her waist. Emma looked down at the level below, ensuring that Elizabeth was still comforting an emotionally distraught Mim. Emma held out her arms for balance and scurried across the tree branches. Fixing a happy thought in her brain (cupcakes and milk thanks to Sophia), Emma leapt from the end of the branch and flew into the air.

The little girl wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do when she found Jack, but at least it would be one less thing for Elizabeth to worry about. Emma cringed, maybe it would be safer for Jack if he remained hidden.

Emma was flying through the trees when she heard voices in the distance. Emma picked up her speed and listened carefully.

"I'm hungry!"

"Oh shut up! You've been yakking for two days straight! And I'm getting mad enough to…"

"You know, you should really should work on your anger. Have you ever tried Brancusi's "Cage the Rage" technique?"

Emma peered down through the leafs of the tree. She could see three figures ahead. One was a large looking Unreal guy wearing a leather jacket despite the obvious heat of the jungle. The other was a scrawny looking Unreal guy wearing a light colored cotton shirt. Between the two of them, they were pushing a big cage. Inside the cage was a large Unreal ape. Emma scowled at the sight, "Bad guys!"

"Don't let him get to you, Thor," the skinny one said to the other, "He's just an ape."

"That's a fine way to talk to your meal ticket," the ape snapped, he spoke with a surprising British accent. "Keep that up and its liable to affect my stage presence."

Emma positioned herself on the end of a branch and glared down at the bad guys. She was small, but if she took them by surprise she could probably get the monkey out.

"Give him a banana, Thor," the skinny one said, "It won't be long now."

The bigger bad guy, Thor, groaned, "That's what you said yesterday. This trail's taking us to the middle of nowhere."

"The sign at the trail head said 'Short cut to Ape River.'" the skinny bad guy insisted, "Now, why would it say 'short cut' if it wasn't a-- Wait a minute."

The skinny one paused to think for a moment, "Maybe it's a fake, a decoy trail."

"Very good, Max." The gorilla said brightly, "Actually, the trail is a fake. It circles Ape Mountain six times before heading right back to the tree house.

"Ohh! Oh, I knew we was lost," Thor groaned.

"Don't listen to him, Thor," Max cried, "He's just tryin' to trick us, lead us off the short cut...

"TAKE THIS BAD GUYS!" Emma suddenly dive bombed into the nearest "bad guy" she could. Thor. She crashed into his head and began pummeling him with her tiny fists.

"What the…!" Thor cried, "Max! HELP!"

"My!" the ape in the cage cried, "What a spirited child!"

Max yanked Emma off Thor's back. "Well, what do we have here?"

Emma swung at Max with her fists. "Let go of me, Bad Guy!" she roared, "You'll never win! I'm a Good Guy!"

"Wow," Thor stated, "They sure are breeding those Animal Rights Activists young!"

"Shut up, Thor!" Max snapped, "This ain't no activist! It's just a stupid little girl." He tossed Emma to one side dismissively. "What she's doing in The Jungle is anyone's guess…"

"Hey!" Emma yelled, getting to her feet awkwardly, "You… guys let that monkey go or I'll… I'll…"

"Ape actually," the gorilla in the cage said, "But I do appreciate the sentiment."

"Or you'll what?" Max snapped.

"Oh I'll do something really bad!" Emma declared, "So bad… that… I… I can't even think of it yet!"

"Oh ho!" Max chuckled, "Well, I'm shaking in my…" Max suddenly went very pale. He glanced up at something standing behind Emma. "My God!" he whispered.

"Max!" Thor cried in a panic, "What is that thing?!"

"I don't know!" Max cried, "But I'm not sticking around to find out! RUN!" The two bumbling men tore off through The Jungle screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Yeah!" Emma said triumphantly, "You better run! And keep running too!"

"Little girl," the ape interrupted, "Don't take this the wrong way… but I'm fairly certain that the object of their terror is actually standing right behind you."

"Huh?" Emma asked. She whirled around. Emma's eyes widened in terror, but she couldn't quite scream at the figure standing behind her.

-888-

Will stood off to one side shaking his head as two distinct lines of apes had formed. Kelsey stood in front of a large cliff wall where she had sketched GEORGE and TARZAN. As each ape approached, they told her who they wanted to vote for and Kelsey sketched a tally under the appropriate name.

"I wanted to do a secret ballot," Kelsey admitted, "But apes aren't too keen on penmanship. This was the only way to receive an accurate count."

"I can't believe it," Will said softly, "The absurdity of it all!"

"Hmmph," Clayton grumbled at Will's side, "That makes two of us." The two watched as Porter and Jane were scurrying among the apes making joyful observations.

Jack bounded up the rocks to stand by Will. "Impressive ain't it?" Jack asked with a grin, "Now Kelsey can add 'Bringing Democracy and Order to Apes' to her resume."

"Jack," Will sighed exhaustedly, "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Oh," Jack said, "She's fine."

"She's fine… _where_?!" Will demanded, rapidly losing his remaining patience.

"With the other apes," Jack said, "This is only half, really. The rest of them are at home with your lady love. Kelsey will get their votes eventually, once this lot finishes."

Will sighed heavily, "I'm going to see if she needs help. Don't wander off."

"I don't need a babysitter," Jack pouted.

"No," Will agreed over his shoulder, "A straitjacket would be more effective."

"Pah!" Jack scoffed, waving Will off.

"Not entirely on the same page with that one, are you?" Clayton observed.

"Please, Will and I aren't even in the same book," Jack said, "Overly temperamental that one. Most eunuchs are."

Clayton raised his eyebrows, "He's a…? how do you… ? Never mind. You mentioned something about more gorillas?"

"Ah!" Jack said with a golden grin, "Does this mean you're ready to talk business?"

"We both seem to want the same thing," Clayton said, "We want the gorillas and now it appears that we have two large groups. Perhaps you could show me where the others are?"

"Hmm," Jack said, "Perhaps we can reach some arrangement?"

"Name your price," Clayton said.

"98 gorillas," Jack said, "In fact… maybe you should make that an even 100. Just in case some of their souls are defective."

"And if I give you the one hundred gorillas you will show me to the others?" Clayton asked.

"Of course," Jack said, "I'm a man of me word." He grinned roguishly.

"Very well, then," Clayton said with a smile. "We have an accord."

-888-

Bootstrap was hauled into the room. He shivered at the sight that awaited him. Scowling darkly in the corner was Aaron. Standing behind him were Jafar, Hades, and Davy Jones. None of them looked pleased, but Aaron was easily the most irritated.

"Hello gentlemen," Bootstrap Bill said. He looked around the room in confusion, "Wasn't there a chair in here at some point…?"

"SHUT UP!" Aaron roared, still bitter at the humiliation he had suffered at Kelsey's hands. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Do I?" Bootstrap asked.

"Yes," Aaron snapped, "I know that Kelsey and Will escaped with your help. And you're going to tell me where they went."


	48. The Great Gorilla Caper

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! If you're curious about what Animated Kelsey looks like in complete Mad Hatter Garb (Admit it. You're curious!) you can follow this link to deviant art where I have posted a picture of her in her animated form… at least how I visualize her. Check it out! (if this link doesn't work, use the one on my profile.)

.com/art/Kelsey-The-New-Hatter-136492178

Chapter. 48 The Great Gorilla Caper

Bootstrap Bill stared blankly at Aaron for a few moments. "I beg your pardon?"

"Will Turner is your son!" Aaron snapped, "You must have done something to help him escape!"

Bootstrap shrugged, "He didn't need my help, sir. Didn't want to get me involved I imagine."

"Oh really?" Aaron scoffed, "He just magically flew off the deck of the ship and vanished."

"Well…" Bootstrap said softly, "I imagine _Kelsey _was the one flying. He was probably just clinging to her coattails."

Aaron groaned loudly, throwing his head back melodramatically. "Please, sir," Jafar said, "Don't act in such a childish manner. The solution is simple. How far could they get? It was storming the night that Kelsey escaped. Even if she could fly, she would be forced to land somewhere nearby."

Suddenly, a sailor, who resembled a swordfish, rushed into the room. He slipped a note to Davy Jones before vanishing back out of the room. Davy Jones scanned the note before turning to them. "Apparently, my men have spotted The Pearl. It's docked near the Isla Cruces."

"Odds are Kelsey won't be too far away," Hades said, "She's usually near her friends."

"Then find them!" Aaron roared, "Right now!" The men moved about to fulfill his orders. Bootstrap was about to leave as well.

"Hold it!" Aaron bellowed, "You're not going anywhere. I think I can find a use for you."

-888-

While the apes were finishing up their newfound civic duties, Kelsey sat in the corner. She had the scraps of her hat sitting in her lap. She was making an inventory of what she had left. Tinkerbell was flittering around her head. She seemed rather depressed that Kelsey's hat was gone and that she was forced to fly. "Let's see," Kelsey said to herself, "What do I have left?" Sitting in her lap, she had her trusty purple Ipod. She was grateful that she her Ipod was full of Josh Groban songs, because the CD she had used earlier had been left behind on the deck. Kelsey scowled. Aaron would pay for that. She placed her Ipod to one side and examined her sword. Thanks to Will's craftsmanship it had survived the trip relatively unharmed. That was a definite relief to Kelsey, she had a feeling she would need that sword before the end. Kelsey fingered the last thing she had managed to save. A ruby brooch. One that the dwarves had given her when she had first arrived in The Kingdom. She had worn it in her hat when she had gone to the ball in The Princess Lands.

Kelsey suddenly felt a pang of sadness. Her dress. Her beautiful green and gold gown. It was gone. Probably ripped to shreds. Kelsey frowned. She knew it was stupid to get attached to such things, but she wanted her precious belongings back. _I want them back! My hat, my ball gown, my Josh Groban CD, the map of The Kingdom, the lamp…_

Kelsey froze in horror. "THE LAMP!" she cried out in horror.

Will who had been lounging against the rock face, jumped up at her shout. "This…is…so…BAD!" Kelsey screamed.

"Kelsey," Will cried, "What is it?!"

"They have The Lamp!" Kelsey cried, "They have it! "

Will turned very pale, "Now… we don't know that for sure…"

"Who else?!" Kelsey cried, "Who else could possibly have it?!"

"Just calm down," Will said gently, "It's not as bad as it seems…"

"NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS?!" Kelsey hollered, "ARE YOU ON CRACK, WILL?! THE THIRTEEN PROBABLY HAS THE ALL POWERFUL GENIE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT SORT OF HAVOC THEY COULD WREAK?! HOW ON EARTH IS THIS NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS?!?!" Will gently gripped Kelsey's shoulders, "Yes, I realize that… crack?"

Kelsey blushed, "I'll explain it to you later."

"You need to calm down," Will said gently, "Let's think this through. IF The Thirteen have the lamp, don't you think we would see a little more havoc?"

Kelsey felt herself calm down a fraction, "Yeah, I guess that is true."

"We'll get the lamp back," Will promised, "But we can't do anything about it now.

"No, I guess not," Kelsey sighed, sinking to the ground, "Though this election isn't going over so great either."

"No?" Will asked with concern, "What do you mean?"

"This election," Kelsey said, "The votes are split. Half for Tarzan. Half for George. Tarzan gets the Animated vote easily, but George has the Unreal vote as well."

"So they're at an impasse?" Will asked.

"Basically."

"Do something!" Will told her.

"Like what?!" Kelsey asked helplessly.

"I don't know," Will stammered, "Sway them. Does it really matter who is in charge? Both would be good candidates, you just need to persuade them one way or another."

"What do you want me to do, Will?!" Kelsey cried, throwing up her hands helplessly, "Ask them their opinions on banana tariffs or vine taxes?! Will! I would love to just pick them! But it's not my home! I can't do that!"

Will let out a heavy sigh, "No, I suppose not."

"I'll think of something," Kelsey said with a sigh, "I hope…"

"Excuse me! Miss Kelsey!" Professor Porter made his way gingerly through the crowd of apes, "Could I spare a moment of your time?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Might as well. What do you need?"

"First of all," Porter said, "I must congratulate you. What you've done here. It's simply marvelous! Oh Jane and I are just tickled pink by all the apes. And you've got them to organize even! It's unbelievable simply stunning and utterly fascinating…"

"Get to the point, Porter," Kelsey said curtly.

"Oh yes," Porter said, "Quite right. Anyways, as I was saying. We are truly grateful. And on a totally unrelated note, have you seen Mr. Clayton anywhere?"

"Can't say I have," Kelsey said, "Will?" Will shrugged.

"Oh blast," Porter scowled, "I should very much like his assistance. And I last saw him conversing with your…er… friend, Mr. Sparrow."

"Mr. Sparrow?" Kelsey asked nervously. She turned to Will, "William, have you seen our dear _Mr. Sparrow_ lately?"

"Oh no," Will groaned slapping a hand to the side of his head, "Don't tell me…"

"He's run off?" Kelsey asked, "Fine. I won't tell you." Kelsey quickly got to her feet, "Come on, we better go find them. And quickly!"

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Will asked.

"Oh Shep!" Kelsey cried. She paused and let out a dog whistle, "Here Shep. Good boy. Come here."

Will groaned, "Why me?!"

-888-

"SHE'S GONE!"

Elizabeth scowled as she heard Rob's yelling. Rob was racing around the remaining apes in a frenzy. Alice was struggling to keep up to him.

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" Rob wailed as he searched under several large palm leaves.

"Now calm down, Rob," Alice said gently, "Maybe she's just hiding…"

"How could I lose her?! Rob cried, not even hearing Alice, "Oh God! How am I supposed to explain this to my mother?" Rob's face went pale, "OH GOD! NEVER MIND MY MOTHER! KELSEY'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Sophia scowled before brandishing her wand. "Rob! I swear to Disney, if you don't stop screaming I'll turn you into a cupcake so help me…!"

"Maybe the aliens have seen Emma?" Alice suggested, "Or perhaps Mim or Elizabeth?"

"Yeah," Rob said, "Maybe. I think I saw Emma around Mim. She did say something about children…." Rob's eyes widened in fear, "only being good for stew! OH MY GOD! EMMA!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Sophia cried, raising her wand, "Cupcake! Double Marmalade this time!"

"Sophia no!" Alice cried. She gripped Sophia's arm before she was able to finish waving her wand. While Alice restrained Sophia, Rob made his way over to Mim.

"YOU LOUSY PURPLE HAIRED BANSHEE!" Rob yelled gripping her by her color and shaking her until her head shook. "IF YOU ATE MY COUSIN…"

Mim glared at him, "I didn't touch the little bugger! Honestly! Don't insult my good taste! Raw children? Disgusting. I wouldn't dream of eating her… not without a little rosemary…"

Elizabeth looked up at the tree branches, "Emma was up there earlier… oh no."

"Oh no?" Rob asked, "I don't like 'oh no's'. Those are usually followed by bad news!"

"She escaped," Elizabeth said nervously.

"ESCAPED?!"

Mim winced at Rob's shouting. "You know…" she said, "Sophia isn't the _only _one who could turn you into a cupcake…"

"Both of you stop it," Elizabeth ordered, "And Rob if you don't want to spend the rest of your life as a pastry, stop shouting!"

Suddenly, they could hear sounds in the distance. Men. Elizabeth looked around anxiously, "What on earth?"

"Right this way, lads. Step lightly." Elizabeth could scarcely believe her ears.

"JACK?!"

Jack and a mob of motley looking ruffians appeared over the hill. "Here they are mate," Jack said to Clayton, "Now remember. Load up 100 of them onto me ship."

"Jack?!" Elizabeth cried, "What are you doing?! Who are these men?"

"Oh them?" Jack said, looking over his shoulder as though he had just noticed them. "No worries, love. They're with me."

Elizabeth looked at the unshaved, dirty men and scowled, "Yes. They look just like the sort of company you keep. What are they doi- STOP THAT!" Elizabeth whipped out her sword and slashed at one of the men as they tried to load one of the gorillas into a cage.

"Er… Love," Jack said holding her back, "You can't really do that. We have a deal."

"A deal?!" Elizabeth cried in disbelief, "You were dealing with these rapscallions?! WHY?!"

"Because he's trying to rescue Will and Kelsey," Rob said ashamedly.

"You knew?!" Elizabeth cried in disbelief, "Are there any OTHER secrets I should know about?!"

Rob hung his head in shame, "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"I thought we established that we have no other choice, Rob," Jack said anxiously.

"Well, yeah," Rob said, "But Kelsey would never approve of this! If she were here, she would say…"

"ROB YOU BLOCKHEAD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Yeah," Rob said in amazement, "That's EXACTLY what she would say. How did you…?"

SMACK!

Rob turned around and saw stars as Kelsey struck him hard across his head. Kelsey leapt down from Shep and glared at him. Standing behind her was a small army of apes, both Unreal and Animated alike, led by George and Tarzan respectively.

"They ape-napping them!" George yelped, "Just like Ape!"

"Not again!" Tarzan cried, "We have to stop them!"

"Right!" George agreed. With that, the apes tore forwards attacking the hunters with a vicious ferocity that had never been seen before. While the fighting raged on in the background, Rob was still in shock, staring at his sister.

"Kelsey!" Rob cried in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Preventing you and Jack from making another colossal mistake. What's new with you?" Kelsey growled angrily.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried. He slid down from Shep's back.

"Sophia!" Jackie yelped. She slid down as well and landed squarely on top of Will. "Oh d-d-dear!" Jackie cried, "Sorry W-w-will."

"Good heavens!" Porter cried staring at the chaos, "Clayton! What have you done?!"

"Pipe down, you old fool!" Clayton snarled, "These gorillas are going back to London. Where I will fetch a handsome price for them."

"Rob!" Kelsey cried, "How the hell could you let something like this happen?"

"Hey! I was doing it to save you and Will," Rob insisted.

"Save us?" Will, looked up from hugging Elizabeth long enough to glare at Jack, "I can see you left out a few key details, Jack!"

"Jack!" Kelsey roared, "You've gone too far this time!"

Jack shrugged helplessly, "Is that really important? Right now we need to save the poor helpless gorillas!"

"I'm not gonna forget this, Jack!" Kelsey scowled, "I just need time to think up a proper punishment. Something involving hot oil and pointy needles."

"And a thousand screaming spectators," Will added.

"Come on!" Kelsey cried, "Let's get them!"

"B-b-but they outnumber us," Jackie pointed out, "By quite a l-l-lot."

"No worries," Jumbaa, who had been almost forgotten in all the excitement, "Blaster cannons have funny way of settling odds."

-888-

They charged forwards with the apes. Kelsey was singing her heart out, sending vines out every which way, trapping the hunters in their tracks. Jumbaa and Pleakley, on the other hand, were using their blaster cannons to free the already caged apes. Kelsey could hear George and Tarzan both calling out their jungle calls as they stormed forwards, leading a flood of apes. Sophia was waving her wand every direction and the ground was littered with cupcakes. Both Will and Elizabeth had their swords drawn and were fighting back to back. "Will," Elizabeth pointed out, "Would you be emotionally devastated if we did NOT go to Africa for our honeymoon?"

"I'd rather go to Antarctica at this point," Will grumbled, dodging a sword that went flying past his ear.

Kelsey dropped to the ground as a bullet flew by her head. She realized that Mim was cowering on the ground next to her. "You aren't going to help?!" she cried in disbelief.

"And got on The Thirteen's bad side?" Mim asked, "I think not!"

"You're ALREADY on their bad side!" Kelsey groaned, "You're the second highest on the list."

"Really?" Mim groaned, "Who's the first?"

"Me."

"Oh," Mim agreed, "Yeah probably."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Kelsey grumbled, "Now where did Clayton go?"

"There!" Mim pointed. Clayton was chasing Tarzan into the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Kelsey scowled and chased after the two retreating figures, not at all sure what she was going to do.


	49. Third Party Candidate

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 49 Third Party Candidate

It didn't matter that Kelsey could fly. No matter how much magic she acquired. No matter how many villains she defeated. She would ALWAYS have a fear of heights. She never really noticed it when she flew or rode The Spirit, the air currents lifting her up made her feel safe, but up in the trees, surrounded by vines that could potentially hide a hunter, Kelsey was feeling more than a little on edge. She peered through the dark vines, struggling to catch a glimpse of Tarzan or Clayton.

A raindrop splattered on Kelsey's nose. Kelsey frowned, "Just what I need! Make this whole situation MORE uncomfortable!" Kelsey gripped one of the vines tightly in her hand. She took careful steps across the tree branches. _Don't look down! Don't look down!_

BANG!

Kelsey screamed and clung to the nearest tree branch. The sound of a gunshot echoed in her ears. She looked up several levels to see Clayton and Tarzan in the tree branches. Tarzan had made the gun noise. He held the gun to Clayton's throat.

"Tarzan!" Kelsey whispered, "Don't!"

"I'm not a man like you!" Tarzan snapped, tossing the gun to one side. Kelsey ducked as the gun clattered against the tree branch, nearly bashing her head. Kelsey caught the gun. "Geez!" she whispered, grateful that it didn't discharge. She emptied the bullets as quick as she could. Tarzan was attempting to get out of the way, moving upwards into the vines. Clayton was slashing about, trying to find him. Kelsey watched as a vine wrapped itself around his throat.

"Clayton don't!" Tarzan cried.

"You idiot!" Kelsey grumbled. She quickly began to hum the plant song in an attempt to unwrap the vine from his neck.

She was too late.

Clayton's machete slashed through one wrong vine. He dropped down from the trees screaming as he went. Kelsey let out a yelp of fear as the vines suddenly went taut and Clayton's body hung in the trees, his machete slipping from his limp grip.

Kelsey threw a hand over her mouth, struggling to stifle a scream, her eyes focused on the body dangling in front of her. One that had been alive and talking, mere seconds ago.

-888-

"Put that gorilla down! Put him down I say!" Porter was clinging to a tall looking ruffian's back, beating his head with his fists as the man helped push a caged gorilla away. The man paused long enough to toss the old man into a corner.

"Daddy!" Jane wailed.

"By jove," Porter said, awkwardly getting to his feet, "It's been a long time since my college cricket days."

"Jack!" Rob cried, struggling to keep up with the pirate, "What do we do?!"

"I'm not sure," Jack said, "Pirates would have retreated ages ago. But I think I'm more scared of Kelsey than I am these blokes."

"We need reinforcements!" Rob yelled.

"Do you see any?!" Jack cried, "I can't launch ships out of me sleeves lad!"

"Find some!" Sophia suddenly yelled as she launched a spell at Clayton's men. "I can practically open a bakery at the rate I'm going!"

"S-S-SOPHIA!!!" Jackie suddenly came flying out of the jungle and clung tightly to Sophia.

"Jackie!" Sophia cried in surprise, "Thank goodness! Are you alright?"

"I'm p-p-pretty sure that there has to b-b-be a better w-w-way of getting a b-b-boyfriend!" Jackie whimpered.

"I am thinking that I see our reinforcements!" Jumbaa whispered suddenly, pointing at something in the distance. Rob turned around and gaped at the sight.

"Oh my God!" he whispered.

Looming over them, was the largest ape that Rob had ever seen in his life. It was Unreal, and was easily twenty times bigger than Rob. The tiny group gazed up at the magnificent ape in disbelief, Clayton's men stared at in fear. The ape's big brown eyes seemed to survey the men loading up the gorillas in cages. The ape's eyes narrowed and it bared his teeth.

"That is the largest earth quadruped I have seen in my entire life!" Jumbaa cried.

"It's a scientific breakthrough!" Porter cried.

"It's incredible!" Elizabeth whispered.

"It's enormous!" Sophia said.

"It's terrifying!" Pleakley wailed.

"It's EMMA!" Rob yelled in fright.

"Emma?" Jack asked skeptically, "Wow. The little mite got very big and hairy very fast. You guys have some odd growth spurts in the Real World."

"No!" Rob groaned, "On top of the thing! It's Emma!"

Sure enough, perched on top of the mighty ape's head was little Emma. Emma waved down at the terrified spectators below. "Hi Rob!" she cried, "Rob you should try this! It's like riding a float in the Thanksgiving day parade!"

"Emma, get down here this instant!" Rob cried hysterically.

Emma shrugged, "Okay." Emma swung her legs over the side of the ape's head and dropped to the ground.

"EMMA!" Rob screamed. He lunged forwards catching Emma out of the air before crashing to the ground. The two of them lay there on the ground in a heap.

"Rob!" Alice cried, "Are you alright?"

"Emma!" Rob scolded, "Why did you do that?!"

"You said immediately," Emma pointed out.

"So you just JUMPED?!"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Rob. A skeptical look that Kelsey had given Rob countless times before. "I _can _fly," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Rob grumbled, "I keep forgetting. The laws of gravity don't always apply here."

PLOP!

Suddenly, another figure came crashing out of the tree branches. Kelsey landed squarely on her brother. Rob let out a groan. "But then again… sometimes they DO! Kelsey get off!"

"Right sure," Kelsey murmured distractedly and quickly jumped off Rob's back. Kelsey's eyes were wide in fear and shock. Tarzan leapt down besides her.

"Kelsey, are you alright?"

"I'll… I'll be fine," Kelsey insisted, her eyes drifting over to where Clayton's machete was lying on the ground. Kelsey suddenly noticed Emma. "Emma!" she cried scooping up her cousin. "You okay?"

"No, don't worry about me. I'm fine, thanks for asking," Rob grumbled.

Alice knelt besides Rob and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "It was a good catch."

"I'm okay, Kelsey!" Emma said brightly, "It was fun!"

"What was fun?" Kelsey asked.

Rob gaped at his sister in disbelief, "Have you seriously neglected to notice the TWO STORY HIGH APE?!"

Kelsey suddenly looked over at the giant ape in question. She jumped and leapt to one side. "What the heck is that thing?!"

"That's Joe," Emma said brightly. "He gave me a ride here."

"Why?!" Kelsey cried, "What is…? What…?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject," an unreal ape stepped forwards.

"The monkey just talked!" Rob cried, still a little frazzled.

"Oh that is rich!" the ape said shaking his head, "There is a towering two story high ape standing next to me, but I am the ape that frightens you. I tell you… kids today."

"Okay, sorry," Rob said, "Sorry, Mr…?"

"Ape," the ape said, "Ape's the name. Short sweet and to the point, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Kelsey agreed, slightly surprised that she was having a conversation with an ape, let alone an ape with a British accent. _Where could an ape get an accent like that in the middle of The Jungle?_

"Anyways, as I was saying," Ape continued, "The vile ruffians employed by The Thirteen, Max and Thor, I believe, were dragging me off in the hopes of starting an Ape Civil War."

"Unfortunately, they succeeded," Kelsey muttered.

"Well, that is most unfortunate," Ape agreed, "Hopefully my release will help settle this."

"Hopefully."

"Well, those villains nearly made it, but this little dear decided to play hero and tried to set me free."

"Emma?" Kelsey asked in disbelief. Emma beamed with pride. "Emma set you free all by myself."

"Oh no," Ape said, "She tried, but she couldn't. They were too big. Though I daresay she was probably smarter than both of them. Anyway, I guess the commotion woke up Mr. Young."

"Mr. Young?!" Rob cried finally put two and two together, "As in Mighty Joe Young?!"

"Yes, that does seem to be his full title," Ape said, "He seems to have taken a shine to your Emma. He didn't really like them pushing her around. After freeing us and scaring off the rapscallions, he offered to return us to Emma's comrades, which we heartily accepted. Now. It seems that he doesn't appreciate those men putting those gorillas into cages."

Kelsey glanced over at Joe. Joe was chasing after Clayton's men. They dropped their cages and tore off in the opposite direction, screaming as they ran. Porter and Jane were rushing about the cages freeing the gorillas as the men tore away.

"Now that _that _seems to be settled," Ape said, "Have any of you lovely people seen, an Unreal gentleman. Perhaps a little disoriented. Goes by the name of George?"

"We've met," Will muttered dryly.

"Ah!" Ape said, "I see by your tone that you may have traveled with George."

"In the worst possible way," Will said.

"That's him," Ape sighed, "Perhaps you could bring me to him?"

"Right this way," Will sighed, leading Ape away.

"Be careful!" Alice called after them, "That vile Clayton could be lurking around somewhere!"

"No." Kelsey said suddenly, "He's not. He's dead."

"Dead?!" Rob cried, he suddenly caught sight of the gun lying on the ground next to his sister. "Kels….."

Kelsey followed Rob's gaze to the gun, "NO!" she cried suddenly, "No! No! No! Not _that _way! He was strangled. He's hanging in the branches. The vines… they wrapped around his neck."

Alice paled, "Gracious! How beastly!"

"I suppose someone ought to cut him down," Jack said quietly, "The rest of you might want to find George."

"Yeah, sounds good," Kelsey said, "Come on, Emma. Let's go corral your ape friend before he wipes out the entire Jungle. Stitch, meet me later. I need you to help get The Spirit out of a tree."

Kelsey wandered off, still barking out orders. Rob followed behind mutely. "Isn't it lovely?" Alice asked with a big smile, "We're all back together again."

"Yes," Rob said with a weak smile, "Lovely." Rob continued to smile, but in the back of his mind a few nagging doubts lingered. Clayton had been strangled by vines… and Kelsey's last power had been the power over plants.

-888-

"OH APE!" George sobbed, clinging to Ape and weeping hysterically, "GEORGE MISSED APE SO MUCH!"

"Honestly, George," Ape sighed, patting George on the back, "You're making a spectacle of yourself. Stiff upper lip, my good man! That's what the people will need to see in their leader."

"Hey!" Terk snapped, "Don't start writing your inauguration speeches just yet! Tarzan is the leader!"

"Tarzan? Honestly. The man can barely speak in clear sentences!"

"And George can?!"

"Oh for heavens' sake!" Mim cried angrily, "Give it a rest!"

"As much as it pains me to agree with her," Will said, "The witch does have a point."

"Read the results, Kelsey," Jane said eagerly.

"Yeah, did Tarzan win?!" Terk asked eagerly.

"What about George?" Ape asked.

Kelsey looked at them all, with a very serious face. "The winner of the first ever Jungle election will be announced… right after this commercial break!" Kelsey laughed at her own joke.

"KELSEY!" nearly everyone yelled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry guys," Kelsey chuckled, "I've always wanted to do that. American Idol fan."

"Oh good lord!" Will groaned, "Spit it out Kelsey! Who won? Tarzan or George?"

Kelsey smiled broadly, "Neither."

"Neither?!" many of the apes cried in confusion.

"What?!" Ape asked.

"Yeah, what gives?!" Terk cried, "Then, who won."

"Last minute write in," Kelsey said with a smile. She jerked her head over to the stone cliff face. Written in huge block letters was one word JOE. Underneath it was hundreds of tallies. Tarzan and George stared at it in disbelief. "History in the making," Kelsey smiled, "The first time a third party candidate ever one. I guess the apes wanted one of their own in office." Kelsey smiled at the two jungle men, "Unless you two want to start a senate, I think my work here is done."

George and Tarzan exchanged glances. They stared at each other for a while before Tarzan broke, "It's a good decision."

"George likes it too!" George beamed, "And we can help… together?"

"Together," Tarzan agreed and the two shook hands.

Kelsey sat back with Emma sitting next to her, "Gotta like it when diplomacy works out."

"Yup," Emma smiled.

"Although it's funny," Kelsey mused, "I don't seem to recall writing Joe's name on the wall."

Emma chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that is strange."

"Even stranger that it looks an awful lot like your printing," Kelsey said looking at her cousin pointedly.

Emma smiled at her cousin, "Hey it worked!"

"Emma, that was cold, dishonest and shifty!" Kelsey scolded mockingly, "You would do really well in politics."

"You think so?" Emma piped brightly, "Do you think I could run for Queen of the World."

Kelsey chucked and ruffled her cousin's pigtails, "Anything's possible, kid. Anything's possible."


	50. The Heart of the Problem

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 50 The Heart of the Problem

"So… are we going to have to search The Kingdom up and down for fire songs now?" Sophia asked, "Or do we get a brief reprieve between our wild goose chases."

Kelsey scowled. The apes had returned to their home and Jane and Porter had gone with them. "Leaving the civilized company again," Jack had muttered. The little company had remained behind. Kelsey sat with her back against the rock face, she couldn't help but be somewhat proud of the scratch marks engraved in the wall. She was half tempted to carve, KELSEY WAS HERE in the rock.

She was exhausted, but she still knew that there was much left to be done. Will and Jack had temporarily left to cut down Clayton's body. The two had wrapped his body up in sail cloth and weighted it down with rocks. They were going to give Clayton a burial at sea since the apes didn't seem to want Clayton's final resting place to be in the jungle.

Kelsey cringed, the image of Clayton's limp body hanging from the trees still fresh in her mind. Even though he was a villain, Kelsey wished that he had had a more peaceful death that that. Kelsey was still shaken by the sight, and Sophia's attitude was not improving her mood.

"We're waiting for Jack and Will," Kelsey said, "We'll figure out what to do next when they get back. But the main priority right now is getting the lamp back before Davy Jones finds it."

"But what about the song?!" Sophia asked, "We need to at least have an idea of what we're going to find."

"It's fire, Sophia!" Kelsey snarled, "How many fire songs do you know?! I can't think of any right now!"

"Think harder!" Sophia urged, "You're The One Who Walks Between Two Worlds!"

"Quite frankly, my dear," Kelsey said with a menacing smile, "I don't give a damn!"

"Kelsey!" Emma cried.

"Well, I don't!" Kelsey snapped, "I'm tired of saving the world! It's not even _my _world! Yet somehow I still always have to save it! WHY?!"

"Because you're a part of it."

Kelsey jumped at Will's quiet voice. Will was standing there, looking at her with concerned eyes. Jack was loping up behind him. "So you're back," Kelsey noted. Will nodded. "Okay," Kelsey said with a heavy sigh, bringing herself back under control, "We need to get the lamp back. How do we do it?"

"Well, there's no good fighting, love," Jack said, "Though there is a way to out-negotiate him."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She rarely felt good about Jack's "negotiating". "Go on," she said.

"Quite simple really," Jack continued, "We go and find his heart."

"His w-w-what?!" Jackie stammered, her face going white as chalk.

"His heart," Jack said, "It's the only thing that we can negotiate with. Jones will _have _to listen to you if you have it."

"We're going to n-n-negotiate with his heart?!" Jackie wailed, "Figuratively?!"

"No," Jack said.

Jackie went pale for a few moments and then passed out in the sand.

"Jackie!" Sophia cried pulling the distraught princess into her arms, "Don't do the horrible princess thing! Come on snap out of it!"

"Very well, then," Kelsey sighed as she watched Sophia revive Jackie, "We'll find it."

"There is one small hitch," Jack said.

"Small?" Kelsey said, "Jack… usually your "small" problems involve large groups of people trying to kill me."

"Well, love," Jack shrugged, "Unfortunately, I don't have the key. So even if we find the chest, I won't be able to open it."

"Maybe you won't," Will said quietly.

Kelsey looked at Will, "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Turner?"

Will reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a strange looking key. "Will!" Kelsey cried, "Where did you get that?!"

"From Davy Jones tentacles," Will said, cringing a little bit at the memory. "While he slept."

"When did you get that?!" Kelsey cried.

Will looked down at the ground, "Well… you were sleeping too…"

"You little sneak!" Kelsey cried, "GOD! I can't trust any of you people! Who knew Disney characters could be so diabolical?!"

Jack chuckled and thumped Will on the back, "You're trying awful hard to shed that angellic image of yours. Finally, figured out that girls like bad boys eh?"

Will glared at Jack, "Oh yes, Jack." he snapped sarcastically, "You are my shining golden idol. I strive to be worthy to bask in your glory."

The sarcasm was completely lost on Jack. "Knew you'd warm up to me," he grinned.

"The only thing that I finally figured out about you was that if you're involving me in some scheme it's wise to have a back up plan," Will snapped, holding up the key, "You seem quite eager to find this." Will reached back into his pocket and held out a drawing of the same key. "I found this in your study. I figured if nothing else, this key would make a useful bargaining chip."

"And you hated pirates so much when I first met you," Jack said. He placed a hand on his heart and heaved a dramatic sigh, "They grow up so fast."

"Okay," Rob said jumping up, "Here's what we'll do. We'll break into six teams. We'll use Jack's map of The Kingdom and divide everything into sectors. Each team will get three sectors and they will break those sectors into quadrants. We'll search those quadrants and if we find anything we'll communicate via water pools every hour to mark our progress. So we'll probably have to keep one person near a water source at all times and…"

"Nice plan, Rob," Kelsey interrupted, "But I think I have something else that will be just as effective." Kelsey walked by Jack and pulled his compass out of his pocket.

"Oy! What are you doing?!" Jack cried.

"Pirate," Kelsey replied.

"Not yet you're not!" Jack snapped, "How many ships have you commandeered? How many mutinies have you participated in?"

Kelsey spun around and glared at Jack, "If you want it so badly then try and take it from me!" Jack shrunk under Kelsey's wilting glare.

"Like you said, love," Jack said with a sheepish grin, "Pirate."

"Right," Kelsey snapped. Kelsey spun around again. The arrow spun quickly around before settling in the west. Kelsey glanced up. It was pointing at a small chain of islands, just off the coast of The Jungle. "There," Kelsey said.

"The Islas Cruces," Jack noted, "So that's where it is!"

"Then, let's go," Kelsey said, pocketing the compass. The crew nodded and made their way slowly towards the ship. Kelsey turned and was about to follow when she realized that Rob was still staring at her. "What is it, Rob?" she demanded, "Is it about scrapping your plan…?"

"No," Rob said quickly, "It's not. It's just… Clayton… how did he… die… exactly?"

Kelsey blanched at the thought, "He died. He strangled himself with the vines. He was thrashing around too much."

"How… how did the vine get around his neck?"

Kelsey shrugged, "I don't know. I repeat, he was thrashing around too much."

Rob peered at his sister suspiciously, "Then, why did you have his gun?"

"Tarzan threw it away. I caught it and took the bullets out just in case…" Kelsey suddenly froze and turned to face Rob accusingly, "Rob… you don't think that _I _had

something to do with his death… do you?"

Rob stared at the ground and shuffled his feet nervously, "Clayton was a bad guy. He was _supposed _to die. If you did… you know… I wouldn't blame you."

"Rob!" Kelsey cried angrily, "I didn't! I swear. It was a total accident!"

"I-I believe you," Rob said.

"No you don't!" Kelsey groaned, "Not when you're looking at me like that! I can't believe my own brother doesn't trust me!"

"I trust you!" Rob cried, helplessly.

"Prove it!" Kelsey grumbled bitterly, turning her back on her brother.

"Hellfire."

Kelsey froze in her spot and turned around to stare at her brother in confusion, "WHAT?"

"Hellfire," Rob said quietly, "The fire song. It's the only song that I can think of that features fire." Rob made his way past Kelsey to walk alongside Alice. Meanwhile, Kelsey stood there contemplating this new development.

Hellfire. A _villain's _song.

-888-

It didn't take long for the gang to arrive at the islands. Afterwards, Kelsey pulled out the compass and stumbled through the wilderness with a long single file line behind her. Kelsey went first, followed by Jack, then Rob with Emma sitting atop his shoulders. Next came Will and Elizabeth, the two walked side by side, holding the other's hand and with their free hands on their sword hilts. Next came Mim, who was led forwards by Sophia who had her wand to the witch's back. The rest were waiting patiently on the ship.

All of them moved in silence, watching carefully as Kelsey made her way through the twisting paths. Emma looked around nervously. "I know!" she cried, "Let's sing a car song! _The wheels on the bus go round and round…_"

"Not THAT song!" Rob groaned.

Elizabeth shrugged, "_Yo ho, all together. Hoist the colors high…_"

"Can't say I'm particularly fond of that song either, dear," Will interrupted.

"_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_," Kelsey began.

"Kelsey! No Josh Groban!" Rob yelled, "Are you trying to make my ears bleed?"

"You wouldn't know good music if it bit you!" Kelsey retorted bitterly.

There was a slight pause and then Jack grinned wickedly.

"Ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall. Ninety nine bottles of rum!"

"NO!" the entire company hollered at Jack.

Jack sniffed indignantly, "Music haters."

Kelsey suddenly halted. Jack crashed into her and before she knew it, she was at the bottom of dog pile. "GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY PIRATES!" Kelsey groaned before crawling out of the pile. She examined the compass again and let out a scream.

"What?!" Rob cried, "What is it?"

The compass was pointing directly at _Jack_. Kelsey chucked away the compass and sat down on the ground. "Either that thing is wrong or I need some serious therapy! I do NOT want _that_! It doesn't work!"

Jack picked up the compass off the ground. The arrow spun around a few times before it landed on Kelsey. "Yes, it does!" he murmured.

Kelsey's eyes widened, "Jack Sparrow! If you keep looking at me like that I swear to god I'll gouge your eyes out…!"

"…You're sitting on it!"

"Oh," Kelsey said quietly.

Rob gave his sister a quizzical look, "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing!" Kelsey said quickly, a blush spreading across her face.

"Move!" Jack roared, "We have to start digging!"

"Oh joy," Will muttered, running his fingers over the calluses that he had on his hands from his time spent with Ratcliffe. "I do so _love _digging."

-888-

Several hours passed. The sun rose overhead and beat down on them hard. Jack sat seated cross legged next to the large pile of dirt that was being shoveled out of the hole. Meanwhile, Emma was sitting next to the dirt pile working on a sand castle. It was taking them so long, that Emma's castle had three tiers, a moat, two drawer bridges, and at least four towers. Emma was working on installing a Jacuzzi in one of the balconies when they heard a yelp.

"I think I hit something solid!" Jumbaa called suddenly.

"YEOOOOW!" Pleakley wailed," My foot!"

"Whoops. Never mind."

CLANK!

Kelsey nearly jumped at the metallic sound. She and Will exchanged eager glances before Will tapped the ground before him with his shovel. Sure enough, they heard the sound again. "We found it!"

Emma glanced up from her sand castle, just in time to see a large chest flying towards her. "Yikes!" Emma wailed scrambling away as the chest came down hard on her castle. "Hey!" she snapped, "I wanted to smash it!"

Will, Jack, and Kelsey eagerly hurried forwards to catch a glimpse of the chest. Will shoved the cover off and they began sifting through the contents. Kelsey tossed aside several old letters and maps, while Jack helped himself to a diamond ring and several old bangles. Suddenly, they found it. Sitting in the corner was a small chest. Kelsey lifted it up slowly and pressed it to her ear. She could hear the faint sound of a heart beating inside the chest.

"It's here!" she whispered, "This is brilliant! I can trade this for the lamp and we'll have Davy Jones out of our hair!"

"But Kelsey!" Will interrupted, "What… what about my father?"

"Huh?" Kelsey asked, "We'll figure something out. Now let's go."

"Can't let you do that mate," Jack said, "You see… if you get rid of the heart. Davy Jones won't be able to call his off his terrible beastie."

"Beastie?" Kelsey asked, "What beastie?!"

"You'll find out soon enough," Jack muttered, "Anyway, I need that heart to settle my own debt."

"I don't care, Jack!" Kelsey snapped glaring at him, "I'm sick and tired of bailing you out! I'm taking the heart!"

"No you're not!" Jack retorted.

"Says who?" Kelsey scoffed.

"Me."

Suddenly, felt a cold sword tip at her neck. She turned around in shock to stare at Will. Will was staring at her steadily. "William Turner!" Kelsey cried, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Kelsey," Will said softly.

"Will, what's wrong with you?!" Kelsey cried, "Jack's screwed you over more times than anyone else here! And you're DEFENDING him?!"

"I made a promise to my father," Will said solemnly, "I keep my promises. I intend to free my father."

"But Will this is… Jack, if you want to keep your fingers you'll keep them off that chest!" Kelsey snapped, whipping her sword and slapping Jack's wrist. Jack jumped back and Kelsey's sword went to his neck. He fumbled for his own sword and put it to Will's.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and faced Will again. "Will… I'll give you ten seconds to put away that sword and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

Will glared at Kelsey. Steely resolve in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Kelsey sighed, "You're going to regret this Will!"

"No, Kelsey," Will said coldly, "I don't think I will."


	51. En Garde!

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 51 En Garde!

"Will, I'm sorry about this. If I do it right it _will _hurt!" Kelsey snapped coldly. She kicked Will hard in the stomach. Winded, Will fell to the ground. Then, Kelsey whirled around in an attempt to disarm Jack. But the crafty pirate was ready for her. He flung up his own sabre to block her blow. There was a loud clang as steel met steel. Jack made another move towards the chest. Kelsey brought her sword down sharply and Jack looked up at her in surprise. "En Garde, Jack Sparrow," Kelsey said.

"Oh don't be that way, love," Jack said with a smile. Suddenly, he lunged forwards and shoved Kelsey backwards. Kelsey fell face first into the sand. Kelsey sat up and spat out a mouthful. She glared at him.

"You. Will. PAY!" Jack's eyes widened in fear before he turned and dashed into the jungle.

"YOU COME BACK HERE JACK SPARROW!" Kelsey roared as she chased after him, knocking Will over as he stumbled to his feet.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, rushing to his side. Will didn't even pay attention to his fiancée.

He scrambled to his feet, "Guard the chest."

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief, "No!"

Will chased after Jack and Kelsey as Elizabeth shouted out after them. Emma watched them go. Her mouth hanging open in shock. "ROBBY!" she screamed.

Rob, Sophia, and several crew members poked their heads out of their holes. They had heard the triumphant yelling and later the clang of the sword fights. Sophia flew out of the hole, while Rob struggled to scramble up out of the hole. Rob stared at the fight in confusion. "What the…?!"

"Oh Rob! You missed it! It was so COOL!" Emma cried, "Kelsey kicked Will right in the…"

"Kelsey kicked WILL?!" Rob cried. He stared back at the three, "Did she try to kick Jack and miss?!"

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled at the three of them, completely oblivious to the ground of spectators behind her. "This is barbaric! This is no way for grown adults to settle… OH FINE! LET'S JUST PULL OUT OUR SWORDS AND START BANGING AWAY AT EACH OTHER! THAT'LL SOLVE EVERYTHING! OH I'VE HAD IT WITH RUM SOAKED-WOBBLY LEGS _PIRATES_!!!"

Pintel turned to Ragetti, "How did this go all screwy?"

"Well each wants the chest for hisself don't he?" Ragetti observed, "Kelsey seems to want it to regain the lamp and her blue genie friend. Ol Jack's looking to trade it to save his own skin. And Turner there, I think he's trying to resolve some unfinished business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

"Hmm," Pintel mused, "Sad."

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

"That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny," Pintel said thoughtfully. "Tsk, tsk, terrible temptation," Ragetti agreed.

Pintel smiled, "If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path."

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth roared before suddenly getting an idea, "Oh! Oh no! The heat!" Elizabeth fell to the ground, pretending to faint. No one involved in the fight seemed to notice.

Emma cocked her head to one side curiously, "She must be _really _tired."

Elizabeth groaned and sat up again. "That does it!" Rob cried, "I'm going after them!"

"I'm coming with you," Sophia said, "I've been waiting to see Kelsey kick Jack's butt for days."

"W-w-wait for me!" Jackie piped as she and Alice chased after them.

Elizabeth sat there scowling. She pulled her hat onto her head angrily, still focused on the fight, she didn't realize that Pintel and Ragetti were scrambling away with the chest. Suddenly, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. She got to her feet and chased after the two pirates.

-888-

Jack feinted with his sword before quickly snatching the key from Will's grip. He took off and headed further into the jungle. Kelsey plowed into Will, once again knocking him over. She glared down at him, dropping into a mock curtsey. "By your leave, Mr. _Turncoat_!"

Will growled as he scrambled after the two of them. Kelsey chased Jack into the ruins and up the stairs of an abandoned church. Soon Jack was cornered. "Either give me the key or put up your dukes, Sparrow!" Kelsey threatened.

"Now love, you know it's against me principles to hit a lady," Jack said.

Kelsey shrugged, "Your choice." Then, Kelsey lunged at Jack tackling him to the ground. She yanked his dreadlocks hard. Jack let out a yelp of pain and the keys slipped from his hand. Kelsey held it up triumphantly. "GOT EM!"

Will hurried into the ruins. Meanwhile, Jack stumbled over the edge of the railing. A bell rope swayed in the breeze. Jack groped for the rope and was safely lowered down to the ground. Meanwhile, Will snatched the opposite end of the rope. He flew up into the belltower, flying past Kelsey, swiping the keys from her grip. Will leapt up and landed on the landing above Kelsey. He smirked down at Kelsey, who was gaping up at him in disbelief, "By _your _leave, Miss Hatter."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kelsey groaned, "You hear that Turner? You are DEAD!"

Kelsey ran after Will. Jack watched them go before following after them. "Hell hath no fury," he murmured to himself.

By the time Jack arrived at the scene, Kelsey and Will were at it again. Swords clashing against sword as they moved across the narrow roof. Will had the finer skill of the two obviously. He was able to dodge Kelsey's blows and nimbly move back and forth. Kelsey, however, was holding her own. What she lacked in skill, she made up with blind fury. She pummeled Will with blow after blow.

"Kelsey stop!" Will cried, "You're angry, I get that."

"Oh no!" Kelsey snarled, "I'm way past angry. I'm furious! Irate! Infuriated! Enraged! Incensed!" Kelsey punctuated each word with a thrust of her sword.

"Are you done yet?!" Will groaned, "How many more words can you know?!"

"English major," Kelsey retorted, "I can think words up all day." She dealt Will a sharp kick to his leg. Will stumbled and Kelsey snatched back the key.

The two leapt down from the bell tower of the ruins and landed on the roof of a on old watermill house. The old wheel was still turning as they moved across the roof. Jack followed the two anxiously watching as they fought. Kelsey still had the key in one hand. Jack watched as it bobbed in front of his head, back and forth. Jack quickly reached his hand out and snatched it from Kelsey's grip. Suddenly, both Will and Kelsey glared at him indignantly and changed targets. Both of them charged at Jack. Will flicked Jack's sword out of his grip while Kelsey pointed her sword at his throat. "Excuse me, while I kill the man who continues to make my life difficult," Kelsey snapped.

"Be my guest," Will agreed.

"Let's examine that claim, love," Jack interrupted, "I wasn't the one who let you fall asleep. I wasn't the one who had the key, _the entire time _you were on The Flying Dutchman."

"No," Kelsey agreed sardonically, "You were the one who lied to me and got me captured by villains… AGAIN!" Kelsey swung her sword wildly at Jack's head. Jack ducked and somersaulted off the roof and into an open grave.

"Nicely done," Will smiled.

"Yes," Kelsey snapped, "But unfortunately for you, the lying bastard was RIGHT!" Kelsey turned and swiped at Will angrily as Jack dusted himself off.

"Still rooting for you, love," he said. Jack attempted to swagger off, but tripped and stumbled into an open grave. He looked around his surroundings before smiling sheepishly. "Oh."

Kelsey and Will were rapidly running out of roof space. In an act of desperation, Kelsey leapt onto the giant wheel. Will followed suit. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise. The axle had broken. The wheel was beginning to move. Kelsey let out a yelp of terror and struggled to run faster. Will was forced to do the same thing only backwards. He managed to smile at Kelsey. "You're really quite good," he smiled, "You must have had a brilliant teacher."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed with mock cheer, "He has this one great move. Never saw it coming. He come up right behind me and STABBED ME IN THE BACK!"

"I don't the situation any better than you do, Kelsey!" William retorted. Suddenly, there was a loud crunching noise. Jack had been stumbling out of the grave when the wheel had rolled over him. Jack was crying out in fear and surprise, stuck in the wheel with his legs flailing in the air. Kelsey rolled her eyes as she jumped over them.

"Do you ALWAYS have to be in the way, Jack?"

As Jack rotated around, he managed to free himself from the wheel. He got to his feet and broke into a jog inside the wheel, just like a hamster. Jack smiled in relief as he seemed to get the hang of it… and then the crossbar rose up to meet his forehead. SMACK! Jack toppled to the ground.

-888-

Sophia, Rob, Alice, and Jackie arrived at the ruins just in time to see Jack pass out and Kelsey and Will go rolling by. Jackie's mouth was hanging open, "G-g-goodness!"

"Oh my!" Alice cried.

Sophia swatted her palm to her forehead in exasperation, "Just great!"

"What the hell?!" Rob asked in confusion. At that moment, the wheel rolled by the group.

"Kelsey! What are you doing?!" Sophia cried.

"Who me?" Kelsey snapped, "I'm taking a spinning class. What's it look like?!" At that moment, the wheel rolled out of sight taking out trees right and left.

Sophia groaned, "Get Jack."

Rob and Alice both headed over to Jack's limp body. Rob paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Hold on… what are you doing?"

"I'm going to stop that crazy hamster wheel before your sister hurts somebody!" Sophia yelled back.

-888-

Pintel and Raggetti were snickering to themselves as they hurried into the jungle dragging the chest. "We got it! We got it!" Raggetti cried triumphantly.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling in the bushes. The two pirates came to a halt. "Elizabeth?" Raggetti whispered.

Pintel grinned as the motley pair pulled out their sabers, "Hello poppet!"

Suddenly, there was a massive cloud of smoke. The two choked and coughed before collapsing to the ground. Mad Madam Mim stepped gingerly out of the bushes and glared down at the two unconscious men. "Poppet?" she scoffed, "Indeed." She stepped lightly over the two of them and lifted the chest off the ground.

"Thanks very much gents," she smirked, "I'm sure Lord Beckett will be very pleased to accept this lovely gift." She would prove to The Thirteen that she was a worthy villain (and not a henchman) one way or another."

-888-

Sophia scurried towards the shore. She watched as the enormous wheel rolled across the beach and skimmed across the ocean before sinking into the ocean. Sophia hurried to the edge of the water. She kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirts before wading into the ocean.

Both of them slowly emerged from the inside of the wheel. Both of them looked rather green.

"Right," Will murmured, struggling to get to his feet before collapsing into the water. Kelsey managed a few more wobbly steps before collapsing as well.

"Are you two alright?" Sophia cried.

"Yeah," Kelsey muttered.

"I'm okay," Will added.

"Not for long!" Kelsey snapped, finally managing to settle herself.

"Oh yeah!" Will muttered, though he was still a pale shade of green, "Come to me, Hatter!"

Kelsey lunged at Will and the two began flailing about in the shallows.

Sophia's jaw dropped. She shook her head and yelled at them, "Are you both STUPID?!"

"Your poster is so coming down from my room!" Kelsey roared, "I can't believe I ever thought you were sexy!"

"Yeah," Will retorted, "Well, I can't… you think I'm _what_?!"

"That's enough you two!" Sophia interjected.

Kelsey flushed with embarrassment before switching back to angry, "Don't change the subject! I'm gonna feel bad breaking that perfect nose of yours…"

"Bah!" Will cried, "You can't even break a sweat. Let alone my nose!"

"Will you two stop?!" Sophia cried.

"Oh yeah! Let's find out!" Kelsey roared before the two tackled each other.

"ENOUGH!" Sophia roared. There was a mighty poof of smoke. When it cleared there were two perfect, pink, cupcakes sitting in the shallows. Sophia scooped the two out of the water and shook her head. "Well, that's _one _way to settle things."

"Sophia!" Rob called. He and the others arrived at the shore dragging Jack's limp body behind them. "What happened?"

"Hold this," Sophia muttered, tossing Rob a cupcake, "We're going back to the ship."

Rob stared at the cupcake in confusion, "What is this?"

"Your sister."

Rob's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror, "MY SISTER?! KELSEY?!"

"You got any other sisters?" Sophia snapped.

"Actually, I do but that's besides the point," Rob cried, "YOU TURNED MY SISTER INTO A PASTRY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THIS TO MY PARENTS?"

"Kelsey turned her cousin into a goldfish," Sophia shrugged, "She pulled through. You'll think of something." Rob stared at her in horror before chasing after Sophia.


	52. A Half Mad Leader

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody! Hope everyone has a fun and safe Halloween! I'll be busy masquerading as one of the characters in this series. My roommate and I are going to a Halloween party together as Merlin and Mim. I'm Mim. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty excited! Anyways, Happy Halloween! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter. 52 A Half Mad Leader

Several Port Royal soldiers pointed and stared at the strange purple seagull hovering over the fort, clutching a small chest in its claws. Their surprise instantly turned to fear when there was a poof of purple smoke and a small, purple haired hag stood in its place. "My my my!" Mim exclaimed to the startled soldiers, "What a welcome. Take me to Lord Beckett immediately, or I'll turn you into toads!"

Ten minutes later, Mim was comfortable seated in Beckett's parlor, sipping a cup of tea, the chest sitting on Beckett's desk. A faint beating could be heard from deep within the confides of the chest. "I wouldn't wait up for Kelsey or Turner, they were busy trying to kill each other" Mim said conversationally, "I'm sure you're well aware that Elizabeth and Emma escaped." Beckett glowered at the little witch. "So you know longer have leverage over Will. He won't do what you want anymore. And quite frankly, Kelsey hates you, Lord Becky."

"Enough!" Beckett yelled. He silently vowed that he would see Kelsey sink to the depths for sticking him with such a dreadful pet name. "Forgive me for assuming the worst in you," Beckett said, "But I feel inclined to ask… what do _you _benefit from all this?"

"I've got something to prove to The Thirteen," Mim snapped, slamming her hand down on the table, splattering the tea. "I need let Melly know that I'm NOT a henchwoman! I'm a respectable villain. Can't think of a better way to prove that than to control Jones, a card carrying member of The Thirteen, and using him to take out the greatest Disney hero since Prince Charming."

"Indeed," Beckett agreed, "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"What choice do you have?" Mim asked, "I'm coming to you because you have an armada at your disposal. But if you refuse to help, I'll simply turn your guards into newts and bring it over to The Thirteen. If I can't revenge, I might as well get back in their good graces."

"Hmm," Beckett said thoughtfully, before smiling maliciously, "Very well, Madam Mim. It seems as though we have an accord."

-888-

Stitch sniffed of the pink cupcakes sitting on the table. He licked his lips. He looked around before sticking out his tongue towards the cupcake.

BWONG!

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU MUTATED KOALA!" Rob roared as he brought a heavy frying pan that he had borrowed from the galley down hard on Stitch's head. Stitch groaned and rubbed his throbbing head and stared as two images of Rob danced in front of his eyes.

"I'm telling you, alien," Rob snapped, "You eat Kelsey she'll fight you all the way down. Worst indigestion ever."

Stitch scowled and skulked away. Rob shook his head and put aside the slightly dented frying pan.

No one was in a very pleasant mood. Kelsey and Will were still cupcakes, but Sophia swore to Rob that they only had about fifteen or so minutes until they would revert back to humans. Rob wasn't sure what would happen then. Jack lay on a bench in the galley, still out cold. Rob was rapidly growing tired of babysitting all three of them, but he supposed it could be worse. Elizabeth had returned to the ship dragging Pintel and Ragetti by their earlobes.

"Where's Will and Kelsey?!" she had demanded.

Rob quickly shoved the two pastries behind his back, "On the Pearl," he said quickly, "Very busy. Why?"

Elizabeth gave both of the pirates' ears a yank. "Tell them what you did!" she ordered. The pirates let out yelps of pain. "Tell them!" she snapped again.

"We… well… in our noble and Christ-like attempts to purge your heathen lives of sin," Ragetti began. Elizabeth tightened her grip on his ear. "OW OW OW! Okay! Okay! We sorta lost the chest."

"You lost the chest?!" Sophia cried in disbelief, "That was our only bargaining chip! How could you lose it?!"

"Well," Pintel said, "This large purple seagull swooped down and… OW OW OW! Okay! Lighten up Poppet! Mim, took it!"

"Oh great!" Rob groaned, "Kelsey is gonna hit the ceiling when she finds out…"

"HEY! REMEMBER ME!?!"

The group all whirled around to see a very angry Emma sitting atop Jumba's shoulders. Jumba and Pleakley had arrived from the beach. "You are the WORST BABYSITTER EVER, ROB!" Emma yelled sliding down Jumba's back. "Rule number one! DON'T FORGET THE BABY!"

"Oh. Right!" Rob cried, "Sorry Emma."

"Sorry Emma?" Emma went on, melodramatically, "Sorry? Is that all you can say? I could be scarred for life! I could need years and years AND YEARS of therapy!"

Rob scoffed, "You're fine, Emma. If being chased by villains shooting fireballs in a world that may or may not exist hasn't scarred you yet, then nothing will." Emma pouted before getting onboard the ship.

Now the rest of them sat around the galley. Pintel and Raggeti were swabbing the decks and Rob made a point of stomping the dirt off his shoes onto their freshly scrubbed floors. Childish perhaps, but Rob was furious with the two pirates.

Their adventure had come to a standstill. The chain of command usually went Kelsey, Jack, Will. And now all three of them were unavailable and a decision needed to be made. They had to get off the island They were sitting ducks and if Mim had the chest it would only lead to trouble.

"So… what now?" Alice asked.

A heavy silence filled the room. Everyone exchanged glances anxiously. As though expecting someone else to make the decision. Finally, Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well as long as the rest of you are being indecisive, I might as well go see if I can bring Jack around." Sophia turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. She turned and took a large glass bottle of rum from one of the many cabinets. "I might need this."

Sophia slammed the door as she left. Once again silence resumed. Finally, Jackie broke it. "W-w-what do we do Rob?"

Rob was caught off guard by the question. "Why you asking me?"

"You are Kelsey's sister," Alice pointed out mildly.

"So?" Rob cried, "Emma's Kelsey's cousin."

"Do you really think Emma should be making these decisions?" Alice asked.

"I'll do it!" Emma piped, "I got real good leadership skills and…"

"I'm not Kelsey!" Rob cried, "You people are insane! That's probably why Kelsey is your leader! Kelsey's insane too! It makes perfect sense to have a half mad leader! She can relate to you on your level!"

"I am wondering why grouchy earth female keeps obnoxious boy around.," Jumba muttered to Pleakley.

"Rob," Alice said gently. She stepped forwards and held Rob's hand tightly, "I believe in you."

_Damn! Now I _can't_ say no. _"Cheap shot," Rob groaned. Alice beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Emma yelled, "Small child in the room! Less kissing more planning!"

"Right," Rob groaned. _I'm better at kissing._ "So… Mim has the chest right?"

"C-c-correct," Jackie noted.

"And she's probably half way across The Ocean now right?" Rob asked.

"Probably ALL the way across The Ocean by now," Emma muttered.

"Well, if that chance is gone, I think our best chance is to go to Paris," Rob said, "I'm pretty sure that's where we'll find the next song."

"Paris," Alice asked, her eyes glowing.

"Great," Emma groaned, "City of Mush."

"Pleakley why don't you go tell Gibbs to head for Paris," Rob said, "The rest of you… just… try to do something productive." The group disbanded and Rob plopped into a chair. "Wow."

Emma sat besides him and ruffled his hair like Kelsey used to do to her when she was upset. "You did good, boy," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I coulda done better, but you did okay."

"Thanks," Rob said with a smile.

-888-

Sophia's estimate was a little bit off. Fifteen minutes passed and then fifteen more. The ship had set sail and was several miles out to sea. Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud POOF and a blast of pink smoke. Kelsey suddenly appeared on the table, breaking it with her weight and crashing to the ground.

"Kelsey!" Rob cried in relief.

Kelsey coughed up pink dust. "DAMMIT SOPHIA!" Kelsey suddenly seemed to remember her fight with Will. "Where are those two bloody… PIRATES?!" She eyed the pink cupcake. "AHA! Emma? Wanna cupcake? I cut it! You pick it!"

"Kelsey!" Rob cried.

Suddenly, there was another loud poof. Will suddenly appeared on the floor. He appeared slightly dazed and then caught sight of Kelsey. The two stared at each other before both reaching for their swords in unison.

"Give it a rest you two!" Rob cried, "The chest is gone."

"WHAT?!" Will and Kelsey both yelled at Rob as if it were his fault.

"Mim took it while you two were trying to carve each other into pieces," Rob snapped, "But now that that's out of the way. It might interest you to know that we are heading to Paris," he turned to Kelsey, "Good thing you speak French."

"FRANCE?!" Kelsey cried, "Paris?! WHAT?!"

"Not very eloquent for an _English major_," Will snapped.

"Shut up, Will!" Kelsey roared, "I know more about the English language than you ever will."

"Doubt that," William snapped, "I _am _English. We invented the language."

"Technically you're British," Kelsey retorted.

"You're American!" Will cried, "You stole our language!"

"_And_ thirteen colonies," Kelsey added smugly,

"STOP IT!" Rob cried, "If you guys are gonna argue could you at least argue about something a little less STUPID?!"

"You just ruined my one chance to free my father," William yelled, "I'll never forgive you for this Kelsey! Never!" William stormed out of the room. Kelsey suddenly felt a stabbing feeling of guilt as the anger drained from her body. Kelsey struggled to put aside the feeling.

"We're going to Paris?" Kelsey asked, "Explain."

"I was in the mood for baguettes," Rob snapped.

"If that's the attitude you're going to have…" Kelsey grumbled.

"It's the same attitude you ALWAYS have!" Rob retorted.

Kelsey glared at Rob, "I should just take you back right now! Just have to get this ship turned around and head towards Monstropolis…"

"Kelsey no!" Rob yelled suddenly. Kelsey was taken aback by the fierceness in her brother's voice. Alice and Jackie stood there awkwardly.

"I… I think I'll go…trim the… or swab the… something," Alice stammered.

"I'll h-h-help you!" Jackie cried. The two vanished from the cabin.

Kelsey and Rob gazed at each other quietly for a moment. Finally, Rob spoke. "Did it ever occur to you that I might have some role to play here? Maybe this wasn't some big mistake. Maybe I'm here for a reason."

"Rob," Kelsey sighed, "There's so much about this world that you don't understand!"

"Really?" Rob snapped, "You think so? I've seen all the movies you have. And at first, yeah I thought I was going nuts when we showed up here, but…" Rob sighed heavily, "Something about this place. It feels… _real_. This place matters to me… almost as much as it matters to you." Kelsey blinked in disbelief. _Who are you and what have you done with my brother?_

"You're willing to fight for this place," Rob added, "And so am I."

Kelsey sighed heavily. "Rob… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," Rob said earnestly. He added a crooked smile, "Besides, if _you _can survive here how hard can it be?"

Kelsey couldn't help but smile even though she was suffering through all sorts of odd emotions. "Keep pissing me off and you won't survive long, Rob!"

Rob chuckled, "I think we might want to go find Jack."

"Right," Kelsey sighed, "and quickly."

"Why you so worried?" Rob asked, "How much trouble can Jack cause when he's unconscious?"

Kelsey sighed, "You'd be surprised."


	53. Paris: Land of Mayonnaise

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

Chapter. 53 Paris: Land of Mayonnaise

Emma groaned and hung over the railing of The Black Pearl, her pigtails dangling in the breeze. "UGH!" she moaned, "I… am… so… BORED!!" Elizabeth chuckled at the girl's antics and ruffled her pigtails gently. It HAD been a rather grueling trip for the past couple of days. Emma had been cooped up on the ship. Emma had been okay at first, but she was rapidly getting hyper and ornery. The girl had already spent many hours on The Black Pearl, but before Emma had at least had genie there to entertain her. Emma groaned melodramatically, "And I thought long car rides were bad, but at least I had car bingo for those."

"We're almost there, little one," Elizabeth smiled gently, "Just a few more days."

"DAYS?!" Emma wailed. Elizabeth nodded. "UGH!!!!" Emma groaned, "I'll DIE!"

Elizabeth chuckled, "You could go help Sophia swab the decks." Sophia had spent the better part of the morning scrubbing furiously at the wooden planks until they shone like the sun. Sophia was just as antsy as Emma. She had already begun patching the many holes in The Pearl's sails. The Black Pearl looked like a floating patchwork quilt.

"She won't let me," Emma muttered, "She's not a very good sharer."

Elizabeth shook her head and then turned her focus to Will. Her fiancée was unusually quiet and had been for the past couple days. Right now, Will sat with his back resting against the mizzenmast. He was fiddling with his father's dagger. His brow was furrowed in sadness and anger. Elizabeth sat down besides Will and gently ran her fingers through his dark curls. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Will sighed, "Just thinking."

"What about?"

" About Paris… The Thirteen… My father…."

"Kelsey?"

Will frowned, "Her too."

Elizabeth stretched out her legs. "You two haven't apologized yet?"

"No!" Will said with a sudden fierce anger, "Not this time! She doesn't… she's not… she's not _right_. Not this time!"

Elizabeth sighed, "I wish you' two would stop this… foolishness."

"Oh really?" Will snapped curtly, "This is the same woman you wrestled to the ground in Jamestown."

"She is also the woman who risked her life to save my fiancée," Elizabeth pointed out, "Sooner or later you will remember that and apologize."

"No," Will said stubbornly, "This time I'll find a way to make her apologize."

"Just wait till her Ipod runs out of juice and play Josh Groban music," Emma muttered, "She'll move mountains for you."

At that moment, Sophia appeared with a paintbrush and a bottle of ink. "Hey Emma," she said, "Do me a favor."

"Sure," Emma shrugged getting to her feet. Sophia handed her the ink. "Run around the deck with this."

Emma said nervously, "Why?"

"So you can run around and make spots all over the decks."

Emma gave her a quizzical look, "Why do you want me to make spots?"

"So I can scrub them off the floors," Sophia snapped, "Now scoot!"

"Okay." Emma shrugged running off while Sophia shuffled behind her. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at the two of them. _I hope that cabin fever isn't contagious._

-888-

A few days later, Kelsey could see the outline of Paris against the skyline. "Welcome to Disney Europe, love," Jack said at her side.

"It's beautiful," Kelsey smiled, "Paris: City of Lights. City of romance."

"Land of Mayonnaise!" Jack said.

Kelsey groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead. "I finally make it to Paris and I have to go with the most culturally inept person in The Kingdom. This is so typical."

"I didn't think it was possible, love," Jack said sadly, "But I think you're becoming _more _cynical every day."

"Can't help it," Kelsey muttered glumly.

"The Whelp hasn't caved yet?" Jack asked. Kelsey shook her head.

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "What are we doing Jack?"

Jack eyed Kelsey's sad face thoughtfully. "It would seem, love, that it is up to us to save the day… again."

Kelsey scoffed, "What? Were all the princes busy? I don't believe that! There has to be, like, twenty three of them!"

"Love…"

"I'm not some sort of God sent hero!" Kelsey cried, "All I want to do is get my brother out of here and go home! How do I keep getting sucked into these greater plans?! Where's my happy ending?!" Kelsey groaned and flopped down to the ground.

Jack stared at her for a few moments before approaching her. "But would you really want that?"

"Huh?" Kelsey asked.

Jack sat down across from her, "We're different people, you and I."

"Different?" Kelsey muttered glumly, "The shrinks call it 'neurotic'."

"Different," Jack repeated, "We're different from Will and Elizabeth. Some people keep working towards their happy ending. But we're different. It's not about the happy ending. It's about the next chapter. Do… do you understand?"

Kelsey stared at Jack. _Jack's having a deep moment? What next? Paris Hilton starring in a Disney movie?! _She was a bit surprised to see Jack staring at her like that. With concern in his eyes and a serious expression on her face. Kelsey smiled warmly at Jack. "Yes, I think I do."

"Good," Jack said with a smile, "It takes two madmen to restore order. Ironic isn't it?"

Kelsey smiled at him, "Mad_persons."_

"Right," Jack said, pulling her to her feet, "We save people. It's what we do."

Kelsey grinned roguishly at her pirate friend, "We should put that on a business card."

-888-

"And that one's Orion the Hunter," Alice pointed up at the night sky. The two of them sat in the crow's nest and were staring up at the crystal clear skies.

"He never looked like a hunter to me," Rob said, "Just a bunch of dots." He craned his neck They're a lot brighter here than they are at home, but the constellations are the same."

They're not all the same," Alice said, "According to your sister, Montressor isn't a planet at your home." Alice pointed up at what appeared to be a second, crescent moon. "Montressor spaceport. It's quite lovely."

"Yeah," Rob said with a smile, staring at Alice and not Montressor, "Lovely."

Alice caught his gaze and blushed. Rob caught her red face and he started blushing fiercely as well. "I guess… I guess I won't be seeing that one when I go back home."

Alice's happy smile faded away, "No. No I guess not." And I won't see you here.

Rob sighed and stared out at the horizon. "This place is so different. It's so much better… but so much worse. It's weird." He smiled sheepishly, "I suppose I'm not making much sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense," Alice said cheerfully, "This place is usually full of happy endings, you just have to conquer the villains first." Alice frowned, "Usually it isn't this hard to do."

"It's because of this stupid, Aaron guy!" Rob scowled, "It's not this world that's causing all the problems. It's ours! Why do we have to live in such a horrible place…"

"No, Rob!" Alice cried suddenly, "Don't ever say that! Your world is wonderful place!"

"How do you know that?" Rob sighed.

"Because _you're _from that world." Alice insisted. "Kelsey is from that world. Two out of three people who come from your world are good." Alice smiled, "It must be good." Alice leaned forwards and pressed a kiss lightly on his lips. "I want to see your world."

"Alice…" Rob sighed. He pressed his fingers to her lips and forced them away. "You can't… I have no idea what would happen if I tried and if something happened to you I'd…"

"I know," Alice sighed, "I know." The two of them sat there in a heavy, melancholy silence. "So what's going to happen… when all this is over?"

Rob shook his head, "I don't know."

Alice eyed Rob sadly. "Rob…"

"Show me the stars, Alice."

"But Rob,"

"Ally please," Rob begged, "Just for now. Show me the stars. They're so beautiful and I can only see them for a little while."

_Just like you…_

-888-

Underneath those same stars, Aaron paced restlessly. Sleep was not going to come quickly. He was grudgingly impressed by Bootstrap's actions. He refused to tell them anything. Now he sat in a cell, quiet as ever still convinced that Will would come to his rescue. Aaron scowled, clearly Turner took after his father.

Their trip was not going well. They had circled around the Isla Cruces several times now and still there was no sign of The Black Pearl. Kelsey and her friends had fled. The Flying Dutchman had been turned around and they were now heading out to open sea. He had no idea where Kelsey could have gone. They had no leads. No clues. Nothing.

Aaron scooped up the broken chair leg and chucked it against the wall. The look in Kelsey's eyes still haunted him. That look of pity. It infuriated him. She was his prisoner. She was tied to a chair. And yet despite it all, _she _was feeling sorry for _him_. It wasn't right!

His desire for revenge was rapidly turning into an obsession. Those eyes. Those big, blue eyes brimming with pity and concern. They haunted him. They taunted him. They brought him back to another time in his life. A darker time. He had seen that look in the social worker's eyes as they moved him from house to house. He hated the look!

Aaron picked up another chair leg and let out another yell of frustration. Hades opened the door to his cabin just as the wooden spar flew over his head and splintered into pieces. Hades rolled his eyes, "Honestly. Hasn't the décor on this ship suffered enough?"

"What do you want, Hades?" Aaron snarled.

"A purple seagull landed on the ship," Hades said, "Mim. She wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her," Aaron muttered.

"Yeah, can't say I blame ya," Hades said, "Though she's quite eager to see you. Says it's urgent."

Aaron grumbled, "I bet." He followed Hades out of the door and into one of the offices. Jafar and Jones were already there, though they looked half asleep and disgruntled. In fact, the only happy looking one in the entire room was Mim. Mim was sitting there, grinning like a madwoman.

"This better be damn important, Mim," Aaron scowled.

Mim's grin only got bigger, "There's been a change in plans."

-888-

"Paris." Kelsey said. She stood with Jack and the crew and stared out at the large port. "Just great. Frollo's turf. Frollo's song. We're going to need to keep the aliens hidden below. We draw enough attention as it is. If we stand any chance of getting that song, we're going to need to blend in."

"How do you plan on sneaking by Frollo?" Jack asked, "He's the one who sings the song after all."

"Not sure yet," Kelsey sighed, "But I'll figure out something. I have to." _So much rides on this song. My friendship with Will, Bootstrap's freedom, The Kingdom._

"I trust you completely," Jack said with a smile, "Onwards to the land of Mayo!"

No one chuckled at Jack's comment. Kelsey turned to face Will, desperate to see some sort of warmth in his face. Will just turned away from Kelsey's glance. Kelsey frowned. Heavy silence filled the air. Rob frowned and his hand slipped into Alice's. Alice smiled at him and gave him a bright smile. Rob returned the smile, but he couldn't break the silence.

In the end, it was Emma who broke it. "Can we go to the land of ketchup next?"


	54. The Fourth Song

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 54 The Fourth Song

"So basically," Mim said with a cheery grin, "You have no choice. You're at _my _mercy. Cutler Beckett and I could destroy you at a moment's notice." Mim grinned again, "Isn't that delightful?"

Aaron was glaring at Mim, so furious that he couldn't even begin to think straight or force his angry thoughts into words. Jafar was at his side equally seething, but his glare was directed at Jones. "Your heart. A most trivial and irritating weakness. It's amazing that we accepted you as a fellow villain! You're more of a danger to The Thirteen than an asset!"

"I'll have you know…!" Jones roared.

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" Hades cried jumping in. "We have a _lady _present. A most _lovely _lady I might mention!" Hades leaned and kissed Mim's hand. "I _love _what you've done with those beady green eyes of yours. Quite fetching. Really, I'm not just saying that."

"Why thank you, Hades," Mim beamed, "But I won't be swayed by compliments. My loyalties lie firmly with Beckett. The one man to ever believe in me."

"WHAT?!" Hades roared, his flaming hair flared up as his whole face turned red.

"Hades!" Jafar hissed.

"I'm okay! I'm cool! I'm fine! I'm cool!" Hades said, struggling to calm down as his flames returned to blue.

"You're right, Mim," Aaron snapped coldly, "We have no choice. But you are a damn fool if you think I will _ever _be at _your _mercy. Hades!"

"What?" Hades snarled irritably. The God of the Dead was getting pretty tired of Aaron ordering him about. _I'm the Lord of the Dead for crying out loud!_

"Get your chariot ready," Aaron scowled, "We've wasted enough time on this stupid ship. Jafar and I will join you in a few moments. We're taking off."

Hades rolled his eyes and sighed like a disgruntled teenager, "Fine."

"But sir…" Jones stammered uncontrollably, "What about Kelsey?"

"What about her?" Aaron snarled.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Jones demanded, desperately trying to find his way out of the situation he was currently trapped in.

"We're not catching her by sailing around The Jungle," Aaron snapped, "Rest assured, Jones I will find her. Not that it will matter much to you. You'll have a new employer by that time."

"But you're just going to… leave?" Jones cried helplessly.

"I rule over a group of heartless villains," Aaron said scathingly, "You clearly still have a heart." He followed Jafar out of the cabin before slamming the door hard.

Mim smirked at Jones triumphantly, "Rejected by The Thirteen." She chuckled wickedly, "Hurts don't it?"

-888-

Kelsey struggled to remain still as Sophia drew a hood over her blonde head. Kelsey had to admit she was mildly impressed by Sophia's sewing skills. The fairy had quickly thrown together several long cloaks using little more than sail cloth, and ingenuity.

"Is this really necessary?" Kelsey demanded, "I look like a hobbit in this thing!"

"She's almost short enough to be one," Rob whispered to Alice.

"I heard that!" Kelsey snapped, "You can pipe down you love-struck behemoth! You're only a few inches taller than me!"

"_You're _the one who wanted to blend in," Sophia pointed out snippily, "And you never had a fashion sense before, now is NOT the time to develop one."

"Hmmph," Kelsey grumbled, "Coming from the woman who wears a pink tutu and a tiara."

"Regulation uniform!" Sophia snarled, "Nothing I can do about it!"

"Right," Kelsey said distractedly, "Let's just head out, Rob, Alice, Jack, Sophia, Will, and Elizabeth can come with me. Jackie can stay on the boat and watch Emma."

"WHAT?!" Emma cried, "I gotta stay on the boat?! I've been on the boat for DAYS already! I wanna see Paris!"

"Emma, I'm really not in the mood to argue!" Kelsey snapped, "I've got enough idiots to babysit, I don't need to add you to the mix."

"I'm not a baby and I'm not an idiot!" Emma pouted.

"Course not," Kelsey said, "But you are staying on the ship. You can be the… the reinforcements. Make sure no one steals The Pearl."

"Who'd steal a junky boat like this anyway," Emma pouted irritably.

"Hey!" Jack snapped, "You can either ride on the ship or I can drag you behind it, missy!"

"Come on, guys," Kelsey sighed, "Stay close." The little group slowly stepped off the gangplank and into the crowds. The crowds were thick with people. Many of them appeared to be gypsies, dressed in audacious costumes and masks. Music filled the air and laughter echoed in the streets.

"Oh great!" Will groaned, "The Feast of Fools. I forgot. I hate this festival."

"Why's that?" Rob asked. Suddenly, a strange woman in a piglike mask leapt out of nowhere and let out a wild shriek.

"Ooga booga!"

Rob let out a cry of surprise before leaping backwards into Alice. Alice chuckled at his fright as Rob struggled to regain his composure. "_That's _why," Will said pointedly. Rob blushed bright red.

"If we want to find Frollo, he's probably already in his box at the festival," Kelsey said. As she finished talking, a lovely tan woman in a bright green dress passed by. She turned her head over her shoulder and gave Jack a broad wink. Jack grinned foolishly. Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Before we head out, one last thing…" Kelsey grabbed a tight hold of Jack's earlobe and yanked him down to her level.

"OWWW!" Jack wailed, "Love!"

"No rum! No wenches! No gambling NO TROUBLE!" Kelsey ordered emphasizing each order with a tug on his ear, "No kidding!"

"But it's a festival!" Jack piped, "Ohhh You take all the fun out of everything….gahh!" Kelsey yanked on Jack's ear a little harder. "Alright! Alright!" Jack cried, "I'll be good! I swear! On me honor!"

"You _have _no honor!" Kelsey snapped, "Swear on your rum cabinet!"

"What?!" Jack wailed.

"It's the only thing you have any loyalty to," Kelsey snapped, "Now do it!" "But love, that's…ARGH! Alright! Okay! On me rum cabinet!"

"Good," Kelsey said before releasing his ear. Jack rubbed it vigorously with a pained expression on his face. "Now, let's go find Frollo."

-888-

It wasn't long before Kelsey shared Will's hatred of The Feast of Fools. On the surface, and the VHS, the festival seemed fun and exciting. Kelsey could understand how the colors and sounds could have lured Quasimodo down from his bell tower, but things became more and more insane the further they walked. People in masks jumped out of nowhere in a dizzying display of shapes and colors. People were coming and going, dancing, skipping, running in every direction. Many of them half drunken or behaving in truly Un-Disneylike behavior. She was lost in a sea of masks. Happy, sad, ugly, scary, every emotion possible appeared in the sea of madness.

"This place gives me the creeps," Kelsey muttered, "Jack, do you see Frollo yet?" she patted Jack's shoulder. A man turned to face her. It was NOT Jack. A man with dreadlocks and a joker like mask whirled around and laughed maniacally in Kelsey's face.

"JESUS!" Kelsey screamed jumping backwards as the man continued down the road. "I HATE this place! There's so many wackos I can't tell which wackos are _our _wackos!"

"We could have brought the aliens," Rob pointed out, "They would have blended in perfectly."

"Shut up, Rob!" Kelsey scowled.

It was nearly twilight when the little group made its way into the main square. The main stage was abandoned and the crowds seemed to be dispersing. Guards were moving through the crowds searching for someone. Kelsey looked around for Frollo's elegant box. Where the box should have been was a massive pile of rubble.

"What happened here?!" Kelsey asked in disbelief. The box was toppled over. Black drapes were lying everywhere with broken planks all askew. Kelsey struggled to think back to the movie. Esmeralda. The gypsy girl that the poor hunchback bell ringer, Quasimodo, had fallen in love with. She had danced and simultaneously captured the attentions of Quasimodo, The Captain of the Guard, Phoebus, and unfortunately Judge Claude Frollo. Kelsey remembered an elaborate disappearing act and then some clever trickery on Esmeralda's behalf.

"Hey!" Jack cried running over to Kelsey's side, "I heard from someone who saw it all. Apparently, a gypsy act went a little bit barney and… well… bottom line Frollo's box was run over by his own men. He went back to his mansion in a huff."

"Great," Kelsey groaned, "Jack, where did you find all this out from?"

"That lovely gent over there in the stocks," Jack said pointing over to an old man. Sure enough, standing hunched over in the stocks was an ancient looking man with a long white beard and no hair on his head. Kelsey quickly made her way over to his side.

"Excuse me sir!" Kelsey cried, "Did you happen to see which way Frollo went?"

"Frollo?" the old man said, "The judge? Oh right! He went that way in his carriage. Headed for the Palace of Justice I'd say."

"Thank you!" Kelsey cried, "Come on guys! It's almost sunset! Frollo will be singing that song real soon!" Kelsey tore off in the other direction with the others following close behind. The old man watched them go.

"Hey wait a minute! What about me?!" None of them answered. The man scowled irritably.

"Dang it!"

-888-

Kelsey skidded to a halt and gazed up at a massive building. She stopped so suddenly Rob collided into her. He stumbled before finding his footing and gazing up at the towers of the dark and forbidding looking fortress. "Whoa!" he whispered. Dark turrets reached towards the sky and a massive wall surrounded the main building. They could see guards patrolling the parapets and circling around the grounds. The place was an impregnable fortress. The very stones of the building seem to exert darkness and shadows. "The Palace of Justice," Rob whispered, "Ominous."

"How on earth will we ever get in there?!" Alice cried.

"_We _won't," Kelsey snapped. She reached up to pull her hat down over brow like she usually did when she was grimly determined only to remember that it wasn't there anymore. She scowled as she lowered her hand down to her side, "I'm going in!"

"In there?!" Will cried, "You'll never make it out."

"Well, then it's one less thing for you to worry about, isn't it Will?" Kelsey snapped angrily. Will closed his mouth firmly.

"Kelsey, you can't go in there alone!" Rob insisted, "It's… crazy!"

"Mad Hatter," Kelsey pointed out, "Or at least when I still _had _a hat. Look, I'm the only one who can use the book. If I fly in and out quickly no one will even know I was here. Now I don't have time to waste arguing! Frollo could start singing that song any minute now!"

Jack let out a sigh, "Sound argument, love. Though I still don't like it."

Rob let out a heavy sigh, realizing that his argument was futile "Be careful."

Kelsey offered Rob a wry smile, "Of course. I'm always careful."

"That's debateable," Will muttered bitterly. Under better circumstances, Kelsey would have glared at Will and punched him playfully in the shoulder, but right now she really didn't want to deal with him.

"Wish me luck," she said softly. Then, Kelsey flew up into the air and disappeared behind one of The Palace's many turrets.

-888-

It didn't take long for Kelsey to find Frollo's room. She recognized the stain glass window from the movie. There was a thin ledge wrapped around the outside of the building. It was narrow ledge. Kelsey found a small niche barely big enough for her to sat on, but still covered by shadows. Kelsey sat outside the ledge on the wall, clutching The Book of Songs tightly. She clutched at the wall with one hand. She was afraid of what the book would do once Frollo started singing. She couldn't afford to get caught now. She couldn't sit out here forever either. She would have to go into the room in order to hear the lyrics.

Kelsey watched the sun sink down beneath the horizon. _Soon. Soon now._ Sure enough, seconds later, Frollo appeared at the window. He looked grimly regal and frightening as he appeared there as if he were some sort of phantom. Kelsey felt her breath catch in her throat. She pressed her back against the wall and held her breath, but Frollo didn't appear to notice her. He seemed to be peering out at the city. Then, he began to sing.

"_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man." _Kelsey had to put a hand offer mouth to muffle her scoff. _"Of my virtue I am justly proud."_ Frollo turned to stare into the fireplace. While he was distracted, Kelsey slowly slipped off the narrow window sill and into the dark room, quickly hiding behind a large pillar in the shadows. As she did, she heard an ominous chanting in the distance.

"_Et tibit Pater." _Latin chanting_. _Kelsey was Catholic so she could translate the chanting._ And to you father. _Part of a confession.

"_Beata Maria_," Frollo continued, _"You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."_

"_Quiva Peccavi nimis." That I have sinned. _

Kelsey tightened her grip on the book, preparing for the worst.

"_Then, tell me Maria!_" Frollo demanded, almost like he was talking to the fire, "_Why I see her dancing there. Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul."_

"_Cogiatione," _the chanting continued. _In thought_.

"_I fear her. I see her!_" Frollo sang wildly as a dancing figure appeared in the fireplace. The lovely gypsy, Esmeralda. "_The sun caught in her raven hair! Is blazing in me out of all control._"

"_Verbo et opere!" In words and deeds. _Kelsey cringed, completely terrified by Frollo's words and the crazed look in his eyes. _REALLY dark for a Disney movie!_

"_Like fire!" _Frollo cried shrinking away from the fire, "_Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire is turning me…to… SIN!"_

Suddenly, the entire room was filled with demonic looking monks all robed in red. Kelsey let out a squeaking cry of fright, but managed to throw her hand across her mouth long enough to keep herself from making any more noise. Neither Frollo nor the ghostly specters seemed to notice. Kelsey was extremely grateful for that.

"_It's not my fault!" _Frollo cried suddenly.

"_Mea culpa," _the monks chanted accusingly. _Through my fault._

"_I'm not to blame!"_

"_Mea culpa!" Through my fault._

"_It is the gypsy girl! The witch who set this flame!" _Frollo insisted.

"Oh sure, blame the females!" Kelsey muttered.

"_Mea Maxima culpa!" Through my grievous fault._

"_It's not my fault_!" Frollo wailed, "_If in God's plan! He made the devil so much stronger than a man_!"

"_Mea maxima culpa!"_ As he sang, the demons faded combined into a large wall and burst into flames before winding around the two of them, Frollo and Kelsey, and were sucked back into the fireplace. Kelsey sprang back from the firey flow, but thankfully she did not appear to be harmed by the flames. Kelsey dropped to her knees in her hiding place. Tears of frustration and wild fear were running down her face.

"_Protect me Maria!" _Frollo begged, _"Don't let the siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bones!"_ Frollo got to his feet and clenched a fist. In his hands was a silken cloth that Esmeralda had used in her dance, _"Destroy Esmeralda and let her taste the fires of hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone."_ Kelsey felt an icy cold feeling seize her insides at the madness in Frollo's words.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frollo jumped and turned to face the doorway. Kelsey shrank back against the wall as light from the door flooded into the room. Even though Kelsey knew the light was dangerous, she was grateful for it as it fought back the shadows that Frollo had summoned.

"Minister Frollo," a guard reported, "The gypsy has escaped."

"What?!" Frollo asked in angry disbelief. Kelsey allowed herself a small smile. At least, Esmeralda was out of harm's way for the moment.

"Nowhere in the cathedral," the guard continued, "She's gone."

"But how? I…" Frollo stopped short and glared at the guard, "Never mind! Get out of here you idiot!" The guard turned to leave and closed the door. Kelsey felt the darkness once again swarm around her. Frollo returned his attentions to the fire, "I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! _Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!"_

Kelsey watched as Frollo tossed a silk scarf into the fire. Kelsey silently prayed that Esmeralda was far, far away.

"_God have mercy on her," _Frollo sang.

"_Kyrie eleison,"_ the spirits echoed. _Lord have mercy._

"_God have mercy on me!"_ Frollo pleaded.

_Me too_, Kelsey thought anxiously.

"_Kyrie eleison."_

"_But she will be mine!" _Frollo sang furiously_, "Or she… will… BURN!" _The ghostly chorus swelled to a mighty crescendo as Kelsey burst into silent tears. Panic gripped her. The Book of Songs sat motionless in her arms. Kelsey desperately flipped through the pages. The fire riddle was still there, but there were no lyrics. No music. The Book had not responded to any of the notes and none of the lyrics. That could only mean one terrible thing. Hellfire was NOT the fire song.

She was wrong.


	55. Sanctuary

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say that out of the many, many chapters I have written for ANY of my fanfics, The last chapter broke the record for the most reviews I have ever received for one chapter. Wow! Thanks for reviewing guys! (and for not chasing me down with pitchforks and torches)

Chapter. 55 Sanctuary

Frollo collapsed to the ground as the mighty crescendo faded into the distance. Kelsey was alone. Huddled against the pillar and surrounded by darkness with only the dying coals of Frollo's fire to keep her company, Kelsey rose to her feet on shaking legs. Kelsey wiped the long trails of tears away from her face and struggled to still her racing heart. _Snap out of it! _She ordered. _You can break down later!_

She looked down at The Book in her hands mutinously. She was suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to chuck the book into the dying fire. She could rid herself of a great nuisance. She quickly dismissed the idea. She needed the damn thing. It was the only weapon she had against The Thirteen.

Kelsey looked across the room. The window hung open in the breeze. Her gaze switched over to Frollo, still lying postrate on the stone floor. Kelsey felt a twinge of concern. She was about to kneel besides him and check for a pulse when her logical voice started screaming in her ear, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! HE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU! Kelsey shook her head at her own stupidity and then began to walk across the room.

She carefully made her way over to Frollo's body. He was lying right before the window. She would have make her way over his body. Gingerly, Kelsey stepped over his still form. She took one final glance at him. He looked very still, cold, and stiff. She let out a soft sigh of relief before taking another step closer to the window.

Suddenly, Frollo's bony hand flew through the air and clutched her ankle. Kelsey stumbled to the ground and screamed out in terror. "YOU!" Frollo roared, "What are you doing here?!"

"Let go of me!" Kelsey screamed, kicking and flailing her leg desperately.

Frollo laughed wickedly. A low, frightening, maniacal laugh. "A fine prize you'll make," he said with a crazed look in his eyes. "A fine prize indeed."

"LET GO!" Kelsey roared. She hefted The Book of Songs and swung hard at Frollo. The Book hit him squarely across the face, the corner smacking his eye. Frollo released her ankle and fell backwards hollering in pain. Kelsey scrambled to her feet and dove out of the window. Frollo sprang to his feet again and struggled to catch a grip on her arm as Kelsey tumbled down, down, down from the window. Kelsey struggled to get her disjointed thoughts together. She needed to think of something happy in order to fly.

"Getting away from Frollo!" Kelsey screamed aloud, "That's the happiest thing in the whole damn world right now!"

Kelsey's "happy thought" managed to buoy her up a little bit, but couldn't entirely stop her descent. Kelsey fell onto the cobblestones roughly. "Oww!" she groaned, stumbling to her feet.

"GET HER!" Kelsey looked up at the window to see Frollo's eyes blazing with hate. "GET HER!" he roared again, "I don't care if you have to burn Paris to the ground! JUST GET HER!"

Kelsey stumbled awkwardly to her feet and raced down the streets. Frollo's guards were quickly on her heels. Kelsey was struggling to think clearly, her mind overwhelmed with fear. Kelsey was running quick as a deer, but her mind was moving sluggishly. Two thoughts occurred to her. Keep a tight grip on The Book! She can't lose that book now!

The second, and more important, thought was don't go back to her friends. Her friends were hidden and she couldn't reveal their location. They wouldn't stand a chance.

Several arrows flew through the air narrowly swishing by Kelsey's legs. Kelsey let out a yelp of fear before quickening her pace even more. She didn't stand a chance at this rate. She needed to hide!

The answer came to her suddenly. She had arrived back at the large square. One that previously been filled festival goers. It seemed like they had all cleared out. The wreckage of Frollo's box was still being cleaned up. The old man was still standing there in the stocks. His face brightened when he saw Kelsey. "Hey! You've come back!"

Kelsey glanced up at something behind the man and her whole face lit up in relief. "I'm saved!!!" she cried. She ran past the old man and up the stone steps of Notre Dame cathedral, going two at a time. "Sanctuary!" she yelled as she pulled open the heavy door and vanished inside.

The old man stared at her flabbergasted, "But… you… you were supposed to! AWW Dang it!"

-888-

"Does Kelsey usually take this long?" Rob demanded as he paced back and forth, "It's only a two minute song!"

"Try to stay calm," Sophia said, "Kelsey knows what she's doing." Rob was about to point out that Sophia was anxiously scrubbing the pavement where she sat as though she were trying to shine it up. She clearly was not as calm as she appeared.

Elizabeth looked up at the window in The Palace of Justice. She could see bright flames dancing in the window. "The Song!" she whispered, "That must be it!"

"Where's Kelsey?!" Rob demanded.

A few moments later, Rob received his answer when Kelsey leapt from the window. "KELSEY!" Rob screamed as he watched his sister freefall from the window.

"She can fly!" Will added hastily, "Though that's not the most graceful takeoff she's had."

"She can't think of a happy thought," Sophia pointed out, "Or at least it's hard for her. That's why she's flying like a drunken sailor!"

"Are you implying that drunken sailors are somewhat incapable of direction?" Jack snapped.

"You use a compass that doesn't point north," Sophia snapped, "What do you _think _I'm implying?"

Seconds later they could hear an alarm being called out. Guards were flooding out of the palace. "Oh bugger!" Jack said.

"We need to get out of here," Elizabeth said, "NOW!"

"But what about Kelsey?!" Will and Rob cried in unison.

"Getting ourselves captured won't solve anything!" Elizabeth snapped, "We need to move! Come on!"

Rob frowned and looked back at where his sister had vanished. Alice caught the anxious look in his eyes and gripped his hand firmly. "We need to go Rob," she said, "Don't worry. We'll find her again." Alice forced Rob to move forwards roughly.

Sophia sighed in sad frustration before clutching Jackie's arm, "Come along, princess. I don't want to lose you too. Stay close."

"L-l-like you need t-t-to t-t-tell me," Jackie said clutching Sophia back.

The group ran through the dark streets of Paris blindly not knowing where they were going. All they could hope to do was stay a little bit ahead of the guards.

"There's too many of them," Alice piped, "There's no way we can outrun them for long!"

"We need a hiding place," Elizabeth panted.

"No, we need a miracle!" Jack grumbled.

Suddenly, a dark shape appeared from around the corner. The figure bowled into Will causing both of them to tumble to the ground. The figure suddenly shrieked in surprise. Jack jumped back in surprise as the hood fell from the figure's face. Lying on top of Will in a tangled pile was a beautiful girl. Her skin was dark and tan and her dark hair fell in black waves that ended at her shoulder tied back with a pink ribbon. She looked up at them with beautiful, but alarmed, emerald green eyes. Jack stared at the gorgeous girl for a few moments before looking up to the heavens. "Thanks mate!" he grinned, "That is _exactly _the sort of miracle I was looking for!"

"LET GO OF ME!" the woman roared at Will.

"I'm not holding onto you!" Will snarled back, "You crashed into me!"

"Soldier prig!" the woman swung her arm hard punching Will in the eye. Will let out a cry before falling roughly to the cobbles. Elizabeth quickly snatched the woman's arms and pulled her away from Will.

"Don't you dare touch my fiancée!" she yelled angrily.

"Elizabeth! I can handle this!" Will snapped tersely, one hand over his eye, his pride more wounded than his throbbing eye. Jack chuckled at Will's discomfort and embarrassment.

"We're not soldiers!" Alice insisted.

"Then, why were you chasing me?!" the girl demanded.

"We weren't chasing you!" Will scowled, "We were running from the same people as you."

"Which would technically make us friends," Jack said with a bold grin, "I take it you're a gypsy? I'm a pirate! We're practically cousins!…. Not _close _cousins mind you." Jack gave her a bold wink and the woman shook her head at him angrily.

"I know you!" Rob cried, "She's Esmeralda!"

"How do you know my name?!" Esmeralda demanded more defensive than ever, "Frollo's spies I bet!"

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Sophia cried wrenching her arm out of Jackie's grip. Sophia drew her wand like it was a sword. She pointed its tip to Esmeralda's throat, "Okay, listen up _gypsy_. You will stop this foolishness in the name of the mighty gypsy fairy Madam Leota."

For the first time since they had met, Esmeralda's face softened. "You know of Leota?"

"Know of her?" Sophia scowled, "I was trained in magic by her! I helped her break free of her crystal ball? Do I have to turn you into something unpleasant to prove it?!" Sophia snapped.

"No! No, of course not," Esmeralda insisted, "I meant no harm."

"Hmmph," Will grumbled, "I beg to differ!"

Esmeralda blushed, "I am sorry. It's hard to trust anyone in Paris lately."

"Look," Rob said pushing his way forwards, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We're running from Frollo. Is there any place you could hide us?"

Esmeralda looked at Rob, still somewhat suspicious, but Sophia had clearly won her over. "I think I know a place. Follow me."

-888-

The cathedral was dark and somewhat cold when Kelsey stepped inside, but it was very different from the darkness of The Palace of Justice. Bright light from the moon shone down through the stained glass window casting bright lights on the walls of the room.

All of the worshippers had gone home for the night. She was sure that there might be a few priests around the cathedral, but otherwise she was alone. Kelsey hurried across the room. "Technically, they can't hurt me here," Kelsey said, "But if there's no one around to enforce that rule I had better hide."

She saw a long staircase and slowly made her way up the steps. Her racing thoughts were finally catching up with her. She found herself worrying about her brother and Sophia. Hopefully they had the sense to hide themselves from the guards. She needed to lie low until the guards left and then she desperately needed to find them again.

Kelsey arrived at the top of the staircase and glanced around the bell tower. It was still dark, but it was also very peaceful. Moonlight was drifting down from the ceiling. "Heaven's light," Kelsey mused, remembering the other half of the hellfire song, "Too bad it doesn't mention fire."

Suddenly, she heard movement. Kelsey felt a spike of panic. _How did Frollo catch up with me so quickly?! _Kelsey scattered across the room. There was another staircase. She clambered up the steps roughly. Bells were everywhere. Huge bells. Kelsey crawled underneath the bell. It felt like she was standing under a large metal hut. Kelsey approached the clapper of the bell and climbed on top of it. She clung to the clapper and struggled to still her breathing. Kelsey listened carefully for the footsteps. She could hear them follow her for a moment. Seconds passed and the footsteps slowly faded away. Kelsey let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Kelsey felt the bell move. Kelsey felt a spike of panic as she and the clapper moved forwards. _Shit!_

BONG!!!!

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kelsey screamed. She released the clapper and fell to the ground. The wind flew from her lungs as she landed on the platform. Her head was ringing and her entire body trembled as she lay there sprawled on the platform. "OWWW!" she moaned. _Next time I hear Carol of the Bells I'm gonna have flashbacks and seizures! _

A dark shape appeared over Kelsey's head. The figure who had been following her. "Are you hurt?!?! Who are you?!" a gentle voice whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Kelsey struggled to answer. "I was hiding." she said or at least she thought that was what she was saying. Her head was still ringing so loudly that she couldn't hear her own voice. She wasn't even sure if the figure understood her or not. The figure frowned and lifted her off the ground. Kelsey struggled to fight, but her whole head was pounding and it wasn't long before she faded into black dreams. Dreams full of flames and the echo of ringing bells.


	56. Gargoyles and Graveyards

_The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs_

_A Disney story by talking2myself_

_DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I realize it has been an insanely long time since I last updated. Evil final exams and the busyness of the holidays has temporarily sidetracked me. I will attempt to be better!_

Chapter. 56 Gargoyles and Graveyards

Kelsey's dreams were filled with ringing bells. By the time she came to her senses she had a splitting migraine. Kelsey pressed a hand to her head and muttered something negative about bells. "I imagine this is what a hangover feels like," Kelsey muttered. She groaned and clutched her head again, "GOD! How can Jack even want rum again after this feeling?!"

The events of the past couple days came flying back at her again. The thoughts only made her head hurt more. She shook her head attempting to clear it before cautiously reaching for The Book of Songs.

She was lying on a makeshift sort of bed, surrounded by candles. Kelsey anxiously got to her feet. She wobbled unsteadily for a few moments before she glanced up at the ceiling. High in the rafters, gigantic bells hung with ropes dangling towards the ground. She glared at the mighty bells accusingly before searching the room for her rescuer.

"Please don't be some sort of creepy scene where the guy swings out of the shadows and… HOLY CRAP!!" Kelsey whirled around as she heard someone running behind her, just out of the corner of her eye. Kelsey jumped, annoyed at her own skittishness. Kelsey glanced over her shoulder searching for the figure. "Calm down, One Who Walks Between Two Worlds, it's not Frollo. He's on the floor of The Palace of Justice… last I checked."

"Wow! Two girls in one day! Quasi's on some sort of roll!"

Kelsey whirled around to see a small stone gargoyle with a pig snout and horns. Kelsey screamed at the sight. The gargoyle jumped backwards and screamed as well.

"Hugo, what on earth are you yelling about?" a cranky old gargoyle ambled down the steps. Hugo had fallen backwards and was still staring at Kelsey in disbelief.

"Oh no…!" Kelsey groaned, "The gargoyles! I'm talking to the gargoyles from The Hunchback of Notre Dame! I'm talking to inanimate objects. I must have hit my head harder than I thought… or maybe I caught Disney malaria."

"Disney what?" Hugo asked.

"Malaria," another taller and more proper sounding gargoyle interjected, "An infectious disease caused by a parasite that is transmitted by the bite of infected mosquitoes." He shot Kelsey a confused look, "I didn't realize there was a Disney variety."

"Eesh!" Hugo cringed, "I hope it ain't contagious!"

"Victor! Hugo!" the eldest, and apparently the only female, gargoyle cried, "Did you numbskulls neglect to notice that someone WHO IS NOT QUASIMODO is talking to us?!"

"Trust me, I'm equally freaked out," Kelsey insisted, "This is a level of insanity that I hoped I would never reach! Way to go above and beyond the call of duty, Chosen One!" she muttered to herself.

"I think this one has a very advanced stage of Disney malaria," Victor whispered to the elder gargoyle.

"Nonsense!" the gargoyle said dismissively, "She's just a girl who's been conked on the head and the first thing she saw was Hugo. If that doesn't make a person a little loopy nothing will."

"Yeah," Hugo agreed, "If that doesn't… hey wait a second!"

"Allow me to attempt to bring some common decency back into this conversation," the gargoyle insisted, "My name is Laverne. This would be Hugo and Victor. You don't seem to mean us any harm."

"No," Kelsey said, "I don't. My name is Kelsey and I was just… seeking sanctuary."

"Sheesh, must be a new trend or something," Hugo cried, "We just got one girl OUT now we get another one back in… not that I'm complaining."

"It is a pleasant to have some guests every now and again," Victor agreed.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat," Kelsey interrupted, "But…"

"You mean you can talk to them?"

Kelsey jumped at the voice. She pressed a hand to her heart and turned slowly. She could see the hunched outline of a figure up behind one of the bells.

"You guys gotta stop doing that," Kelsey said with a sigh, "My heart won't be able to take it."

"Oh we're terribly sorry!" Victor cried, "We didn't realize that you had a prior heart condition."

"Yeah, its called stop-freakin-the-hell-outta-me-itis," Kelsey snapped irritably. She turned back to the unseen speaker. "Yes…" she said slowly, "Yes. I can see them." She peered up at the outline, "But I _can't _see _you_." The figure shuffled a bit uncomfortably. "I think you're my rescuer… or the provider of my current migraine… or both." Kelsey said, "I think I know who you are."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Look, you don't know me so I'll let this slide, but I have had _a lot _of villains deliver longwinded monologues from the darkness of shadows," Kelsey said, "I would really feel a lot better if you stepped into the light so I can see you."

The gargoyles exchanged a few nervous glances and for a moment Kelsey thought that the figure was going to refuse. "Please," Kelsey added hesitantly.

"Please don't be frightened." the figure begged.

"Psh!" Kelsey scoffed, "I think I can handle anything you can dish out."

Kelsey heard the figure draw a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright," he said slowly before stepping into the light. The man's back was completely hunched over and his face looked completely strange. One eye was considerably bigger than the other and his bulbous nose took up most of his face. All in all, it was a face only a mother could love, but it was far from terrifying. Kelsey didn't even react.

"I was right," she said with a smile, "You're Quasimodo. I'm Kelsey." She offered the man her hand. Quasimodo stared at her in confusion and disbelief.

Kelsey looked at her hand in confusion, "What? I use hand sanitizer I swear! Did I violate some Parisian custom?"

"Oh no!" Quasimodo cried before hastily shaking her hand heartily, "No… it's just that. Wow. My manners are pretty rusty." Truth be told, Quasimodo was amazed. The girl didn't seem at all fazed by his face or appearances. No one had simply walked up and shook his hand before.

"I know this is rather strange," Kelsey continued, "But I really need somewhere to hide. It's a long story. The short version is I royally pissed off Frollo and this is the one place where he's not allowed to hurt me. I know you have no reason to want to help me, but…"

"No!" Quasimodo insisted, "Please. Stay here. As long as you need."

"Really?" Kelsey asked in disbelief, "Wow. That… that was easier than I thought. Thank you."

"It's okay," Quasimodo said with a small smile, "How's your head?"

Kelsey pressed a hand to her aching head, "It's fine as long as I don't try to think."

"Maybe you should lie down again," Quasimodo suggested.

"Probably not a bad idea," Kelsey agreed. Quasimodo gestured to the bed in the corner. Kelsey plopped down amongst the candles and placed The Book next to her. She needed to find her friends, but there was very little she could do as long as Frollo had Paris under a magnifying glass. She could only pray that Jack and Will had the sense to keep the little group hidden.

"Not one for light reading are ya?" Hugo asked pushing The Book of Songs with his hoofed hand.

"What is that?" Victor asked eagerly, "Is it the new book of poems by William Wordsworth?"

"It's nothing," Kelsey mumbled into her pillow as she drifted off to sleep, "Nothing but a heap of trouble."

-888-

The doors to Frollo's chambers swung open. Frollo looked up with an annoyed expression, but it quickly faded away when he realized that Aaron had arrived. Aaron stomped into the room scowling as per usual, an exhausted Jafar and Hades were trailing behind him. "Aaron!" Frollo cried, "You've arrived…"

"You like hell, Frollo!" Aaron snarled. Frollo had a large shiner over one eye and looked frazzled, angry and tired. "In fact, this whole place looks like hell! What are you trying to do? Burn Paris to the ground?!"

"More or less, sir," Frollo snapped, "It's the only way…"

"What happened to your face?!" Aaron demanded.

"Trouble with the fireplace," Frollo murmured.

"You're the first guy I know who's gotten his ass kicked by a fireplace," Aaron snapped, "What REALLY happened?"

"First of all you arrogant whelp!" Frollo snapped, "You like just about as good as I do." Aaron also looked tired. He had spent three days riding over The Ocean in Hades's flying chariot when Frollo had sent them a message via magic water urging them to come to Paris. Aaron also had a crazed, obsessive look in his eye and had no problem biting the head off any person who tried to speak to him.

"Second and more importantly," Frollo continued, "She's here! Kelsey. She gave me this!" he snapped pointing to his face, "We'll be able to find her if we keep up the search."

The anger suddenly drained away from Aaron's eyes. Aaron laughed happily, "Good! Burn the city down! Just find her!"

-888-

"Burn the city down?!" Hades muttered to Jafar, "Is he insane?! Why are we following this guy?! Ruling the world won't matter if he destroys it first!"

Jafar sighed heavily as he looked at Aaron. The boy looked like a mirror image of Frollo. Both of them looked on edge and madness lurked in their eyes. "I know you like the kid," Hades said, "But he's setting us up for failure."

"For once I agree with Candle-head over here," Iago muttered, "Why do you put up with this bozo?"

"It's disappointing," Jafar admitted, "The boy's usefulness is rapidly running out. He did us a great service by finding The Book of Songs, but ever since we found out that Kelsey was the only one who could wield it he's been unraveling."

"So do you have any bright ideas on what to do next?" Iago asked.

"You better," Hades muttered, "Otherwise we'll be going up in flames with the twerp."

"We'll allow the boy to think he's in charge for a little while longer," Jafar said, "There's still the threat of Lord Beckett to consider. Let him battle Beckett and Kelsey for a while longer. There's still much darker and eviler things in this world."

"What are you gettin' at?" Iago demanded.

"You can't mean… Chernabog?" Hades whispered in hushed excitement.

"That's exactly what I mean," Jafar insisted, "Once we summon him… the entire kingdom will be ours."

"But first we need to get rid of the twerp," Hades admitted.

"No," Jafar said, "Let us keep a close eye on Aaron. If he can redeem himself before The Night of the Summoning then he can share in our glory. Otherwise, he too will be defeated by our plan."

-888-

Elizabeth struggled not to laugh when she looked at Will's swollen face. His eye was a dark shade of purple from when Esmeralda had punched him in the face. They had spent three days wandering around Paris struggling to avoid Frollo's guards… and fire. Buildings were literally aflame wherever they went. Esmeralda was getting frustrated by their progress. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was because every road they took was blocked by soldiers or if it was because Jack didn't seem to understand the word "no".

"He keeps it up and I won't be the only one with a black eye," Will grumbled. Elizabeth smiled at her fiancé gently. Will was in a sour mood and Elizabeth was convinced that it was concern for Kelsey.

"Esmeralda may try diplomacy before she hits him," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Why waste diplomacy on Jack and slug me?" Will grumbled.

"Calm down, Will," Elizabeth said gently, "It's been a rough couple of days, but I'm sure things will get better."

"This way!" Esmeralda called. She hurried forwards with Jack stumbling close behind her. Elizabeth saw where Esmeralda was heading and her smile fell. Esmeralda had just opened an ancient iron gate which led to a churchyard filled with tombstones. They were heading into a graveyard.

Will glared at her through his black eye, "You were saying?"


	57. A Guy Like You

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 57 A Guy Like You

Gibbs paced up and down the deck of The Black Pearl. He frowned as he gazed out at the red skyline. He anxiously scratched his head and continued his pacing. It had been three days since Kelsey and her comrades had disappeared into the city. The fires had begun the day after they left. They had started out small, little twinkling lights on the horizon before evolving into huge, red walls of flame. Gibbs shook his head nervously before something caught his attention.

Hanging over the edge of the ship was a thick rope. Curious, Gibbs walked over be hauling it aboard. He let out a yelp of surprise when he saw what was at the end of it.

"Avast!" he cried with a smile, "A minnow on the line!"

Emma clung to the other end of the rope and glared up at him with indignant eyes, "Was that a short joke?"

Gibbs hauled Emma back onto the deck. "And what was it you were doing? Going for a midnight swim?"

"I'm staging a rescue party!" Emma said, "Since no one else around here will."

"And what was your plan once you got to the end of the rope?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"I don't know," Emma snapped, "But it's a long rope! I had plenty of time to work something out."

Gibbs chuckled at the girl's gumption. "Lassie, the best thing for us to do is stay put and wait for your cousins to come back."

"They're two days late, Gibbs!" Emma cried, "Two days late and the whole city is on fire!"

"Now lass," Gibbs scolded, "We don't know that Kelsey isn't the _cause _of the fires. She _was _going to find the fire song after all."

"It's _not _Kelsey!" Emma insisted stubbornly, "She's two days late and if she _was _the one causing the fires do you think she'd be stupid enough to set Frollo's house on fire and then sit around for two days and _wait _for The Thirteen to show up?"

Gibbs frowned. The girl had a point, but she was also refusing to think of one other possibility. The possibility that Kelsey had failed and Frollo had caught her. Gibbs shook his head. If that were the case, there would have been a very public hanging. They would have heard something by now. Gibbs was just as anxious as Emma, but he was hesitant to go in and draw Frollo's attention to Kelsey. He tried once again to curb Emma's plan.

"One child against Frollo's entire army?" Gibbs asked the little girl, "Those aren't good odds, girlie."

"David beat Goliath," Emma snapped.

"David had a slingshot," Gibbs pointed out.

Emma scowled at him, "So get me a slingshot and a longboat!"

Gibbs let out a sigh, "Lass, can we compromise? Parley?"

Emma looked at Gibbs suspiciously, "Jack says parley is for suckers… and the French."

"Yes," Gibbs admitted, "But since when do we listen to Jack?"

Emma's suspicion eased a bit, "Go on."

"We'll wait one more day," Gibbs said, "Give Kelsey a chance to get her bearings. And if she's not here by then. We'll send out a search party." Emma looked very thoughtful, mulling over what Gibbs had just said. "Do we have an accord?" Gibbs asked.

"No pirate loopholes?" Emma demanded.

"None," Gibbs said, "And even if there was, you have engaged in pirate activity so the code applies to you."

"Fine," Emma snapped, "ONE day! Then, I'm hijacking a lifeboat!"

Gibbs frowned. He had no doubts that the spirited little girl would definitely try.

-888-

"I win again," Kelsey said, tossing aside her hand of cards and pulling a pile of chips closer to her.

"What?!" Hugo cried, "How?! "

"We've been playing for three days," Kelsey grumbled, "I've had time to figure out practically ALL of your signs and let's face it, you're not the greatest poker player."

"Hey! That's not true!" Hugo snapped.

"The bird just took you for all your worth," Kelsey pointed out, "Maybe I should play the bird. At least I would get a challenge."

"I'll show you!" Hugo grumbled, "Hey birdie! One more hand! Double or nothing!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She decided to join Victor and Laverne on the battlements. She stared down at the city anxiously. Frollo was not happy and he was taking out his frustration on the city of Paris. Frollo's mood had successfully ended the Feast of Fools. The sea of colors was gone all of it was replaced by red and yellow flames and plumes of black smoke.

Kelsey sighed and let her elbows rest on the battlements, her head in her hands. "I've screwed things up here pretty bad," she murmured to herself.

"Oh it doesn't look good," Laverne said sadly, confirming her thoughts.

"It's hopeless!" Victor sighed, "Absolutely hopeless!"

"You're telling me," Hugo piped, "I'M LOSING TO A BIRD!"

"Oh the poor gypsy girl," Victor cried, "I'm beginning to feel the worst."

"Gypsy girl?" Kelsey asked, "Oh. Right. Esmeralda." Kelsey had been so distracted by her growing concern for Jack and the others that she had completely forgotten about Esmeralda. That explained why Quasi had been so anxious over the past couple days. He too had a friend out there.

"I know," Laverne said to Victor, "But, now don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo. He's worried enough already."

"Don't blame him," Kelsey muttered.

"You're right," Hugo agreed, "We'd better lighten up."

"Shh shh shh!" Victor hissed, "Here he comes."

"Now just stay calm," Laverne reprimanded Hugo and Victor.

"Not a word," Victor agreed.

"Easy does it," Hugo said.

"Stone faced," Victor said looking very serious.

Quasimodo joined the others on the parapets. Kelsey turned and offered Quasi a brief smile, "Hey Quasi."

"Any sign of her?" Quasimodo asked. Kelsey anxiously looked over at Victor. His lips were clamped shut but he was beginning to blubber. Finally, he couldn't contain himself any more.

"OH IT'S A LOST CAUSE!" he sobbed, "SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE! IN THE STOCKS! IN THE DUNGEONS! ON THE RACK!" Victor broke down and cried into Quasimodo's shirt. Kelsey slapped her hand over her face while Laverne let out a sigh.

"Nice work, Victor," she said caustically.

"No, he's right," Quasimodo sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hugo asked confidently, "If I know Esmeralda she's three steps ahead of Frollo and well out of harm's way."

"Do you really think so?" Quasimodo asked.

"Yeah," Kelsey admitted, "But you don't know Jack. Trouble is his best friend… and my brother is with him."

"Hey," Hugo went on as though he hadn't heard Kelsey, "When things cool off she'll be back. You'll see." Hugo made his way over to the table where dinner had been set up.

"What makes you so sure?" Quasimodo asked.

"Because she likes you," Laverne assured. She tousled Quasimodo's hair, "We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought I was the cute one!" Hugo protested, his mouth crammed full of bread and cheese.

"No, you're the fat stupid one with the big mouth!" Laverne snapped.

Hugo stared at her in shock for a few moments, "What are you saying exactly?"

"If I have to explain it to you then I'm only proving the 'stupid' part of that statement." Kelsey sighed.

"Take it from us, Quasi," Laverne assured him, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Hugo agreed, "You're irresistible."

"Knights in shining armor sure aren't her type," Victor pointed out.

"You sure about that," Kelsey muttered under her breath.

"And _those guys _are a dime a dozen," Hugo added, "But you? You're one of a kind! Look…"

Hugo pointed out at the city skyline as a placed a hot dog on a long stick. "_Paris. The city of lovers is glowing this evening_," he sang. He paused and let out a sigh as he dangled the hotdog out over the parapets. "True, that's because its on fire." he pulled back the hotdog which was flaming hot. "But still there's l'amour." Kelsey perked up at the word fire. She glanced at the book and frowned. It sat there, not moving at all.

Hugo flipped over his deck of cards, "Somewhere out there in the night. Her heart is also alight. And I know a guy she just might be burning for…"

Quasimodo picked up the card that Hugo had flipped over. The ace of hearts. He examined it before Hugo burst into song.

"_A guy like you. She's never known kid. A guy like you a girl does not meet everyday. You've got a look that's all your own kid. Could there be two?"_

"_Like you?" _Victor and Laverne chimed in, _"No way!"_

"_Those other guys_," Hugo sang as he hit the lever on one the wooden model gallows that Quasimodo had built. _"That she could dangle. All look the same from every boring point of view. You're a surprise from every angle. Mon dieu above, she's gotta love a guy like you."_

"_A guy like you,_" Victor sang, _"Gets extra credit. Because it's true, you've got a certain something more." _

"You're aces kid!" Hugo added.

"_You see that face_," Laverne sang, _"You don't forget it."_

"_Want something new?" _Laverne and Victor sang.

"That's you," Hugo piped.

"_For sure," _the others sang.

"_We all have gaped," _Laverne sang, _"At some Adonis."_

"_But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew!" _Victor sang.

"_And since you're shaped, like a croissant is_," Hugo sang. Kelsey shook her head at this comment.

"Always about food, huh Hugo."

"_No question of, she's gotta love, a guy like you!" _the gargoyles sang.

Suddenly, Kelsey heard the soft sound of a piano playing. She looked over at the corner in surprise. "Has that _always _been there?" she asked. Victor was playing the piano and Laverne was sitting on it. "Hmm," Kelsey mused, "He's no Josh Groban, but not bad."

"Call me a hopeless romantic, but Quasi I feel it!" Laverne sang.

"She wants you so any moment she'll walk through that door," Victor sang before pointing at a door.

"_For_…!" Hugo sang as he burst in, dressed like Esmeralda.

"EEK!" Kelsey screamed at the sight, "My eyes! It burns!"

"_A guy so swell_," the gargoyles sang, "_With all you bring her. A fool could tell why just why she fell for you know who…"_

"You ring the bell!" Hugo sang.

"_You're the bell ringer!_" the others joined in, "When she wants ooh la la la. Then she wants you la la la." The gargoyles began to snap their fingers and Kelsey jumped in surprise when the other statues joined in.

"_She will discover, guy. You're one heck of a guy! Who wouldn't love a guy… like… yoooouuu!"_ they sang throwing flowers everywhere.

Hugo jumped into Quasimodo's arms. _"You've gotta lot of what they don't got. She's gotta love a guy like you!"_

By the time the song was over, the other gargoyles were swinging from the ceiling mimicking angels. Both of them were tossing flower petals in the air. Kelsey couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Nice production value," Kelsey remarked, "Did you guys rehearse?"

"Quasi?"

The gargoyles and Kelsey jumped at the sound of the voice. Kelsey heard a sad sigh and then the voice pleaded again.

"Quasimodo?!"

"Esmeralda!" Quasimodo cried, he tossed Hugo aside. He was about to race down to meet her when he suddenly turned and seemed to realize that Kelsey was still standing there. "You need to hide," he said.

"What?" Kelsey asked, "Oh, I get it. You don't want her to get the wrong impression. Hmmph. Typical."

"In the bell!" Quasimodo said, "I'll help you up." He held out his hands for her to put her foot in.

Kelsey glared at Quasimodo, "If you think I'm going anywhere near that bell you're insane! My ears are still ringing from last time and… QUASI!"

Quasimodo had "boosted" (more like flung) her up into the bell. Kelsey clung to the clapper of the bell. Her still sensitive head smacked the top of the bell. Kelsey groaned, "Quasimodo!"

"Thanks Kelsey," Quasimodo added, "I'll be back later. I promise."

"Fine," Kelsey grumbled, "Go find your woman. But when you get back I swear to God, I'm going to hit you so hard!" Kelsey groaned and pressed a hand to her head. "Ugh! Men. Men in love. They're on the same intellectual level as monkeys." Kelsey continued grumbling while Quasimodo hurried down to meet Esmeralda. Kelsey watched him go before letting out a sad sigh. "Quasi doesn't even know he's about to get his heart broken," she sighed. She thought about calling him back, but realized that it would do little good.

_Some things you have to learn the hard way._


	58. Stashing the Stiff

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Ch. 58 Stashing the Stiff

"Esmeralda! You're alright! I knew you'd come back!"

Kelsey's heart constricted as she listened to Quasimodo's happy cry. Knowing the ending only made the situation worse for Kelsey. "It's like watching a car wreck in slow motion," she sighed. She slid down the clapper a little bit before reaching the bell rope. She clutched the bell rope with both hands and shimmied down so she could see Quasimodo hugging Esmeralda.

"You've done so much for me already, my friend," Esmeralda said softly, "but I must ask your help one more time."

The puppy like way that Quasimodo nodded enthusiastically made Kelsey sick to her stomach. "Yes!" he said in a pathetically eager to please, "Anything!"

Esmeralda turned away to guide in another gypsy carrying a limp young man with blonde hair and a small beard. He was unconscious… and hurt. "This is Phoebus," she said, "He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer I knew he'd be safe here." She looked at Quasimodo pleadingly, "Please can you hide him."

Quasimodo nodded and led them up to the bell tower, "This way."

Kelsey jumped and scrambled back up into the bell. "This place is turning into some sort of hotel," Kelsey said to herself. She watched as they carried Phoebus over to Quasimodo's bed, the one that she herself had slept on when she had first arrived. Kelsey let out a disgruntled sigh, "Figures. Pretty girl shows up and five minutes later, I lose my bed. This is typical."

Phoebus shifted and let out a groan, "Esmeralda."

"Shh shh shh," Esmeralda hushed. "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move."

"Or until I don't feel like sleeping on the floor anymore. Whatever comes first," Kelsey muttered under her breath. Kelsey didn't consider herself a feminist, but something about Phoebus's condescending attitude had always rubbed her the wrong way. The first time she watched the movie she had been rooting for Quasimodo to win Esmeralda's heart.

Esmeralda pulled out a small flask of alcohol and uncorked it. "Great," Phoebus grumbled, "I could use a drink."

"That makes two of us," Kelsey continued her bitter monologue, "Three if you count Quasi."

Esmeralda poured it over Phoebus's wound and he let out a cry of pain. Kelsey let out a sigh and her snaky comments ceased. Phoebus wasn't her favorite Disney character, but she didn't like to see others in pain… except for the occasionally Disney villain… and possibly Jack if he deserved it.

"Ah yes," Phoebus grumbled, "Feels like a 1470 Burgundy… not a good year."

"That family owes you their lives," Esmeralda said as she stitched up his wound. Kelsey cringed and averted her eyes at the makeshift surgery. "You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever met or one of the craziest."

"Or stupidest," Kelsey muttered.

"Ex-soldier remember?" Phoebus pointed out bitterly, "Why is it, whenever we meet I end up bleeding?"

"I can think up a few good reasons," Kelsey grumbled. As she spoke she suddenly felt the rope swing violently. Her still tender head smacked against the side of the bell again. She looked down to see Quasimodo glaring at her. Clearly, this was her warning. She had to be nice to any friend of Esmeralda.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" she whispered. She pressed a hand to the side of her head, "Not so hard!"

"You're lucky," Esmeralda told him, "That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Phoebus reached out and clutched Esmeralda's hand for a few moments. "I'm not so sure it didn't," he said softly. Esmeralda gazed at him for a few moments. Her big green eyes were wide in the candlelight. Phoebus slowly lifted his head as the two shared a warm kiss.

But Kelsey wasn't looking at them. Her gaze was on Quasimodo. He had looked shocked for a few moments before turning away from the embrace sadly. The shock and hurt was written all over his face. Kelsey felt her own heart breaking with his. She looked down at him sadly.

"I knew I'd never know," Quasimodo sang softly, "that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light…" he pulled one of Hugo's playing cards out from the collar of his shirt and tore it into pieces. Kelsey watched as the pieces drifted down to the floor. Kelsey frowned and slid down the rope a fraction. "Quasi…."

Suddenly, Esmeralda's goat Djali let out a bleat of warning. Quasimodo threw off his melancholy and peered out over the parapets.

"Frollo's coming!" he cried, "You must leave! Quick, follow me!"

"Come again?!" Kelsey cried, "Frollo?!"

"Go down the south tower steps," Quasimodo cried leading Esmeralda and her gypsy companion away. Esmeralda's friend vanished down the steps and disappeared quick as a blink. Esmeralda paused and clutched Quasimodo's hands in hers.

"Be careful my friend," she told him sincerely, "Please don't let anything happen to him."

Quasimodo sighed heavily, "I promise."

"Thank you," Esmeralda said with a relieved smile before she too fled down the steps. Quasimodo watched her go longingly, and let out a sad, heavy sigh.

CLUNK!

The loud sound of Kelsey hitting the ground broke Quasimodo's reverie. "Oof," Kelsey groaned as she got to her feet. "Well, I've had a lovely time. Thanks for letting me crash here, but if Frollo's coming then I got to get the hell outta here!" Kelsey swiped her yellow jacket off the floor and picked up The Book of Songs from Quasimodo's crafts table. "Be sure to keep in touch," she yelled over her shoulder to Quasimodo, "It was a good time, must do it again real soon. Hugo you still owe me money! Yo goat girl! Wait up!"

"Hold on," Quasimodo said clutching her arm, "You can't go."

"Quasi," Kelsey sighed, "You're a really sweet guy and I hate to leave you to face Frollo alone, but if he finds me here he'll kill BOTH of us."

"So we won't let him find you!" Quasimodo insisted. Kelsey gave him a skeptical look. "There's no time for you to leave without getting caught," Quasimodo pointed out, "Get back in the bell."

"AGAIN?!" Kelsey groaned. For a few moment she weighed her options. Frollo vs. the bell. She scowled and made her way back towards the bell. "Up, up, and away," she sighed as she reached for the bellrope. "Hugo! Help me up and I'll cut your debt down!"

Hugo eagerly hurried to Kelsey's side and helped her back up into the bell. Kelsey's foot slipped and her worn sneakers scuffed his stone face. "Hey!" he grumbled, "Watch it!"

"Quit griping, Hugo!" Laverne snapped as she hurried about the belltower. She glanced up to see that Kelsey was safely tucked away in the bell.

"Quick!" she cried to the other gargoyles, "We gotta stash the stiff!"

The gargoyles and Quasi quickly dragged Phoebus from Quasi's bed to the craft table. Quasi roughly shoved him underneath the table and attempted to rearrange the model figures on the table. "Oh master!" Kelsey heard him cry. "I didn't think you'd be coming!"

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy." Kelsey felt her blood run cold as she heard Frollo's voice. She threw a hand over her mouth in order to stifle her yelp of panic. "I brought you a little treat," Frollo said, holding out a large bunch of grapes. A moment passed in terrifying silence. "Eh ahem!" Frollo cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Quasimodo cried and hurried to the small cupboard to fetch the dishes. Kelsey heard a crash as Quasimodo clumsily dropped a plate. Kelsey groaned mentally and placed her head in her hand. Quasi is going to get us _both _killed!

"Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo?" Frollo asked in an eerily calm voice.

"No," Quasimodo said, far too quickly. "No." As soon as she could get an opportunity, Kelsey swore that she would teach him how to lie properly.

"Ah but there is," Frollo insisted, "I _know _there is!" He smiled at Quasimodo eerily as a grape dropped to the ground. Quasimodo slowly bent to pick it up, catching a glimpse at Phoebus's still face as he did.

"I think," Frollo said slowly, "That you're hiding something."

"Oh no master. There's nothing…"

"You're not eating, boy," Frollo pointed out.

Quasimodo immediately began stuffing his face with grapes. Kelsey shook her head. Next lesson after teaching him how to lie would be teaching him subtlety.

Suddenly, a small moan could be heard from beneath the table. "Mmm," Quasimodo said quickly.

"Ohh," Phoebus sighed as he came to. Quasimodo immediately kicked him hard and began coughing to cover the sound. After his coughing fit he turned and smiled at Frollo who was staring at him skeptically.

"Seeds." he said.

_I'm doomed! _Kelsey thought.

Frollo looked at Quasimodo skeptically before he glanced around the room. "What's different in here?"

"Nothing," Quasimodo insisted before quickly adding, "Sir."

Suddenly, Frollo reached forwards and picked up a small figurine. The one that Quasimodo had made of Esmeralda. "It's awfully good," he commented, a slight trace of mania creeping into his voice, "It looks an awful lot like the… gypsy girl." Both Kelsey and Quasimodo cringed at the way he said the last two words. "I know," he said his voice rising as he spoke, "You helped her ESCAPE!" Frollo slammed down the figure roughly.

"But I…"

"And now all Paris is burning because of you!" Frollo accused. Kelsey felt a twinge of guilt. She knew that statement wasn't completely true. Frollo wasn't looking for only Esmeralda.

"She was kind to me, master," Quasimodo murmured weakly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Frollo roared swiping all of Quasimodo's crafts off the table and toppling them to the ground. "That wasn't kindness it was cunning!" he raged walking around the table and gripping Quasimodo by the collar of his shirt, "She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think boy! Think of your mother!"

For a moment, Frollo just held Quasimodo there glaring at him. The very picture of insanity. Kelsey recoiled at the sight of him. It looked as though he had completely lost every grip he ever had on reality.

Frollo cleared his voice and attempted to recover his composure. He release Quasimodo's collar and let him drop to the floor. "But what chance would a poor misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery. Well," Frollo drew a long thin knife and stabbed the wooden figurine through the middle. He held it over the flame of a candle and let it burn. "Never you worry, Quasimodo," he assured, "She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

Frollo flicked his wrist and the flaming figurine dropped to the floor and smoldered there. "What do you mean?" Quasimodo asked nervously.

"I know where her hideout is," Frollo said as he left the bell tower, "And tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." Frollo descended down the steps. Quasimodo couldn't see the evil smile on his lips as he left.

-888-

CLUNK!

Kelsey dropped down once again from the bell and landed roughly on the ground. "Ugh!" she groaned, "I think I broke my tail bone." She got to her feet awkwardly, "And you!" she yelled turning accusingly towards Phoebus. "God! Even when you're unconscious you're irritating! We shoulda gagged you and hidden YOU in the bell!"

Phoebus stared at her in disbelief, "Who are you?"

"No one important," Kelsey said quickly.

"Wait!" Phoebus cried, "You're that girl! The other one that Frollo was trying to find."

"Catches on quick, doesn't he?" Kelsey grumbled to the gargoyles.

"You're the girl who's been causing all the trouble!" he cried, "The one who Frollo is trying to kill."

"Yeah, you just described half of Paris there," Kelsey snapped angrily, "Including yourself. I think we're in the same boat when it comes to Frollo. He doesn't like me anymore than he likes you. We're on the same side… technically."

"This is pointless," Phoebus cried, "We need to find the court of miracles. Before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first…" Phoebus shook his head and made his way towards the door before turning towards Quasimodo, "Are you coming with me?"

"I can't," Quasimodo said quietly.

"I thought you were Esmeralda's friend!" Phoebus snapped.

"Frollo's my master!" Quasimodo insisted, "I can't disobey him again."

"She stood up for you!" Phoebus snapped, "You have a funny way of showing gratitude."

"By the way, you're welcome," Kelsey muttered, "For you know, saving your ass and everything." For a few seconds the three of them stood there in silence.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people," Phoebus snapped, "You two do what you think is right." Kelsey watched him as he descended down the steps.

"Boy, does _that _one have a hero complex," Kelsey muttered.

Quasimodo glanced over at the three gargoyles and Kelsey who glanced at him reproachfully. "Look," Quasimodo said, "What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero?!"

There was a beat of silence before Kelsey piped up.

"Actually, yeah. That was sorta what I had in mind."

Quasimodo groaned, "She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" He drew a heavy sigh, "Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not."

Kelsey glanced down at The Book of Songs in her arms. Quasimodo's woes sounded incredibly familiar. She thought about her own conflicting feelings about what it meant to be a hero. Suddenly, her logic seemed really selfish and defeatist. She looked up at Quasimodo with a grim determination.

"You're not being something you're not, Quasi," Kelsey said softly, "Sometimes… being a hero isn't about being a knight in shining armor. It's about doing the right thing." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're already a hero."

Quasimodo let out a sigh and when he turned around, Laverne was handing him a cloak. He sighed with a grim determination and took it from her. "I must be out of my mind."

"Yeah," Kelsey said with a small smile "It's going around."

-888-

"Phoebus!"

Phoebus jumped as Quasimodo appeared at the door of the cathedral with Kelsey clinging to his back. He jumped and let out a cry of surprise garnering a smug smile from Kelsey.

"We're coming with you," Quasimodo said swinging down to the ground.

"Glad that you changed your mind," Phoebus said with a smile.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her!" Quasimodo snapped. Kelsey stood there silently. She wasn't sure _what _she was doing. She knew what was going to happen. It was a trap. A big part of her wanted to tell Quasimodo, to warn him. But she knew that she couldn't. She had to let the story play out like it was supposed to. Kelsey frowned. She was putting herself in great danger, but Quasimodo had already put himself in danger for her sake. It was time for her to return the favor. _Quasi isn't the only one who's out of his mind._

"You know where she is?" Phoebus asked.

"No," Quasimodo admitted, "But she said that this would help us find her." Quasimodo reached into his shirt and removed a small necklace. Phoebus swiped it away and looked at it intently.

"Good. Good!" he cried peering closer at it, "Ah! Great!…. What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Quasimodo said.

"Hmm, must be some sort of code," Phoebus said thoughtfully swinging it back and forth, "Maybe it's Arabic… no, no it's not Arabic… maybe it's ancient Greek."

"When you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand," Quasimodo murmured, "It's the city!"

"What are you talking about?" Phoebus demanded.

"it's a map see!" Quasimodo cried, "Here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little star is…"

"I've never seen a map that looks like this and…"

"Look, I've lived in the bell tower for twenty years…"

The two burst into an argument while Kelsey stood there in the middle, tensely.

"And this is it!"

"Is not it!"

The two of them cried out in unison.

CLUNK! Kelsey seized them both by the heads and banged them together. "Just what I need!" Kelsey sighed seizing the necklace from the two of them. "Maps and jewelry. The two things that men will never understand." she glared at the two of them. "Look here, you idiots. None of us are gonna make it out of this alive unless you two grow up and play nice. Capiche?"

The two men both drew in deep sighs. "Alright okay!" Phoebus sighed in frustration, "You say it's a map. Okay it's a map! She's right. If we're going to find Esmeralda we're going to have to work together. Truce?" he asked.

"Well… okay," Quasimodo sighed slapping Phoebus on the back.

"ARGH!" Phoebus groaned from the pain.

"Sorry," Quasimodo added as they went on.

"No, you're not," Phoebus retorted.

Kelsey sighed heavily. It looked like it was going to be a long trip.

"I better stand between the two idiots… just in case."


	59. The Court of Miracles

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 59 The Court of Miracles

Kelsey groaned as the trio made their way through the dark and reached the massive gates of the cemetery. "A graveyard," she grumbled, "It always has to be a graveyard!"

"If you're scared you can wait outside," Phoebus said, "We'll come and fetch you once this is over."

"Scared?!" Kelsey snapped, "I have a teenage brother. I've seen scarier things in my fridge!" She brushed past Phoebus roughly clutching The Book of Songs to her chest. Quasimodo followed mutely behind as they made their way into the still cemetery. It was nearing midnight and no moon was out to guide their way. Phoebus had lit up a torch and its bright light bounced off the granite tombstones of the yard. Kelsey frowned and pulled out her Atlantean crystal. It's eerie blue light added to the torches so Kelsey could see a little bit better.

She could see Quasimodo's face in the faint light. He was frowning, half hidden by his hood. Kelsey felt another twinge of guilt. It twisted in her gut, sharp and hard like a knife. They were walking straight into a trap. She knew it and there was nothing she could do about it. It was dangerous for both her and the others, she was walking straight into Frollo's hands. She sighed to herself. She didn't have a choice. Quasimodo had been good to her and she couldn't abandon him now.

Kelsey reached out and gripped Quasimodo's shoulder comfortingly. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Quasimodo jumped at the touch. "Yes," he insisted quickly, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You know," Kelsey said softly, "I know how you feel right now." Quasimodo turned away so he couldn't see her face but she heard him let out a snort of derision. Kelsey's eyes narrowed at him, "It feels like someone ripped out your heart and stomped on it, then shoved it back in your chest and told you that you have to go living and pretend that this never happened. Or worse, you have to go back and pretend that you're happy that someone mutilated your soul. Sound about right?"

Quasimodo let out a sad sigh, "Yes. That's pretty close."

"Yes, I know how it feels because it happened to me before," Kelsey said, softening her voice, "You have to keep going though. You know that right? Even though… it's gonna hurt for a while."

"I know," he sighed. He paused and smiled at her, "But thanks."

"There's a girl out there for you, Quasi," she smiled, "A nice French girl. She has bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. Though I should probably warn you she's a little awkward and kinda clumsy."

"Wow," Quasimodo cried, a bright light creeping back into his eyes, "Kelsey… I don't know what to say."

"Just good to see you smile again," Kelsey said.

"I… I didn't know you felt that way," Quasimodo said inching closer to her side, "I didn't realize that you were French either."

"Yeah, I… French?" Kelsey paused suddenly and threw up her hands, "Whoa! You thought I was talking about…? NO! No, no, no, no! Quasi, I love you, but not that way. I have a boyfriend I was talking about a different blonde haired girl."

"Oh!" Quasimodo said blushing so red that even in the dark Kelsey could see it. "Sorry."

"No big deal," Kelsey said awkwardly, "Honest mistake." The two continued to walk through the darkness in silence before Kelsey stopped short.

"Hold on! You think I'm awkward?!"

"We better catch up with Phoebus…"

-888-

"Must you drag that useless thing around?" Phoebus asked. He was looking at The Book of Songs in Kelsey's arms. "What will you do if we run into trouble?"

"Use it as a shield and hope that they hit you first," Kelsey snapped curtly.

Phoebus sighed, "Have I done something to offend you? I am on your side."

"I know you are," Kelsey said, "You're brave, noble and courageous, but that doesn't mean I have to like you. I just have to coexist with you."

Phoebus rolled his eyes and examined a large tombstone before him. "This looks like the symbol on the map."

"But what does it mean?" Quasimodo asked gazing at the tombstone with wide eyes.

"Hmmm," Phoebus said, "I'm not sure. There's an inscription, but it's going to take a moment to translate it."

Quasimodo and Kelsey exchanged skeptical glances before Quasimodo ambled forwards and hauled the top off of the tombstone. Kelsey jumped out of the way as the stone slab plopped on the ground. The three of them peered down into the darkness. A long narrow stone staircase led into a deep series of catacombs. Phoebus stammered, "Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs."

"Pride of the police academy you are," Kelsey muttered pushing him aside, "Ladies first." She pulled her crystal out once again and held it high above her head casting blue shadows on the walls. The walls were lined with human skulls and they leered at her in the blue light. Kelsey gave a small squeak of fright and jumped back a few paces.

Phoebus smirked at her, "Maybe you should let me lead?"

Kelsey scowled at him, but allowed Phoebus to move ahead of her. With Kelsey in the middle and Quasimodo following close behind the three of them stepped into the half flooded corridors. Kelsey began humming Under the Sea softly under her breath. This way the water parted around her feet.

"Is this The Court of Miracles?" Quasimodo asked quietly.

"Offhand I would say that it's the court of ankle deep sewage," Phoebus remarked dryly. "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish that you got out of the bell tower more often eh Quasi?" Kelsey jumped at the faint noise of bones clacking behind her. She stopped humming and her shoes were suddenly drenched by the water again. Kelsey groaned at her wet socks and looked around at the corridors, but she saw nothing.

"Not me," Quasimodo said, "I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble." Kelsey scowled and turned to follow the others. She didn't notice the skeleton figures that appeared out of the walls and watched them as they moved.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into something by now," Phoebus said.

"Like what?" Quasimodo asked.

"You know," he said, "A guard… a booby trap…" Suddenly, the entire was plunged into darkness. Kelsey let out a small cry of surprise and fear.

"… or an ambush."

-888-

The lights were on again instantly, shockingly bright. Kelsey let out a cry and struggled to shield her eyes. Men dressed as skeletons surrounded them, laughing and jeering wickedly. Kelsey, Quasimodo, and Phoebus were thrown down to their knees. One of the gypsies yanked The Book from Kelsey's grip.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up and down, "Bah!" he tossed it to one side. Kelsey lunged forwards and swiped it up before the water soaked it. She scowled at its wet pages and abused spine.

"Well, well, well," a loud voice cried over the din, "What have we here?" Kelsey looked up to see a tall slender gypsy with jet black hair and a pointed nose. Clopin. The leader of the gypsies. Kelsey cringed. Clopin was probably the one person who was more frightening _without _his mask.

"Trespassers!" One gypsy yelled.

"Spies!" another cried.

"We're not spies!" Phoebus insisted.

"Would you just listen…?" Quasimodo implored.

Their cries did nothing but get them all gagged with brightly colored scarves. "Don't interrupt me!" Clopin scowled.

"Smooth boys, real smooth," Kelsey scowled, though no one could hear her through the scarf.

"You were very clever to find our hideout," Clopin said as he lit a pair of candles, "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He laughed wickedly before bursting into song and dancing in the darkness. Kelsey sighed. _Why does my earthly demise always have to come with a soundtrack?_

"_Maybe you've heard of that terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair?_

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place_

_Called The Court of Miracles?" _Clopin shoved his head between Phoebus and Quasimodo's "Hello! You're there!"

"Where the lame can walk!" several gypsies sang.

"And the blind can see!" Another group chorused.

"But the dead don't talk," Clopin said pointedly as he swiped a sword and slashed through a pile of skeletons, "So you won't be around to reveal what you've found."

The gypsies lifted them up despite their protests and dragged them into the heart of the lair singing at the top of their lungs. "We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hive."

Clopin leapt down into the crowd as he sang, "Here in The Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"

Suddenly, they arrived in a large square teeming with gypsies. They all gathered around once Clopin appeared. However, Kelsey's attention wasn't on the gypsies, but on the large gallows in the center of the square. _This is not going to end well!_

"Gather around everybody!" Clopin cried as he jumped onto the gallows. "There's good "noose" tonight!" Kelsey groaned. It wasn't bad enough that she was going to be killed, but no she had to hear the worst pun ever before she perished.

"It's a triple header tonight!" Clopin announced, "Several of Frollo's spies!" The crowd roared with boos and hisses. "But not just any spies," Clopin continued prancing around the three of them as the nooses were placed around their necks. "His captain of the guard and his loyal bell ringing henchman… and his…." Clopin stared at Kelsey puzzled for a few moments before adding, "Concubine?" Kelsey's eyebrows raised and she shook her head madly as she offered a feeble muffled protest. Clopin ignored her and continued to sing.

"Justice is swift in the court of miracles. I am the lawyers and judge all in one! We like to get the trial over with cause it's the sentence that's really the fun." Clopin tugged on a lever near the side of the stage and Kelsey felt herself rise off the ground roughly. She stood on pointed toes struggling to stand upright. "Any last words?" Clopin asked and listened to their muffled cries for a moment before shrugging, "That's what they all say!"

He quickly sprang to the other side of the stage, dressed as a lawer this time, "Now that we've seen all the evidence…"

"Wait I object!" Clopin produced a small puppet from his sleeves and made him speak in a high pitched voice. Kelsey groaned again. _Just kill me now!_

"Overruled!" Clopin snapped.

"I object!" "The Puppet" piped.

"QUIET!" Clopin hollered.

"Dang." The puppet said meekly. Kelsey shook her head. She was in a sham of a trial and her legal representation was a puppet. Yup, she was pretty much doomed.

"We find you totally innocent," Clopin said in a quiet voice, "Which is the worst crime of all…SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG!"

-888-

In the next moment, many things happened at once. Clopin tugged on the lever and Kelsey felt herself lunge forwards, but as she did Kelsey could have sworn that she had seen a figure make his way through the crowd.

"MOVE!" she heard a voice yell. A familiar voice.

Suddenly, Kelsey felt something beneath her feet. She looked down anxiously. A sword was beneath her. Her feet could just reach it. She had seen that trick before!

"Will!" she cried happily.

"STOP!" she heard Esmeralda's voice echo throughout the room.

"My God! Kelsey are you alright?!" Kelsey looked up above at the gallows. Next thing she knew she felt someone grip her arm roughly and haul her back up. She looked up into the big brown eyes of Will Turner.

"Will!" she cried in relief, "I've honestly never been so happy to see you! Please tell me that you were trying to save me and not take me out with that sword."

Will rolled his eyes and began to untie Kelsey. "Hold still."

"Coming through! One side! Move it!" Kelsey heard Jack's voice as he, Elizabeth, Sophia, Jackie Rob and Esmeralda made their way through the gypsies.

"Esmeralda!" Phoebus and Quasimodo cried joyfully in muffled voices.

"These men aren't spies there our friends!" Esmeralda insisted.

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin cried sheepishly.

"We DID say so!" the two men snapped.

Kelsey glared up at Clopin, "You are SO lucky I'm still tied up!"

"Save your death threats for later, love" Jack advised.

"Kelsey!" Rob cried as he scrambled up to the gallows with Alice close behind, "You're not dead!"

"Not yet," Sophia snapped, "But you're making a valiant effort!"

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family," Esmeralda told the gypsies, "And Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral."

Phoebus pulled the noose from his neck and hurried forwards, "We came to warn you!" he bellowed, "Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

The gypsies gasped and began to chatter wildly with fear.

"Bit of a stick that one," Jack remarked as Elizabeth and Sophia managed to untie Kelsey.

"You have no idea," Kelsey sighed.

"Then, we must waste not time, we must leave immediately!" Esmeralda cried. The gypsies sprang to action and began packing up their belongings and wildly making preparations. Rob hugged his sister tightly while Sophia went to pick up The Book of Songs from where it had fallen.

Esmeralda hurried over to Phoebus's side, "You took a terrible risk coming here. We might not exactly show it, but we're grateful!" she hugged Phoebus tightly. Phoebus squirmed awkwardly and looked at Quasimodo hiding in the shadows.

"Don't thank me," he insisted pulling Quasimodo forwards. "Thank Quasimodo! Without his help I never would have made it!" Kelsey smiled faintly. Maybe Phoebus wasn't so bad? Her smile faded instantly as she suddenly remembered what happened next.

"Nor would I!" the terrible voice echoed in the caverns. Standing in the doorway like a dark specter of gloom was Frollo… and his one thousand men.


	60. Gallows Humor

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter 60. Gallows Humor

The cavern was flooded by soldiers in seconds. Kelsey jumped backwards as they pointed their swords and spears at her throat. She and the others clumped together anxiously. Sophia pushed The Book into Kelsey's hands. "Sic' 'em!" she yelled, "Burn him to a crisp!"

"Um…yeah," Kelsey said nervously, "Funny story about that… I didn't get the song."

Sophia's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Frollo stepped forwards staring at The Court of Miracles in awe. "After twenty years of searching The Court of Miracles is mine at last!"

Kelsey glared at him smugly "I would have thought that a graveyard would be a fairly obvious place to look."

"You have an awfully impudent attitude for a prisoner of war," Frollo commented. He moved past Quasimodo and ran hand over his hair lovingly. "My dear Quasimodo, I always knew that you would someday be of use to me." Quasimodo looked up in horror as he realized what happened.

"Did you just forget about this?" Rob whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't know you were here," Kelsey snapped, "And I couldn't screw up the…"

"…the plotlines. Yeah, right." Rob grumbled.

"Don't worry," Kelsey grumbled, "I'm gonna blow this guy away with the wind song. Say hi to munchkins for me, Frollo. I'm sending a cyclone."

"One wrong move out you and your friends will suffer," Frollo said coldly. He motioned to his soldiers and they inched their swords a little closer to Sophia's throat.

"I always knew that you would have something to do with my death," Sophia grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda snarled.

"Quasimodo?" Frollo said, "Why, he lead me right to you, my dear."

"You're a liar!" Esmeralda snapped coldly.

"And look what else I've caught in my net," Frollo mused, "Captain Phoebus. Back from the dead." Phoebus struggled to punch Frollo, but two soldiers held him back. "I shall remedy that," Frollo declared coldly. He turned to face Kelsey. "And then there's this most unexpected prize." He ran a finger down Kelsey's cheek and Kelsey felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"Hands off Frollo! I call dibs on that one!"

Kelsey jolted at the voice. Aaron stomped forwards flanked by Hades and Jafar. Kelsey groaned, "Who invited you to this party?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I was throwing this party?" Aaron asked crossing his arms as he faced Kelsey.

"Hmm, that would make sense," Kelsey said, "It explains why there's no chips."

Aaron's eyes narrowed as he stared at Kelsey. "Keep joking," he said, "You'll be laughing out of the other side of your mouth soon enough." Aaron turned his back on Kelsey, clearing dismissing her.

Frollo turned to face the gypsies before he announced in a clear voice, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend."

Fire. Kelsey thought bitterly, _add insult to injury_.

"Lock them up," Frollo said waving his hands. Two of the guards dragged Kelsey and her friends away. Kelsey scowled angrily and watched as Quasimodo fell to his knees and clung to Frollo's robes. "Please! Master!"

Frollo glared at Quasimodo coldly.

"Don't do it Quasi!" Kelsey yelled, "Don't let 'em see you sweat!" Kelsey was never sure if he heard her or not, because in the next moment she was thrown into a prison cage.

-888-

"Gibbs is gonna kill us!" Raggetti wailed, "We were supposed to watch her!"

"We _did _watch her," Pintel insisted, "… at least for a while."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Raggetti asked.

"Find her of course!" Pintel cried. The two pirates began to search the cabin desperately. "Come here, Poppet!" Pintel scowled, "We don't have all day!"

"What are you two ingrates doing?!"

Both of the pirates jumped at the sound of Gibbs's voice. The two looked around the cabin anxiously to see if they could spy a glimpse of Emma's pigtail or her long dwarf shirt.

"Would either of you care to tell me where you've put the whelpling?" Gibbs asked with mock politeness.

"Uhmmmm," Both of the pirates send in unison shuffling their feet.

"YOU LOST HER?!" Gibbs bellowed.

"It's more like _misplaced _'er than lost 'er," Raggetti murmured.

"WELL GO FIND HER!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Well, whaddya think we've been trying to do for the past hour?" Pintel cried, "Havin' a tea party?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest…SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR OVER AN HOUR?!"

"Real swell move there, mate," Raggetti grumbled.

"Shut up!" Pintel snapped.

"Gibbs!" Marty cried as he raced down the hall. "We've lost something important!" he cried.

"I know, I know," Gibbs cried, "We're still looking for her!" He turned to glare at Ragetti and Pintel. "If you think I'M mad, then wait till Kelsey shows up…!"

"Sir?" Marty asked.

"The Whelpling," Gibbs said, "I know. Search the cabins! Maybe she's hidden under the bunks…"

"Sir, I wasn't talking about Emma," Marty said, "I was actually talking about The Spirit."

"The Spirit?" Gibbs asked in confusion. The Spirit had been rather neglected since the crew had pulled it out of the treetops of The Jungle. "It's tied below isn't it?"

"It's supposed to be," Marty shrugged, "But it's gone!"

At that moment, another crew member named Duncan scurried forwards. "Mr. Gibbs! Is this a bad time?"

"YES!" they all cried. Duncan shrunk away.

"I just needed to tell you… the aliens are gone!"

"Hold on here!" Gibbs cried, "The whelpling, the aliens AND The Spirit all miraculously disappeared at the same time?"

"Yeah," Raggetti cried in disbelief, "That is quite a coincidence!"

"Idiot!" Gibbs roared smacking him across the head, "We need to head out! No time for subtlety now! Rouse the men!"

-888-

"The prisoner Esmeralda has been arrested of the crime witch craft," Frollo read from a scroll as the earth shook from the thunderous sound of heavy pounding drums. "The sentence… DEATH!"

The crowd roared angrily milling about the city square in a frenzy of emotion. Esmeralda was trapped up there, wearing a white shift torn in several places. She was tied tightly to a stake and soldiers were tossing bundles of wood all around her. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

The skyline looked ashy and black against the blood red sky. It was a depressing final sight. Will stared up at them through the iron bars of the cage. Will let out a heavy sigh, "Having my head crushed by a rock, being hanged, being burnt to a crisp. Can't decide which form of execution I like the best." His hand drifted over Elizabeth's. He let it linger there lovingly. Elizabeth glanced up at him and stared into Will's sad, brown eyes. "I guess my luck's run out," he said sadly, "But at least I can say goodbye to you this time." He pressed her fingers to his lips lovingly.

Elizabeth sighed, "I was hoping to be buried as Elizabeth _Turner_."

"Oh for the love of goodness!" Jack groaned, "What a way to go! Stone cold sober and trapped in a cage full of lovebirds."

Jack and Kelsey sat on the opposite end of the cage. "I think I've discovered how it feels to be drunk," Kelsey grumbled, "Jack, I don't know how you deal with the hangovers."

"Quite simple, love," Jack said, "Just stay drunk. Never have to deal with 'em."

"Maybe we're not doomed yet," Elizabeth said hopefully, "What about Sophia's magic?" She glanced over at Sophia who was huddled in a cage with Jackie sobbing into her shoulder. Rob and Alice were looking round anxiously. Kelsey frowned once she caught sight of Rob. His face was white as chalk. He had never been this close to death before.

"Not gonna work," Kelsey said, "She makes one wrong move and they'll skewer Jackie." Kelsey turned to focus on Esmeralda. Frollo was whispering something menacing to the girl. Kelsey didn't hear his exact words, but she did see Esmeralda spit in his face. Kelsey grinned, "Nice shot," she muttered.

Elizabeth frowned, "Where are the keys?"

"That soldier has them," Will pointed at one soldier a fair distance away, near Phoebus's cage.

Jack and Kelsey peered forwards, "Any chance of us getting a hold of them?" Jack asked.

"Not likely," Kelsey said, "This time there's no dog."

"Pity," Jack sighed, "The dog was probably better trained."

"Had better hygiene too," Kelsey commented.

"How can you two joke about this?" Will cried, "We're about to die and you're making jokes?!"

"Haven't you ever heard of gallows humor?" Kelsey shrugged, "Er… stake humor."

"God!" Will groaned, "This is just like when I found Jack in the jail cell at Port Royal! Cracking jokes and…" Will paused suddenly as though struck by divine inspiration.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's _exactly _the same," Will murmured, "But this time he was staring at the cell door. "Half-pin barrel hinges." He turned to Kelsey quickly, "We need to find some leverage."

Kelsey glanced at the guards surrounding their cell. The tips of their spears glinted in the firelight. "We'll use The Book," she said.

"Er… love," Jack commented, "How exactly is The Book going to help?"

"Like this," Kelsey shrugged. With that she swung the book and clobbered one of the guards in the head. She scooped up his long spear and pulled it into the cell. "There," she said with a smile, "leverage."

Will grinned and positioned the spear into the cage. "I love the way you say lee-verage," she smiled, "Very sexy!"

"Kelsey!" Elizabeth snapped, "Please. I was just starting to like you."

"Oh… right," Kelsey said sheepishly.

"On three?" Will asked. The others nodded. "One. Two. Three." With that they all pushed down hard on the spear and the door was flung down to the ground. "RUN!" Kelsey yelled and they tore out of the cell wildly.

-888-

"It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!" Frollo declared touching the torch to the flames.

"Shit!" Kelsey yelled, "Move guys!"

"Oy! No!" Jack wailed, "No toasting the beauty! Not good!" Jack began to blow wildly at the flames.

"NOOO!" Kelsey heard someone wail as the bells of Notre Dame thundered in the distance.

"Jack watch out!" Kelsey cried yanking the pirate away from the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, Kelsey glanced a figure soar through the air before landing lightly on the stage. In a breathtaking display of grace, Quasimodo had swung down from the parapets. He pulled Esmeralda from the stake and tossed her over the shoulder.

"Quasi!" Kelsey cried happily.

"Run!" Quasi yelled to her. He ran forwards and struggled to scale the cathedral. For a few moments, the entire chaos froze. Everyone stared up at Quasimodo as he climbed up to the top of Notre Dame. Finally, he leapt over the railings and stood on the roof of Notre Dame. He lifted Esmeralda's limp high over his head and hollered at the top of his lungs. "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

"Hell yeah!" Kelsey yelled out triumphantly, "Go Quasi!"

"Watch out love!" Jack roared. He threw himself into one of Frollo's soldiers who was attempting to tickle her with her spear.

"Whoa!" Kelsey cried. She chuckled at Jack sheepishly, "Thanks Jack."

"Remember how to use this, love?" Jack snapped handing Kelsey her sword.

"I may have an idea," Kelsey said.

-888-

"You men!" Frollo snarled, "Pick up that beam!"

"Pick up…? What?!" Aaron cried, "What are you doing?! You idiot! The prisoners are escaping!"

"Silence you impudent young fool!" Frollo raged. He gripped Aaron by the collar and threw him to the ground. "You've interfered enough!"

Aaron snarled at Frollo before lifting his head up, "Jafar! Hades!" he cried. Jafar hoisted Aaron up off the ground. "Remind them that no one messes with The Thirteen!" he snapped.

"Hades," Jafar sighed rolling his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hades cried. He held out his hands and prepared two large fireballs. He tossed them high into the air before they landed in the angry crowd. The mob members squealed in fear before running away from the fire. "Oh ho ho yes," Hades chuckled, "This is gonna be good!


	61. The Battle of Notre Dame

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know, my updates have been a little scattered lately, but honestly I have a lot of schoolwork going on that will affect my entire future from here on out. That has been taking up most of my time. Please bear with me, I will do better.

Chapter. 61: The Battle of Notre Dame

Aaron felt a red, hot rage burning within him as he watched the battle play out before him. The rage was hotter and more intense than the mighty flames that burned around him. On one side, he saw Frollo and his men still hacking away at the mighty, wooden doors of the cathedral. Hades and Jafar had disappeared from his sight, and even more nerve-wracking was the fact that Kelsey had disappeared into the fray.

"Frollo!" Aaron growled, "Stop this insanity! Focus on the big picture and…"

"Silence!" Frollo roared. He swung at Aaron and backhanded him hard across the face. Frollo's ring struck him in the cheek and Aaron crumpled to the ground. He could taste the coppery tang on blood in his mouth. He slowly glanced up and saw Frollo's crazed, wrath filled eyes. His whole body felt cold as he stared at Frollo.

"Stay out of this, boy!" he snarled before returning his attention to the battering ram.

Aaron rose shakily to his feet. He was overwhelmed by a strange feeling of vulnerability. He stared at Frollo and at the ensuing battle for a few moments longer before he staggered back into the cathedral.

-888-

"You men!" Frollo had yelled, "Pick up that beam!"

Phoebus watched as the men raced away from the cage to do their master's bidding. Out of the corner of his eye, Phoebus caught a glimpse of Kelsey flitting in and out of the cells. First, she was at her companions' cell. She held out her hands and seemed to mutter something under her breath. In the next instant, a small gust of wind shot out of her hands sending the guards toppling like nine pins.

One of her other companions, a tall dark eyed young man, lodged a spear underneath the cell door and pried it open. Kelsey's companions scrambled out quickly. A towheaded young man, her brother presumably, paused briefly to hug her tightly before accepting a discarded sword from her other companion. Phoebus could only hear one voice, the loud and angry voice of Kelsey's redheaded companion.

"…and if you EVER try anything this foolhardy and STUPID again…!"

Phoebus shook his head. He didn't have time to marvel at the girl and her many surprising secrets. Help was needed and Phoebus had been left with only one guard. Phoebus slung his arm through the bars and gripped his guard's neck tightly. "Alone at last," he smirked before knocking out the guard. Phoebus swiped the guard's keys and unlocked the heavy iron lock. He opened the door and leaped up onto the cage.

"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!?"

"NO!" the mob of people surrounding the square roared. In a flood of torches and pitchforks, the men charged forwards to combat Frollo's soldiers. Phoebus leaped down from the cage to join the fight.

"Hey Phoebus." Phoebus turned around to see Kelsey looking at him, a sword hanging from her belt, her face was smudged with ash. "I may have been wrong about you," she said, "You're not totally awful. I may learn to like you… alittle!"

Phoebus gave her a small smile, "Yes, well. Thank you. I might like you a little too."

The two nodded to each other before disappearing into the crowd.

-888-

"We need to get the hell outta here!" Rob cried as they rushed forwards. He had one arm slung around Alice forcing her forwards. "We need to… Yeeow!" Rob jumped back as a large brick dropped down, narrowly missing his head.

Kelsey looked skyward in time to see Victor looking down, "SORRY!" he yelled.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and shoved Rob forwards, "Get to The Pearl," she whispered, "Tell Gibbs to get her ready to sail. The docks are that way, stay close together and you should make it through undetected. Now go!"

"Hold on!" Rob interrupted, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta find Quasi!" Kelsey cried, "I'll meet you there, just GO!" Kelsey ran back towards Notre Dame, leaving Rob standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"KELSEY!" he cried.

"Do as she says!" Will cried, "Elizabeth will lead you there. Jack and I will go find Kelsey."

"Elizabeth will what?!" Elizabeth snapped.

"MOVE IT, POPPET!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth before following Kelsey.

-888-

Quasimodo stood watching the battle from the parapets. He desperately scanned the crowd for Kelsey, but he couldn't pick her out of the crowd.

CLUNK!

Quasimodo jumped backwards as a grappling hook flew over the edge of the parapet. Quasimodo scowled as he saw the soldiers scrambling up the walls. Quasimodo gripped the hook and using all his strength, he gave the hook a mighty tug. As he did, the soldiers smashed into the building and dropped to the ground.

CLUNK!

Another grappling hook flew up and clunked struck the side of the parapet. Quasi was about to yank these soldiers up as well when he heard someone yell up.

"QUASI! NO! HOLD IT! IT'S ME!"

"Kelsey?!" he cried in disbelief.

Kelsey's head popped up above the parapet. Her eyes were wide with fear, "That was a little too close for comfort."

"Are you alright?" Quasimodo asked as he helped her over the parapet.

"Fine," she said quickly, "I figured I would be safer if I crawled up instead of flew. They'd be less likely to shoot me." Quasimodo looked down sheepishly.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Kelsey could hear the gargoyles' voices. Quasimodo pulled Kelsey out of the way roughly asVictor and Hugo shoved a mighty, homemade catapult down to the ground. It flipped in the air and soldiers scattered as the large machine crashed to the surface. Victor and Hugo peered down at the machine. "Are you sure that's how it works?" Victor asked.

Seconds later, the catapult sprung backwards, sending the cart bottom on top of several soldiers.

Hugo grinned, "Works for me!"

A wicked sounding cackle echoed from one of the ledges. The gargoyles turned to see Laverne standing on the ledge and directing a large, flock of birds as they flew forwards. "Fly my pretties! Fly! Fly!" she laughed.

Laverne and Hugo exchanged concerned glances. "Remind me to stay on Laverne's good side," Hugo commented.

"No kidding," Victor agreed.

"Quasi, they're going to break in," Kelsey said, "We have to do something."

"Come on," Quasimodo said, "We have a plan." He gestured to what looked like a massive pot of what looked like liquid fire. Kelsey cringed at the sight.

"I'm not so sure I like this plan."

-888-

"Put your back into it!" Frollo yelled as the men rammed the battering ram into the doors. The progress they were making was painfully slow. Frollo turned and looked at the men. Something had stopped their progress. The men were staring up at the parapets, pointing. Their faces were pale and their mouths hung open in fear. The men quickly dropped the ram and ran as fast as they could.

Frollo turned and gazed up at the massive flood of fire that came rushing down the sides of Notre Dame. Frollo let out a silent scream and pressed himself against the doors trying to avoid the flames. Frollo pulled his sword out and hacked away at the doors until finally he was able to make it inside the cathedral.

As he made it inside, the elderly archdeacon was rushing down the steps. "Frollo!" he cried, "Have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence you old fool!" he snarled, he gripped the old man by the front of his habit and threw him to the ground. Frollo continued up the flight of steps. "The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to." He slammed the door as he made his way up. "And this time… you will not interfere," As he made his way down the hall, Frollo locked the door tightly behind him.

-888-

Kelsey sat on the edge of the parapet and let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like the battle was over. The gargoyles were laughing together and Quasimodo was smiling. Kelsey watched as Quasimodo flung open the door to a small room and cried out happily, "We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

Kelsey frowned and tore her eyes away from Quasimodo's face. "Esmeralda!" Quasimodo continued, "Wake up! You're safe now!" Kelsey squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Quasimodo to come to the realization that Esmeralda wasn't going to wake up.

_Please let it be like the movie. Please. Hopefully Quasi made it in time_, she whispered. _Please, please let her live._

"Oh no." she heard him whisper. The gargoyles backed away from the room. Laverne closed the door quietly. The gargoyles slowly inched away from the room. They exchanged a few sad glances with Kelsey before they retreated down to the lower levels. Kelsey heard Laverne mumble a half-hearted excuse about cleaning up.

Kelsey sighed and wandered the hallways. She heard Quasimodo's sad wails from inside the room. Kelsey shook her head and picked up the pace. _He'll be okay, he'll be okay. _

A faint scratching noise snapped Kelsey out of her thoughts. For a moment, Kelsey thought it was Quasimodo. She turned around slowly and made her way back the way she came. "Quasi?" she asked softly.

A figure stumbled out of the hallway. A dark, thin figure, he looked up at her and gasped. It was Aaron.

At that moment, a red, veil dropped over Kelsey's eyes. Kelsey sprang forwards, tackling Aaron to the ground. The two of them rolled onto the landing. Kelsey began beating him with wild mad punches. "You!" Kelsey screamed, "You monster!"

"Kelsey!" Aaron cried in fright. Kelsey clocked Aaron hard in the jaw.

"That's for kidnapping my brother!"

"You little…!" Aaron began to speak, but Kelsey bashed his nose before he could speak.

"That's for turning my best friend against me!" Kelsey yelled, tears running down her face. She swung her other fist and hit him square in the eye. "And THAT was for wrecking my hat!" she roared.

Aaron struggled to throw Kelsey off. Kelsey rocked back on her feet and slapped him hard across his face. Aaron stumbled back in surprise. Kelsey lunged forwards and gripped him in a headlock tightly.

"Nice moves, hatter. I knew a girl like you couldn't be totally noble."

Kelsey jumped up in surprise as Hades stepped forwards, the warm blue glow of a fireball simmered in one hand. Kelsey took several steps back, until she could feel the railing of the parapet against her back. She rapidly drew her sword out of its scabbard. She held the blade to Aaron's neck. "One wrong move, Hades," she hissed, "And he's history."

Hades gave Kelsey an evil smirk, "Now this is the part in the story, where I'm supposed to call your bluff. Where I tell you to go ahead and kill him, I know you don't have it in you. Now… I'm not gonna do that."

"Hades!" Aaron yelled, "This is not the time for a monologue!"

"Oh for the love of Disney shut up, Aaron!" Hades snapped, "For once in your life! SHUT UP!" Aaron stared at Hades in shock. "As I was saying," Hades continued addressing Kelsey once again, "I'm not gonna say that. I have no doubts that you would kill him. Without even thinking about it."

"Hades," Aaron piped desperately, "Please. Do Something!"

"Oh I'll do something," Hades said with a wicked smile. The ball of flame flared up once again. "This is actually a very elegant solution for a problem of mine. I can get rid of you both."

"What?!" Aaron cried in shock, "What do you mean? I'm your leader! I founded The Thirteen!"

"Please," Hades rolled his eyes, "How dumb can you be? Did you really think that you could just waltz right in and take over an entire group of villains? You? A teenager? Really?"

"You followed me!" Aaron insisted, shifting in Kelsey's grip. "You… you…"

"Put up with you for waaay longer than I should have," Hades snapped, "Because you showed up with that book. For a moment, we thought you would have been The Book's user. We wanted your power. When we discovered that you couldn't use the book, we still kept you around. We needed to keep that Book out of the picture. So if that meant kissing up to you for awhile, we did it." He tossed the ball up and down in the palm of his hand. "And let me tell you, listening to you was challenge! I'm a little bit sorry that Kelsey got to be the first one to bash your skull in."

"You're lying!" Aaron roared.

"Hades!" another voice came into the conversation. "Quit fooling around!"

"Oh come on, Jafar," Hades groaned, "Don't spoil my fun! I've been his machine gun and his lackey for far too long now."

"Jafar!" Aaron cried wildly, "Hades has gone mad! He's going to kill me! Stop him!"

Jafar stared at Aaron for a few moments before turning to face Hades. "Make it quick," Jafar said, "We need to get out of here before the city burns to the ground."

Kelsey felt Aaron slump against her, as though the truth was too painful for him to bear. He was just as alone in this world as he was in their own. "Well," Hades said, "Clearly, I have plans. So I guess I'll get straight to the point. It's been a real pleasure working with both of you, but it's not working out." His eyes glinted wickedly, "I'll have to fire you."

"Really lousy pun, Hades," Kelsey muttered.

Hades shrugged, "I'll give you that. I think I'll personally escort your soul to the underworld. There's a special place in hell reserved for you. Goodbye Kelsey." With that, Hades released the ball of flame.

-888-

Kelsey didn't have much time to think. The flame came pummeling towards them. She gripped Aaron's neck tighter and flung herself backwards, right over the parapet. The flame singed the front of Kelsey's legs. She could feel the heat burning on the front of her jean legs. Kelsey let out a cry of pain as the two dropped to the ground.

Aaron was squirming in Kelsey's tight grip. She could hear him wailing in terror. Kelsey struggled to think of a happy thought and fly, but none were coming to mind and the ground was getting closer and closer.

And then just as suddenly, she stopped.

PLOP!

Kelsey opened her eyes and looked up in surprise. She was sitting on the "hood" of The Spirit of Atlantis. She didn't release her grip on Aaron, but she did sit up gingerly. She turned and stared into a set of wide, panicked eyes.

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief. She struggled to catch her breath. She had just dove down in time to catch her cousin before she fell to her death.

"Emma!" Kelsey whispered in disbelief.

Emma grinned at her cousin, "See. You shouldn't have left me on the boat. You're dead without me."


	62. The Fourth Song Again

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have been making many promises about this upcoming chapter. Some of you asked nicely. Some of you asked not so nicely. Bribes were made. Ninjas were deployed, but I still didn't write this chapter. Well, I have at long last written it. Here it is! The answer to the fire song WILL be revealed. I gotta say out of all of the riddles in the entire story, this is the one song that NOT ONE SINGLE PERSON was able to get correct. There were TONS of guesses (all of them very good!) but you will soon find out the real song! Here's the chapter.

Chapter. 62 The Fourth Song…. Again.

As Will and Jack made their way through the fighting, both pirates knew that they would not soon forget the events of this day. The Battle for Notre Dame was not Will or Jack's first battle, nor would it be their last. Surprisingly, it was Jack's second battle involving streams of liquid flame, his first was the siege of Atlantis, another conflict that Kelsey had been heavily involved in. Both would remember the heat of the flames and the sight of the cathedral glowing like a lantern as the mob of people, soldiers and peasants alike fled from the flames only to pick up the battles again a safe distance away. Both of the men would remember the sight of the small slight figure soaring through the smoke filled air like an angel with a broken wing. Neither of them could see the figure's face, but both of them knew it was Kelsey.

Will let out a silent scream of concern, when suddenly a blue streak of light flew through the air snatching Kelsey, and the black shape that she was clinging to, out of the air. Jack laughed out triumphantly, "Emma." He turned around slowly to see a large soldier coming charging towards Will. Before he could scream out a warning, a bright flash of green light came out of nowhere striking the soldier in the back.

The two pirates stepped away from the man's fallen body and looked up in shock. Standing there with a smug smile on his face was Jumba.

"Jumba!" Will cried in surprise, he looked down at the man and grimaced realizing how close he had been to death.

"So much for subtlety," Jack shrugged.

"Bah!" Jumba scoffed, "Giant waterfall of lava is rolling down gaudy religious building and you're worried about subtlety?" Jumba laughed, "If we were still worried about subtlety we would not have brought 626."

"Stitch is here?!" Will asked nervously. At that moment, Will saw Frollo's prized stallion soar through the air.

"626!" Jumba bellowed, "What did I tell you about throwing earth livestock?!"

"Zabino peruja!" Stitch yelped back.

"No, there are no exceptions to rule! Pleakley says it will throw off eco-system!"

"What are you gents doing here?!" Jack demanded, "And where's Gibbs?!"

"Like I always say," Jumba grinned, "Blaster cannons have funny way of evening the odds."

"Jack!" Gibbs shoved his way through, "Glad that I found you. You see we lost…"

"Something of great importance!" Jack snapped, "I believe I have found it. Funny, I don't recall leaving the littlest whelp suspended hundreds of feet in the air in the midst of an epic battle!"

Gibbs chuckled awkwardly, "Well… good to know that she's been found. Did I mention that I brought the cavalry?"

"Good thing," Jack snapped, "You might need them for backup if you keep losing important things like whelplets."

-888-

Kelsey felt Aaron squirm in her grip. She slowly inched backwards into the seat of the vehicle dragging Aaron with her. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Kelsey…" she stammered, "Do you KNOW who that is?!"

"Don't remind me," Kelsey grumbled.

Aaron glared at Emma darkly, "Shut up you little runt!"

Kelsey suddenly swung Aaron over the edge of the vehicle. Aaron let out a yelp and swung his legs back and forth wildly. Kelsey had him gripped by his collar. "Keep it up," she snapped, "In the past twenty minutes, we have both saved you. Don't beat the hand that feeds you… especially when that hand is holding you up hundreds of feet above a pit of fire!"

Aaron looked like he wanted to glare at Kelsey, but he nodded his head and allowed Kelsey to drag him back inside The Spirit. Kelsey winced as she moved her leg a shock of pain sprang from her burnt thigh. "Damn!" she scowled.

"Kelsey look!" Emma yelped. She pointed out at a figure dangling from the parapets of Notre Dame. It was Quasimodo. Esmeralda clung tightly to his hand, but her grip was obviously failing. Kelsey gasped in horror as she saw a figure emerge. A tall gray haired figure in black robes which flapped around him as he rose a sword high above his head. He laughed wildly as he declared.

"And he shall plunge the wicked into the fiery pit!"

Emma let out a squeal of fear and Kelsey nearly strangled Aaron as she bolted upright in The Spirit, sending another wave of pain down her leg. "Quasi!" she cried out in terror.

At that moment, the statue beneath Frollo's feet slipped down a fraction. Frollo slipped and clung to the statue for a moment. A slow grin spread across the gargoyles face. Frollo let out a cry of fear as the statue broke free and tumbled down towards the fire.

Kelsey, Emma, and Aaron leaned over the edge of The Spirit. But they couldn't see him at all. "Wow," Kelsey said quietly, "The irony."

-888-

"QUASI NO!" Kelsey jumped at Esmeralda's sudden scream. Kelsey felt her heart plunge down into her stomach as she watched Quasimodo slip from Esmeralda's grasp.

"Quasi!" Kelsey wailed, "Nosedive! Now!" She shoved Emma out of the way and slammed her hand on the inscription pad.

"Are you insane?!" Aaron cried as The Spirit lurched forwards.

"Not again," Emma groaned.

"AGAIN?" Aaron yelped.

Kelsey would have kept on diving, possibly straight down into the fire, but fortunately, Quasi's descent down came to an abrupt halt. Someone had caught him clear out of the sky. Kelsey drew The Spirit up short and Aaron was flung near the back of the vehicle.

She heard him muttering something about a "vile woman", but she didn't pay any attention. She was focused more on the figure who had dragged Quasimodo into the safety of the cathedral.

Phoebus.

Phoebus gently helped Quasimodo to his feet. Quasi realized who was assisting him, grinned, and caught Phoebus in a big bear hug. A few seconds later, Esmeralda raced down the steps and into the hallway. Her stricken face quickly turned to relief as she saw the two men standing there. Esmeralda hurried to Quasimodo's side and pulled him into a warm hug. Quasi smiled at Esmeralda and then at Phoebus. He gently took their hands and pressed them together. Esmeralda and Phoebus exchanged a loving glance before embracing each other tightly and heading out the damaged doors of the cathedral.

Quasimodo caught a glimpse of Kelsey out of the corner of his eye. Kelsey smiled at him gently and offered him a shy wave. Quasimodo beamed and waved back. They had no more to say. They could read everything in each other's eyes.

_Thanks for everything, I'll be okay._

Quasimodo hurried after the happy couple while Kelsey turned around and hauled Aaron out of the backseat as Emma quietly took over and flew The Spirit back to the ship.

-888-

Rob stood on the pier and gazed out at the crowds with Will and Jack standing on either side of him. Tinkerbell fluttered around his head like an irritating mosquito. Rob swiped at her every now and again to get away from her head and the pixie dust out of his eyes. Tink had been severely neglected over this journey. She was quite anxious for information on Kelsey. She tugged on Rob's earlobe twinkling in wild chatter.

"I don't know where she is!" Rob growled in frustration, "Just hush!"

Everyone else had already boarded the ship. Alice and Jackie had quickly ushered the aliens back aboard. The chaos of the battle was over and the citizens of Paris were beginning to take notice of the strange looking figures. The crew members were also on board, readying the ship to set off.

Will and Jack had searched the grounds thoroughly, but they couldn't find any sign of Kelsey.

"We've lost her AGAIN!" Rob groaned, "This is a really annoying pattern!"

"Agreed," Jack grumbled, "Misplaced whelplings and Kelsey getting all distracted." He glared at Gibbs, who was standing besides them sheepishly, "I leave you alone for five minutes…"

"Okay, now bring her down gently, gently, GENTLY!"

"Look out!" Will cried seizing the back of Rob's collar and pulling him out of the way as The Spirit flew a crooked path in the air and landed roughly on the ground. Emma peered at them from behind the "wheel" of The Spirit.

"How'd I do?" Emma asked eagerly.

Will recovered long enough to chuckle at the girl, "I'll give you this, you drive just as well as your cousin does."

"Very funny," Kelsey grumbled. She winced as she sat up. Will's eyes drifted from Kelsey to the figure sitting next to her. Kelsey's sharp sword was at his chin. Will could scarcely believe it.

"HIM?!" Will cried in disbelief, "What is HE doing here?!"

Jack caught sight of Aaron and let out a yelp of concern. He fumbled for his pistol and pointed it at Aaron.

"Don't waste your shot on this one, Jack," Kelsey snapped, "We'll need him alive."

"Alive?!" Will snapped, "After what he did to my father?!"

"Technically that was Jones…" Jack piped, but Will ignored him. Clearly that was a minor technicality to the angry blacksmith. Kelsey limped between the two of them.

"He might know something important," Kelsey said, "We'll soon find out. Trust me, Will. I don't like him being on the ship any more than you do, but we have to… at least for now."

Jack sighed, "We should carry on this conversation on The Pearl. We need to get out of here."

-888-

Kelsey felt an immense sense of pleasure as she tightened the straps on the chair that Aaron was tied to. _See how _you_ like it!_ Kelsey stood in the room with Jack and Rob. She had opted to leave William outside the cabin, just in case. Aaron stared up at Kelsey with hateful eyes. "I don't see why you need me here," Aaron scowled, "The management is clearly out of my hands."

"Lose the attitude," Kelsey snapped, "You've already burned through whatever pity I had for you and if you keep it up, I'll drag Will in here and let _him _question you."

"I'm not afraid of your mad pirate!" Aaron scoffed.

Kelsey glared at him before snatching her sword out of her sheath, "How about this, Mr. Impudent. Every time you lie to me, you lose a body part." Kelsey pointed the tip of her sword to his ear, "We'll start with the Van Gogh Treatment before moving down to the Bob Barker Treatment." Kelsey quickly moved the sword down to Aaron's lap.

A wild fear came into Aaron's eyes. He glared at Kelsey before snapping, "What do you want to know?"

"Where's Walt?" Kelsey demanded.

"I don't know." Aaron said.

"Yeah right," Kelsey snapped.

"I mean it!" Aaron retorted defensively, "I haven't seen Walt Disney since he gave me The Book…"

"Hold on!" Kelsey cried, "Walt gave you The Book?!"

"Yes," Aaron snapped, "He said I was to be its Keeper which I thought meant I would be its user… not its babysitter!"

Kelsey groaned and paced the length of the cabin. "This makes no sense!" She looked to Aaron again hoping to pick up on some sort of tell that would reveal that he was lying. She saw nothing, and Aaron had no reason to lie. "The Thirteen must have done something without your knowledge," Kelsey said, "Do you have any idea what your former cronies are up to?"

"Obviously not!" Aaron retorted, his voice was filled with venom and bitterness, "Whatever plans they had obviously did not include me. I know nothing!" He grinned wickedly at Kelsey, "I'm useless to you."

Kelsey glared at him before giving him an evil smile of her own, "I have a use for you." She grinned, "Krakken bait." Aaron paled a bit as Kelsey turned her back on him. "I want someone watching him at all times!"

"Okay," Jack said, "I'll make sure of it." Jack called in another crew member as the three of them left the prisoner alone in the dark.

-888-

They spent the next week at sea. Everyone was eager to put as much distance as possible between them and Paris. They were heading towards the Americas… and what else Kelsey was not sure. Everyone fell into their own activities and made sure to avoid Aaron.

In the past couple of days, the ship had passed through a heavy fog. While the others, beyond the crew members, remained below. Kelsey sat on the deck staring at the horizon. The fog was so thick she couldn't see much of what lay ahead… just like the rest of this adventure.

The Book of Songs sat there besides her. One of the pages was bent and rumpled. The page that the fire song was on. Kelsey had thumbed through it so many times she was now tired of looking at it. She was lost.

Footsteps echoed behind her. She looked up to see Jack. "Enjoying the view?" he asked,

"Not much there to enjoy." Kelsey sighed.

"Ah but there is!" Jack insisted. He sat down besides Kelsey. "Look out there, cutting through the fog." Kelsey peered ahead and she did see something.

"A light," Kelsey said, "A light in the fog."

"It's a lighthouse," Jack said, "Passamaquoddy Lighthouse."

"Passama… what?" Kelsey asked, "Oh never mind!"

"Keep your eyes peeled for dragons," Jack muttered, "Last thing this ship needs is more fire damage."

"Dragons?" Kelsey asked, "Oh! You mean… this is the lighthouse from Pete's Dragon?"

"Aye, that it is, lass," Jack said.

Kelsey smiled to herself and stood. She leaned over the edge of the railing and gazed at the lighthouse as it came closer into view. "It's beautiful, Jack."

Jack stood next to her, "That it is. It's been my experience that the light that shines in the deep darkness burns brighter and stronger than any other light."

"Wow," Kelsey smiled, "That's a pretty sentiment. I didn't know you were that deep, Jack."

"Bah," Jack scoffed, "It's the rum… makes me all… poetic. Nasty side effect."

Kelsey chuckled and stared at the lighthouse again. Suddenly, she could hear the soft tinkling sound of piano music. Kelsey squinted at the sight. Standing on the edge of the lighthouse, staring out at the sea (much like she was) was a young woman. Kelsey only vaguely could see her, but she had an idea of who she was. Nora.

Nora was the daughter of the lighthouse keeper. According to the movie, her fiancé was lost at sea and she spent most of her time staring out at The Ocean looking for him.

The music began.

Nora sang softly, Kelsey could barely hear her, but she sang sweetly and the lyrics were gentle and clear.

"_I'll be your candle on the water._

_My love for you will always burn._

_I know you're lost and drifting,_

_But the clouds are lifting…_

_Don't give up you have somewhere to turn…"_

Suddenly, Kelsey felt a warm feeling in her fingers. She looked down in confusion. What she saw almost made her faint over the edge of the vessel. It was The Book of Songs. The familiar warm, golden glow. "The song!" Kelsey whispered in disbelief, "This is it!" Nora continued to sing.

"_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_Til every wave is warm and bright._

_My soul is there, beside you._

_Let this candle guide you._

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light!"_

As though The Book was listening to the lyrics of the song, Kelsey felt herself lift off the ground. Jack was staring at her with wide eyes. For once, The Book wasn't wild and bucking in her hands, but it simply lifted up off the ground and glowed like the brightest star as Nora sang.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you._

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down._

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you._

_Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer._

_I'll be your candle on the water._

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on, you'll make it._

_Here's my hand so take it._

_Look for me reaching out to show…_

_As sure as rivers flow._

_I'll never let you go…_

_I'll never let you go…_

_I'll never let you go…_

The last couple of notes lingered in the air for a few moments before the song faded away. The Book kept on glowing for a few moments before it too, lost its brightness. Kelsey dropped back down onto the deck. She was laughing and smiling as Jack helped her to her feet.

"You were right, Jack!" she stammered, "The light is so much more beautiful when it shines through darkness."

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for waiting so long, only a few more chapters left!


	63. The Next Chapter

The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs

A Disney story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! It's been quite a journey and over the course of… *gasp*… two years, I've gotten so many more reviewers for this little series. I owe a big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. To my original readers, thanks for sticking with me! To my new readers, thanks for chiming in! This series continues to be an absolute joy to write! Once again I'll be bringing back the Bonus Features so be sure to check it out. And now on with the final chapter!

Chapter. 63 The Next Chapter

Mim stormed up the decks of The Flying Dutchman and banged on the door to Beckett's cabin. "BECKY!" she hollered, "We need to discuss something… IMMEDIATELY!"

Beckett sighed and waved his hand in a distracted sort of way. The guard opened the door to allow Mim inside only to be shoved roughly away as Mim made her way to where Beckett was having his morning tea. Beckett glanced up over his teacup and scowled at Mim, "Is there some reason why you're breaking down my door at such an hour?"

"There sure is a reason!" Mim hollered. She slammed her hands on the table, clattering the tea set. "Care to explain why you're suddenly not consulting me about our route? I thought we were headed to Europe to show off in front of The Thirteen. What are we still doing skulking around the Caribbean?!"

"You're not enjoying the sunshine?" Beckett remarked dryly.

Mim glared hatefully at Beckett, "I HATE sunshine! I HATE, horrible, wholesome sunshine! Now explain! All we've done so far is hunt down pirate ships and collect their bounty!"

"Of course," Beckett shrugged, "The most productive thing one could do with The Flying Dutchman and a Krakken at one's disposal."

"Becky," Mim said slowly, "I'm getting the impression that you're not taking me seriously. I _am _your partner in this after all."

"My dear Mim," Beckett chuckled, "Why should I take you seriously? You've done nothing intelligent thus far."

"What?!" Mim raged, "Are you serious?! The only reason we're able to go about looting is because I found the chest…"

"Oh yes, you found the chest," Beckett commented, "Found it and passed it on within moments. You could have done so much, but no you get it to me." He smiled at her, "You poor stupid woman."

"STUPID?!" Mim roared, "Ohhh! I will turn you into the toad you are!"

"Try it!" he snapped, "You'll be eaten by the krakken before you can clear the ship."

Mim's beady green eyes glared at Beckett. "I think this partnership is over."

Beckett nodded, "It would appear so."

Mim stomped out of the door, but turned and gave him a final glare, "You WILL regret this, Becky. I will show you! I will show everyone! THAT MAD MADAM MIM IS _NOT _A SIDEKICK!" She slammed the door so hard the cabin doorframe shook.

Beckett smiled grimly as he sipped his tea. "I'm so frightened."

-888-

Hades drummed his fingers as he glanced around the table. An emergency meeting had been called and all the villains had returned to Hades' lair as an impromptu meeting place. The forlorn group looked very different from their initial meeting. Frollo, Davy Jones and Aaron's chairs were obviously empty and lonesome. A testament to how well their prior schemes had gone.

"But where is Kelsey?" Rourke roared, "After all that! Is she still alive?! HOW?!"

"The girl has more lives than a cat," Scar said shaking his head. He still had several bruises from his last encounter and he was not happy about having been turned into a cupcake. "Should we catch her, I want to eat her red maned companion."

"Catching her has proven incredibly difficult," Jafar sighed.

"She is a crafty one," Ursula agreed, "She's proven that much in the past." Both Hook and Rourke nodded vigorously.

"So what now?" Yzma demanded, "Are we supposed to just sit around and wait for her to reappear? That could take an eternity!"

"Ooh! Good thing I brought Parcheesi!" Kronk piped excitedly. Yzma rolled her eyes slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Unfortunately," Maleficent said, "There is precious little that we can do until she resurfaces… except begin preparation for our new plan."

"New plan?" Cruella asked eagerly, "So we have one?"

"And why weren't we informed of this?!" Gaston demanded.

"Need to know basis," Hades said quickly, "Read your memos more often, pretty boy."

"There is a plan," Jafar said, "And now that Aaron is gone, we can put our schemes into motion."

"But the whole reason we agreed to help Aaron was to use The Book," Ursula snapped, "Or at least keep it out of Kelsey's hands. Now she has the most power object in The Kingdom! How do we expect to stop her now?!"

"Simple," Maleficent said, "Chernabog."

The room was filled with an eerie silence as she spoke the word.

"That's madness!" Randall exclaimed breaking the silence, "Insanity!"

"If we can summon Chernabog we can defeat any song in Kelsey's pitiful little book," Jafar said, "Besides, Kelsey has Aaron now. He'll only slow her down." The villains exchanged anxious looks.

"This is our chance!" Hades insisted, "A chance to make some pretty big changes in The Kingdom. If there are any wimps who want to back out, please say so now."

The table fell silent. Maleficent smiled wickedly, "So it's decided. We will move forwards. And soon… The Kingdom will be ours!"

-888-

_THE FOURTH SONG_

_CANDLE ON THE WATER_

_The song of fire. The song that celebrates the flames of love and passion_

Kelsey sat there staring at the word in The Book almost not believing them. It didn't seem possible that the elusive fire song could be in her possession. Kelsey smiled as she hummed "Candle on the Water." Emerging up from her fingertips she felt a warm feeling which ultimately sparked into a flame. The flame hovered in her hands and she smiled, "Now we're talking!"

"I can't believe the Disney powers-that-be gave YOU such power," Aaron remarked glaring at her from his usual corner, "It's like giving a four-year old a flamethrower…. YIKES!" Aaron dodged to one side as Kelsey shot a blast of flame at Aaron's shoulder. The flames singed his shoulder and the chair. Kelsey held her pointed index finger to her lips and blew the smoke rings off it as though it were a pistol.

"Next time you try that I'll aim for your head," Kelsey snapped. She slowly walked around Aaron and untied the ropes binding him to the chair.

"What are you doing?!" Aaron demanded.

"Giving you a chance to walk around," Kelsey retorted, "I'm trying to be humane, don't talk me out of it."

"Oh really? Humane? Is this before or after you toast me with your fire powers?!" Aaron grumbled.

"Keep it up and you'll be roasted instead!" Kelsey growled. Aaron slowly got to his feet and let the ropes drop to the ground. He rubbed his arms angrily. Kelsey's mercy was only making him more frustrated and helpless.

"Why are you doing this?!" Aaron demanded.

Kelsey stared at him, "Do you WANT to be tied back to the chair?"

"Answer the question." Aaron insisted.

"You're not my master," Kelsey snapped, "You're the prisoner. Get used to it."

"But that's just it!" Aaron scowled, "I'm a prisoner! Why won't you treat me like one?!"

Kelsey crossed her arms and met his glare fearlessly, "Because I respect The Geneva Conventions a hell of a lot more than I respect you."

Aaron scoffed, "You're a terrible villain."

"Thank you," Kelsey said with a grin, "Not a villain at all."

Aaron chuckled smugly, "You actually believe that don't you? You think you're some sort of hero?"

"No, I don't!" Kelsey retorted, "I never was one for labels."

"Because you don't want to admit it," Aaron said, "Face it, Kelsey. People from our world are not Disney characters. We have flaws. We're evil by nature."

"I don't believe that at all," Kelsey snapped.

"Oh?" Aaron said, "We're inherently evil. We don't always try. What about all the evil deeds you've done?"

"And what deeds would those be?!" Kelsey snapped.

"How many plotlines have you upset?" Aaron demanded, "Where's the lamp? I'm sure if you still had it you would have used it by now?"

"I'm going to get it back!" Kelsey snapped without thinking, "The Genie too."

"Okay," Aaron said calmly, "What about Will's father? He would be free now if it weren't for you."

"That's not true!" Kelsey snapped, "It's just…"

"And Aladdin?" he retorted, "You and your gang must have screwed his life up twice… TWICE! And Paris? Half the city was burning while they looked for you."

"That wasn't just my fault!" Kelsey snapped, "It was Frollo! It was The Thirteen!"

"And what about the aliens?" Aaron retorted, "There's a little Hawaiian girl out there who's going to be minus one best friend. How do you think she's gonna turn out?"

"I am NOT a villain!" Kelsey roared shoving him back into his chair. Aaron glanced up at her smugly.

"Prove my point."

"Shut up!" Kelsey scowled as she tied him back to the chair. "You blew your chance! WILL!"

Will pushed open the door ready to relieve Kelsey of her shift. He caught sight of her distressed face and frowned. "Kelsey, what's wrong…?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Too quickly. "Keep an eye on him. Two eyes. Make sure he stays here." She swept out of the cabin quickly. Will stared after her in confusion before turning to Aaron.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"I did nothing," Aaron said calmly, "Nothing besides show her what was already there. The evil inside her."

"There's no evil in her," Will argued, "She has a bigger heart that anyone in The Kingdom."

"Keep telling yourself that, Will," Aaron said coldly, "One day you'll see for yourself."

Will's eyes narrowed. He quickly crossed the cabin and seized Aaron by his collar. He lifted up off the ground, chair and all, and glared into his dark eyes. "Get one thing straight, you miserable worm! That woman is the only thing keeping me from chopping out your innards and feeding them to the sharks. You better hope that she's not the villain that you portray her to be, because your life depends on her mercy." Aaron gurgled and squirmed in Will's grip. "Make no mistake," Will threatened, "If you hurt her in anyway, I'll break all promises and kill you myself!" Will dropped Aaron roughly. The chair clattered onto its side with Aaron still tied to it.

"Why?!" Aaron cried to Will, "Why do you fools defend her?! She's not even a part of your world!"

Will glared at Aaron, "Yes she is. She'll always be a part of The Kingdom."

-888-

Jack was wandering back and forth on the deck. They had spent several days at sea, circling the Americas, but with no apparent destination in mind. Kelsey gave him directions, but he wasn't sure what the girl had in mind. Rob had made numerous attempts to uncover her motives, but she was incredibly enigmatic to her brother about what she had in mind.

That was when they had made the discovery.

Stitch was gone.

It made no sense. He had no reason to be gone. He had been locked up in that cabin all through the voyage, but had never made any efforts to flee. It was though he had been magicked away.

Well, almost.

One of the longboats was missing and that was doubtlessly how the blue alien had escaped. "Hmmph," Rob said, "Good riddens." Somehow his voice didn't have the same venom that it did when he had first met Stitch. He sounded rather forlorn, as though he would miss Stitch.

The nearest island was Hawaii. Jumba believed that was where Stitch had escaped to. The pirates had loaded the aliens up with provisions and good tidings. The aliens had been reluctant to leave, but they knew that it was their mission to recover 626. They spent plenty of time hugging Emma goodbye while Pleakley sobbed uncontrollably. Jumba made some grumbling about possibly leaving Pleakley and his outbursts on the ship, but he also hugged Emma tightly. Emma had bravely held back her tears until the ship bearing Jumba and Bleakley faded into the early morning mist. Then, she had cried into Rob's shirt like the child she was. It had hurt Jack's heart, and he knew that it had hurt Kelsey as well. Even little Emma seemed to understand how dangerous The Kingdom was becoming. Knowledge always signaled a loss of innocence. He was sure that Emma had many years of childhood left, but it was a sign. The littlest whelp was growing up.

Jack sighed. All that excitement had been this morning. Now the ship was quiet once again. Rob was sitting on one of the decks with Emma curled in his lap. His hand clutching Alice's. The two were staring up at the twinkling stars, searching for Montressor. Jack had smiled and decided not to interrupt their moment. Dawn was coming and soon they wouldn't be able to see the stars much longer. Their time was short. He sighed, the young lovers' time was always short. He continued walking forwards.

Will's cabin was next. He was sitting there with Elizabeth. Her arms were wrapped around his chest, with one resting on his shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder near that hand. One of Will's hands was clutching hers tightly as he looked over some of the maps. Will seemed tired and incredibly distracted. The whelp always had to be doing something since Aaron had come aboard. Anything to feel useful and get him off The Pearl quicker. Elizabeth seemed weary as well. Perhaps she was daydreaming about her wedding? Or about her life with Will? Their life was on pause. Neither would have a happy marriage until The Thirteen was defeated.

Will sighed heavily and set the map down as though he had given up. He turned slowly to face Elizabeth. Jack could not hear what Will said to Elizabeth, but he did see Elizabeth whisper some endearment to him that made him smile and pull her closer to him. She smiled again and rested her head against her chest, while he rocked back and forth his lips pressed to her hair. Both of them savoring their moment of peace.

Jack kept walking. Sophia's cabin as next. She stood there, mouth full of pins as she made a valiant effort at patching up Jackie's lovely dress. Jackie stood there allowing her to fuss over the ruffles and rips. Lying on one of the bunks was one of Sophia's uniforms. Jackie was clearly attempting to patch up the rips of her Godmother's outfit. Both of them were trying to fix each other up. Sewing together the hurts of the journey.

One figure was missing. Kelsey. Jack knew where to find her instantly. She was leaning over the edge of the ship, staring out at the horizon as the sun began to peek up above the waves. Jack smiled as he arrived at her side. "Morning, love."

"Morning," she muttered glumly.

The two stood there for a few moments before Jack broke the silence. "So… when did you set Stitch free?"

Kelsey looked a little bit surprised at his accusation, but she did not deny it. She sighed heavily, "Last night. While Gibbs was on watch… good guy, but not that observant."

"Ah," Jack said. "Any reason why?"

"Just trying to set things right," Kelsey grumbled. She turned to face Jack, "You're the only person who will give me an honest answer. Am I a good person, Jack?"

Jack looked a little bit surprised, "I don't know a bloody thing about goodness…"

"Jack."

Jack sighed, "Of course you are, love." He lifted her chin so she faced him. "Aaron is evil. He sees the world through an evil man's eyes. He believes that all people must be like him. He sees his own flaws in you."

"I guess so," Kelsey sighed.

"It's the truth love," Jack insisted staunchly, "You're probably the best person on this crew… though in all honesty, that's probably not saying much." Kelsey chuckled at that comment. "You'll get your happy ending sooner or later, Kelsey," Jack said with a smile.

"I think I'd settle for the next chapter," Kelsey said with a smile. Kelsey and Jack strolled up the steps of The Pearl to the helm. Kelsey leaned over the mighty wheel and stared up at the sun as rose up over the mizzenmast, causing The Ocean to sparkle like a sea of diamonds. "We're going to stop them, Jack," Kelsey said, "We're going to free Will's father, get Genie back, and set everything right!" She turned to Jack, "I have to. I know somehow. Things will work out."

"Well, this _is_ a Disney movie after all," Jack chuckled, "Now, let's begin the next chapter, love." He patted Kelsey on the shoulder warmly, "What say you?"

Kelsey grinned, "I say, give me that horizon." Kelsey clutched the helm tighter and hummed the first opening notes of A Pirate's Life For Me.

"La, le, la, le la de le la," she murmured.

"…and really bad eggs," Jack added with a roguish smile. He passed Kelsey his compass. Kelsey saw the arrow pointing at the morning sun, driving her forwards. She grinned as she looked up at the morning sun waiting for them.

"Drink up me hearties. Yo ho!"

The End.


	64. Bonus Features

Bonus Features

Hello everybody! Once again I present *trumpet sounds* the bonus features! Like I mentioned earlier, I will be addressing some of the questions that I've been asked frequently, and the long awaited trailer to the next book in the series: The Great Disney Adventure III: Heroes and Villains.

Ask the Author:

So here are some of the questions that have been sent to me over the first and second book.

Why is Kelsey still surprised when certain things happen when she has seen most of the movies before?

I have gotten this question a lot from different readers. Kelsey HAS seen a lot of the movies and does recognize certain parts. However, what actually happens in the movies is often very different from what occurs in The Kingdom. This makes it more difficult for her to tell what is SUPPOSED to happen. She also has not seen every single Disney movie ever made so this makes things a little bit more complicated.

Which villain is Kelsey's greatest enemy?

I think Kelsey has the uncanny ability to piss off nearly every villain she comes across, but I think her greatest foe has got to be Aaron. Kelsey knows all about the other villains and what makes them tick. They all follow a certain pattern that she knows how to stop. Aaron is the one wild card out of the bunch. He doesn't have as many "Disney weaknesses" as the others and is definitely more hateful than the rest.

If we're giving out other villain awards, I think Hades, Hook and Rourke are probably the most bitter villains since she has had so many dealings with them in the previous book. Kelsey, herself, hates Frollo and non-thirteen member Ratcliffe the most because of their unaccepting ways. Scariest villain is probably Maleficent or Jafar… cause let's face it! They ARE scary!

Is this series based off Kingdom Hearts?

No. I honestly didn't begin playing this game until after I had written 37 chapters of The Great Disney Adventure: The Book of Songs. I LOVE the game, but nothing I had written was intentionally based off of it. I am a little freaked out by the similarities myself. I named The Thirteen, because I thought thirteen was a menacing sounding number. Neither Sora nor Roxas or any others will be making any appearances in this series.

Do you consider Kelsey a "Mary Sue" ? What are your opinions on Mary Sues?

Technically, if we're going to be politically correct in fan fiction terms, Kelsey would be a more of a self-insert than a Mary Sue since she is loosely based off myself. All the same, I realize that she does have a few Sue-ish qualities, but I'd like to think that I gave her enough personality that she does not come across as a Mary Sue. Though for the record, I have nothing against Mary Sue characters… as long as they are well written.

What is your favorite Disney movie?

I get this question a lot actually. My favorite Disney movie would have to be Beauty and the Beast. I love that Belle is somewhat of a weirdo for her time period. This was also the first movie that I can remember going to see (not just Disney movies, the first movie period). There's still something incredibly magical about this movie and I love it!

And now… what you've all been waiting for…. The trailer to the next exciting and sarcastic installment of The Great Disney Adventure!

The Great Disney Adventure III: Heroes and Villains

Enjoy!

(Kelsey gazes out at the ocean from the deck of The Pearl.)

AARON: (voiceover) Deep down inside you know it. You're not a princess… you're not a hero… You're from the real world like me. We're not the Disney heroes…

(close up on Aaron's face) we're the villains.

__

The Battle Continues

KELSEY: We can't do this by ourselves. Not with thirteen villains against us. The odds aren't fair… no matter how many blaster cannons we have on our side. We're going to need help.

(Faceshots of Aladdin, Mulan, Hercules etc. flash by)

KELSEY: (voiceover) we'll create our own alliance. A team of villains that can withstand whatever The Thirteen is plotting.

__

New Companions

(The gang watches Mulan sparring with Shang. She hits him in the mouth and he falls backwards.)

WILL: Keep that one away from Jack.

ROB: You worried?

WILL: Yes, Jack won't stand a chance.

(Wart smiles and shakes Jackie's hand)

KUZCO: (lounging on the throne) So let me get this straight… you want me to get down from my big comfy throne, to help you defeat the scariest woman in recorded history. Is that right?

(Sophia and Rob nod)

KUZCO: (bursts out laughing)

SOPHIA: (to Rob) Please! I'm begging you! Let me turn him into cupcake!

__

New Trials

(Kelsey is wearing a fancy princess gown)

KELSEY: I can't do this.

JACK: You have to, love! We need their help to take down The Thirteen. It's either this or take on the Krakken singlehandedly.

(Jack opens the door to reveal a parlor full of princesses)

CINDERELLA: (to Snow White) I always knew that having a chipper attitude would help pay off. I was finally able to marry my prince charming.

SNOW WHITE: Me too! It's all about being cheery.

KELSEY: ( Stares in horror for a few moments and then runs for the door Jack holds her back) No! No! Don't make me do it! I'll take the krakken!

WILL: (Yelling at Elizabeth) Who is it you love, Elizabeth? Me or Jack?!

ELIZABETH: No, Will, you don't understand!

WILL: Then make me understand!

KELSEY: So… I need your help.

ALADDIN: My help? MY help?! You want ME to help YOU? AFTER YOU STOLE THE LAMP FROM ME TWICE?!

KELSEY: (sheepish smile) Technically, I only took it once… the whelp took it the second time.

EMMA: (perks up at her name) Taddle-tale!

__

New Danger

JACK: (stands on the deck of The Pearl facing the Krakken) Hello Beastie

KELSEY: (Springs up from a longboat.) (Aaron grabs her arm)

AARON: What are you doing?!

KELSEY: (Snatches her arm back) Proving that I'm NOT a villain) (Flies up to Jack's side)

ROB: KELSEY NO!

(cut to black)

ROB: (to Will) I won't give up on her! Even if I have to go to the ends of the world to bring her back

WILL: (Dryly) That's good… because we might have to

(Ship goes over the edge of the world while Will, Rob, and Emma scream)

__

New Villain

(A mysterious figure steps out of the darkness)

JAFAR: It can't be…

ROB: (facing the villain) You know something about my sister don't you?

VILLAIN: You're asking a lot of dangerous questions…

VILLAIN: (tosses The Book of Songs before The Thirteen) She's gone now… and you seem to have a shortage of members.

__

The adventure continues…

AARON: (To Rob) You really have no reason to hate me.

ROB: I HAVE PLENTY OF REASONS TO HATE YOU!

(Emma stares at the compass as it spins around)

ROB: Emma… there's… a chance that… that we won't find Kelsey…

EMMA: I know she's still alive, Rob. She's waiting for us to find her.

(The Spirit speeds forwards with Will driving)

ROB: What are you doing?!

WILL: I don't know! I have no idea how to drive this thing!

ROB: God! What are you a female driver?

WILL: (glares at Rob) Come again?

ROB: I'm just resisting the urge to make another eunuch joke.

(Will suddenly flips The Spirit upside down. Rob screams and falls out before Will swoops down and catches him. Rob sits in the backseat with wide eyes and wild hair)

WILL: Does the peanut gallery have anything else to say?

ROB: (quickly) No, The Peanut Gallery is gonna shut up now.

(Randall sneaks up behind Emma. Emma let out a squeak and whirls around. Randall laughs wickedly. Emma glares at him)

EMMA: You think I'm one of those little kids who's afraid of monsters under the bed? You are SO wrong (Close up on Emma's eyes) The monsters are afraid of me! RARRRGH! (tackles Randall)

KELSEY: (Voiceover): _In The Kingdom there are heroes…_

(Alice kisses Rob on the cheek)

(Emma smiles and laughs)

(Sophia brandishes her wand)

__

And there are villains…

(Dr. Facilier dances in front of Prince Naveen and Lawrence)

(Maleficent and Jafar exchange wicked grins)

(Chernabog bursts out of the mountain)

__

But what happens…

(Villain takes off a purple top hat while Rob looks surprised)

(Kelsey lifts up her green hat to reveal her face with a small smile

__

When you walk between two worlds?

presents

A talking2myself production

THE GREAT DISNEY ADVENTURE III: HEROES AND VILLAINS

Coming soon to a PC near you.

There you have it! Be sure to check back in to read Book 3. Hope you enjoyed this installment of The Great Disney Adventure. Writing this story had been an absolute delight and this sequel has surpassed my original story in reviews and readers. Big thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I hope you stick with this story. And as always

Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
